Alone In The Dark
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Steve a toujours cru détester Tony, mais le jour où il le perd pour de bon, il se rend compte de son erreur et il es près à tout pour le ramener alors lorsqu'une parfaite inconnue lui propose de se faire, il n'hésite pas, mais celui qui traverse le vortex n'es pas "son Tony", les Avengers pourront-ils faire avec ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Don't Forbidden

**Genre :** Yaoi /Romance

**Rating :** M (NC - 18 ans, les chapitres comportant des scénes osées seront signaler en début de chapitre avec une note)

**Warning :** Lemon Yaoi / Torture / Viol / Inceste

**Disclamaire :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tous viennent plus ou moins de l'univers de Marvel et bien que j'ai réarrangé certaines choses, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, j'en fais cependant ce que je veux et toc ! ... Ne le dites pas à Marvel ! (=3)

**Genre :** Slash Yaoi / Hétéro / Angst

**Couple présumé :** Vous aimez les spoils vous ? ... Moi pas, mais y à du Tony X ... Et puis du Steve X ... Et puis du ... Heu, allez, je me tais ! =p

**Résumé :** Steve a toujours cru détester Tony, mais le jour où il le perd pour de bon, il se rend compte de son erreur. Steve n'a jamais pu s'entendre avec Tony Stark, malgré le temps et les batailles partagées, leurs rapport ne se sont jamais améliorés, pourtant lorsque le Milliardaire est tué au combat, le Soldat ne peut se résoudre à accepter cette disparition et lorsqu'une mystérieuse femme se présente et lui propose de lui rendre "Tony Stark", Steve accepte le marché.

**Bêta Correctrices :** Saemoon

* * *

Comment cela avait il pu arriver ? Même Steve avait encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser et pourtant, au début, tout leur avait semblé simple : les Avengers devaient faire face à Fatalis qui était extrêmement ingénieux, mais leurs effectifs étaient alors complets, même Thor était présent alors que ses visites d'Asgard étaient rares. Cependant, les choses s'étaient compliquées lorsqu'une étrange sorcière était apparue, tout de vert vêtue et possédant un garde du corps armé d'une gigantesque et imposante hache.

Au début, les Avengers n'avaient pas vu cette femme et son gardien, Fatalis étant bien trop dangereux pour qu'ils prêtent attention à d'autres, d'autant qu'ils ne semblaient pas vraiment hostiles jusqu'à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose et qu'elle lance soudainement les hostilités, c'était à cet instant que tout avait déraillé en réalité, d'étranges créatures étaient apparues et le lieu du combat s'était transformé en champs de bataille, des sorts et des missiles explosaient et provoquaient des explosions plus ou moins impressionnantes et des ordres étaient criés, des coups étaient donnés à l'un où à l'autre ...

Le géant avait d'un coup de poing envoyé Natasha dans le décor et elle était tombée inconsciente, Steve avait craint pour l'Espionne, ayant lui même reçu une des attaques de cet homme de plein fouet et en avait oublié ses arrières, c'était à cet instant qu'il n'avait plus rien compris car un sort qui lui fut directement destiné ne l'atteint pas, Iron Man s'interposant et un morceau de son armure volant littéralement en éclat. Le blond avait senti du liquide chaud éclabousser son visage et vit l'Homme de Fer tomber au sol.

Il attendit, le valeureux Soldat qu'il était patienta quelques instants, attendant de le voir se relever en disant une de ses vannes, une blague de mauvais goût comme à son habitude et il repartirait pour voler dans le ciel et continuer à lancer quelques vannes à Steve pour son manque d'attention. Sauf que la tâche de sang sous lui ne fit que grandir, inexorablement, elle devenait une gigantesque fleur écarlate et la panique envahit à nouveau le blond, il se précipita pour tomber à genoux. Le désespoir envahit totalement le Soldat lorsqu'il vit le trou béant dans la poitrine d'Iron Man, l'Arc avait été détruit avec une grande partie de l'Armure ...

L'illusion n'était pas possible à cet instant, Iron Man était mort, emportant avec lui Anthony Edward Stark.

* * *

Comment avait il lui même survécu ? Il n'en savait rien, les souvenirs étaient vagues, même lorsqu'il voyait sa propre image à la télévision, c'était à chaque fois horrible de voir les différents reportages le montrant, le visage maculé du sang de Stark et lui le tenant dans ses bras en l'appelant inutilement. Les autres Avengers aussi avaient marqué un temps de pause, Thor avait été blessé par celle qui était devenue l'ennemi numéro un de l'humanité : Amora, l'Enchanteresse. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait poser un pied sur Terre sans qu'elle ne soit dénoncée car tous pleuraient la mort d'Iron Man.

Fatalis avait changé de cible, certains disaient que c'était par ce qu'il voulait faire lui même la peau à Iron Man, d'autres parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir d'autre rivaux tenter de conquérir "sa Terre" et d'autres avançaient encore que Fatalis n'avait simplement pas envie que d'autres Avengers ne succombent, lui qui aimait les défis aurait sans doute voulu les battre seul. Steve se fichait de la véritable raison de ce retournement, cela avait sauvé leur vie car après la perte de Tony, aucun d'eux n'avait été capable de se défendre convenablement et lui le premier, mais cela n'aurait pas été si grave que cela s'il était mort, parce qu'il avait l'impression de l'être ...

Pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il n'éprouve un grand vide dans son coeur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait fait Stark, le monde entier avait vu la même chose que lui : il s'était jeté entre lui et le sort d'Amora ... "Iron Man, mort pour sauver Capitain America", voilà ce qu'avaient dit les gros titres et c'était ce que pensait le blond, mais pourquoi cet acte là ? Pensait il que le symbole de l'Amérique valait plus que son génie ou bien était ce un acte non réfléchi ? Impossible ! Tony Stark était quelqu'un de suffisamment "génial" pour avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir, n'est ce pas ?

Assis à un bar, Steve tentait une nouvelle fois de se saouler, inutilement grâce au sérum du Super Soldat qui coulait dans ses veines, il voulait encore et encore essayer, il aurait voulu que cela marche car il en avait besoin, l'idée d'être responsable de la mort de son ami le désespérait et même si les autres tentaient de le réconforter, il se sentait coupable d'un crime sans pareil : Tony Stark n'était pas si mauvais que ça et au contraire, ils ne s'entendaient pas, on pouvait même dire que leurs relations ne faisaient que se dégrader et pourtant ...

Pourtant, il lui manquait !

- Vous êtes seul ? Demanda une voix féminine, mielleuse.

Steve détourna son regard de son verre pour fixer sa voisine, une femme fatale, assurément, des formes agréables, elle portait une robe rouge serrée qui laissait deviner à tous les hommes présents le moindre de ses contours en ne dévoilant pourtant que la chair de sa jambe, car la robe était fendue sur le côté, mais rien que cela, la robe n'avait pas de décolleté et était à manche longue. Des yeux bleus encadrés par des cheveux longs et blonds, sa frange dissimulait presque son regard empli de malice.

- Oui. Répondit simplement le blond en se détournant.

Son but n'était pas de faire une conquête, mais bien de chercher un moyen d'oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. La femme posa sa main sur son bras, semblant vouloir attirer son attention, mais n'y parvenant pas spécialement. Pourtant, elle s'obstina, bien qu'elle cessa de vouloir attirer son attention, elle se mit à boire à côté de lui au même rythme, comme si elle prenait cela comme un jeu et bien qu'au début il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, il finit par noter quelque chose d'anormal : qu'on puisse boire un ou deux verre d'absinthe sans en ressentir les effets était peut être normal pour un alcoolique, mais après cinq ... Non, un être humain normalement constitué ne pouvait pas supporter plus, et pourtant ...

- Qui êtes vous ? Finit il par lui demander.

Elle posa son regard sur lui et un sourire empli de malice marqua ses lèvres, elle se pencha vers lui, son regard brillant de façon surnaturelle. Le Soldat glissa sa main dans sa poche, prêt à appuyer sur le bouton de son portable qui le mettrait en ligne avec les Avengers.

- Je suis une amie qui vous veut du bien, Soldat. Assura t'elle, ses iris changeant.

Ils se transformèrent, fendant ses yeux devenus rouges avant de redevenir bleus. Cela figea Steve, il ne sut s'il devait avoir peur ou non car bien qu'elle n'était en rien humaine, elle ne dégageait aucune hostilité.

- Qu'est ce ...

- J'ai ouïe dire que vous auriez peut être besoin de mes pouvoirs ...

- Mais, qui êtes vous ? Interrogea Steve avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Je suis Magie, Gardienne des Lymbes et je possède quelques dons qui pourraient vous aider ...

- Nous aider ?

- Non, seulement "vous". J'ai senti votre appel ... Vous voulez retrouver quelqu'un et je peux vous le ramener : je peux vous ramener "Anthony Stark", mais acceptez vous que je vous le rende ?

Les yeux de Steve s'étaient écarquillés tandis que sa main relâchait son portable. Etait elle entrain de dire la vérité ? Pouvait elle réellement lui ramener "Tony" ? Parce que, si c'était le cas, il était prêt à donner son âme pour quelques secondes avec le Milliardaire, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait commis cet acte, il en éprouvait le besoin !

Elle posa une énorme liasse de billets sur le comptoire et se leva, caressant furtivement sa main sur sa joue avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Steve pour se décider à la suivre et bien qu'elle ait passé la porte du bar, elle l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte.

- De quoi avez vous besoin pour le ramener ? Demanda t'il avec un peu trop d'impatience.

- Je suppose que vous vous attendiez à ce que je réclame une âme, votre âme, mais en réalité, j'ai juste besoin d'espace et, surtout, qu'on empêche des gêneurs de stopper le sortilège ...

- Juste ... Ca ?

C'était presque trop peu de son point de vue, si ce "sortilège" lui permettait de lui ramener Stark, cela lui semblait tellement maigre qu'il avait du mal à y croire et il fixa cette femme, Magie. Peut être mentait elle ? Peut être voulait elle quelque chose en particulier ? L'envie de retrouver cet homme était forte, mais pas au point de risquer l'avenir de la Terre.

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez en retour ? Demanda t'il, suspicieux.

- Droit au but, mais c'est aussi une question que j'attendais. Avoua t'elle. J'ai beaucoup de pouvoir et je connais certaines personnes qui en possèdent tout autant. L'une d'elles m'a fait part d'une de ses visions ... Elle me l'a montrée ...

Elle remit une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure comme preuve de nervosité.

- Ce que le monde va affronter est bien trop puissant, si nous voulons survivre, nous aurons besoin de "Tony Stark". Avoua t'elle. Sans lui, nous n'aurons aucune chance de survie.

- Donc, tu le fais revenir parce que ... Toi aussi, tu crains pour ta vie ?

Elle n'hésita pas et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ne mentant pas pour dissimuler cette proposition derrière un acte de bonté. Steve s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle lui sembla sincère.

Magie s'appuya contre la moto du Soldat, semblant l'attendre et il s'y installa et patienta qu'elle monte dessus comme une amazone, l'attrapant de ses deux bras à la taille et déposant son menton sur son épaule. De l'extérieur, ils devaient passer pour un couple et sans doute que quelques paparazis bien dissimulés en tireraient profits.

- Où allons nous ? Demanda t'il.

- A la tour Avengers, nous aurons besoin de tout vos amis pour éviter à quelques personnes de m'empêcher de faire le sortilège. Murmura t'elle.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Rogers. S'obstina Thor, les bras obstinément croisés sur son torse. Te rends tu seulement compte de ce que cela signifie que de ramener Tony Stark ? Il est mort ...

Steve lui jeta un regard en biais avant de reporter son attention sur Magie qui marquait le sol d'un cercle magique. Ils étaient au sommet de la tour Avengers, tout le monde était présent et même Fury. Le Directeur du Shield observait avec attention l'étrange femme, n'ayant pas même fait opposition à cette idée nouvelle. La plupart de leurs alliés s'étaient abstint de donner leurs envies. Peut être ne voulaient ils pas prendre partie, tout simplement, car Tony manquait à tous, mais que c'était sans doute anormal de le faire revenir ...

- Elle a dit que sans lui, le monde serait détruit. Rappela finalement Steve.

- Mais n'a pas donné plus d'informations à ce sujet et même si c'était le cas, vous devez acceptez votre destin comme les Asgardiens l'acceptent ...

- Le Ragnarok, n'est ce pas ? Soupira le blond. Thor, nous ne sommes pas comme vous, nous ne nous laissons pas abattre si on nous annonce notre mort prochaine et au contraire, nous nous battrons jusqu'à la fin ! N'es tu pas heureux de pouvoir retrouver Stark ? De pouvoir lui parler à nouveau ?

Thor posa son regard sur le Capitaine, empli de tristesse, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'en abstint : comment expliquer à Steve qui lui était possible de communiquer avec leur ami sans pour autant que cela ne porte préjudice au monde, en tant que Prince d'Asgard, il possédait le droit de revoir les âmes des défunts et avait déjà rendus quelques visites à Stark et s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, s'il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, c'était par ce qu'il savait que Steve lui demanderait d'avoir le droit à la même chose, mais Odin s'y refuserait : pas de Mortel à Asgard ...

Il se détourna pour regarder Magie finir son cercle de magie rouge. Personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'elle utilisait comme liquide, personne ne voulait savoir, mais elle avait finit et fit disparaître ses ustensiles dans des flammes surnaturelles et celles ci se mirent à dévirer ses vêtements qui se métamorphosèrent en une armure noire et rouge sur les bras, des bottes montant jusqu'à ses hanches, une plaque dorée recouvrant sa poitrine.

- J'espère que vous êtes prêts. Sourit elle étrangement. Dès que j'aurais débuté le sortilège, il apparaîtra sans doute pour me stopper.

- Je l'avais dit, ce sortilège est malsain ! Soupira Thor. Qui viendra ?

- Un ami qui vous veut du bien, mais il se trompera sur mes intentions, je peux vous l'assurer, je ne me stopperai pas, j'achèverai le sortilège ! "Tony Stark" sera de retour ce soir même dans ce monde !

Ces paroles intriguèrent Thor, elles n'étaient pas normales pour lui et il savait qu'il fallait prendre garde au "mot", son frère le lui avait assez rappelé au fil des années : un mot utilisé avec malice pouvait être vrai tout en dissimulant la vérité. Il était cependant trop tard pour stopper le lancement de la magie car elle avait rejoint le centre du cercle et ses mains s'illuminaient. Très vite, l'air fut emplis de puissante déferlante de magie, le ciel s'assombrit et Magie s'éleva dans les airs, ses yeux brillants de manière spectaculaire. Ses lèvres se mouvaient au rythme d'une incantation récitée dans une langue que le Dieu Nordique ne pouvait comprendre et des cercles magiques apparurent au bout de ses mains. Les écrits au sol s'enflammèrent ...

Dans le même temps, un autre cercle apparut au sol et un homme apparu dans une gerbe de flamme. Vêtu d'une robe de sorcier à dominance noire avec des touches de rouges, il avait de courts cheveux noirs.

- Magie, que fais tu ? Hurla t'il. Cesse donc cette folie !

Il s'avança vers la femme qui continuait malgré tout l'énonciation de son incantation qui devait réclamer toute sa concentration. Thor hésita, attrapant son marteau avant de se souvenir des paroles de la femme : il n'était pas un ennemi, l'attaquer violemment n'était pas une idée ! Il se contenta donc de s'interposer, se mettant entre les deux magiciens.

- Ne t'interpose pas, ne sais tu donc pas ce qu'elle cherche à faire ? Hurla l'homme, ses mains brillant étrangement.

Ce n'était pas bon, si celui ci décidait d'utiliser la magie, alors comment se défendre ? Heureusement, Rogers intervint lui aussi, choisissant la manière défensive au même titre que le Dieu, se contentant de mettre son bouclier devant lui.

- Elle ne veut que ramener un ami à nous ! Avoua le Meneur.

- Non, ce n'est pas un ami ! Elle ...

Des éclairs jaunes se dégagèrent de Magie, menaçant de les toucher de plein fouet et un nouveau cercle était apparu au dessus d'elle, de la même taille que celui sous ses pieds, les marques furent remplacées par un vortex. Ce n'était pas bon du point de vue du Dieu qui sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête : ce n'était pas un sortilège de résurrection.

- Il faut la stopper ! Avant que Dormammu ne traverse la faille !

Steve sembla hésiter, sans doute devait il croire qu'il s'était fait avoir et c'était l'avis de Thor, les trois hommes jetèrent un regard au vortex dont les couleurs sombres semblaient se colorer, les éclairs s'en échappant devenant de plus en plus puissants et instables. Par réflexe, le Dieu saisit son marteau et en contra un ou deux, il n'aimait pas ce qui se dégageait de là et un sentiment de crainte l'emplissait de plus en plus.

- Magie, ferme le portail ! Hurla le magicien.

Mais elle semblait hors de contrôle et il décida de frapper, envoyant une boule d'énergie sous le regard écarquillé de Thor et Steve, ce dernier hurla à l'encontre de l'homme et abandonna son bouclier pour se jeter sur l'étranger, essayant de l'empêcher d'attaquer de nouveau la femme. Le sort ne l'avait pas touchée, il avait été bloqué par un bouclier magique, elle avait tout de même prévu le coup, jusqu'à quel point ? Savait elle seulement ce qui risquait de sortir du vortex ?

- Je te promets de t'aider à vaincre toutes les créatures qui sortiront de là, mais laisse là faire revenir notre ami ! Hurlait le blond au magicien, le retenant au sol.

- Votre ami ? Hurla l'autre. Celui qui est mort ? Elle a dit pouvoir le ramener ? C'est impossible ! Il est mort ! Ce n'est pas lui qui traversera le vortex !

Cette fois, le magicien engagea les hostilités, envoyant un éclair frapper de plein fouet Steve qui fut rejeté en arrière. Le magicien se releva aussi rapidement que possible. Thor était toujours partagé, sa raison lui disait d'être du côté de cet inconnu, le sortilège était dangereux et le résultat non assuré, et son coeur, il comprenait le besoin de Steve de pouvoir revoir Iron Man, lui même rêvait de pouvoir combattre une fois encore aux côtés de l'Homme de Métal.

Finissant par choisir le coeur, il tendit son marteau pour qu'il absorbe la boule de magie qu'il lançait à la femme et cela ne sembla pas lui plaire, son visage exprimait de la gêne plus qu'autre chose. Il décida qu'il fallait stopper en priorité le sortilège plutôt que de s'expliquer avec eux, ses deux mains s'illuminant.

Quelque chose se planta à ses pieds et il cligna des yeux alors que la flèche s'ouvrait, de la fumée s'en échappant en grande quantité. Oeil de Faucon aussi avait pris le partie de Capitaine America et même la Veuve Noir se plaça à côté d'eux, prête à intervenir. Le Magicien semblait décontenancé, toussant à cause des effets de la fumée à ses pieds. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants entre attaquer de front ou bien leurs céder, son regard était empli de crainte.

- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le voir débouler ! Vous n'avez pas idée du danger que représente Dormammu ! Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce risque ! Ecartez vous !

Finalement, il avait bien plus peur de ce qui pouvait sortir du vortex que d'eux tous réunis, il le prouva en tentant de lancer de nouveau sortilège et les Avengers se mirent sur la défensive, chacun se préparant à l'attaque, sauf que derrière eux, il y eu un énorme craquement et ils furent tous expulsé par une déflagration brutale qui les envoyèrent tous en l'air. Thor fit un mètre ou deux avant de se remettre agilement sur ses pieds et il fit dès lors face à Magie dont la magie se déchaînait, s'échappant d'elle à grand flots jusqu'à ce qu'une autre déflagration émane d'elle. Cette fois, il était prêt à affronter ce qui était apparu.

Il resta figé devant la chose qui se relevait devant lui, c'était une armure, de celle que pouvait créer Tony Stark, assurément, la même base de construction que celle que le Milliardaire avait l'habitude de porter, mais cette armure était noire et or. Où était le rouge habituelle du génie ? Et l'étrange lumière de son torse qui était rouge également, tout comme la lueur de ses yeux.

Il avait dû mené un combat sans précédent, les plaques étaient cabossées, rayées à plusieurs endroits et des étincelles jaillissaient, preuve de la détérioration de la chose. Thor resta immobile, s'interrogeant sur la nature de la chose qu'il avait devant lui et cette chose aussi tournait son regard vers les personnes l'entourant, c'était forcément un être vivant qui manipulait l'Armure, un robot comme Jarvis aurait été perdu, non ?

Le casque se tourna vers le Dieu Nordique, se figeant brutalement et il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lève l'un de ses bras métalliques, une fente s'ouvrant sur un missile qui fut lancé, directement sur lui ! La personne dans l'armure avait pris la décision de l'attaquer !

* * *

Le missile envoyé toucha de plein fouet Thor qui fut propulsé au loin, Steve jeta un regard au magicien qui semblait perdu, ce n'était pas l'être qu'il attendait, était ce rassurant ou bien non ? Il ne se formalisa pas en réflexion inutile, la priorité étant de mettre hors d'état de nuire l'homme qui était sans doute sorti du vortex. Le blond récupéra son bouclier, se précipitant vers le Dieu Nordique qui était toujours à terre, l'homme en armure noire lançant une deuxième vague de missiles qu'il contra tant bien que mal, les explosions successives le faisant reculer, mais elles cessèrent aussi soudainement qu'elles ne furent lancées ...

Steve se permit de baisser son bouclier, jetant un regard à l'être devant lui et il constata qu'il avait baissé son bras armé, les fentes se refermant. Derrière le Soldat, Thor se relevait tant bien que mal, restant sur la défensive comme son ami.

- Ami ou ennemi ? Demanda une voix mécanique.

- Je ne sais pas, qui êtes vous ? Présentez vous et nous aviserons.

L'armure jeta un regard autour de lui, son attention resta bloquée quelques instants sur les agents du Shield et tout particulièrement sur Fury. Il finit par s'avancer vers Steve jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Avec quelques précautions, il posa ses mains sur son masque qu'il retira, dévoilant son visage. Ce visage ...

- Rogers, tu es en vie ? Demanda inutilement l'homme.

Steve était trop ébahi par ce qu'il avait devant lui pour oser répondre clairement, fixant le visage si semblable à celui qu'il espérait retrouver. Les mêmes traits et pourtant, il était différent, non ? Il y avait quelque chose de changer, ce n'était pas le Tony Stark qu'il connaissait, c'était impossible. Cette impression fut confirmée lorsque la main métallique de l'homme se posa sur sa joue et qu'il nota la différence de taille. Normalement, c'était lui qui était le plus grand, alors pourquoi il levait la tête ?

- Je suis Anthony Edward Stark. Avoua t'il enfin. Pourrais je savoir ce qui se passe ?

- J'aimerais le savoir ! Avoua Fury agacé.

Le visage du Tony devant lui se crispa légèrement, son regard devenant sombre et sa mains se serrant, il finit par s'écarter de Steve pour faire face au Directeur du Shield qui ne sembla pas se leurrer quand au changement de comportement de cet homme là. Il apprit à s'en méfier dès que leurs regards se croisèrent.

En effet, la situation méritait d'être éclaircie et le Soldat se tourna vers Magie qui était tombée inconsciente au sol, le magicien agenouillé auprès d'elle et jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit Rogers, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Non, ça ne va pas, autre chose a passé le portail. Avoua franchement le Magicien. Il faut isoler toutes les personnes alentours ... On ne peut pas courir de risque et n'importe quoi aurait pu traverser ce portail ! Vous êtes fous d'avoir laisser faire cette femme !

Steve ne put s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'oeil au Tony Stark qui était apparu et qui, après une courte hésitation, s'en était pris à Thor. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas, il avait hâte de pouvoir en parler avec les deux magiciens, mais l'homme semblait réellement vouloir mettre la main sur cette autre "chose" qui avait pu traverser le portail, persuadé de ce qu'il avancait.


	2. Chapitre 2 : We Want Freedom

**_CHAPITRE 2_**

_We Want Freedom_

Ils avaient trouvé sept civils en tout dans les alentours, un couple qui n'avait cherché qu'un peu d'intimité, une vieille dame qui promenait son chien, deux jogeurs qui avaient vu la lumière étrange et s'étaient approchés, un clochard qui fut heureux d'avoir une nuit à l'oeil avec des avantages indéniables et un jeune homme qui disait se promener, ils avaient été installés dans une pièce, surveillés par quatre agents du Shield et pourtant, cela n'avait pas été des plus simples : la vieille dame avait donné quelque coups "bien mérités" aux agents, assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça et qu'elle en parlerait à tout le monde dès que possible, les deux amis avaient tenté de s'enfuir et avait cru être enlevé par des extraterrestres, ils avaient dû prendre quelques substances illicites et n'osaient pas le dire. L'autre jeune homme aussi avait été terrifié et n'avait pas dit un mot.

Oeil de Faucon était allé les voir pour les rassurer et avait assuré qu'il ne leurs serait fait aucun mal, qu'il y avait simplement un risque de diffusion d'une maladie et qu'ils voulait simplement s'assurer qu'ils n'aient pas été contaminés par un agent chimique. La vieille dame lui avait donné quelques coups de canne, répétant que son pauvre chien avait besoin de son médicament et qu'il avait beau être un Avengers, il n'avait pas à les retenir ici. Les deux potes rirent bêtement, le couple désapprouva, le jogueur aussi, le sans abris s'était endormi après s'être lavé comme jamais auparavant, les agents étaient sûrs qu'il avait volé quelques serviettes sous ses nouveaux vêtements, le jeune homme avait regardé la scène de manière indifférente.

Après cela, il était retourné à la salle de réunion où tous observaient le Tony Stark qui avait été isolé et que des agents aidaient à retirer son armure cabossées. Natasha haussa le sourcils en voyant le bleu qu'il avait sur la joue, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Alors, c'est vraiment Tony ? Demanda Clint en s'installant à côté de sa dulcinée.

- C'est peut être bien lui, mais en même temps, je ne le reconnais pas ...

- Je vous ai dit que je vous ramènerai Tony Stark, je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait "le votre" ! Avoua finalement Magie. Pour sauver ce monde, on a besoin d'un Stark, en voilà un qui fera l'affaire !

Le magicien qui était apparu pour la stopper, et qui s'était présenté comme étant le Docteur Strange, n'approuvait pas sa remarque, il était assis à côté d'elle et elle l'ignorait royalement, les bras croisés sur son torse, elle ne semblait pas se rendre de la soudaine hostilité des Avengers à son encontre : peut être aurait elle pu les prévenir avant, sans doute n'auraient ils pas accepté qu'elle fasse ce sortilège sans en connaître toutes les issues, c'était en réalité sûrement ce qui l'avait décidé à garder le secret à ce sujet.

- Te rends tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Soupira le magicien.

- Justement, qu'avez vous fait "concrètement" ? Lâcha Fury sur un ton glacial.

Elle soupira, a priori gêné de devoir perdre du temps à expliquer tout cela, elle avait cherché à partir dès son réveil, assurant que le magicien pourrait répondre à leurs questions mais celui ci s'était montré intraitable à ce niveau : elle devait avoir l'honnêteté de leurs expliquer elle même ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Alors, pour faire simple, j'ai fait venir un Anthony Stark d'une autre dimension. Avoua t'elle sans détour.

- Donc, ce n'est pas notre ami. Comprit sans mal Rogers.

Son ton était celui d'un homme blessé et cela agaça la femme qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait "le vôtre" ! Répéta t'elle avec agacement. Ecoutez, il nous fallait un Stark pour survivre alors j'ai simplement été en chercher un dans une autre dimension, un qui aiderait notre monde à survivre ...

- Mais et ce monde où vous avez "pioché" ce ... Stark ... Que va t'il devenir ?

- Je n'ai pas "kidnappé" un homme, je vous rassure, au contraire : j'ai simplement sauvé un être pour le faire venir et pour qu'il remplace la place laissée vide par le notre. Avoua t'elle. Là aussi, pour faire court : le "Stark" que vous voyez là serait mort dans sa dimension.

- Comment ça ?

- Je dirai que lui serait mort lors d'un combat, mais je ne pourrais l'affirmer avec exactitude. Avoua t'elle de manière évasive. Si vous voulez, je peux le renvoyer, mais il est condamné ...

Clint se frotta le front d'un air gêné, n'ayant aucune envie de causer la mort d'un homme surtout si c'était celle d'un Tony Stark d'un autre monde, il était apparu sous leurs yeux dans une armure d'Iron Man.

- On va bientôt pouvoir lui expliquer la situation. Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Banner.

- Nous allons juste examiner son état et il aura le feu vert pour venir dans cette pièce. Décida Fury. En attendant, cela vous dérangerait il d'aller voir les civils, les examiner pour la forme et vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne porte d'anomalie particulière ?

Natasha donna à l'archer un petit coup de coude, un sourire ironique marquant le coin de ses lèvres. Il comprit par ses actes "tu veux pas y retourner, j'viens avec toi pour voir mamie te foutre une raclée". Elle se leva pour accompagner le docteur et Clint leva les yeux au ciel, décidant de se dévouer, jetant simplement un regard à ses supérieurs, Rogers et Fury, pour savoir s'il pouvait y aller lui aussi. Ils ne l'en dissuadèrent pas alors il disparut avec ses deux amis.

* * *

Steve ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran où il voyait un Anthony Stark retirer difficilement les morceaux de son armure, aidé par deux agents du Shield qu'il observait de manière assez intrigante. Ce n'était donc pas que son apparence qui semblait diverger avec son ami à lui, c'était aussi moralement. L'armure de couleur différente à celle ci habituelle de Stark, mais son comportement vis a vis de lui l'avait également troublé sans compter cette "différence" physique ...

Il n'était pas que plus grand, il semblait bien plus consistant, plus musclé également, la combinaison apparaissant sous les couches d'armure avait beau être noire, on devinait les muscles de ses bras, de son torse, ses cheveux étaient plus courts et son visage était marqué par bien plus de vécu que son double. Cela intriguait Steve : qu'avait il vécu pour être si différent de leur ami ? L'Arc de couleur rouge n'était pas intégré dans son torse, mais bien dans l'armure, cela voulait il dire qu'il n'avait pas eu cette expérience en Afghanistan ? Impossible : c'était ce qui avait transformé Anthony Stark en Iron Man.

- Je suis désolé, jamais je n'aurais dû laisser faire ça. Marmonna Fury. Cette idée me semblait si folle, mais je n'avais pas de raison de m'interposer.

- Tony Stark avait encore beaucoup trop de choses à vous donner pour le laisser mourir, non ? Lâcha sarcastiquement Steve. Je ne sais pas ce que celui ci vaut ... Mais son armure avait l'air intéressante, non ?

Tout ce qui intéressait le Shield était de récupérer le génie de cet homme, de pouvoir obtenir de lui d'autres armes surpuissantes et d'autres gadgets intéressants, peut être aussi le financement que fournissait le milliardaire pour maintenir les comptes de l'organisation au plus haut ! L'homme et même Iron Man était secondaire dans l'affaire et celui qu'ils avaient récupéré semblait être un génie ...

- Que pensez vous de lui ?

- Dur de me décider après seulement quelques secondes passées avec lui, non ? Répliqua amer le blond. Je verrai pour lui parler dès que j'en aurai l'autorisation.

- C'est une pure précaution pour nous assurer qu'il se porte bien et n'est pas un danger pour nous alors ...

Sur la vidéo, il y eut de l'agitation, les deux agents du Shield s'étaient rapprochés de Stark qui semblait vouloir les repousser. Steve appuya sur le bouton coupant le son.

- Monsieur Stark, c'est simplement pour vérifier votre état de santé ! Assurait l'un des agents. Ne compliquez pas les choses ...

Le Capitaine lança un regard sombre à Fury, n'approuvant pas qu'on force la même, même à cet "étranger".

- Et moi, je vous répète qu'il est hors de question que qui que ce soit ne pose la main sur moi ! Répliqua le brun sur un ton glacial. Je ne vous fais pas confiance, vous êtes prévenus, écartez vous !

- Monsieur Stark, ne nous forcez pas à utiliser la force !

- Fury, retenez vos hommes ! Lâcha Steve en se tournant vers le Directeur.

Mais celui ci secoua doucement la tête, il préférait donc la sécurité plutôt que de faire en sorte que Stark ait confiance en eux ? Lâchant un soupir de désapprobation, le blond se décida à aller en aide à cet homme, il n'était peut être pas leur Stark, mais n'était pas forcément un ennemi.

Un hurlement de douleur stoppa le Soldat dont le regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur l'écran, il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit Stark retenir l'un des agents, lui tordant le bras dans son dos et l'utilisant comme bouclier humain.

- Ce Stark là ne semble pas manquer de force. Nota Thor qui s'était fait très discret.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas me toucher ! Grinça le brun. Le seul médecin qui a le droit de m'examiner est Banner !

- Monsieur Stark, relâchez tout de suite cet homme ! S'impatienta le second homme.

Ils étaient entrain de perdre patience ! La situation risquait de dégénérer à vitesse grand V si personne n'intervenait et Fury ne semblait toujours pas décidé à donner d'ordre. Steve sortit précipitamment de la pièce, décidant de rejoindre au plus vite leur hôte et il entendit que Thor était juste derrière lui.

* * *

Tony continuait de retenir l'agent du Shield, lui tordant un peu plus le bras pour le dissuader de tenter quoi que ce soit, l'autre avait posé sa main sur son holster à sa ceinture, alors le brun se prépara : puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser tranquille, il allait devoir recouvrer sa liberté coûte que coûte. Ses yeux se posèrent furtivement sur son armure, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour évaluer sa situation et savoir ce qui lui faudrait pour s'échapper. L'agent dut comprendre son raisonnement car il dégaina son arme, la gardant tout de même pointée au sol.

- Monsieur Stark, ne faites pas de bêtises. Menaça l'homme.

Mauvaise idée, la phrase fit apparaître un sourire ironique sur le coin de ses lèvres et il n'hésita pas à pousser son "captif" vers l'homme armé, le premier tomba et l'autre lui fit face, pensant sans doute que ses talents d'espion suffirait à le maîtriser, mais c'était sous estimer ses capacités, il s'y était attendu, il ne pouvait le nier. L'agent l'attrapa au poignet et il ne lui fallut qu'un petit effort pour le faire voler par dessus son épaule, usant d'art martiaux pour se faire. Le second Agent se relevait, l'observant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, le brun n'hésita pas à s'approcher de lui pour lui asséner un coup dans la nuque, l'assommant d'un coup et de manière efficace.

Soupirant devant la stupidité de ces hommes, il alla jusqu'à son armure pour récupérer le bras gauche de son armure, conscient qu'il pourrait utiliser comme arme, il l'enfila avant de chercher dans l'intérieur du torse le clavier qui lui permit d'activer l'autodestruction de son armure, il pourrait s'en refaire une plus performante encore. Il récupéra juste l'Arc rouge dans le torse et un composé supplémentaire qu'il mit dans un sac trouvé là et qu'il mit sur son épaule. Il pouvait partir maintenant ...

Enjambant l'un des deux agents et il se figea, à cette distance, l'explosion risquait de les blesser et certains risquaient de ne pas apprécier. Il lâcha un petit soupir et les attrapa à un membre chacun avant de les tirer derrière les bureaux. Tony se plaça à côté de la porte, comptant dans sa tête et se baissant en se bouchant les oreilles. Son Armure explosa, provoquant plus de boucan que de dégâts, des éclats de fer se plantèrent dans les murs au dessus de son visage, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, deux Agents passèrent sans le voir et le Milliardaire fit un croche pied au troisième, peu importe s'il y en avait d'autres, l'homme tomba sur ses amis, les déséquilibrant et le génie en profita pour passer derrière eux.

Le tout était de trouver un jet avant qu'on ne le retrouve, non, d'abord un ordinateur et faire planter tout le système de surveillance de l'aérodrome. Il fallait qu'il puisse partir sans être repéré et, dans l'immédiat, c'était impossible, surtout que derrière lui, les agents s'était remis sur leurs pieds. Aucune chance qu'ils le rattrapent donc pas de temps à perdre avec eux, il préférait prendre garde à ceux qui pouvaient débouler devant lui.

* * *

Il y eut une explosion, quelque part non loin d'eux et l'alarme s'activa quelques instants avant de se couper, Fury annonçant aux agents par leurs oreillettes que Stark était en fuite. Il demanda cependant à Romanoff et Barton de rester avec les civils : personne ne devait voir ce Tony Stark, si l'information s'échappait d'ici, ce serait une véritable catastrophe pour eux.

L'Espionne avait donc surveillé les moindres faits et gestes de ses deux compagnons. Clint était au prise avec la petite vieille à qui l'on avait confisqué sa canne, elle causait trop de dégâts avec, elle lui expliquait que ses chats avaient besoin d'elle, qu'elle ne leur avait pas encore donné de lait et qu'ils seraient malheureux sans elle pour les câliner, son chien aboyait comme pour approuver ses dires, la scène était marrante, d'autant qu'elle ne semblait pas si mauvaise avec Banner ... La blouse blanche devait y être pour beaucoup, même le chien fut plus calme, mais Natasha mettait le comportement de l'animal sur l'instinct, il devait sentir Hulk.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas bien long. Assura Banner à la vieille dame avant d'aller voir un autre des patients.

Leurs objectifs étaient d'obtenir le nom, prénom et adresse de tous et s'assurer qu'aucuns d'eux ne provenaient de l'étrange vortex qu'avait fait apparaître Magie. Le Docteur Strange avait assuré avoir senti autre chose, pour lui, ce n'était pas magique, donc il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter, mais s'ils avaient un second voyageur, il fallait l'identifier et bien que Barton semblait soupçonner la vieille de venir d'ailleurs, l'Espionne s'intéressait plus aux autres personnes présentes.

Elle observait, aucun détail ne lui échappant, les deux jeunes un peu trop défoncés et délirant, le couple portait encore les marques de quelques étreintes dans leurs cous. Ils étaient en duo et pouvait être écartés, la vieille aussi, avec son chien, Strange aurait sentit deux "choses". Le Clochard avait été trouvé dans une maison faite de carton et possédant un ameublement qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa présence constante là où on l'avait trouvé. La "chose" était donc soit le jogueur, soit le jeune homme ...

Le jogueur était extrêmement nerveux, cela aurait pu paraître étrange, mais le "gamin" était bien plus troublant, jetant des regards autour de lui d'un air affolé, refusant de parler, ses mains se crispant sur ses vêtements. Chaque fois que quelqu'un l'approchait, il semblait plus terrifié que jamais, c'était comme s'il n'y comprenait rien à la situation.

La Russe décida d'en avoir le coeur net et se rapprocha de lui, il nota son approche et se mit sur la défensive, se repliant sur lui même autant que possible.

- Bonjour, je suis Natasha Romanoff, je suis là pour vous aider. Dit elle avec douceur. Comment vous appelez vous ?

Il lui lança quelques coups d'oeil, surveillant ses gestes et elle décida de se faire aussi douce et tendre que possible, elle osa même avoir quelques mouvements de séductrice, glissant une main derrière son oreille pour y placer ses cheveux.

- Il faut que nous sachions qui vous êtes, pour prévenir votre famille, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter, non ?

De nouveau, il resta silencieux et elle se contenta de l'observer, essayant de décrypter les complexes messages corporels qu'il pouvait dévoiler. Ses mains retenaient fermement ses genoux, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger, ses yeux cherchaient le danger et étaient emplis de terreur. Ce comportement pouvait être logique s'il venait d'un autre monde, elle devait l'emmener ailleurs pour essayer de le détendre et lui expliquer la situation de façon calme. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et bien qu'il se crispa davantage, il ne tenta pas de s'écarter.

- Vous voulez qu'on aille ailleurs ? Dans un endroit plus calme ? Je répondrai à toutes vos questions et vous aux miennes, d'accord ?

- Mais laissez donc ce pauvre gamin tranquille ! Râla la mamie qui s'approchait. Tiens mon petit, une sucrerie !

La vieille dame lui attrapa la main pour lui mettre une barre de chocolat dans la main, le geste releva la chemise au niveau du poignet et les marques rouges n'avaient pas échappé à Natasha, ni la légère grimace de douleur.

- Tu manques de sucre mon petit, tu es tout pâle ! Railla la grand mère. Allez, mange ! Et vous, vous comptez nous nourrir ? Et mes chats ? Et mon petit chien ? Ha, mon pauvre petit chéri !

Il avait esquisser un mouvement de la main et Banner lâcha une exclamation intéressée, s'approchant enfin de lui.

- Il est sourd ou muet ! Lâcha t il.

- Pardon ?

- Là, il vient d'utiliser le langage des signes ! Il a dit "merci" ... Je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour communiquer avec lui, mais s'il est sourd ...

- Ca explique parfaitement son comportement terrifié ! Soupira Natasha en se tournant vers Banner. Toutes nos explications et nos paroles pour le rassurer n'auraient servi à rien ! Tu t'en sors mieux que moi, tu veux bien t'en occuper ?

Clint acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se rapprochant du jeune homme alors que l'Espionne s'en voulait d'avoir oublié cette possibilité, elle se tourna donc en toute logique vers le jogueur. En réalité, il semblait plus être en manque de nicotine qu'autre chose.

- Vous avez arrêtez de fumer il y a combien de temps ? Questionna t'elle.

- Trois jours. Avoua l'homme en se rongeant les ongles. Si vous saviez à quel point je rêve d'une bouffée de fumée toxique là tout de suite !

- Je vous en aurai bien proposé une, mais c'est un espace non fumeur.

Les deux potes gloussèrent bêtement, encore dans leur délire, se donnant de petits coups, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux réalisent que c'était valable pour eux aussi et qu'ils se mettent à protester farouchement.

- Agent Barton, nous allons avoir besoin de vous. Annonça finalement Fury à l'oreillette.

Les trois Avengers présents se firent très attentifs aux paroles du directeur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda docilement Clint en ajoutant : Ils ont besoin de moi ici, on a sûrement un sourd.

- Stark court toujours, il a disparu de nos écrans de surveillance, on a besoin d'un pisteur.

- Disparu ? Attendez, c'est pas possible ... On parle de ... "Lui" quoi ...

- D'une version alternative plutôt ! Annonça la voix de Magie. Considérez que c'est une nouvelle personne et non pas celui que vous avez connu !

- Il m'avait semblé coopératif. Marmonna Natasha sur un ton pensif. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Les agents du Shield on fait dans le zèle ! Gronda Rogers. Il est introuvable ... Et les agents qui tombent sur lui sont assommés ! Dans cette autre dimension, Romanoff a dû lui donner des cours particuliers !

- Bon, j'explique juste la situation au jeune et j'arrive ! Accepta Clint.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et effectua quelques rapides signes que le gamin observa, il sembla lui répondre de mouvements moins assurés et après quelques échanges, Barton se releva pour faire face à Natasha.

- Il sait lire et écrire, vous devriez pouvoir vous débrouiller sans moi.

- Je viens avec toi ! Protesta la rousse.

- Non, tu as bien vu ce qu'il a fait à boucle d'or ! On ne peut pas savoir comment il réagira face à nous, alors reste là.

Sous entendu qu'elle devait rester en sécurité alors que lui allait risquer sa vie, elle le regarda partir avec des yeux emplis de désapprobation, mais il ne le remarqua pas et elle finit par se tourner vers Banner qui inscrivait ce qu'il comptait faire. L'idée de la prise de sang ne sembla pas plaire au jeune homme qui secoua la tête, croisant les bras sur son torse et le docteur sembla désespéré.

- Ca doit être à cause des marques sur son poignet. Avoua t'elle, jugeant qu'étant sourd, il ne l'entendrait pas. Il a quelques secrets qu'il ne veut pas qu'on découvre.

- Et quels sont ils ? Sourit Bruce en se déplaçant, se mettant dans son dos pour écouter ses poumons avec le stéthoscope. Mime lui la respiration s'il te plait.

- Je ne sais pas. Admis t'elle, obéissant à son ami. Je n'ai pas pu identifier les marques, ça lui fait mal. Soit il a fait une tentative de suicide ...

- Soit ? Encouragea le ténébreux, constatant qu'elle ne finirait pas sa phrase.

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire la vérité : soit il avait été attaché avec un lien serré ou des menottes. Si c'était le cas, le Shield se retrouvait en plus avec une affaire de kidnapping qui lui semblait assez sinistre. L'état du jeune homme était alarmant, donc pas une affaire de routine. Pour l'instant, le Shield semblait avoir du mal à trouver du temps, mais elle veillerait à ce qu'on ne relâche pas le jeune homme sans avoir éclairci cette affaire.

Elle attrapa le calepin qu'avait utilisé Banner pour noter "Nom ? Prénom ? Age ?" et le tendit au garçon qui fixa le bloc d'un air absent. Le Docteur était revenu à sa place d'origine et posa sa main sur sa main sans qu'ils ne s'en rende compte, lui relevant avec douceur la manche, laissant l'opportunité à Natasha de prouver qu'elle avait raison. Le jeune homme réalisa et écarquilla ses yeux bruns.

- Non ! Hurla t'il en se reculant.

Son mouvement avait été brutal, Natasha et Bruce avaient reculé d'un pas, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il les avait roulés dans la farine.

- Tu parles ! Lâcha t'elle incrédule.

De deux choses l'une : il parlait et entendait parfaitement bien au vu du regard affolé qu'il lui lança et d'autre part, il était suffisamment malin pour apprendre le langage des signes, il avait communiqué avec Barton, ce n'était pas du bluff.

Paniquant, le jeune homme sauta par dessus le lit de la vieille dame et un des Agents tenta de l'attraper, malheureusement pour lui, la vieille dame semblait toujours aussi peu encline à coopérer car elle se mit à le frapper avec son sac cette fois, lui ordonnant de lâcher ce pauvre gamin terrifié et pour se protéger de l'arme dangereuse, il relâcha le garçon qui en profita pour se glisser dans le couloir.

- Non, arrête toi ! Tenta inutilement Banner en se lançant à sa poursuite.

- A tous les agents, attention, un des civils nous a échappé ! Annonça Natasha à l'oreillette. Jeune homme brun, chemise noire, ne tirez pas ! Je répète, ne tirez pas ! Il est inoffensif, mais terrifié !

- Mais c'est une manie ! Râla la voix de Clint. Natasha, reste à l'infirmerie !

- Retrouvez en priorité le civil et mettez le en sécurité, on ne sait pas encore comment peut réagir "Stark" ! Annonça froidement Fury.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :** Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le moment, sauf peur être que je remercie les personnes qui aurons pris le temps de me lire. Concernant l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle avance suffisamment pour vous, par ce que par rapport au plan que j'ai sous la mains, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est ... Très court ... Peut être une impression ? XD

Merci encore de m'avoir lus et à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Two of us

_**CHAPITRE 3**_

_Two of us_

Courir et juste courir, c'était son but dès qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie, le docteur ne l'avait pas lâché facilement et bien qu'il ait réussi à le semer de manière ingénieuse, il ne put s'empêcher de courir, se dissimulant tant bien que mal chaque fois qu'il entendait des pas approcher de sa position, se dissimulant dans l'ombre ou prenant le chemin inverse au choix. Il finit par arriver à un croisement et resta là, quelques secondes à observer les choix qui s'offraient à lui : trop dans la théorie et aucun dans la réalité ...

Il était Dieu savait où et avec de parfaits inconnus ! Il ne savait donc pas comment se sortir de là ni même où aller ! De chaque côté, des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que des Agents approchaient, sauf qu'ils semblaient venir de nul part et partout à la fois et cela le fit paniquer, il eut la chance de voir la porte d'une petite remise et s'y précipita, préférant la sécurité à l'idée de se retrouver face à un de ces hommes super entraînés, il était épuisé et ne pourrait plus courir longtemps !

Refermant la porte, il essaya d'écouter ce qui se passait hors du placard, tentant de reprendre sa respiration qui était trop rapide, il en avait conscience, mais il ne trouvait aucun moyen de se calmer, et il n'était pourtant pas asmathique !

Son cas s'aggrava lorsqu'une main se plaqua contre sa bouche et qu'il fut tiré et retenu par quelqu'un de fort, très fort, même s'il s'agita comme un tigre déchaîné, la prise de l'inconnu sur lui était trop puissante. Sentir son torse contre son dos le fit paniquer, il s'acharna quelques secondes jusqu'à en être épuisé.

- Calme toi où je te brise la nuque ! Grogna une voix à son oreille.

La menace eu l'effets estomper, comprenant au ton que l'homme ne parlait pas dans le vide, mais sa respiration sifflante était encore trop bruyante.

- Fais un effort, je ne compte pas te faire de mal si tu te montre coopératif, respire doucement, lentement.

L'assurance évidente de l'homme eut un effet tranquillisant sur lui, il obéit, fermant les yeux en s'imaginant être sur une plage, il entendait presque distinctement les vagues s'échouant sur le sable et réussit à respirer plus calmement. Il garda cependant les yeux fermés, n'ayant aucune envie de paniquer si la porte s'ouvrait, a priori il était de nouveau revenu au stade d'otage.

Des pas signalèrent l'approche d'agents, mais ils ne firent que passer, se donnant mutuellement des ordres avant de s'éloigner. Etait il heureux de les voir s'écarter ou pas ? Entre les mains d'un parfait inconnu, il ne savait plus : il avait simplement cédé à la panique lorsque le docteur avait découvert son poignet, il avait perdu le contrôle, il se serait sûrement mis dans un coin et aurait attendu que son esprit s'apaise avant de se rendre. Il ne savait pas où aller ni comment y aller, alors à quoi cela servait il de chercher à fuir ?

- Je vais te relâcher, mais si tu pousses le moindre hurlement où que tu tentes de t'échapper, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire du mal ou te tuer, comprit ? Interrogea l'étranger.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se sentit soulevé, l'homme se mit alors entre la porte et lui, lui coupant toute retraite et le relâcha. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de s'écarter autant que possible de l'étranger, se plaquant littéralement contre le mur. Son ravisseur était plus grand que lui, au moins une tête, des cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns, une barbe coupée de façon intéressante et il portait une combinaison noire très moulante.

L'homme se figea en l'examinant, son regard posé sur son visage, il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne semble se réanimer, détournant les yeux avant de revenir, son esprit semblait s'embrouiller, mais pas une seule seconde, il ne vit de lueur inquiétante comme de la menace ou de la folie, son comportement restait intriguant.

- Comment t'appelles tu ? Interrogea l'homme, sans appel.

- Je suis ... Je ...

Il ne pouvait pas le dire, il ne savait même pas qui était devant lui, prendre ce risque alors qu'il était entre les mains d'un parfait étranger au but inconnu ? Peut être même était il venu ici pour lui ? Qui savait ?

- Ne me mens pas, dis moi qui tu es ! Ordonna l'homme sur un ton menaçant cette fois.

- Anthony Edward Stark. Admit il volontiers.

Après tout, même s'il était venu pour lui, c'était pas si grave, ce qui l'aurait été c'est de retomber dans l'immédiat dans les mains de l'Autre.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'étranger, d'abord très calme avant qu'il ne devienne de plus en plus bruyant, un fou rire le déchaînant alors qu'il se plaquait contre la porte derrière lui sous le regard de Tony qui n'y comprenait rien, cette fois, cela lui semblait être de la folie.

- Stark ! Appela une voix derrière la porte. Sortez de là, nous vous assurons que nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !

Le jeune homme observa son ravisseur qui s'était calmé, continuant de rire nerveusement, se passant une main sur le front. Se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres, Tony essaya d'évaluer la situation, il était enfermé avec un type et juste derrière lui se trouvait des hommes sûrement armés dont les intentions semblaient toutes aussi inconnues pour lui ! Il était dans une sacrée merde.

- Où est Stevy ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Il s'était sûrement adressé aux hommes derrière la porte, Tony n'aurait su dire qui était cet homme, peut être un complice ? Dans ce cas, il comptait l'échanger contre son ami ? L'étranger croisa les bras sur son torse en le fixant, souriant toujours.

- Je suis là ! Assura une nouvelle voie. Stark, je vous en prie, sortez de là, je vous promets de rester avec vous dorénavant.

- Les choses se compliquent, à qui donc t'adresses tu, mon ami ? Avait répliqué le ravisseur sur un ton moqueur.

- Pardon ? Stark ...

- Le civil dont vous avez perdu la trace est ici même et il s'appelle Anthony Edward Stark, donc il y a dans ce tout petit espace deux Stark, je te le redemande, qui veux tu voir sortir d'ici ?

Tony haussa un sourcils, fixant l'étranger qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je ne me rendrai pas au Shield, jamais ! Et je ne crois pas que ce soit dans l'intérêt de l'autre de les suivre ... J'accepte de me rendre, mais à toi seul et je veux que tu nous emmènes loin des Agents du Shield, moi et l'autre !

* * *

- Ho, ceci explique cela ! Crut bon de signaler la voix amusée de Magie à l'oreillette. Je n'ai donc commis aucune erreur notable, je peux repartir dans les lymbes ?

- Attendez, deux Anthony Edward Stark ? Râla Barton avec un froncement de sourcils. Le monde n'y survivra pas !

Steve resta figé quelques secondes devant la porte, l'observant sans réellement la voir. Il n'avait pas vu le civil, mais douta qu'il s'agisse du leur, cela signifiait qu'ils devraient gérer deux Iron Man venus d'ailleurs ? Non, le civil était beaucoup trop jeune et personne n'avait vu de réacteur Arc sur son torse, alors il n'était pas un Iron Man ...

- D'accord, on va vous emmener à la Tour Avengers. Céda le blond en s'approchant de la porte.

- Rogers, vous ne pouvez pas prendre une telle décision ! Protesta la voix furieuse du Directeur du Shield. Nous n'avons pas encore évalué la menace que représentent ces deux êtres pour nous !

- En ce qui me concerne, elle est énorme ! Admit volontiers Stark. Pour le môme, il atteint la majorité, aucune, je peux vous le garantir ! Rogers, emmène nous loin de cette "Fureur" !

La porte s'ouvrit, Stark se présenta à lui sans hésiter, retirant l'oreillette qu'il avait dû subtiliser à un des agents assommé sur son passage et la lui tendant. Fury fulminait alors le blond l'imita, les jetant tous les deux au sol : les Avengers ne répondaient aux ordres de personne et qu'ils essayent donc de les stopper pour voir ! Le Capitaine tenta de jeter un regard au jeune homme derrière lui, son regard était empli de terreur ... Ce n'était pas non plus son "Stark" ...

Donc, ils se retrouvaient avec deux Anthony Stark, tous deux nettement différents du leurs : l'un adulte et l'autre ... Très jeune : à peine la majorité de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, des yeux bruns emplis de cette terreur indéfinissable, des cheveux bruns mal coiffés et plutôt courts, une chemise noire et un pantalon noir. Rien ne lui rappelait le playboy milliardaire philantrope et génialissime arrogant qui lui manquait tant.

L'adulte tendit la main au plus jeune.

- Viens ! Ordonna t'il.

Mais il semblait hésiter, son regard se posant tour à tour sur Stark et Steve, il semblait perdu, une réaction normale s'il venait d'un autre monde. Comment trouver des mots pouvant le rassurer ? Il ne saurait même pas s'il était capable d'en prononcer, déçu de n'avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

- Gamin, je suis toi, tu es moi, je n'ai aucun intérêt à te faire du mal tant que je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé, d'accord ? Argumenta habilement Stark à ses côtés. Et eux n'ont aucun intérêt à te faire le moindre mal vu qu'ils ont cherché à nous faire venir, c'est sûrement pas pour nous causé du tord. D'accord ?

- Vous êtes moi ? Lâcha suspicieux le jeune homme.

- Je m'appelle Anthony Edward Stark. Dépêche toi de venir où je viens te chercher !

- Pas besoin d'être aussi menaçant ! Protesta Barton qui s'approcha. Vous risquez pas d'y perdre la vie ici.

- Ce n'est pas ce que "mes" souvenirs m'indiquent, Agent Barton. Siffla Stark en posant un regard sombre sur l'Archer. Fury a forcément déjà eu l'ordre de mettre un terme à la vie de votre Stark plusieurs fois maintenant ... La première fois, c'était avant qu'il ne vienne me parler pour m'évaluer ... Donc, désolé, je suis dans un autre monde, c'est un autre Fury, je ne connais pas ses intentions vis a vis de moi et hors de question de laisser un génie entre ses mains ! J'accepte de coopérer, mais seulement avec les Avengers !

Cela ne semblait pas aider le gamin qui tentait de se fondre dans le mur, une nervosité semblant s'emparer de lui au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. S'il n'était pas bloqué, sans doute aurait il tenté de s'enfuir de nouveau. Steve s'approcha à son tour en lui tendant la main.

- Je te promets que tant que tu seras avec moi, personne ne te fera le moindre mal. Assura t'il.

- On m'a déjà dit ça ! Avoua le brun avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Hé, Junior, les promesses de Capitaine America ne sont pas à prendre à la légère ! Rigola Stark à côté de lui.

- C ... Ca ... Capitaine ... America ?

Le nom avait fait s'écarquiller les yeux du plus jeune, son regard examinant avec plus de soin le héro qui en fut presque gêné.

- Le vrai et l'unique ! Attend de voir son nouveau costume super moulant, il a de ces fesses !

Steve n'eut pas le temps de protester ou de s'indigner qu'une main avait rencontrer ses fesses, le faisant rougir tandis qu'il lançait un regard outré à l'adulte toujours aussi amusé. Il lui sembla plus terrible que "leurs Stark". Il le vit approcher et tendre une nouvelle fois la main, cette fois, le jeune homme la prit après une courte hésitation, lui ne pouvant détacher toute son attention du blond.

* * *

Ils étaient dans un jet, les deux Stark installés côte à côte, le plus jeune ayant été attacher au siège par le plus vieux qui semblait se soucier de son double plus que de nécessaire, il s'était ensuite installé, croisant les bras sur son torse en sifflotant, observant les personnes présentes tandis que le premier semblait littéralement hypnotisé par Steve, détournant cependant le regard quand le blond se tournait vers lui.

Thor s'était assis lui aussi, observant les deux Stark, surpris par les différences avec le leurs. Physiquement, les Avengers étaient d'accords : ils étaient différents, moralement ? Pas sûr, le plus jeune oui, mais le plus âgé ? Il semblait avoir le même caractère indomptable que le leur, un poil plus "dangereux". Ses gestes avaient quelque chose d'étrange sans oublier certaines de ses paroles.

- Tu as quel age, petit ? Demanda Thor au plus jeune.

- J'ai dix huit ans. Admit il avec un froncement de sourcils. Je suis majeur alors le "petit", tu te le gardes.

- Lui en veux pas, lui, il est multi-siècle ! Ricana le plus âgé. C'est un truc qu'on aura jamais !

- Multi-siècle ?

- C'est Thor, le Dieu de la Foudre, il a quoi, allez, dix siècles à son compteur ?

- Un vieillard quoi !

- Et moi, tu me demandes pas mon age ?

Thor l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête.

- Soixante dix huit ans.

Thor écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que le jeune Stark lâchait une exclamation de surprise. Steve lâcha un petit grognement mécontent.

- Ne te ... Ne vous moquez pas de nous ...

- Si, c'est vrai, je ne mens pas ! Je devrai dire merci au Sérum du Super Soldat qui coule dans mes veines, non ?

- Ho, ça par contre, ce n'était pas prévu. Soupira Magie. Alors, se sont deux Stark d'époque différente qui ont été transportés ici ? Hé bien ... Est ce embêtant ?

Elle s'était adressée au Magicien qui les accompagnait et qui lui lançait un regard polaire et cela depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'appareil, elle ne semblait guère s'en soucier. Strange n'approuvait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait osé faire, même s'ils ne semblaient plus courir le moindre risque.

- Donc, c'est à cause de vous si nous sommes ici ? Nota le Stark adulte. Vous pouvez nous renvoyer chez nous ?

- Pressé d'achever votre combat ? Soupira t'elle. Je peux le faire, mais ce serait déconseillé pour vous et votre moitié ! J'ai pu vous faire venir ici sans contre partie, vous renvoyer sera plus compliqué et puis ... Si je vous renvoie, vous serez tué !

Cela glaça les deux Stark qui fixèrent la blonde, les yeux écarquillés.

- La raison qui fait que vous êtes ici est que dans votre dimension, vous étiez sur le point de mourir, pourrais je savoir comment ?

- Vous aviez raison : je me battais. Avoua l'adulte. Donc, il aura eu ma peau ... Pas plus mal ... Une belle mort !

Le gamin se mit à regarder ses chaussures, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Trop jeune pour mourir du point de vue de Thor. Comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien, le Dieu reporta son attention sur Steve, lui aussi restait pensif.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Finit par demander l'Ases.

- On est près de la tour, attendons d'être là bas et faisons tous ensemble une mise au point. Décida le meneur.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et chacun essaya de ne pas porter leurs regards sur les deux Stark, cela ne gênait pas le plus âgé, mais le plus jeune semblait mal à l'aise par les divers examens dont il était sujet.

Natasha leur annonça qu'ils allaient se poser sur l'héliport de la tour, ils s'accrochèrent un peu plus et lorsque les moteurs s'éteignirent, ils se détachèrent pour descendre de l'appareil. Thor descendant en dernier, ils se dirigèrent dès lors vers la salle de réunion, le plus jeune des Stark hésita cependant à chaque intersection, et hésitant quant à la place à prendre, il finit par se mettre à côté de son double, aussi loin que possible des autres, ne semblant pouvoir accorder sa confiance qu'à lui même.

- Donc, on va commencer simplement : appelez moi "Tony" et lui "Junior", ça va ?

- Si je suis "Junior", tu devrais être "Senior" ! Protesta vaguement le plus jeune.

- Aie, c'est moche d'attaquer les autres sur leur age ! Alors "Ed" pour toi, ça te va ?

Il acquiesça vaguement, posant ses bras sur la table ronde, observant les Avengers un à un.

- Maintenant, vu que c'est vous qui nous avez fait venir, vous pourriez nous expliquer pourquoi et comment ?

Tout les regards se posèrent sur Steve, il était le plus grand "responsable" de cette situation hors norme, c'était sans doute à lui d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé.

- Notre Anthony Edward Stark et mort il y a quelques semaines. Avoua t'il sans détour. J'ai rencontré cette dame qui m'a dit pouvoir le faire revenir à condition qu'on l'aide ... C'est aussi simple que ça ...

- On ne peut pas rescussiter un mort. Soupira Tony. C'est impossible ... On a aussi essayé dans notre monde ...

- Elle nous a roulés dans la farine ...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait le votre ! S'obstina Magie. Nous avions besoin d'un Tony Stark, nous on avons deux, vous devriez être heureux !

- Deux Stark qui viennent à priori d'époques différentes ...

- Et qu'il serait stupide de renvoyer chez eux ! Ajouta t'elle avec malice. N'oublions pas qu'ils sont sur le point de mourir chez eux ! Je n'aurais pas fait venir d'autre personne ...

- Tu devais en faire venir un seul ! Soupira Strange. Tu as complètement loupé ton coup ! Tu es encore trop jeune pour ce genre de sortilège, imagine que tu ais fait venir quelqu'un d'autre.

- A ton avis, pourquoi suis je venue voir les Avengers pour effectuer ce sortilège ? Pour être sûre que l'autre "chose" soit maîtrisée ! En plus, je savais que tu interviendrais, donc pas de problème notable ! Je suis même heureuse d'avoir contribué à sauver non pas une, mais deux vies d'autres dimensions !

- Et donc, vous nous avez fait venir ici parce que ? Interrogea Tony avec agacement.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ... Je vais devoir partir, les Lymbes ne peuvent pas rester plus longtemps sans moi !

Elle s'était levée et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse intervenir, elle avait fait apparaître un nouveau vortex qu'elle avait traversé, disparaissant pour de bon sous le soupir irrité de Strange qui semblait vraiment agacé par le comportement puéril de la blonde. Thor le comprenait : Magie était énervante, elle s'était en partie servie d'eux et de leur tristesse pour atteindre son objectif.

- Si vous nous renvoyez, on va mourir ? Lâcha Ed sur un ton nerveux.

- Non, on ne vous renverra pas. Annonça Steve en se massant la tempe. Cela ne servirait à rien du tout de vous envoyer à une mort certaine ... Cela ne provoquera aucune interférence de les garder avec nous, n'est ce pas ?

La question avait été posée à Strange, il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, mais finit par secouer la tête.

- Non, il n'y a aucun danger à les garder dans cette dimension : s'ils allaient mourir au moment du transfert, alors l'échange ne provoquera rien d'anormal de notre côté. Seulement s'ils allaient mourir ...

Son regard s'était posé sur le plus jeune et se faisait insistant, Ed se mordilla les lèvres en comprenant qu'on attendait une réponse de lui, s'affaissant une fois encore dans son siège, il attrapa nerveusement les accoudoirs de son siège.

- Il serait mort. Assura finalement Tony. Un enlèvement qui aura mal tourné, hein gamin ?

Voyant qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, le plus âgé s'approcha du plus jeune et tira sur le col de sa chemise, dévoilant une marque bleue alarmante sur son cou, Ed se leva pour s'écarter, refermant le col, mais Banner s'était levé pour s'approcher de lui.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire, je suis médecin, laisse moi t'examiner. Intima le Docteur. Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

- Oui, lui aussi, tu peux lui faire confiance. Assura Tony avec un sourire sincère. Ici, tu peux faire confiance à tout le monde, je peux te le garantir, aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais trahi, même si nos rapports ont été assez électriques ...

- Pourtant, tu m'as attaqué. Crut bon de rappeler Thor avec un sourire amusé.

- Y a eu méprise sur la personne ! Je n'ai pas imaginé que tu puisses être ... Toi ...

Thor haussa un sourcil interrogatif, mais Tony fut gêné, se frottant la nuque. Banner avait réussi à faire se rasseoir le jeune Tony qui avait tout de même encore un peu de mal à se laisser faire, assurant qu'il allait bien ce qui permit au premier de se dérober, s'approchant de lui en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Allez, tu risques plus rien gamin, on veillera sur toi et je garderai tous tes secrets, ok ? Mais laisse le s'assurer que t'as rien, si je me souviens bien, ils avaient cogné fort.

Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque, toujours hésitant, mais finit par acquiescer et se leva, prêt à suivre Bruce cette fois. Tous eurent la pudeur de lui épargner les regards suspicieux, Natasha observant Clint à côté d'elle d'un air parfaitement normal et lui même lui glissa quelques mots délicats, Thor le sut au sourire tendre qu'elle lui dédia, les rares moments où ils osaient se manifester des sentiments était en sécurité, dans la tour Avengers, loin des regards suspicieux des membres du Shield.

- Bon, si vous permettez, je suis fatigué, je vais juste me reposer sur le canapé ! Annonça Stark en se levant, s'étirant de manière féline. Mon combat et ma fuite m'ont éprouvé.

- Attendez, il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Répliqua Steve en se levant à son tour.

- Je suis fatigué. Insista le brun. J'ai besoin de me reposer une heure au moins, je vous expliquerai après si vous voulez, pour le reste, autant attendre que Junior revienne avec Bruce.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, quittant la pièce pour aller sans doute vers le salon, Thor hésita à le suivre pour le surveilla mais cela lui semblait inutile vus que l'homme était très coopératif avec eux, il resta finalement avec ses amis, leurs jetant un coup d'oeil interrogatif. Tous semblaient sceptiques et Natasha se tourna vers Barton.

- Stark avait été enlevé à sa majorité ? Interrogea t'elle.

- C'est "logique", lorsqu'il a atteint ses dix huits ans, il a forcément fait des envieux : il pouvait enfin accéder à l'héritage de ses parents. Marmonna pensivement l'Archer. Sûrement que certaines personnes se sont permises de l'enlever et le menacer pour avoir leur dû ... Enfin, je n'en sais rien, tu sais bien qu'on a pas accès à tous les dossiers ... Même moi ...

Elle garda le silence suite à cette déclaration et Thor resta plutôt sceptique. L'un des deux Stark était un jeune homme ayant subi quelques sévices marquantes et l'autre ... Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser en vérité. Le souvenir d'un missile le percutant, le frappant de plein fouet le tiraillait légèrement, il aurait certaines choses à leurs expliquer.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :** Quelqu'un s'attendait à ça ? Deux Stark ? Comme le fait remarquer Clint, le monde n'y survivrais sans doute pas, mais c'était trop tentant de confronter Tony à sa jeunesse, même venus d'une autre dimension. Moi, j'espère juste que la surprise vous aura plut.

Bon, ce chapitre ajoute sans doute plus d'interrogations qu'il n'apporte de réponse, mais elles seront à venir au fur et a mesure.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Becoming A Legend

**_CHAPITRE 4_**

_Becoming A Legend_

Stark était allongé dans le fauteuil, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête, ses yeux fermés et le visage paisible, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, restant attentif à ses faits et gestes. Il était surpris que le Milliardaire lui fasse confiance à ce point, se livrer à lui plutôt qu'au Shield et sa déclaration concernant le Shield, il y avait tellement de points sombres dans tout ce qu'il avait dit, comme sa manière de réagir : se défendre des agents du Shield aussi violemment, attaquer Thor surtout était inquiétant ...

Celui qu'ils avaient décidé de nommer provisoirement Edward entra dans la pièce avec Banner, dans la seconde, Tony s'assit, comme attentif à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il semblait avoir subi un entrainement ... Avait il réellement l'age qu'il prétendait avoir ?

- Une côte cassée, traumatisme émotionnel et choc. Avoua Banner, s'adressant autant à Stark qu'à Steve. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital ...

- Ca aurait été embêtant. Sourit Stark. Qu'auriez vous dit au médecin qui l'aurait examiné ? Qu'il n'avait pas été enlevé malgré les marques flagrantes ?

- Ecoutez, Tony ... Il va avoir besoin d'un soutien psychologique et ...

- Nous verrons cela demain, pour le moment, je suppose qu'on va décider de ce qu'on va faire, non ? Vous avez deux Anthony Edward Stark à votre disposition, qu'allez donc vous faire de deux génies comme nous ?

- Jarvis, fait venir les autres ici. Demanda Steve en se massant la tempe.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela, vraiment pas. Il aurait préféré que cela se résume à un échec, se retrouver avec deux Tony semblait compliquer les choses. Les Avengers furent rapidement rassemblés dans le petit salon, Clint s'asseyant dans un des canapés, Natasha se mettant sur l'accoudoir, Banner restant debout derrière le fauteuil qu'avait choisi le jeune Stark. Thor s'assit non loin de l'adulte et Steve resta debout.

- Avons nous une solution ? Questionna sans détour le Meneur.

- La question serait plutôt "Avions nous une solution". Soupira Natasha. On a agi sous l'effet de l'impulsion ... Lorsqu'on nous a proposés de nous rendre notre Stark, nous n'avions même pas préparé son retour ...

Oui, ils n'avaient pas spécialement assuré, mais le génie aurait très bien pu trouver une solution à lui seul et c'est sans doute pourquoi le regard de Steve se posa sur l'adulte. Il réfléchissait frénétiquement, cela se remarquait à la lueur qui brillait au fond de ces prunelles et il soupira.

- J'ai une idée. Avoua t'il en soupirant. Cela ne vous plaira peut être pas, surtout si vous décidez de faire revenir votre Stark, bien que cela soit impossible ...

- Expliquez vous. Intima Banner.

- Vous n'avez cas me faire revenir en tant que Anthony Edward Stark : je ne sais pas comment est mort votre ami, mais vous pourriez dire que le Shield s'est permis de tenter quelque chose comme ... User du Serum du Super Soldat pour le réanimer ...

- Il est mort en se prenant un sortilège puissant qui a presque traversé sa poitrine, le réacteur Arc à été démoli, son coeur ... Arraché ... Personne n'y croirait ...

Stark resta silencieux, Steve se remémorait la scène, il devait avoir une expression suffisamment sombre pour dissuader qui que ce soit de prendre la parole. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'oser relever le visage vers ses amis.

- Non, personne n'a vu les dégâts exacts. Annonça Natasha d'un air pensif. Tu l'as vu toi parce que tu étais proche mais les caméras du monde n'ont vu que quelques images floue de la scène, ils ont pu voir que le réacteur était éteint, certes ... Mais ... On sait de quoi est capable le Sérum ... Tout le monde le sait ...

- Il faudrait s'en assurer. Marmonna distraitement Banner. Enfin, il faudrait juste prévenir le Shield de la manoeuvre et je doute qu'ils refusent : leur popularité et au plus bas donc un peu de pub valorisante ne leur fera aucun mal.

- Donc, cette idée est possible, mais pour ...

Le regard de Steve s'était posé sur le jeune Stark qui le fixait avec attention, il se mordit la lèvres inférieure.

- Mon fils ! Soupira l'adulte. Rien de plus simple que cette solution emplie de simplicité ! J'ai eu beaucoup de conquêtes, une aurait parfaitement pu me donner un fils ! Pas de problème, que des solutions !

- Est ce que ça te va ? Demanda tout de même le blond au jeune homme.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner chez moi donc, je présume que c'est la seule solution possible, ou bien devenir un clochard et ...

- Non, on veillera sur toi et sur ton avenir. Assura finalement Banner. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet.

De nouveau, il acquiesça distraitement.

- L'affaire est donc réglée, non ? Sourit Stark. Je suis donc Anthony Edward Stark et ce jeune homme est mon fils, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils ! Je l'aurais appelé Luke ! Hé, Luke ! Je suis ton père !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en fixant l'adulte qui avait tendu la main vers lui il finit par soupirer de lassitude.

- Non, j'ai beau être ton double, j'entrerai pas dans ton jeu ! Lâcha t'il.

- Et la solidarité entre double, tu y penses ? Aller, juste un coup, j'suis sûr que tu brûles d'envie de le faire ! Evite juste de te balancer par la fenêtre !

- C'est le seul truc que j'ai envie de faire là, tout de suite !

- Ensemble, nous conquerrons la galaxie ! Récita le grand. Sombre mon fils !

- C'est même pas dans le film, ne démolis pas quelque chose de génial ! Arrête !

- Le créateur a pas eu besoin de moi pour ça ! Hé, c'est vrai, t'as pas encore vu les premiers épisodes ! J'vais louer une salle pour que tu puisses les voir, tu vas t'arracher quelques cheveux mais finalement, le final est génial et ...

- Je ne croyais pas dire ça un jour, mais le son de ma propre voix m'horripile ! Soupira le plus jeune.

- Le point positif est que le plus jeune ne semble pas aimer le plus vieux. Crut bon de faire remarquer Clint.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, il m'aimera ! Tu m'aimeras !

- C'est super troublant d'entendre ce genre de déclaration de son double. Lâcha le plus jeune avec une grimace. Non, sérieux, c'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je peux choisir une autre voie ?

- Tu n'as même pas idée de quel genre d'homme je suis. Répliqua Stark avec un sourire indéfinissable au coin de ses lèvres.

Ce sourire fit frissonner Steve sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, c'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait une telle expression, elle ne sembla pas naturelle au blond qui jeta un regard à ses amis, essayant de voir ce qu'ils avaient pu capter et tout le monde semblait plus où moins mal à l'aise.

- Ouais, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Marmonna le jeune homme. Sinon, Luke, ça me va, j'aime bien ... Mais le mieux serait Edward, non ? Après tout, c'est mon second prénom et vu que tu sembles utiliser Anthony ...

- On verra pour les détails demain, tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'était devenu ton double de ce monde ? J'ai ma petite idée, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de la voix de ses amis, ensuite, je te dirai qui je suis devenu ... Qu'en dis tu ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules comme si cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais Steve put voir l'étincelle de curiosité dans ses yeux et cela l'emplit de chaleur, cette fois, pour la première fois il avait l'impression de voir son ami, alors il s'assit, faisant signe à Thor de faire de même, se doutant que cela prendrait énormément de temps, il y avait tant de chose à dire de Tony Stark alias Iron Man.

* * *

Natasha et Barton étaient ceux qui en savaient le plus sur l'existence de l'homme qu'avait été Tony Stark, pouvant user des informations que le Shield leurs avait confiés. Banner était le plus à même de lui expliquer les recherches qu'il avait entrepris. Les premières années, lorsque Stark était le Marchand de Mort avait été accueillie de manière neutre par le jeune homme, il fixait les gens devant lui d'un visage fermé. Il n'y avait rien de bon là dedans à apprendre de lui, mais en même temps, il était important de lui dévoiler l'implacable homme qu'il avait été ...

Ils lui racontèrent comme ils le purent ce qui lui avait vécu en Afghanistan, ils ne savaient pas grand chose bien sûr, Stark n'en avait jamais parlé à personne de ce qui était arrivé, l'adulte avait pris la relève, dévoilant sans hésiter les moindres détails et le changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Il expliqua ensuite comment il en était arrivé à vouloir créer Iron Man et tout le monde put reprendre car tout le monde connaissait la suite : Iron Man avait dû affronter Iron Monger, Obadiah Stane. Cela avait rendu nerveux le jeune Stark.

Après, la conférence de presse qui avait suivit le combat et que Jarvis se fit un plaisir de dévoiler à tous, le garçon ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Ouha, mais j'suis trop classe ! Nota Edward avec admiration. Mince alors, j'aurais jamais le plaisir de faire un truc comme ça ? Non, sérieux, j'veux pouvoir sortir cette phrase une fois dans ma vie ! C'est épique !

Après, ils passèrent à l'infiltration de Natasha dans la société pour l'approcher et un sourire était apparu sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

- J'ai couché avec vous ? Demanda sans gêne le plus jeune.

- Sûrement pas ! Lâcha la Russe avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Même pas cool !

- T'inquiète, ça viendra ! Assura le plus vieux avec un sourire empli de sous entendus.

La rousse lança un regard polaire à son vis à vis avant de reprendre son récit, expliquant comment Fury était entré en contact avec lui pour l'aider à cause de l'empoisonnement, comment il avait vaincu avec Rhodey l'armée de drone de Whiplash, comment il était devenu consultant pour le Shield ... Et comment Coulson l'avait utilisé pour contrecarrer les plan du conseil qui avait cherché à intégré l'Abomination au projet Avengers.

Barton fut celui qui en parla, Coulson lui faisant l'aveux de sa petite manipulation : envoyer un mec arrogant garantissait l'échec de la "mission", c'était aussi à cause de ça que les Agents du Shield avaient perdu le café qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs rendez vous, Stark ayant racheté l'établissement pour le faire démolir.

- Sérieusement, pourquoi t'as fait ça ! Gémit Clint en lançant un regard sombre à Tony. J'avais rendez vous avec Natasha la semaine suivante ! On a dû annuler ...

- Hé, c'est le général qui voulait me foutre dehors ! Se défendit le brun. Me reproche pas d'être un éternel insoumis !

Après, le projet Avengers s'était mis en place avec l'arrivée de Loki et les premières rencontres, les premières impressions ...

- Un vaillant guerrier qui est beaucoup trop arrogant ! Avait marmonné Thor. Tu m'as insulté, je t'ai foncé dessus, nous avons combattu et je ne saurais dire ce qui serait advenu de nous si Capitaine ne nous avais pas stoppés !

- Il étrange homme qui m'a prouvé en quelques mots sont intelligence. Avoua Banner avec un large sourire. J'ai surtout apprécié quand il m'a complimenté sur mes recherches en ajoutant qu'il aimait aussi ma manière de me transformer et de tout détruire ... Il m'a aidé à contrôler ce qui est en moi en me prouvant qu'il n'en avait pas peur ...

- La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, ça ne c'est pas très bien passé. Admis volontiers Rogers. En fait, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, nos rapport se dégradaient ... J'ai cru que c'était un homme détestable ... Ses paroles arrogantes et lui qui semblait si imbu de sa personne et la fois d'après, il se lançait dans un vortex avec une tête nucléaire sur le dos et sans chance de retour, sans la moindre hésitation ... Je n'ai jamais su le jauger ...

Même à ce jour, il n'y arrivait pas et ces deux là semblaient tout aussi insondables que le leur ...

Suivit l'évidence même du besoin qu'ils avaient de s'entre aider, la création de la tour Avengers où ils s'étaient tous réunis pour combattre ensemble les plus grandes menaces qui pesaient sur leur Terre.

Arriva la fin de l'histoire, la mort de Anthony Edward Stark, l'acte incompréhensible qu'il avait effectué en se mettant entre Capitaine et le sortilège mortel.

- Jamais je ne pourrai comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça ! Soupira finalement Steve avec agacement. Cet homme, jusqu'à la fin, je ne l'aurai pas compris ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça !

Il s'était tourné vers le plus âgé, espérant sans doute qu'il pourrait lui répondre mais il sembla hésiter, fronçant les sourcils d'une manière surprenante et il secoua la tête.

- Amora n'est pas apparue. Annonça t'il. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'interposer, je ne pourrais pas dire ce qui lui est passé à l'esprit.

- Je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Capitaine America. Avoua le plus jeune. Je veux dire, il est important et ... C'est ...

Son regard s'était posé furtivement sur Tony, il se frotta la nuque, gêné.

- On ne touche pas à mes amis. Finit il par dire, gêné. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup alors, je les protège comme je peux ...

- Sauf que tu vas échouer ... Tu vas échouer encore et encore, tu vas perdre un à un chacun de tes amis.

Edward avait tourné un regard choqué à son double dont le visage était plus sombre que jamais. Natasha sut que cette fois, c'était à son tour de parler, de dévoiler tout ce qu'il avait à dire, elle savait aussi que ce ne serait pas très joyeux.

* * *

- Barton fut le premier à périr. Admit Tony d'une voix sombre. Le Shield l'a rappeler pour une mission spéciale et étant quelqu'un de très loyal, il n'a pas hésité, il a volé un baiser à Natasha en lui disant "je t'aime" et a été avalé par l'ascenseur.

Il ne donnerait aucun détail, ils n'avaient pas besoin de les connaître, sachant déjà que les choses changeraient ici, même si ce monde semblait différent du sien. Il tourna un regard vers Barton, celui de ce monde.

- On ne nous a rien dit, juste que tu étais mort lors d'une mission et Natasha a eu beau se battre pour trouver le dossier, elle n'a jamais eu le droit d'y accéder. J'ai donc pris la décision de la jouer en solo, de pirater les données du Shield. J'ai découvert que tu avais été envoyé sur une mission concernant "Hydra" ... Et c'est là que j'ai causé la perte du second d'entre nous ...

Son regard s'était posé sur Natasha et elle frémit.

- Je t'ai envoyé en mission d'infiltration dans leur base, tu as été parfaite en tout point, tu as jouer un double jeu en fait : tu nous as trahis aux yeux de tous pour les rejoindre en vendant certains de nos secrets à l'Hydra. Tout le monde est tombé dans le panneau même le Shield ... Un agent double, ce n'était pas de la bonne pub pour eux et sans nous consulter, il ont mis un contrat sur toi ...

Là aussi, il se garda de dévoiler les détails, posant son regard sur un point devant lui, les souvenir de lui hurlant sur Fury de rage, prêt à se jeter sur lui à la moindre occasion et coupant les derniers liens entre les Avengers et le Shield.

- On a eu du mal à trouver d'autres coéquipiers après ça, c'était déjà assez dur de vous perdre, mais de vous "remplacer" ? On a trouvé des candidats ... Mais j'avais tellement de mal avec tout ça que, finalement, je t'ai toujours laissé décider, Rogers ... Tu es le meneur, tu as toujours parfaitement fait ton travail !

Il soupira bruyamment, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Plus tard, Loki réussit à te tuer, Thor. C'était assez ... Sinistre ... C'est là que j'en viens à l'Autre : le Shield ne se voyait pas annoncer à Asgard que tu étais mort ici, alors ils crééerent un clone de toi, bien sûr, les Asgardiens ne tombèrent pas dans le panneau, mais ne demandèrent pas de réparation à notre planète, c'était Loki qui avait eu ta peau ... Ton Clone, Ragnarok, a déraillé ... Il s'attaque régulièrement à la terre donc tu m'en veux pas si j'ai cru que c'était lui, Thor ?

Il avait jeté un regard au Dieu qui était livide, le choc d'apprendre que son frère aurait sa peau un jour ? Encore une fois, les choses changeraient ...

- Et finalement ... Un jour, ce fut à ton tour !

Son regard s'était posé sur Steve.

- Tu n'étais pas la cible, je ne sais pas encore aujourd'hui comment ça a pu se passer, mais on m'a tirer dessus et tu as été un dommage "collatéral" ... En fait ... Ils m'ont eu aussi, mais ...

Cette fois, il n'hésita pas à ouvrir sa combinaison, dévoilant son torse pour montrer une cicatrice bien particulière qui se situer à l'endroit exacte où un jour il avait eu son réacteur Arc, il avait disparut remplacer par cette marque indéfinissable a la couleur étrangement bleuté. Une chaine de couleur argenté au bout de laquelle pendait des plaques militaires pendait a son cou.

- Mon coeur ... Je suis mort plusieurs instants, les médecins ont rapidement trouvé un donneur : toi ... Ton cerveau avait été touché par une balle en Vibranium. Il n'a fallut que quelques instants aux Avengers présents pour prendre la décision de savoir lequel de nous deux devaient mourir pour l'autre ... Donc dans mon monde, tu es mort pour me sauver ... Un partout, non ?

Une décision qui avait été approuvée par le monde entier et dont les conséquences furent inattendues.

- Ton coeur m'a fournis du Sérum du Soldat, j'ai changé physiquement et moralement, après cette expérience, j'ai eu du mal à m'y faire et j'ai cherché les assassins ... Et là, révélation : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils essayaient de me tuer ...

Il s'abstint de leurs dire qui était derrière tout ça, là aussi, il ferait son possible pour y remédier et savait déjà comment faire ... Cet homme ne l'aurait pas deux fois ! Plus jamais !

- Après un temps de paix, Banner tomba sur un adversaire trop puissant ... Moi même, j'étais aux prises avec quelqu'un ... Et une grande partie de nos effectifs furent anéantie ! Ce fut un véritable massacre ! Pas que dans nos rangs ...

Toujours du vague, mais il serait prêt cette fois, il tut le reste, ils n'avaient pas besoin de le connaître et les regarda tour à tour en achevant :

- Et donc, on en vient à ma mort je crois, quand vous m'avez appelé, je me battais contre un ennemi très puissant, mais je suis sûr que je l'aurais emporté dans ma mort : mon armure est équipée depuis quelques années d'un dispositif destiné à s'autodétruire ... Hors de question que qui que ce soit mette la main sur ma merveille ! Soixante dix huit ans, plus d'amis ... Plus rien chez moi ... La mort aurait été préférable, mais ici, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une seconde chance, alors pour rien au monde, je ne la mettrai à la poubelle ! Mon double d'ici doit être heureux de mourir le premier ...

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, légèrement pâle face aux révélations qu'il venait de faire et Tony se leva, se passant les deux mains dans les cheveux avant de se lever, faisant claquer sa langue dans sa bouche en jetant un regard à son double.

- Je n'ai jamais regretter, même si j'ai été le dernier à rester debout ... Avoir des amis comme qu'eux ... Tu verras, ils sont géniaux et j'vais tout faire pour que cette fois, ils ne meurent pas !

Même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'y parvenir. Il soupira de nouveau, leurs visages étaient emplis de divers sentiments qu'il n'avait pas envie de leur voir, il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qu'il avait un jour été, il était aussi un peu troublé par tout cela.

- Je vais prendre une douche, si vous pouviez aussi me donner l'autorisation d'aller dans l'atelier de votre ami, ça m'aiderait pour que je puisse reconstruire mon armure. On se revoit plus tard ... Oubliez pas de faire visiter les lieux à Junior !

Tony se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, celle de son double, il avait besoin de se laver, de se raser et surtout de se changer, cette combinaison était faite pour les instants où il portait son armure, en baissant le regard, il constata qu'elle était toujours ouverte sur cette cicatrice qu'il avait du mal à regarder. Pour lui, il était la cause de la mort de Steve, il n'avait jamais pu digérer cette perte et cela l'avait choqué de le voir devant lui ... Vivant ...

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu s'arrêter si jamais cet homme n'était pas apparu, donc c'était un véritable miracle, il aurait sans doute fini loin du lieu où il avait atterri et aurait mis plusieurs jours à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé : il aurait cherché un sens "logique" et "scientifique" à l'affaire et non pas "magique", il était un homme de science après tout ! Bon, il avait attaqué trop facilement, mais c'était à cause du combat précédent, l'adrénaline qui coulait toujours dans ses veines et ses adversaires trop nombreux ...

Un sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se sentait chanceux d'avoir survécu, même si cela incluait qu'il se trouva dans une autre Dimension, s'il était mort dans la sienne, ce n'était pas bien grave, celle ci semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui donner et les fondateurs des Avengers en premiers lieux ... Sans oublier son double, un autre génie, c'était une chose à ne pas négliger : deux êtres aussi doués qu'eux s'entraidant, cela pouvait provoquer des étincelles incroyables ...

Bon, d'abord la douche, ensuite s'assurer de la similitude de son monde avec celui ci et après, il aviserait selon les informations qu'il obtiendrait, il lui fallait aussi créer une armure. Retirant son sac, il en sortit l'Arc rouge qu'il posa sur la commode, il savait maintenant qu'il pourrait en fabriquer un autre, mais préférait éviter de le détruire, juste au cas où, le dispositif qu'il avait récupéré se plaçant à côté, cela serait déjà une base pour sa première armure, même s'il savait qu'il pourrait faire mieux.

Tony était entrain de retirer sa combinaison lorsque quelqu'un toussa pour signaler sa présence, il se tourna pour voir le regard gêné de Rogers, un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait que trop bien et cela le fit rire d'amusement.

- On a décidé, tu pourras accéder à l'atelier. Marmonna t'il en se frottant la nuque. Tu n'avais pas même à poser la question en réalité.

- Je ne suis pas votre Tony Stark, je vais le devenir, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai votre confiance alors je préfère être patient et vous laisser vous faire une opinion de moi avant que je ne m'approprie toutes les affaires de votre ami. Expliqua t'il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas vous faire confiance, vous m'avez aveuglément suivi.

- J'avais quand même quelques sécurités.

Il dévoila le gantelet qu'il retira au passage, le posant sur le lit et retirant enfin la dernière manche, retirant tout le haut. Il n'avait rien sous la combinaison, cela devait se deviner car les joues du Soldat devinrent légèrement rouges, un des seuls trucs que le Sérum ne pouvait empêcher de se produire. Le sourire de Tony s'élargit un peu plus, non pas moqueur mais plutôt attendri, et il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher du blond.

- Pudique ? Demanda t'il de manière presque innocente. Tu devrais peut être t'y faire parce que ... Je n'ai pas dévoiler certaines informations ... Par respect pour toi et pour les autres.

- Qu'essayez vous de me dire ?

Oserait il ou n'oserait il pas ? Prenant une grande inspiration, il posa une main contre le visage du Meneur, l'autre se posant sur sa hanche.

- Devrais je dire "cela" ? Murmura t'il de façon calculée. Je ne sais pas ...

- Ne passe pas par quatre chemins.

C'était amusant de pouvoir le mettre mal à l'aise, oui, vraiment jouissif, il ne s'en priverait pas et décida d'en jouer, il était un joueur de naissance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ainsi alors il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher et il le savait au plus profond de lui même. Tony leva la main, frôlant le col de sa chemise d'un air distrait.

- Si tu permets, j'ai une douche à prendre, mais tu peux aussi bien m'accompagner ?

Ho, cet air troublé ! C'était vraiment jouissif, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire et Rogers le repoussa de ses deux mains, l'hilarité du Milliardaire était cependant trop intense, il ne put s'arrêter qu'après plusieurs longues minutes qui furent sans doute très éprouvantes pour le Soldat Pudique.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Gronda t'il.

- Mais ta tête, c'est trop bon ! J'en peux plus ! Ho merde, Jarvis, t'as enregistré ça ?

- Oui Monsieur, tout est dans ma mémoire. Assura l'IA.

- Stark, je ne tolérerai pas que vous ... Je ... Vous êtes ... Aussi insupportable que l'autre ! N'avez vous aucun respect pour les autres ? Vous ... Vous m'énervez ! Dès que je pense savoir qui vous êtes, vous devenez cet être détestable et insupportable !

Tony avait profité de cette triade pour se relever, réussissant à calmer son fou rire et le voir autant en colère avait quelque chose d'intriguant, oui, il était tellement beau en colère que ça en devenait irrésistible et c'est sans doute pourquoi il se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur en lui saisissant la nuque avec force, rapprochant son visage si près du sien qu'il en resta choqué.

- Sais tu à quel point j'aimerais sceller nos lèvres, maintenant ? Demanda le brun, caressant les mèches blondes.

- Lâchez moi, Stark. Gronda Steve.

Sauf qu'il n'en avait aucune envie, c'était même tout le contraire : plus on lui refusait une chose et plus il la désirait ... Il se pencha lentement vers lui, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment approprié pour le soldat car celui ci le repoussa violemment en lui décochant un coup de poing, un véritable coup de poing qui l'envoya à terre, mais il continuait de sourire au Soldat, sa respiration s'était accélérée et ses joues s'étaient colorées, mais bien de colère cette fois.

La seconde d'après, il quittait la chambre, les poings serrés. Tony soupira et se laissa tomber au sol. Mais cette homme était tellement beau ! Comment ne pas céder à la tentation, surtout que dans sa nouvelle situation, cette fois, il était clair que ce serait lui qui "dominerait" les choses ! En attendant, il fallait vraiment qu'il calme ses ardeurs, même s'il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal pour se faire.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Pourquoi donc se contenter d'un Tony quand on peu en avoir deux ? Voilà ce que je dis moi par rapport à ma fic ! Bon, a l'origine, j'voulais bien deux Tony, un pour donner une version de son passé que j'ai imaginée (et qui ne correspond pas a l'histoire, que se soit l'original du Comic ou celle du film, donc chercher pas les rapports, même si je ne fais que profiter du manque d'information pour l'imaginé). Quand à la suite des évènement, plus j'écris la fic et plus je me dit que j'aurais dut mettre sa en cross over et en même temps, on y vois les 4 Fantastiques et les X-Men ...

Merci à toute celle qui suivent ma fic, sa fait chaud au cœur, j'espéré que ce chapitre vous aura plus, même s'il prend une tournure un peu plus dramatique.


	5. Chapitre 5 : New Chance

**CHAPITRE 5**

_New Chance_

Le Directeur du Shield avait validé l'idée de Stark sur la quasi totalité des points, même si une grimace avait précédé l'accord de Fury : l'adulte prendrait donc la place de Tony Stark, après tout, l'idée du Sérum était possible, personne n'ayant vu le corps du Milliardaire, Pepper ayant refusé que le cercueil soit ouvert et de voir les papparazis vendre les photos de son fiancé mort. Des milliers de personnes, avaient suivi le cortège, des millions l'avaient suivi à la télévision, des milliards avaient sans doute effectué leurs minutes de silences pour le héros, le retour serait peut être plus compliqué que prévu, mais pas insurmontable.

Ils prirent d'abord contact avec Potts, pour la mettre au courant de cette situation, elle devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures à la tour Avengers, pour éviter les fuites ils avaient simplement dit à la jeune femme qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide et de toute urgence, certains usant de leur influence. Il était dur d'obtenir quelques instants de la nouvelle Présidente de Stark industrie.

Ils ne pourraient passer à la phase deux du plan de résurrection de Tony Stark que lorsqu'elle sera mise au courant et qu'elle aura accepté l'idée. Cela risquait d'être compliqué : qui voudrait d'un inconnu dans son lit juste pour sauver les apparences ?

Pour le jeune Stark, ils auraient tout autant besoin de l'aide de la blonde, elle était la seule à pouvoir confirmer qu'il s'agisse bien du fils que Tony Stark aurait pu avoir de l'une de ses conquêtes, laquelle ? Une amie de jeunesse, forcément, mais nul doute que cela n'étonnerait personne de voir que le playboy avait un fils, même aussi âgé : plusieurs femmes s'étaient présentées avec des enfants en prétendant que c'était le sien après sa mort, ils avaient même fait une émission de télé réalité à ce sujet ce qui avait rempli d'hilarité Tony.

Edward était plus renfrogné face à cette nouvelle, indigné même et cela faisait que l'adulte taquinait le plus jeune sous le regard des Avengers partagés. D'un côté, il y avait l'adulte, insupportable moqueur mais si confiant et sûr de lui, et de l'autre le jeune homme, perdu et complètement déboussolé par les évènements et qui possédait du répondant mais n'en usait pas contre son double.

- Allez, tu devrais être content, non ? Râla finalement l'adulte. T'as tellement de conquêtes à ton palmarès qu'il est impossible d'en dénombrer le nombre exacte !

- Coureur ! Gronda le plus jeune. Jamais je deviendrai comme toi !

- C'est ton destin, Luke, tu ne peux y échapper !

- Tu es un homme de science, comme moi, il est donc évident que tu ne penses pas actuellement ce que tu dis ! Notre présence ici même le prouve : notre destin était de mourir dans notre dimension et nous voilà ici bel et bien en vie !

- Donc tu vas devenir une nonne avec la robe et tout ? Fais gaffe, j'pourrais être tenté de soulever la jupe juste pour voir ton caleçon Capitaine America !

La réflexion fit rougir si violemment le jeune homme que Natasha ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir, s'approchant avec un plateau de biscuits faits par Steve lui même et elle le tendit au môme. Bon dieu qu'il était jeune ! Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer un jour voir Stark aussi ... Fragile ! Il semblait tellement vulnérable.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'en portes plus toi ? Répliqua Edward en prenant un des biscuits.

- Non, vois tu, je ne porte plus rien, c'est plus facile comme ça pour atteindre mes objectifs et ... Entrer dans le vif du sujet ...

Le jeune Stark ne fut pas le seul choqué par son double, Barton s'étouffa à moitié avec son jus d'orange, Bruce l'imitant de près, Steve dut se couper vu le grognement qu'il lança et même Natasha ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

- Stark ! S'indigna Steve avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai pourtant ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre inutilement ! Et puis, la combinaison est assez moulante pour que je n'ai rien à porter et elle est assez embêtante comme ça à retirer !

- Il y a un enfa... Un jeune homme qui n'a pas besoin d'entendre tes paroles vulgaires ici !

- Et le puceau de service que tu es, tu l'oublies ?

- Les garçons, si vous ne vous arrêtez pas tout de suite de vous disputer, je vous renvoie dans votre chambre !

Edward avait regardé les gens l'entourant, rouge comme l'était Steve, c'était assez amusant, mais cela signifiait aussi que les rapports entre Rogers et le Stark adulte qui prendrait la place de leurs Tony ne risquaient pas de s'améliorer dans l'immédiat. Mauvaise nouvelle pour les Avengers qui avaient pourtant besoin de coordination. Il fallait essayer de calmer la situation, même si cela semblait déjà peine perdu.

- Ho, ça va, j'ai essayé de suivre les valeurs morales de Capside quand j'étais plus jeune, mais la tentation était beaucoup trop forte ! Soupira finalement Tony. J'ai pas pu tenir jusqu'au mariage et encore heureux : ici, je n'en aurais en toute logique jamais profité ! On m'a donc dépucelé à quinze ans, et toi gamin ? Ca change peut être d'une dimension à l'autre ?

Ses mains se resserrèrent nerveusement sur son pantalon.

- Non, je ... Pareil ...

- Quoi ? Gronda Clint en s'approchant. Attends, t'as déjà dix huit, allez, en trois ans, combien de conquête t'as eux ? Vingt ? Cinquante ? Une centaine ?

- Qu'une seule personne. Répondit il distraitement, ses yeux s'obstinant à regarder ses pieds.

Clint ne sembla pas y croire une seconde, Natasha ne savait pas s'il mentait ou pas, elle aurait pu le dire s'il avait eu son regard posé sur elle. Finalement, il n'en devint que plus nerveux et se frotta la nuque.

- Qu'une seule, sérieusement ? S'indigna presque l'Archer.

Ce qui lui valut un regard empli de reproche de la part de Natasha.

- Une personne qui lui a montré comment se servir de ses mains et de sa bouche. Assura Tony avec un large sourire. Pas besoin de mille amants pour apprendre l'amour, non ? Un seul pour tout enseigner ... C'est amplement suffisant, non ? Et toi, Barton, es tu sûr de faire jouir comme jamais Romanoff ?

Oeil de Faucon se figea, ses moqueries l'abandonnant totalement. Il semblait qu'il venait de se rendre compte de la dangerosité de cet homme là, un peu trop tard par contre car il détourna le regard, gêné. Le jeune Tony en profita pour s'extirper du fauteuil où il était installé et quitter la pièce aussi rapidement que possible. Quelque chose n'allait pas actuellement avec lui, elle lui poserait quelques questions sur ses problèmes plus tard, dans l'immédiat, elle voulait régler le problème de l'adulte qui risquait de devenir une épine dans la chaussure !

- Stark, ne pourriez vous pas éviter de mettre mal à l'aise vos alliés ? Soupira t elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est ma punition ! Décida t'il avec obstination. Vous êtes tous mort avant moi alors pour me venger, je vais un peu me foutre de vous, normal non ? Vous m'avez causé beaucoup de chagrin !

- Nous pourrions faire de même, considérant que votre double est mort avant nous ! Cela ne serait pas à votre avantage, nous sommes plus nombreux !

- D'accord, j'obtempère, laissez moi la vie sauve ! Soupira t'il finalement en levant les mains. Qu'attendez vous de moi, Veuve Noire ? Que je devienne plus "respectueux" ? Que je commence à devenir un homme que je ne suis pas ? Je suis un charmeur, le temps m'a transformé en salop aussi, que veux tu que j'y fasse ?

- Nous ne sommes pas responsable de ce qui vous est arrivé alors ...

- Non, attends, tu peux pas comprendre, tu n'es pas passée par tout ce que je suis passé, pouvoir vous charrier juste une dernière fois ... J'en ai rêvé ... Alors m'ôte pas ça, juste un temps, vous devrez supporter mon comportement d'enfoiré juste un temps ...

- Sauf que nous risquons de vouloir vous tuer avant. Crut elle bon de faire remarquer avec un haussement de sourcils.

Il eut cet étrangement mouvement de se caresser la nuque, une chose qu'il avait en commun avec le jeune Stark, elle comprit que c'était une preuve de gêne sincère qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler. Natasha comprenait en partie son comportement, elle s'installa à côté de lui en le fixant avec un air compatissant, sincère.

- Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous ressentez, vous avez perdu vos amis, nous avons perdu Tony. Murmura t'elle pensivement. Je rêve de le voir revenir pour le gifler et lui dire "et le troisième choix ?" ... Son acte inconsidérable ... Il y avait forcément une autre solution que de se jeter sur ce sortilège ... Donc, je comprends que vous puissiez vouloir nous faire ... Tourner en bourrique ... Mais prenez garde à vos paroles.

- Tasha, c'est aussi pour vous faire agir que je vous dis ces choses : dans mon monde ...

Il se mordit la lèvre, conscient que tout le monde l'écoutait, il semblait pourtant vouloir garder cela aussi secret que possible et il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher sur elle, posant une main sur son genoux, elle ne s'en offensa pas spécialement, hypnotisée par l'expression sérieuse du Milliardaire.

- Tu n'auras jamais eux le temps de lui faire comprendre à quel point tu l'aimes. Murmura t'il. Je t'ai juste ramassée en miette par ce que tu n'avais pas pu lui dire trois mots, trois tout petits mots ...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, essayant de dissimuler ses sentiments derrière son éternel masque d'indifférence, mais il n'était pas dupe. Jusqu'à quel point sa double avait elle osé dévoiler ses sentiments à cet homme là ?

- J'aimerais au moins que dans ce monde, tu puisses les lui dire ... Je ne laisserai pas le Shield l'embarquer dans cette mission suicide, mais ... Tout est si imprévisible, on est mortel, on finit toujours par crever ... Fais lui ta déclaration avant qu'il ne parte en premier, je ne supporterai pas de te revoir dans cet état une seconde fois, même si t'es pas "ma" Tasha ...

Et il l'abandonna tout simplement là, se levant, sa main quittant son genoux et lui même quittant la pièce sans qu'elle ne lui accorde un regard. Clint partant avant elle ? Elle n'y avait jamais pensé car elle était celle qui avait les missions les plus dangereuses, les plus risquées, alors pourquoi se soucierait elle de la sécurité de cet élément si important pour le Shield ? Il était l'Oeil de Faucon, l'un des meilleurs tireur d'élite qui ait jamais été donné de voir naître sur cette planète, sur toute sa carrière on ne lui connaissait que deux coups loupés, pendant ses premières années en tant qu'Agent ... Pourquoi voudrait on lui faire prendre des risques alors qu'ils l'avaient elle ? Elle ... L'Agent Double, l'Espionne ? ...

Clint semblait lui parler depuis quelques instants déjà car il se mit à la secouer par l'épaule, délicatement, sa voix l'appelant sur un ton inquiet, il s'agenouilla devant elle, son visage marqué par un sentiment qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, c'était plus qu'une petite inquiétude passagère.

- Il t'as dit quelque chose de mal ? Demanda t'il, son poing se serrant.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Clint, il ne m'a rien dit de mal. Assura t'elle en lui tapotant la tête. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, tu vas attraper des rides !

- Oui, et tu sais te défendre toute seule ...

Son visage portait toujours ce sentiment étrange, il ressemblait à un gamin et elle se souvenait des mots qu'elle avait dit à Loki "l'amour c'est pour les enfants" ... Elle avait l'impression que c'était un enfant, il était pourtant plus vieux qu'elle, mais bien souvent, elle lui trouvait cet air enfantin qu'elle était seule à voir, cet air naïf et délicat qui l'apaisait, sur un autre visage cela l'aurait sans doute agacé : les adultes ne devraient pas aborder ce genre d'expression !

Elle lui accorda un sourire et elle fut instantanément récompensée par un sourire de gamin, elle y lut l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle et elle fut réellement tentée de dire ces trois mots dont lui avait parlé Stark, elle savait quel regret cela serait de ne jamais pouvoir lui dire ces mots, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas encore la force de les lui dire alors elle se contenta de lui sourire. Elle se savait lâche, mais ne pouvait faire autrement.

* * *

Tony avait regardé la scène et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se dévoiler. Tant pis et en même temps, ce n'était pas plus mal pour lui, il ne pouvait nier que pouvoir tourner autour d'eux l'intéressait et il ne les lâcherait pas : il allait faire en sorte qu'ils fassent ce qu'il attendait d'eux et rien de plus ...

Décidant de rejoindre la chambre où ils avaient installé Edward, il n'eut qu'à pousser la porte pour voir le garçon assis à califourchon devant la télévision. C'était surprenant car les Avengers avaient décidé de couper tous les appareils pouvant dévoiler des informations extérieures et non voulues au jeune homme, comment pouvait il avoir accès à ces chaines ? Un ordinateur miniature à côté de lui donna la réponse à Tony.

- Alors comme ça, tu te mets déjà à pirater les ordinateurs et autres ? Sourit l'adulte en se casant contre l'embrasure de la porte. Ha oui, l'informatique est le truc que tu maîtrise le mieux ! J'avais oublié, mais disons que je ne me sers plus d'ordinateurs ...

Le jeune homme avait attrapé l'ordinateur pour éteindre la télévision, se relevant pour se mettre sur le qui vive. Tony entra dans la chambre en fermant la porte, la verrouillant sous le regard nerveux du plus jeune.

- Tu veux que je te montre ? Sourit il en s'avançant vers lui.

- Que tu me montres quoi ?

Une étincelle d'intérêt avait traversé ses yeux juvéniles. Curieux comme lui à son age et cela ne changerait pas avec le temps. Il s'approcha de lui sans avoir l'air menaçant pour prendre l'ordinateur d'entre ses mains, délicatement et sans le moindre mouvement brusque. Tony ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il avait pu vivre avant qu'il ne soit amené ici même, il en avait eu confirmation par ses paroles et sa manière de réagir.

- Comment je pirate les ordinateurs ...

- Mais, tu viens de dire que tu n'utilises plus les ordinateurs ... Je ...

- Regarde plutôt ...

Il pointa l'écran de la télévision qui s'alluma sans qu'il n'ait besoin de rien faire, bientôt, des image apparurent, des données que le jeune homme semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à déchiffrer et les chiffres changèrent, prenant des formes de données qu'il pouvait comprendre et il put voir ses yeux s'écarquiller d'admiration.

- Tu contrôles l'ordinateur par ... La pensée ?

Ce fut l'écran qui lui confirma, une fois connecté, Tony préférait éviter d'interagir avec son corps quand il était connecté au réseau. L'écran lui renvoya l'image de plusieurs personnes le félicitant grandement. Il resta encore quelques secondes connecté, se donnant le temps pour fouiller ici et là avant de se déconnecter, n'ayant aucune envie que son intrusion ne soit détecter par des personnes indésirable, reportant toute son attention sur le jeune qui était partagé entre le sentiment d'admiration et d'indignation.

- Mais, on es pas un mutant, Père à tester notre sang, nous n'avons ...

Tony lui confirma une nouvelle foi ses dires, lui apportant tout un lot d'information concernant la génétique et certaine recherche qu'il emmagasina très rapidement. Il était au dessus de toutes ses espérances, sans doute que d'avoir put réchapper à l'autre et se trouvait auprès de Capitaine America le rendait plus sûr de lui ? Dans ce cas, il deviendrait très rapidement quelqu'un d'intéressant.

- Ouais, on es pas un mutant ... Mais alors ... Comment ?

Cette fois, se fut des plans très particulier qui apparut devant ses yeux, l'adulte aimait jouer au devinette avec son double, se demandant à quel point il était intelligent. On lui avait toujours dit qu'il était un géni digne de son père, mais là, il pouvait en jugeait lui même, malgré le retard au niveau informatique du garçon, il semblait s'adapter très rapidement.

- C'est une micro machine ça. Marmonna t il distraitement. Un implant Neural ?

Il avait trouvé, même si les "micro machine" que Tony aurait plutôt qualifier de "Nanomachine" n'étaient pas prévus au programme avant au moins une décennie. Les premiers prototype devait voir le jour en cet instant même dans certain laboratoire indépendant, mais c'était lui même qui améliorerait le concept pour en faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Lâcha Edward avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu ... Tu viens de connecter ton esprit directement à une source extérieure ? Et les virus informatiques ? Les intrusions externes ? Les ...

- Je possède des protections sans pareille, tous ce qu'il faut pour éviter les intrusions externes, de toute façon, c'est simple : je ne peux pas aller "très loin", je reste un être humain après tout ... J'ai encore des capacités réduites ...

- Est ce que je pourrais aussi ...

- Non, désolé, tu ne pourras jamais parvenir à ce même résultat : c'est après que j'ai bénéficié du Sérum du Soldat que j'ai pu effectuer l'opération pour ... Intégrer cette fonctionnalité, j'ai utiliser des interfaces neurales que j'avais fabriquer pour une occasion particulier et que j'ai été forcé à utiliser sans être assuré du résultat ... Mais peut être qu'on trouvera un autre moyen, j'ai réussi à créer quelques appareils permettant de connecter l'esprit à des appareils, des appareils plus primitif mais très efficace, qu'en dis tu ?

- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire ...

- Je sais de quoi tu seras rapidement capable alors plutôt que de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je vais t'aider à avancer aussi rapidement que possible. Tu seras un allié formidable.

Tony s'était tourné vers lui, glissant une main sur le col, frôlant du bout du doigt la marque bleu. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression du visage de l'homme qui lui avait fait cela et savoir que dans une autre dimension, cet homme avait eu sa peau l'irritait, il aurait pu en crever lui même.

- Ca fait encore mal ? Interrogea t'il.

- Banner m'avait conseillé de pas parler, la trachée a pris un coup ... Donc, oui ça fait encore mal ... Mais ça va ... Pourquoi tu leurs dit pas la vérité à ce sujet ? Ce sont tes amis, tu leurs en as jamais parlé ?

- Jamais, c'est notre secret, je n'en parlerai pas ! Je n'en vois pas l'utilité de toute manière.

Il retira ses doigts pour repartir vers la porte de la chambre, la déverrouillant, se tournant tout de même vers Edward.

- Tu viens, on va visiter l'atelier de notre double ?

De nouveau il put capter cette lueur emplie de curiosité qui devait être identique à la sienne plus jeune. C'était marrant d'avoir affaire à son double, c'était comme se découvrir soi même, mais pas simplement comme un reflet dans un miroir, c'était bien plus que ça, il avait l'occasion de se façonner, de faire devenir ce génie là comme il l'entendait, de lui suggérer une voie à prendre tout en sachant qu'il la suivrait, moralement démoli par ses expériences récentes.

L'adulte passa pour de bon la porte, il sentit derrière lui le jeune homme qui semblait empli d'une impatience toute enfantine : pouvoir entrer dans l'atelier d'un autre, c'était comme découvrir la caverne d'Ali Baba pour d'autres. Ils étaient tous les deux impatients, Tony sachant quels seront ses premières créations.

* * *

Potts était arrivée, accompagnée par Rhodey qui semblait se soucier de la petite amie de son ami défunt. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit là, de toute façon, il aurait sans doute noté la différence entre les deux Stark, son ami avait du vécu, mais beaucoup moins que celui qu'ils avaient dû affronter jusqu'à maintenant. C'était tout de même assez embêtant sur un point : il risquait de s'opposer farouchement à l'idée et compromettre l'intégration des deux Stark.

- Rogers. Salua sèchement le Lieutenant Colonel.

Il n'avait toujours pas supporter que Stark fasse passer chacun des Avengers avant lui même et semblait en vouloir tout particulièrement au Capitaine America qui en aurait été blessé en temps normal, mais il se préparait moralement à l'affrontement qu'ils risquaient d'avoir tous les deux un peu plus tard dans la journée. Ils se tendirent tout de même la main, préservant des apparences qui ne trompaient personne.

- Pourrais je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ? Demanda Potts en posant sa sacoche à côté du fauteuil. Vous savez que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer alors allons droit au but, s'il vous plait.

Elle semblait épuisée, souffrant sans doute de surménagement, sous ses yeux, d'énormes cernes s'étaient formées. Depuis la mort de Stark, elle se donnait à fond pour "leur" boite, ce qu'elle considérait sans doute comme leur enfant, même si c'était plutôt celui d'Howard. Est ce que l'arrivée de l'autre Stark changerait cela et la sauverait d'elle même ?

- Jarvis, tu peux faire appeler les doubles ? Demanda Steve.

- Oui monsieur, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à venir. Assura l'ordinateur.

- Les quoi ? Lâcha t'elle avec un froncement de sourcils. Capitaine Rogers ...

- Asseyez vous, je vais commencer à vous expliquer, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire risque de vous troublez et de vous choquez.

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer en réalité, ni comment aborder la chose, il y avait pourtant réfléchi toute la nuit, tout comme il en avait parlé avec les autres Avengers, mais devant le fait accompli, il se sentait totalement démuni. Soupirant, il se frotta la nuque en se mettant devant la jeune femme.

- J'ai peut être fait une "grosse connerie". Avoua t'il franchement.

- Vous ne devriez jamais dire de mots vulgaires, cela ne vous va pas, Capitaine. Sourit elle avec tendresse.

- Vous aurez le droit de me gifler si vous jugez cela utile, mais j'ai fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû faire ...

Son visage lui indiquait clairement qu'elle ne comprenait pas, alors il s'expliqua, lui racontant sa rencontre avec Magie, sa proposition qui avait été une véritable tromperie et l'arrivée des deux doubles de Stark qui étaient apparus.

- Vous voulez dire que ... Vous avez fait venir un ... Tony d'une autre dimension ?

- Deux. Rappela le blond. Ce ne sont pas notre Tony, mais ...

- Où sont ils ?

Sa voix était emplie d'espoir, ses yeux semblaient s'être réanimés. Pouvait elle réellement accepter aussi facilement qu'un "inconnu" puisse prendre la place de son Tony ? Cela semblait être le cas, mais Steve ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde : lui même avait espéré qu'un des deux doubles ressemblerait suffisamment à son ami pour le remplacer efficacement.

En levant le regard, il constata que les deux doubles étaient à l'embrasure de la porte, le plus jeune observait la scène avec nervosité, ne reconnaissant pas la jeune femme, pas plus que celui qui aurait été son meilleur ami quelques années plus tard, pour lui, ils n'étaient rien du tout. Aurait il un jour de véritables repères ? L'autre avait la chance de connaître ce monde, mais lui ? Le plus âgé était accoudé à la porte fixant les deux êtres d'un visage indéchiffrable ...

Depuis combien de temps étaient ils là ? Steve ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait mis à expliquer son histoire. Il se leva et Potts fit de même, suivant son regard, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle posa ses main sur sa bouche et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se précipita vers l'adulte. Rhodey s'interposa.

- Non, attends, ne t'approche pas de lui ! Ordonna t'il avant de se tourner vers celui qu'il considérait comme un intrus. Vous, vous n'êtes pas Stark et ...

- Si, je suis Anthony Edward Stark. Répliqua Tony sur un ton polaire. Ecoute, j'ai aucune envie de prouver ce que je suis avec toi alors, lâche là ...

Son ton était empli de menace, même un lieutenant aussi expérimenté que Rhodey ne négligea pas la menace, il relâcha la blonde qui combla en quelques secondes le vide entre eux, l'enlaçant sans la moindre hésitation et Tony resserrant ses bras sur elle, la différence physique ne sembla pas poser de problème à la femme et le brun semblait complètement oublier les propos qu'il avait eu à l'encontre de Steve : lui faire des propositions aussi indécentes et ensuite enlacer si amoureusement une autre personne ? Il s'était bien foutu de lui et le regard brillant de malice qu'il lui dédia le lui fit bien comprendre.

Pepper nota la présence du plus jeune et elle s'écarta de l'adulte, fixant quelques secondes supplémentaires ce double. Il ressemblait suffisamment à Stark pour qu'elle sache qui il fut et s'en approcha, ne le délaissant nullement, mais le jeune homme recula comme terrifié et gêné, il se frotta la nuque.

- Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me touche. Admit il.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais aussi que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te tende des choses, je les prenais toujours pour ton double ... Je suis Virginia Potts, tu m'as donner le surnom de "Pepper" après que j'ai menacé de gazer un collègue qui me harcelait et c'est resté ...

- C'est pourri comme surnom, j'aurais dû t'appeler "Beauty" !

Les paroles de la jeune femme l'avait détendu et elle posa une main délicate sur sa joue.

- J'aime "Pepper". Assura t'elle. Tu peux m'appeler comme ça ...

- Hé, ho, attention Miss, si tu t'imagines pouvoir faire un triangle amoureux, alors là, tu te trompes ! Râla Tony avec un froncement de sourcils. Moi, j'suis ok pour reprendre mon rôle, mais lui, trop jeune ! Il ira dans la chambre du bébé !

- Quoi, le Senior a peur que j'lui vole sa p'tite copine ? Répliqua Edward avec un sourire amusé. Oui, j'adore les blondes et la différences d'age ne me dérange pas du tout, en plus tu dois plus trop tenir la forme ... Laisse faire la nouvelle génération !

- Tony, tu me l'as déjà perverti ! Soupira Pepper en se tournant vers le plus âgé.

Il se recula en mettant ses mains devant lui.

- Non, j'ai rien fais, te jure ! Lâcha t'il en cherchant une aide autour de lui.

Sauf qu'il n'obtint le soutien de personne, les Avengers lui lançant des regards suspicieux.

- Il passe une heure avec toi dans l'atelier et il est dévergondé. Fit remarquer Natasha d'un air menaçant.

- Hé, ho, non, j'vous jure, on a juste parlé mécanique et métaphysique !

- Désolé, Tony, je crois que tout le monde est contre toi. Fit remarquer Steve avec un sourire ironique.

- Mais quel intérêt aurais je à me pervertir moi même ? Je vous assure, j'suis innocent ! Il a dû trouver les livres de cul que Barton cache toujours sous son lit ! Ou bien les livres pervers que Natasha a mis dans son armoire piégée ? Mais là, c'est pas moi ! Regardez, c'est un coup monté ! Il fait le pudique, mais en réalité, il est pire que moi ! Regardez, regardez !

Il avait pointé Edward, Steve capta l'espace de quelques secondes un sourire sadique sur le coin de ses lèvres très vite remplacé par une expression de totale incompréhension. Oui, il jouait à tord les innocents. Il finit par abdiquer, fourrant ses mains dans les poches.

- Bah quoi, le but d'un fils, c'est pas de rendre chauve son père ? Soupira t'il. J'prends mon rôle très au sérieux, non ?

- Non, sérieusement, comment le monde va t'il survivre à deux Stark ? Gémit Barton d'un aire las.

- Je me le demande et je ne suis pas sûre que les Avengers puissent intervenir face à ce genre de menace. Soupira Steve en se massant une nouvelle fois la nuque.

- Essaye pas, vous y perdriez vous même vos cheveux. Sourit largement Tony.

Le pire était qu'il semblait plutôt fier de la prestance de son double, son sourire large le dévoilait clairement. La plus grande menace de tous les temps se trouvait devant eux et il n'avait pas le droit d'éradiquer celle ci sans se rendre coupable de crime. Steve soupira en se demandant comment eux même s'en sortiraient sans dommage.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Ainsi donc, Tony se retrouve dans les bras de Pepper et tout es bien qui finit bien ! ... Mais pour combien de temps ?

J'ai modifier quelques fois le chapitre, après avoir eu une discutions avec quelqu'un s'y connaissant bien en informatique, j'ai pus améliorer certaine chose et éviter les grossières erreur (du moins je l'espéré), alors je remercie chaleureusement _Kikoo_ de m'avoir aider à ce niveau.

L'histoire avance très lentement et c'est pas demains la veille que vous verrez qui peut être avec qui ! Même si le scénario avance bien, j'dois avoué que personne fait le moindre pas ! On dirait qu'ils se foutent tous que cette fic soit classé "M" ! -_- ... Tss, si seulement les perso pouvait faire un effort !

Merci de m'avoir lus ! X3


	6. Chapitre 6 : For My Demon

**CHAPITRE 6**

_For My Demon_

Pepper s'était montrée très attentive à ce qu'ils avaient proposé, elle s'était rassie sur le large fauteuil devant Steve, l'écran était allumé à la fois sur Fury, qui était loin sur son aéroporteur, et Magie, avec qui Strange avait ouvert une communication par magie. La magicienne semblait embêtée et en même temps heureuse de pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un et il était facile de comprendre pourquoi : les seules créatures qu'il y avait derrière elle ressemblaient à des démons, non, c'était bel et bien des démons mais ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux ...

Des étranges formes rondes noires ne possédant qu'un oeil, une seule patte, deux petites cornes sur le front et des ailes noires comme celles que possédaient les chauves souris. Non, démon n'allait pas : les créatures avaient beau être sombres, elles virevoltaient délicatement autour de Magie, couinant de petits sons aiguës comme les oiseaux chanteraient, certains apportaient quelques affaires à la Magicienne des lymbes comme s'ils cherchaient une quelconque attention et elle le leur accordait par une caresse.

Edward, puisque c'était son nom, laissant sans hésitation "Tony" à son double, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec fascination les créatures, il savait qu'il devait ressembler à un gosse qui regardait un petit chiot qui voulait en adopter un, mais savait aussi que les Avengers le regardaient avec un air de parents qui ne céderont pas et il n'était pas bête, rouler par terre ne lui servirait strictement à rien ! Quoi qu'il était tenté de le faire, juste pour voir la tête des autres.

- Cela me semble assez difficile de parvenir au résultat voulu. Avoua finalement Pepper. Le Sérum du Super Soldat est une bonne idée pour expliquer le changement, mais est ce qu'il possède réellement ce genre de propriété ? Si c'est le cas, n'avez vous pas peur que certaines firmes pharmaceutiques accusent le coup ? Un Sérum pouvant régénérer toutes les cellules ...

- Les firmes pharmaceutiques ne diront rien à ce sujet et au contraire : un médicament qui soignerait toutes les blessures n'est pas bon du tout pour le business ! Lâcha Edward. Leur but est de faire du profit, sortir une telle substance ferait s'effondrer la vente de tout autre médicament. Par contre, ce sera la population qui verrait cela d'un mauvais oeil, il faudrait expliquer qu'il y avait plus de risque que cela échoue que de réussite et, si je me souviens bien ... Le coeur détruit ... Ajouter une greffe de coeur d'un donneur "X" ...

Il avait parlé sans lâcher les petits démons sur l'écran et ne se rendit compte des regards qu'on posait sur lui qu'après quelques secondes, ils étaient tous agréablement surpris, c'était clair, cela le gêna quelque peu. Il renifla en essayant de se concentrer sur les petites créatures et rencontra cette fois le regard intéressé de Magie.

- Si vous ne savez pas quoi faire de lui, moi, j'accepte de l'épouser ! Annonça t'elle. Vous savez, je manque de compagnie et ... Strange ne semble pas très intéressé ...

- Désolé, vous m'avez tout l'air d'une femme fatale et un peu sado sur les bords : trop de cuir ! Sourit le jeune homme. Je préfère tenter le coup avec la belle blonde à côté de moi, mais chut hein, c'est un secret !

Tony le frappa amicalement derrière la nuque et il répliqua par un "aie" en lui lançant un regard mauvais du p'tit garçon qui promet une vengeance terrible. Ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur les écrans où Fury ne cessait de les fixer, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre de manière excessivement suspicieuse, Edward n'aimait pas du tout ce regard, il se sentait menacé et ne put s'empêcher de chercher du soutien vers son double, se demandant s'il voyait la même chose que lui. C'était le cas.

- On ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurai pas essayé ! Soupira finalement Magie.

- Si nous nous concentrions plutôt sur le sujet qui nous concerne ? Soupira Rogers avec agacement.

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures qu'ils étaient tous installés pour trouver une excuse valable à dévoiler au monde entier, une qui serait cohérente et parfaitement acceptable. Réunir toutes les bonnes idées leur permettrait sans aucun doute d'atteindre leurs objectifs, mais mieux valait être préparé au maximum.

- Donc, le Shield a utilisé mon pauvre corps pour effectuer quelques expérimentations de résurrection avec : greffe de coeur et utilisation du Sérum du Super Soldat ! Sourit ironiquement Stark. Parfaitement possible, non ? I'll be back ! Et pour le môme, un enfant illégitime eu pendant une relation dans le passé et dont la maman serait morte et que donc je dois assumer pleinement !

- Présenté comme ça, ça ne va pas. Crut bon de faire remarquer Steve. Disons plutôt qu'ils ont effectué l'opération de la dernière chance et n'ont avoué à personne cela pour éviter de donner de l'espoir à la population du monde entier ... Tout le monde sait qu'on ne peut pas laisser partir Tony Stark, celui qui gardait la paix dans le monde.

Dit comme cela, c'était très classe, mais le jeune Edward n'aurait jamais l'occasion de faire une telle chose, il ne deviendra jamais l'homme qu'ils avaient tous connu ici même, n'en serait qu'une pâle imitation dans le meilleur des cas et dans le pire, rien de bien bon comme son tuteur aimait à le lui dire, juste quelqu'un d'assez doué pour être mis dans le lit d'une femme comme un bon petit salop et ...

Quelqu'un passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, c'était Pepper, le contact le surprit et il sursauta, mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et il la laissa faire, trop concentré sur les petits démons qui le fascinaient totalement. Il allait faire son caprice, tient, après tout : qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Sauf qu'il fallait trouver un bon motif pour qu'ils cèdent ... Mais quoi donc ?

- Tu en veux un ? Lança Magie en pointant un des démons.

Elle venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il pensait avoir cru entendre ou bien était ce le fruit de son imagination ? Haussant les sourcils, il regarda autour de lui et constata que tout le monde avait cet air un peu outré et interrogatif, donc oui, elle avait dû faire la proposition. L'enthousiasme l'envahit brutalement, comme un chien qui va avoir son susucre pour une bonne action, ses yeux brillants de convoitise.

- Ho non, Magie ! Soupira Strange. Tu n'y penses pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu y penses sincèrement ?

- Bah quoi ? Soupira la blonde avec un haussement d'épaule. Il a l'air de les aimer et ...

- Oublies tu que ce sont des démons ? Hurla le magicien.

Magie prit un air faussement outré vite remplacé par de la tristesse feinte, et elle attrapa une des petites créatures qu'elle écrasa contre sa poitrine, la chance !

- Comment oses tu les insulter alors qu'ils t'entendent ? Gémit elle en caressant la tête du petit être malmené. Ils ne sont même pas maléfiques, même s'ils adorent faire des farces ... Et ont tendance à lancer des sorts dangereux ... Et se transforment en créatures monstrueuses de trois mètres de haut possédant une rangée de dents acérées de la taille d'un pouce mais ... Elles sont gentilles !

La description donna encore plus envie à Edward d'avouer son envie, il devait irradier d'envie à ce stade et lorsqu'il osa poser son regard sur les gens l'entourant, il constata que personne n'était de son côté, il passa donc au plan "deux" et se roula au sol en gémissant de frustration, ce fut bien évidement tout aussi peu efficace mais au moins avait il tenté.

- Sérieusement, on pourrait pas reprendre notre réunion là où on l'avait laissée ? Soupira Barton en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tout est plus ou moins réglé dans notre cas, on a juste à fabriquer des papiers pour Edward et à lui créer une véritable existence. Avoua Natasha. Pour le reste, il faut juste préparer les conférences de presse et préparer l'annonce en laissant filtrer quelques informations ...

- Laisser filtrer des informations ?

- Cela sera un choc si on annonce du jour au lendemain la résurrection d'Iron Man. Avoua Edward pensif. Faut que les journalistes tombent par hasard sur des scènes intrigantes ... Comme, bah ... Pepper était la fiancée de votre Tony, non ? J'pense que le Shield lui aurait demandé l'autorisation pour faire ce genre de trucs ...

- Petit génie ! Jubilait la belle blonde en lui frottant les cheveux.

- J'ai droit d'avoir un démon comme animal de compagnie ? Tenta t'il.

- Non ! Gronda amusé Tony.

Alors le plus jeune se mit à bouder en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Bref, Pepper pourrait effectuer de plus en plus de visites à un hopital contrôlé par le Shield ... Et puis, ce sera dur maintenant de cacher ça ...

Il avait pointé le visage de la jeune femme qui était bien plus heureuse que lorsqu'il l'avait vue au tout début, en réalité, elle s'était totalement métamorphosée, l'air triste et fatigué avait disparu et, sérieusement, elle était vraiment canon comme ça ...

- Gamin, t'es trop jeune ! Gronda Tony.

- Pas de démon, une Pepper ! Négocia t'il en lançant un regard emplis de défi à son double.

- Tu fais pas le poids, t'as de l'expérience qu'avec une seule personne, moi, j'ai des dizaines de centaine de mill ...

Il s'était interrompu en voyant le regard outré de Pepper et sourit.

- J'ai bien plus de conquêtes que toi, laisse tomber, t'as aucune chance ! Surtout qu'elle m'aura connue adulte, donc ... Un petit inexpérimenté comme toi ? T'as aucune chance !

- Celui qui craint le fait savoir en se valorisant ! Tu me crains, c'est parce que tu sais de quoi je suis capable, même qu'avec une expérience ! Tu l'as dit, je suis doué de mes doigts et de ma bouche ...

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, c'était Steve, a priori, il était mal à l'aise devant la dispute qu'avaient les deux doubles et c'était compréhensible : il était puceau. Un sourire ironique apparut sur le coin des lèvres d'Edward, il devait être un brin pervers au vu du regard que posa le blond sur lui.

- Si vous permettez, je pense que nous avons mis le doigt sur les points les plus importants. Annonça Fury. Nous allons organiser tout cela, trouver des indices à dévoiler subtilement aux journalistes ... Préparez votre retour, Tony Stark quant à vous, jeune homme.

Son unique oeil se posa sur Edward et il se sentit vraiment mal, il sentait qu'il devait craindre cet homme sans comprendre pourquoi, alors il tenta de se détendre en vain, ne réussissant qu'à dévoiler sa gêne en se frottant la nuque et détournant le regard.

- Je pense qu'attendre quelques mois avant de vous dévoiler serait plus judicieux, en attendant, vous êtes consigné dans la tour Avengers.

Cela sembla outrer les héros l'entourant, pas lui : il n'avait aucune envie de sortir d'ici, il n'aimait pas se trouver entouré d'une foule trop dense, il avait bien vu que le Tony adulte était capable de surmonter cela, mais lui ne l'était pas, pas dans l'immédiat tout du moins alors il se contenta de sourire à l'écran de manière inqualifiable, ce qui dérouta l'homme, il s'en félicita et fut même gratifié d'une caresse dans ses cheveux par son double, comprenant que c'était ce qu'il attendait de lui ...

A priori, Tony semblait considérer cet homme comme un ennemi et certaines des paroles du Senior n'étaient pas tombées dans de mauvaises oreilles, il s'en souvenait parfaitement : le Shield était un ennemi potentiel pour eux, ils auraient sans doute exploité son "génie" pour user de lui si Steve ne s'était pas montré intransigeant à leur sujet. Il ne les avait pas abandonnés à l'héliporter et n'avait pas même réfléchi avant de les embarquer tous les deux très loin du Directeur qui vociférait alors.

- Bon, alors, pour s'en occuper, c'est pas bien compliqué ! Annonça Magie avec sérieux. Il faut juste faire en sorte qu'il ne manque pas d'affection et il restera très gentil !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Edward pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait, et quelques de plus aux autres pour protester farouchement : elle voulait lui laisser un des petits démons et Strange s'y opposa plus encore que tout les autres réunis.

- Tu es complètement folle ! Hurlait il avec agacement. Magie, je t'interdits de faire une telle chose ! Fais moi la promesse que tu n'enverras aucun démon dans cette dimension !

- C'est pas juste ! Gémit Ed en se roulant une nouvelle fois au sol. Je veux un démon de compagnie moi !

- D'accord ! Soupira la blonde en levant une main. Je promets solennellement de ne pas envoyer de ... Il est dans la chambre !

Un cercle était apparu au bout de son doigts et l'une des petites créatures avait été aspirée par un vortex. Edward pouvait se vanter d'être un véritable génie car il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se lever et se précipiter, profitant de l'état de choc des autres pour chercher la petite créature ! Elle était à lui et à lui seul ! Il finit par la trouver dans la chambre de Natasha, elle était affolée, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et tentait de s'enfuir par la fenêtre fermée, se cognant donc contre la vitre à plusieurs reprise.

Edward s'approcha précautionneusement de la petite créature, il était aux anges. Elle était encore plus petite que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer et c'était vraiment chou, il se demanda s'il n'était pas comme ces filles fans de ce qui est petit et adorable, mais ne s'arrêta pas à ça, entendant que les Avengers étaient à ses trousses et attrapa le petit démon noir entre ses doigts, se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

- Jarvis, verrouille la porte ! Ordonna t'il.

La porte se ferma sur un Steve vraiment mécontent et qui se mit à la tambouriner.

- Tony ... Edward ! Relâche toute de suite cette créature ! Elle est sûrement dangereuse !

- Même pas vrai, elle m'a pas encore dévoré un seul membre ! Protesta le brun en regardant la petite chose qui s'était calmée, même si elle tremblait.

Il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, frôlant le petit crâne, constatant qu'elle était douce et incroyablement malléable, elle se calma davantage, son oeil unique fixant ce qui l'entourait.

- Edward, ouvre cette porte ! Ordonna Steve derrière celle ci.

- J'sais pas, tu m'donnes quoi si je m'exécute ? Soupira le nommé.

Finalement, il cogna contre la porte et abandonna, laissant le temps à Edward d'examiner avec plus de soin la créature, elle était fascinante et semblait aussi curieuse qu'elle vu la manière qu'elle eut de l'examiner en retour, ses ailes se refermant derrière elle, il se permit de la relâcher et elle ne chercha même pas à s'enfuir.

- Jarvis, déverrouille la porte. Ordonna la voix de Tony.

- Non, Jarvis ! Hurla Edward. Laisse verrouillé !

- Edward, sors d'ici, il faut qu'on renvoie cette créature d'où elle vient.

- Non, elle est à moi maintenant ! Jarvis, laisse verrouillée la porte, ne les laisse pas entrer !

Tony ordonna de nouveau l'ouverture et Ed contra l'ordre, ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les plombs de l'immeuble sautent brutalement, laissant dans le noir le jeune garçon.

- Merde ! Gronda son double. A priori, on a fait disjoncter Jarvis ... Il a pas pu choisir à qui obéir, ça posera un problème si on a cette fameuse tendance à se disputer mutuellement ...

Edward se retrouvait dans le noir complet, il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre dans cette petite pièce et aucune source de lumière ... La panique commença à l'envahir petit à petit.

* * *

- Il faut qu'on ouvre cette porte ! Soupira Steve avec agacement. Ce démon est peut être plus dangereux que ce que l'on croit !

- Non, ça devrait aller. Soupira Strange. Si elle avait été dangereuse, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde.

Cela était loin de rassurer Steve qui donna un nouveau coup de pied à la porte et il finit par se tourner vers Tony, espérant qu'il se décarcasserait pour aider, mais il semblait bien impuissant. Thor se demanda si proposer d'aider à coup de marteau aiderait, mais la dernière fois que ce genre de chose était arrivé, la porte avait failli écraser Clint au passage donc il s'en abstint, fixant le rectangle traître devant lui.

-Dites, vous pouvez me sortir de là ? Interrogea la voix d'Ed derrière la porte.

- Ha, maintenant il veut sortir, hein ? Ironisa Clint. T'avais qu'à sortir de là plus tôt, tu te retrouverais pas enfermé dans la salle de bain de Tasha ! Au passage, en profite pas pour foutre ton nez de pervers dans ses affaires !

- Junior, je vais essayer de réactiver Jarvis, essaye de rester calme, ok, j'en ai pour quelques minutes alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Thor jeta un regard à l'adulte dont le visage semblait voilé par une crainte indéfinissable, avant que le Dieu ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, il s'éclipsa suivi par Banner, sans doute le seul capable de l'aider dans cette entreprise.

- Tony ? Appela le garçon derrière la porte.

- Il est aller réactiver Jarvis. Rappela Steve avec agacement.

Le ton de cette voix, c'était étrange, mais Thor l'avait déjà entendu, c'était quand exactement ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas un ton qu'un jour Stark avait employé devant eux, mais qui donc avait eu cet ... Oui, c'était de l'affolement contenu ! C'était le ton qu'avait employé Loki avant de subir le jugement d'Odin, la prison à vie lui avait fait perdre totalement les pédales et il était devenu hystérique.

Le silence qui suivit fut affolant pour l'Ase qui se rapprocha, collant presque son oreille contre la porte pour tenter d'entendre ce qui se passait derrière. La respiration du garçon était anormale, il donnait l'impression à Thor d'être une bête traquée et coincée. Il essayait de se contenir, mais inexorablement, il était entrain de paniquer et quand il perdrait le contrôle ...

L'image de Loki frappant désespérément la fenêtre magique apparut devant les yeux du blond, il l'avait frappée tant de fois que sa main s'était écorchée, laissant des marques rouges contre la paroi.

- Edward ? Appela t'il.

- S'il vous plait, faites moi sortir de là. Supplia le jeune homme. Je ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne devrait pas être très long. Assura Steve.

Il se tourna vers le Dieu et sembla capter la crainte qu'il ressentait alors, il se mit sur le qui vive et l'interrogea silencieusement de ses prunelles bleues.

- C'est déjà trop, faites moi sortir de là ! Hurla finalement Edward. J'vous en supplie ! J'en peux plus ! J'veux sortir ! Sortez moi de là !

Il avait commencé à tambouriner la porte et il ne fallut qu'un échange supplémentaire entre les deux blonds pour qu'ils ne se décident à agir.

- Ecarte toi de la porte ! Ordonna Steve.

Le silence qui suivit indiqua qu'il avait obéi, Thor enfonça alors ses doigts dans les ouvertures, forçant un peu, réussissant à entrouvrir la porte, les gonds grinçant dangereusement. Steve ne tarda pas à lui venir en aide et tout deux tirèrent une partie de la porte. Elle finit par s'ouvrir suffisamment pour qu'Edward puisse passer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

La porte était foutue, mais c'était moindre comparé à l'état du jeune homme qui respirait bruyamment, regardant autour de lui comme une bête traquée. Il était si affolé qu'il trébucha et tomba sur les fesses, se reculant à chaque approche d'un Avengers en répliquant "non" sans discontinuer. Finalement, Natasha réagit et se jetant sur lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras et bien que cela sembla l'affoler davantage et qu'il tenta de l'écarter, il sembla finir par se calmer sous les mots doux qu'elle lui glissait en Russe.

- Là, tu vois ? Murmura t'elle finalement. Respire ... Doucement ... Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Calme toi ... Tu vois, tout va bien maintenant, d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité dans cette tour, personne ne te fera de mal ...

Il s'était bien calmé, mais le voir ainsi choquait fortement Thor, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Stark dans cet état de panique, jamais cela n'avait été le cas en réalité. Le Dieu avait l'impression de violer l'intimité de son ami décédé en assistant à cette faiblesse flagrante et fut plus encore empli de culpabilité lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme resserrer ses bras sur Natasha et sangloter contre son épaule.

Le petit démon qui leur avait fait tant craindre pour le jeune homme virevoltait autour du duo à terre, couinant d'étranges sons comme si lui aussi s'inquiétait pour Edward. Peut être n'auraient ils pas dû s'inquiéter à ce point pour le garçon.

La lumière finit par revenir, Jarvis s'excusant platement et demandant s'il devait faire venir des contremaîtres pour effectuer les réparations sur la porte, mais tous étaient abasourdis, hypnotisés par le spectacle du jeune Stark fragile et pleurant dans les bras de Natasha. Le Stark adulte apparut de nouveau sur le seuil de la porte et au vu des dégâts et de la scène, il repartit avec un visage blessé ... Non, Stark n'aurait pas aimé être vu dans cet état, Tony venait de le prouver.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine pour cause d'absence, je n'aurais probablement pas accès au net.

Autrement, pour ce chapitre, je ne saurais que dire, j'ai donner beaucoup d'importance à Magie, bien qu'on ne la reverra pas pendant un long moment. Quand au petit démon, on oublie vite sa présence dans l'histoire, même s'il es presque toujours bien là.

Merci de m'avoir lus.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Forbidden Story

**_CHAPITRE 7_**

_Forbidden Story_

Edward avait été épuisé par cette étrange expérience et s'était littéralement effondré dans les bras de Natasha, Steve l'avait alors emmené jusqu'à sa chambre toute désignée et il y était resté, surveillant le rythme respiratoire du jeune homme, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il fut profondément endormi. Il savait que Jarvis les préviendrait si quoi que soit venait à arriver, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester, fixant le visage aux yeux encore humides et rougis. Le petit démon continuait de l'observer avec attention, posé sur un coin du coussin.

Ce jeune homme était si fragile et vulnérable, tout l'opposé de son double en l'occurrence, que ce soit celui du futur où celui qu'ils avaient connu. Stark avait il à un moment de son existence été aussi fragile que celui qui se trouvait enroulé dans sa couverture ? Et surtout, qu'avait il bien pu leur arriver pour qu'ils soient dans cet état ? Peut être que quelques éclaircissement avec l'autre seraient bienvenus, il avait réussi à s'en sortir, à reprendre du poil de la bête, mais il n'était pas sûr que les Avengers puissent supporter longtemps de voir Stark ainsi, quel qu'il fut.

Edward s'agita dans son sommeil, il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour que Steve comble la distance entre eux, posant une main sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux, les posa sur lui et les referma aussitôt, la tension qui était apparue dans son corps se volatilisa et cette fois, il sembla presque paisible.

Steve voulait en avoir le coeur net ! Il se détourna du garçon pour aller dans le salon commun où tout le monde était présent, Natasha et Clint étaient entrain de préparer le repas, le Meneur les soupçonnait de vouloir surveiller de près Tony assis devant l'écran géant, Banner et Thor aussi étaient présents, assis à regarder l'émission quelconque en réalité. Pepper avait dû retourner à une réunion de l'entreprise, toujours accompagnée de Rhodey et Strange était allé faire la morale à Magie dans sa dimension, précisant qu'il devrait d'abord l'attraper avant de pouvoir se faire. Steve lui avait donner un communicateur pour qu'il puisse appeler les Avengers si jamais il avait besoin d'eux. Le blond se plaça entre le génie et l'écran ce qui ne sembla pas gêner l'homme, trop occupé à vider la bouteille qu'il avait prise.

- Je croyais que vous aviez du Sérum de Super Soldat dans les veines. Marmonna t'il avec un froncement de sourcil.

- C'est le cas, pourquoi ... Ho ... Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit d'essayer ?

- J'ai vidé deux bouteilles d'Absinthe, ça ne m'a rien fait ...

- J'espère toujours que vu que ce n'est pas "moi" qui ait bénéficié du Sérum, pouvoir me plonger dans l'alcool fut possible ... Je crois que j'en aurai bien besoin là.

- Pour vous enfuir dans vos problèmes, loin de nous ?

Il haussa négligemment les épaules, reposant le verre vide sur la table basse, mais ne se resservant pas pour autant.

- Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ? Demanda finalement Steve. Ce n'était pas normal ce qu'il nous a fait là !

- C'est normal pour quelqu'un qui a été séquestré par des inconnus, non ? Sourit mystérieusement Tony. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ça lui passera ! Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour ...

- On pourrait l'aider ! Protesta brutalement Thor. Toi, tu as dû te soigner seul, mais lui, on pourrait peut être lui venir en aide et l'aider à surmonter ça ! N'as tu pas éprouvé des difficultés face à cette épreuve tout seul ?

Tony lâcha un soupir las, se massant la tempe d'un air embêté.

- Donc, là, vous me demandez de raconter mon passé en détail, de vous dévoiler une intimité que je n'ai pas même dévoilé à vos doubles ... Pour violer facilement l'intimité d'un garçon que vous voulez soigner ? Ok, j'commence par quoi ?

- Tony, ce n'est pas que je veux violer son ...

- Bien sûr que si : vous me demandez à moi de vous parler de son passé à lui ! S'il n'en parle pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas prêt à le faire, alors vous vous tournez vers moi pour simplifier les choses ! Donc, je répète : je commence par quoi ?

Steve n'avait pas pensé ainsi à la chose, en réalité il n'avait pas même pensé que prendre un raccourci serait quelque chose de mauvais, tout partait d'une bonne intention et il continuait à s'obstiner à ce sujet, persuadé qu'ils en auraient besoin pour guérir le môme ... Ou peut être par ce qu'il avait envie de comprendre son ami, Pepper avait l'air elle aussi de ne rien y comprendre alors si leur ami n'avait pas parlé à elle ...

- Tony, il faut bien qu'on essaie de l'aider. Tenta t'il.

- Il vous à demandé votre aide ? Répliqua le brun avec agacement. J'crois pas, non ! Est ce qu'un seul d'entre vous a pensé à ce qu'il ressentirait si vous saviez ? Vous êtes des abrutis !

- Mais bordel de merde, nous au moins, on essaie de se bouger le cul ! Hurla Steve, manquant cruellement de patience.

Cet homme avait le don de le mettre hors de lui, c'était insoutenable à ce niveau, il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire ! Ce qu'il considérait comme un môme souffrait d'une expérience dont ils n'avaient pas même idée et lui, le seul qui pouvait vraiment aider, restait le cul sur le fauteuil à essayer de se saouler ! Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à Capitaine, il se serait depuis longtemps jeter sur l'imbécile pour le rouer de coup et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne cédait il pas à cette tentation ?

- Monsieur, un livreur va arriver à l'ascenseur. Annonça la voix à l'accent anglais de Jarvis.

Cela le calma dans la seconde, il cligna des yeux quelques secondes, essayant de se souvenir quand ils avaient pu passer commande : certes Clint et Natasha n'étaient pas très bon cuisiniers, mais la plupart d'entre eux auraient subtilement commandé quelque chose et auraient fait passer le livreur par la porte de derrière, non pas par l'avant !

- Tu devrais aller ouvrir, Stevy ! Sourit malicieusement Tony.

Lâchant un grondement, le blond s'exécuta, assurant à l'homme qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore fini. Il arriva devant l'ascenseur avant que celui ci ne s'ouvre et découvrit un livreur costaud qui apportait plusieurs cartons plus ou moins grand, ils s'évaluèrent d'un regard et l'homme finit par se racler la gorge en lui tendant un papier.

- Je suppose que vous pouvez signer. Marmonna t'il, gêné.

Pendant que Steve regardait la feuille de papier, le livreur mettait à l'intérieur les cartons, Thor lui vint même en aide pour les plus lourds ce qui sembla envoyer l'homme sur un petit nuage. Sur la feuille, le nom du destinataire et de l'expéditeur n'apparaissait pas clairement, sauf un petit message qui disait clairement "De Senior, pour Junior". Il voyait parfaitement.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide à mettre ça dans une chambre ? Demanda le livreur.

Il devait éprouver une curiosité maladive pour les appartements des Avengers qui se trouvaient juste là, beaucoup auraient payé cher pour voir ne serait ce que l'entrée, mais mieux valait éviter qu'on ne découvre le gamin pour le moment. Il secoua la tête, signa et renvoya le livreur. Thor avait attrapé un des cartons et ils repartirent dans le salon, les deux blonds lançant des regards suspicieux à Tony qui en avait profité pour s'allonger sur le canapé.

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ? Gronda le meneur.

- J'sais pas ! Mentit il consciencieusement au vue de son sourire moqueur.

- Comment as tu pu passer une commande sans même nous avertir ? Tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu viens de faire et ...

- J'suis passé par Jarvis et y a pas le moindre nom ... Lâche moi avec ça et ramène lui ces cartons plutôt que de perdre du temps avec moi !

Thor avait lâché une exclamation après avoir ouvert un des cartons et en sortit un comic qu'il montra à Steve. Quel étrange sentiment que de se voir sur une couverture d'un de ses magazines, c'était toujours inaccoutumé. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le contenu, il n'y avait presque que des comics dedans, sur tout le monde et pas forcément que des récents.

- Là, tu vois, tu peux pas dire que j'essaie pas de l'aider avec ça ! Grinça Tony en se levant. Apporte lui donc et tiens, donne lui ça !

Il était allé jusqu'à un tiroir où il prit quelque chose qu'il lança au Meneur, une lampe torche. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre, en tout cas ils n'obtiendraient aucune réponse de l'adulte qui avait déjà plongé dans le frigo pour attraper quelque chose à grignoter. Il abandonna la partie pour le moment, faisant signe à Thor de le suivre et il s'exécuta, remettant les comics dans le carton pour l'apporter avec.

A priori, tous les cartons comportaient des objets ayant un rapport direct avec le monde des super héros, il y avait même des figurines à l'effigie de certains d'entre eux et de héros connus dans le monde tels les Quatre Fantastiques, il n'y avait rien de dangereux là dedans, aucune raison d'en priver Edward. Les cartons furent tous mis dans la chambre du jeune homme qui finit par se réveiller et observa les deux hommes s'activer.

- Tony a commandé ça pour toi. Marmonna Steve en se frottant la nuque.

Trop curieux, le jeune homme se leva du lit pour approcher et ouvrit un des cartons, il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de lâcher une exclamation, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour ouvrir tous les cartons.

- C'est trop cool ! Sourit il à l'encontre des deux blonds. J'devrais pas m'attendre à autre chose venant de mon double mais quand même !

Envolé son air fragile et perdu qu'il avait précédemment et même si ses yeux étaient toujours rouges, les larmes avaient complètement disparu, laissant totalement désemparés les deux hommes qui allaient devoir s'excuser semblait il. C'était rageant de voir qu'ils avaient tort et lui raison, c'était même injuste : cet enfoiré ... Et en même temps, Steve n'était pas prêt d'abandonner, il s'agenouilla à côté d'Edward qui fouillait dans les cartons avec enthousiasme, regardant avec intérêt chacun des comics reçus, il se détourna cependant de ceux ci pour reporter toute son attention sur Capitaine.

- Ed, ce qui t'es arrivé. Murmura t'il, ne sachant finalement pas comment aborder la chose.

- Une crise de panique ! Assura le jeune homme. Juste une crise de panique ! Je n'aime pas être dans le noir, mais alors pas du tout ! On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans le noir alors, j'aime pas ...

Donc, il ne dirait rien ... Pour le moment. Il tendit finalement la lampe torche qu'Ed observa, écartant ses mains de celle ci ... Cette manie, leur Tony aussi l'avait, alors cela ne le choqua pas, il posa juste l'objet à côté du carton avant de rejoindre Thor. Le Dieu n'avait rien loupé de la scène, l'observant à l'entrée de la chambre, les bras croisés sur son torse, il jeta un regard au meneur et tous deux furent d'accords pour lancer le second round.

* * *

Tony était entrain de grignoter un sandwich lorsque deux masses musculaires s'étaient plantées devant lui, les bras croisés sur leur torse, Thor et Steve semblaient bien décidés à lui faire cracher le morceau, il gémit intérieurement de dépit, ne se souvenant pas qu'ils furent un jour aussi têtus que lui et il décida de poser son repas et de s'installer, se disant que ça serait long, très long, il passa cependant à l'attaque avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans le combat, voulant au moins être le premier à lancer les hostilités :

- Un simple "désolé" est amplement suffisant !

- Désolé ! Céda sans la moindre hésitation Steve.

Ce qui eut au moins l'effet de surprendre le brun, il fut tout ouïe pour la suite, regardant le blond s'asseoir sur la table basse devant lui.

- Tu aurais pu dire que tu avais commandé des trucs pour le détendre ! Reprocha t'il. Tu aurais dû nous faire savoir que tu n'étais pas aussi salop que ce qu'on imaginait ! Te voir insensible à ta propre détresse ... C'est ce que j'ai cru ... Alors désolé, mais comprends bien que tu es le seul à pouvoir nous en dire plus : si toi même tu n'as jamais pris la décision de nous dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, alors lui ne le fera pas !

- Certes, c'est vrai mais ...

- Alors à moins que tu agisses toi même, nous on ne servira à rien dans cette histoire et ça, c'est frustrant ... Laisse nous t'aider parce que lui n'es pas le seul à avoir été un jour blessé par cette histoire, toi aussi tu as subi tout ça alors ...

- Hé, stop ! Coupa le brun. Moi, ça fait longtemps que cette histoire ne me fait plus rien du tout alors avec moi, il n'y a plus rien à faire. Laisse tomber.

Il voulut reprendre son repas, mais Thor le lui subtilisa. Foutu goinfre ! Où cachait il tout ce qu'il bouffait bordel de merde ? Son estomac, c'était un trou noir ! Tony ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le Dieu lui tendit le sandwich, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la manœuvre et fut blessé d'être ainsi démasqué : cette manie de ne pas réussir à prendre ce qu'on lui tendait, même après de longues années, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à la perdre ! Agacé, il se leva et s'écarta.

- Garde le si tu le veux ! Soupira Tony.

- Tu vois qu'il te reste certaines séquelles. Répliqua le Dieu.

Cela le fit entrer dans une rage froide, contenue bien évidement, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne cédait plus à des colères dévastatrices comme le jour où il avait retourné le bureau de Fury, mais il savait aussi que cet état là était plus dangereux car ses paroles devenaient aussi tranchantes que des lames.

- Plutôt que de t'occuper de mes problèmes, pourquoi ne t'occuperais tu pas un peu plus de ton frère ? Lâcha le brun sur un ton polaire en se tournant vers le blond. Dois je te rappeler que c'est lui qui aura ta peau ? Mon problème n'est en rien comparable à celui de ton frère !

- Tony, je ...

- Je me répète vus que sa ne semble pas pouvoir entré dans ton crâne : avant de t'occuper de mes soucis, occupe toi des tien !

Il put voir son regard se voiler de colère et lorsqu'il s'avança, Steve s'interposa, essayant de calmer le jeu, mais les deux hommes continuaient de s'affronter du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant céder face à l'autre en baissant le regard.

Jamais Tony ne se laisserait avoir à ce petit jeu, s'il avait enduré toutes ces choses, ce n'était sûrement pas pour se montre faible face à ce Dieu maintenant ! Il avait eu le courage d'aller jusqu'à un tel point que lui même ne réalisait toujours pas l'ampleur de ses actes, ce n'était pas pour tout perdre devant lui et pas besoin d'une armure pour le remettre à sa place, même s'il savait n'avoir aucune chance en cas d'affrontement physique : le Sérum était loin d'être suffisant pour égaler la puissance d'un Dieu.

Finalement, le Dieu céda, Steve lui ordonnant de se calmer, Tony en fut satisfait et se détourna.

- Je vais à l'atelier. Décida t'il finalement. J'ai une armure à construire et tout un tas de gadget à recréer !

Il n'attendit pas d'accord pour y aller, même s'il savait que leur conversation était loin d'être finie, il n'avait réellement aucune envie de la continuer celle ci.

* * *

Natasha descendait dans l'atelier avec un plateau repas, Stark était descendu le matin et ils étaient déjà le soir, il n'avait pas mangé quoi que ce soit de toute la journée ce qui leurs avait été signalé par Jarvis, la jeune femme s'était dévouée à lui apporter quelque chose. Embêtée par le plateau, elle se demanda comment elle ferait pour franchir la porte lorsqu'elle eu l'agréable surprise de la voir s'ouvrir sans activer de code.

Stark était entrain de fondre une pièce sur une table, le chalumeau s'éteignit dès qu'elle fut proche de lui et elle put voir la sueur dégouliner de ses épaules nues, il avait délaissé sa chemise pour son débardeur et son jean était déjà tâché d'huile sombre. Il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

- Vous devez avoir faim. Souffla t'elle sur un ton empli de reproche. Vous savez, même si la tension est forte, vous devriez penser à privilégier votre santé plutôt que votre travail. Jarvis nous a fait également remarquer que vous n'aviez dormi qu'une seule heure depuis votre arrivé ici ...

- Sérum du Super Soldat. Avoua t'il en prenant le verre de jus d'orange sur le plateau. Avant, c'était embêtant, maintenant, c'est cool : je peux bosser presque une semaine pour une seule heure de sommeil.

- J'avais oublié. Admit elle. N'hésitez pas à nous le rappeler lorsqu'on à l'air inquiet pour vous. Allez vous reposez pendant une heure, tout le monde se sentira un peu mieux s'ils vous voient vous reposer, même si vous ne faites que simuler.

Il s'assit au bord de la table, buvant quelque gorgés de la liqueur orangé sous le regard attentif de la jeune femme. Cette fois, elle prendrait garde à la santé de cet être, même si ce n'était pas leur ami, elle se sentait déjà liée à lui par les confidences qu'il lui avait faite. En voyant une tache de graisse sur sa joue, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre un chiffon pour tenter de le lui effacer, mais ne réussit qu'à l'étaler davantage. Elle n'était pas douée pour prendre soin des autres ...

Stark posa sa main sur la sienne, ce n'était pas un geste anodin, elle en prit conscience au moment même où le contact se faisait, par ce mouvement il déposa un peu de saleté sur sa peau, mais elle ne s'en offensa pas, ces mains si délicates étaient tâchées par des choses plus écœurantes que de la graisse de moteur ou d'autre substance du même genre comme le sang d'homme et de femme ...

- Stark, vous ...

- Tony, tu peux me tutoyer, je te connais tant que ça me ferait bizarre de repartir de zéro. Murmura t'il.

Sa voix était trop douce au goût de l'Espionne, il n'agissait pas comme il agissait devant les autres, elle nota cela très rapidement et cela la mit mal à l'aise, mais en bonne professionnelle, Natasha se reprit avant que quoi que ce soit n'apparaisse sur son visage.

- Dragueur ! Soupira t'elle. Vous plongez dans les bras de Pepper et pourtant ...

- Je savais que je ne pourrais pas reprendre ce que nous avions laissé dans mon monde, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ...

L'Espionne haussa les sourcils tandis que sa main était attirée contre sa bouche, cette fois, elle la récupéra, de plus en plus surprise par le comportement de Stark.

- Stark, vous aviez dit ...

- Je n'ai pas "tout" dit. Admit il volontiers, reposant le verre sur le plateau. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque d'être entendu sur certaines choses et ça, vois tu, c'est une de ces choses ...

- Allez y, je vous écoute ...

- Clint est mort, je t'ai réconfortée comme j'ai pu, je t'ai remontée le moral autant que possible, j'ai tout fait pour y arriver et, finalement, j'ai moi aussi sombré quand Pepper est morte ...

- Tu n'as rien dit à son sujet. Avoua t'elle, déroutée.

- Ce n'est pas ... Il n'y avait pas de remède, il n'y en a toujours pas eu à mon époque et j'ai eu beau chercher ... A moins de la foutre dans une boite de cryogénisation, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour elle ... Finalement, les rôles se sont vite inversés et quand je suis dans cet état ...

Il haussa les épaules d'un air négligé.

- J'suis désolé, t'avais pas besoin d'avoir ce genre de détail, mais tu m'as été d'un si grand réconfort que ... Enfin, heureux que tu puisses relancer tout ça avec Barton, hésites pas ma belle, il en vaut le coup ...

Il frôla distraitement sa joue et elle se sentit une fois de plus désarmée face à cet homme, désolée pour lui. Natasha venait de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas perdu qu'une seule personne aimée dans cet aveux, mais deux ... Ou peut être n'avait il pas eu assez de temps pour construire quelque chose de vraiment fort ?

- J'ai oublié rapidement Clint ? Osa t'elle demandé.

- Non, tu ne l'as jamais oublié, son ombre était toujours au dessus de nous. Avoua t'il franchement. Je ne pense pas que le temps aurait effacé cela un jour, mais ... Moi, j'ai jamais pu oublié aucun de vous ... Vous êtes si irremplaçables à mes yeux ...

Il soupira et se leva, prenant le plateau.

- On monte en haut pour rassurer les autres ? Demanda t'il.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et le laissa passer devant, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire par ces paroles. Elle finirait bien par découvrir, persuadée que Stark s'ouvrirait à elle plus facilement qu'avec les autres Avengers.

En haut, ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, Edward tenant dans ses mains un comic auquel il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil. Thor fixa Tony et se leva, quittant pour la première fois de son existence le premier la table, il lui en voulait encore pour ses mots durs.

- Ha, miracle, tu as réussi à faire sortir Tony de son antre ! Nota moqueusement Clint.

- C'est un jour à noter sur le calendrier ! Confirma le nommé en venant s'installer à la table. Juste pour savoir : c'est qui qui a fait le plateau ? J'aimerais pas finir empoisonné.

- C'est moi ! Avoua Edward avec un sourire narquois. Fais gaffe à toi ... Rappelle toi comment tu faisais à manger à mon âge ...

- Menteur, à ton âge, j'étais même pas capable de me servir un jus d'orange sans tout renverser sur le côté ! T'approprie pas le travail des autres !

Il se tourna vers Natasha, lui souriant avec sincérité.

- Merci, Vamp* !

Elle eut une étrange sensation au fond d'elle même et ne put pas lui répondre, le voyant se détourner pour s'installer à la table. Pourquoi se sentait elle si troublée en présence de cet homme là ? Elle se savait amoureuse de Clint, alors pourquoi être soudainement si troublée en présence d'un autre ? Décidément, ce "Tony" était plein de surprise.

- Hé, Junior, demain, tu viens bosser avec moi à l'atelier, j'ai plein de truc à te montrer ! Annonça l'adulte. Faut que tu t'y mettes si tu veux un jour me rattraper et j'ai pris pas mal d'avance !

- M'le rappelle pas ! Reste pas sur tes lauriers, je vais rapidement devenir plus utile que toi, Senior !

* * *

_Lexique :_ Vamp : N'a aucun rapport avec le mot "Vampire", cela veut dire "femme fatale".

**Note de l'Auteur :** Pas grand chose à dire cette fois, j'ai pris un peu de retard sur toutes mes fics suites à mon départ, j'ai quelques autres petit problème qui font que je n'avance pas facilement, mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai encore quelques chapitre d'avance.

Merci de m'avoir lus !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Flee the Hero

**_CHAPITRE 8_**

_Flee the Hero_

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble, de temps en temps, Pepper était de retour pour voir s'ils étaient tous indemnes et arrivait très souvent lorsqu'une dispute menaçait de faire s'affronter les têtes fortes des Avengers, les rapports entre Thor, Steve et Tony ne s'arrangeant en rien. Pourtant, le brun était juste un provocateur, les deux blonds se laissaient trop facilement avoir par les mots et ça pouvait partir en bagarre, sauf que l'ironie faisait que la blonde arrivait à cet instant.

Edward était l'un des seuls qui arrivait un temps soit peu à ces duels de parole, ils en effectuaient plusieurs par jour sous les regards fascinés de Natasha et Clint qui avaient pris l'habitude de compter les points, Tony menait, mais de seulement quelques points, ils se valaient l'un l'autre. Dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas voir les affrontements qui avaient lieu à l'atelier, la seule fois où ils étaient allés les voir, Edward s'était brûlé avec le fer à souder à cause de la surprise d'être interromput, maintenant, ils se faisaient annoncer par Jarvis, de toute façon, dans l'atelier, la rivalité était remplacée par une toute autre relation, Tony apprenait à Edward tout ce qu'il avait lui même appris ...

L'adulte savait à quel point son double avait une soif inassouvie de connaissance et n'y passait jamais par quatre chemins, il lui avait confié certain plans de machines facile à élaborer pour le tester, pour l'entraîner aussi car il avait beau aimer manipuler les matériaux de construction, jusqu'à ce jour où ne l'avait jamais réellement laisser faire. C'était un véritable plaisir de n'avoir aucune limite de créativité et même si bien souvent Natasha devait venir les chercher pour les sortir de l'atelier pour qu'ils se reposent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y retourner sitôt debout, ce que Steve et Bruce voyaient d'un mauvais oeil.

En attendant, le Shield, Pepper et même Steve avaient commencé à laisser filtrer des informations sur la potentielle survie de "Tony Stark", ainsi, Steve était allé rendre visite à une famille dont le fils avait eu un accident grave, le cerveau ne fonctionnait plus, les organes étaient viables, le jeune homme avait le même groupe sanguin que Stark. Pepper accompagnée de Fury multipliait ensuite les visites dans l'hôpital. Il n'y eut pas besoin de plus pour que des rumeurs ne se propagent.

- Ils sont rapides à tirer des conclusions. Nota Edward en regardant une émission de télé consacrée à Iron Man.

En effet, la présentatrice annonçait clairement que pour elle, cet étrange comportement n'était pas anodin, pour elle, il semblait important de prouver à ses partenaires masculins que Tony Stark ne pouvait être que vivant, eux par contre semblaient plus suspicieux et mettaient en doute cette histoire à dormir debout, tous sauf un qui expliquait qu'en réalité, le Shield ne pouvait laisser partir un telle génie sans au moins essayer d'effectuer un clonage.

- Edward, qu'est c'que tu fais ! Râla Steve en attrapant un des outils que le jeune homme avait monté. Hé, attends, mais tu as vu tout ce que tu as fais ? Et qui va laver ce soir ?

Le nommé se tourna vers le blond, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il avait monté tout un tas d'outil pour travailler sur certains de ses projets, le meneur avait décidé de restreindre son temps dans l'atelier alors lui avait juste fait monter l'atelier ici ! S'il ne voulait plus voir de tâche de graisse au sol et sur le canapé, qu'il le laisse donc retourner comme il le voulait à ses expériences !

- Stop, ça suffit ! Gémit le blond avec agacement. Je ne supporte plus tout ce bordel ! Tu vas me ranger tout ça !

- Mais j'ai plein de projets en cour et si tu me limites sur mon temps de travail, j'vais jamais pouvoir les finir ! Et ...

Il lâcha une exclamation outrée lorsque le blond commença à prendre tout son matériel sur la table, les mettant dans le carton. Edward tenta bien de protéger ses biens mais en vain, le petit démon réussit à récupérer un tournevis et lui une clef anglaise, tout le reste finit dans le carton.

- Donne moi tout de suite ça ! Ordonna Steve.

- Mais et mes propulseurs ? Soupira le brun. J'dois travailler sur mes propulseurs ! Sans oublier le réacteur et puis la construction de l'IA et ...

- Non ! Répliqua t'il sèchement. Je ne te laisserai pas construire une armure ! Tu es trop jeune et ...

- Parce que toi t'es pas jeune peut être ? Répliqua t'il amer. Tu avais à peine vingt ans quand t'as commencé à vouloir t'engager ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me freiner ! Tu es le dernier ici à en avoir le droit et ...

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, je t'interdits de fabriquer une armure ! Le coupa le blond en l'attrapant par les épaules. On a déjà un Iron Man dans l'équipe alors laisse tomber, avec ton age, je ne prendrai pas le risque de te voir combattre à nos côtés !

- Mais je ...

- Non, on ne reviendra pas sur ce sujet ! Donne moi ça !

Il tendit la main vers lui et par réflexe, Edward tenta de s'écarter, mais il était maintenu par l'autre main de Steve. Pour l'avoir vu en pleine confrontation avec Tony, il savait à quel point cet homme pouvait se montrer têtu, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, ce qui emplit de colère le garçon qui finit par balancer l'outil au visage même du Super Soldat, geste qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître, même lorsqu'il vit le blond porter sa main contre son oeil. Edward fit volte face et s'éclipsa malgré les protestations derrière lui.

Les portes coulissantes, c'était quand même énervant : il aurait voulu la claquer de toutes ses forces pour faire connaître son mécontentement, au lieu de ça, il ne put que se contenter de la verrouiller par le biais de Jarvis. N'ayant aucune envie de casser quoi que ce fut dans sa chambre, il chercha un moyen de se calmer, mais n'y parvint pas du tout.

Bordel, mais pourquoi voulait il à ce point l'écarter du projet "Avengers" ? Il était lui aussi "Tony Stark", même si c'était son double qui écopait du rôle, n'avait il pas le droit lui aussi de se battre à leurs côtés ? C'était en partie son avenir, un jour, sur son monde il aurait pu en venir à devenir ce super héro alors pourquoi l'empêcher d'y parvenir ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se montrer utile et aider comme il pouvait, mais ils semblaient vouloir le brider, l'empêcher de se trouver une voie ...

- Edward ? Appela Bruce derrière la porte. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ...

- Pas maintenant, j'ai aucune envie de vous voir ! Répliqua le jeune homme sur un ton polaire.

- Edward, tu as blessé Steve et ...

- J'ai vraiment pas envie de vous voir pour le moment, laissez moi tranquille !

- Très bien, je vais chercher Tony pour qu'il ouvre la porte !

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se servir de l'adulte pour parvenir à lui, depuis l'accident de la porte close, Edward ne contrait plus les ordres du premier, n'ayant aucune envie de renouveler l'expérience. L'idée d'un face à face avec les autres n'enchantait pourtant pas le jeune homme qui regarda autour de lui, cherchant une potentielle sortie de secours. Allez, son double devait être aussi paranoïaque que lui, il devait bien avoir prévu une porte de secours en cas de pépin !

- Jarvis, où est la sortie de secours. Murmura t'il sur un ton suppliant.

- Monsieur, la tour Avengers est sécurisée comme aucun autre bâtiment en ce monde, une sortie de secours est totalement inutile. Admit l'intelligence artificiel qui semblait désolée pour son maître.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution pour que j'évite cette confrontation sans te faire planter, non ?

- Je peux vous suggérer d'utiliser le conduit d'aération au plafond, mais je vous recommande plutôt d'aller faire des excuses pour votre colère injustifiée.

Edward fixa ledit conduit qu'il pouvait voir de là et il ne put s'empêcher de peser le pour et le contre, sa raison lui indiquant qu'en effet, se faire pardonner en bon garçon serait logique, mais en même temps ... Son côté intrépide décida que "non, il n'avait pas à se rabaisser" !

- Va pour le conduit ! Décida t'il finalement. Jarvis, utilise le portable pour me guider, je veux pas que les autres sachent où je suis !

* * *

- Je suis désolé de te déranger dans ton travail. Répéta Bruce pour la énième fois. Je n'ai jamais su comment me comporter face à un enfant alors, ton double ...

- Pas grave. Assura en retour Tony, plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Arrivé au sommet des marches, son regard glissa sur Steve, assis sur un fauteuil, devant lui, Natasha désinfectait déjà une micro plaie qui disparaîtrait sûrement avant la nuit, elle insista pour mettre un pansement et il céda bien trop facilement. Finissant d'essuyer ses mains graisseuses, le brun s'approcha des deux jeunes gens.

- Alors, il as réussi à te blesser, lui ? Sourit il.

Steve lâcha un grognement et Tony prit la décision de prendre la relève de la jeune femme, elle le laissa faire, repartant rejoindre Clint sur son fauteuil, le brun frôla la plaie d'un doigt averti, n'ayant pas envie de lui faire mal.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser descendre dans l'atelier avec toi ! Soupira le blond. Je savais qu'il deviendrait rapidement accro à la mécanique et autre mais ... Bordel, il n'a pas à faire ce genre de truc ! Il n'a pas besoin de devenir lui aussi "Iron Man" !

- Il vit à la tour Avengers entouré de Super Héros et tu voudrais qu'il ne cherche pas un moyen de nous aider ? Soupira Tony.

- Tu n'avais pas l'âme d'un super héro jusqu'à ton expérience en Afghanistan alors je pensais avoir encore un peu de temps avant de devoir le freiner ...

- Oui, c'était prévisible ...

Steve retira la main de son visage, fronçant les sourcils.

- Hé ho, réveillez vous, vous êtes des supers héros, vous vous occupez de lui, il est normal qu'il tente de vous aider comme il peut ! Mettez vous à sa place ! Rogers ! Toi, tu devrais comprendre : tu as tout fait pour être engagé dans l'armée alors ...

- Vous utilisez le même argument ! Nota dépité le blond. C'est énervant ! Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose et ...

- Tu es notre héro. Avoua Tony sans honte. Tu es celui qu'on voulait être, à qui on voulait le plus ressembler quand on était môme ! Mon père était hanté par toi, il voulait à tout prix te retrouver et finalement ... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que c'est normal qu'il veuille aider son héro, non ?

Steve parut choqué par l'aveu. Evidemment, cela devait être dur d'imaginer Tony Stark comme un grand fan de Capitaine America, surtout si on se souvenait de leurs premières discussions. C'était la façon de faire du Milliardaire : lâcher des piques acides lorsqu'il était mal à l'aise et pourtant ...

Tony se souvenait de son enfance, lorsque ses parents étaient encore vivants, il n'avait jamais été aussi seul de toute son existence et ne s'était trouvé qu'un seul et unique ami : Capitaine America, son père collectionnait alors les affaires sortant sur son ami et le garçonnet n'hésitait pas à aller feuilleter en cachette les comics qu'il trouvait, se fabriquant même des costumes à l'effigie du héro.

Une fois, il avait foncé dans son père alors qu'il portait sa tenue et s'était sentit gêné, trop pour dire quoi que ce soit et son père lui avait sourit, un sourire que l'enfant avait trouvé très beau. Après, son père l'avait pris sur ses genoux pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait de Capitaine America, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et ...

- Tony ? Appela Steve.

Le brun sortit de sa rêverie et mit un sparadra sur la coupure avant de se lever, faisant face au blond. Ils allaient devoir s'occuper du cas d'Edward. Que pouvaient ils faire pour calmer les ardeurs du jeune homme ? Tony ne savait pas trop, il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de canaliser tout cela et pourtant, le brun se voyait mal sous exploiter l'intelligence du gamin. C'était une idée bête et il apprenait vite, il pourrait en un temps record reprendre certains de ses projets les moins compliqués et il pourrait lui même se concentrer sur des choses sur lesquelles il travaillait lorsqu'il avait été transporté ici même.

Ils se dirigèrent donc jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward et Tony frappa délicatement celle ci, tentant une dernière fois la négociation plutôt que l'attaque directe.

- Junior, ouvre cette porte, ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde. Assura t'il. Tu auras droit à une séance de morale et puis chacun notre tour, on va te gronder, mais c'est justifié : on ne lance pas d'objet au visage d'homme aussi beau ! Bon Dieu, tu as de la chance qu'il n'y aura pas de cicatrice !

Le silence répondit à sa triade et il plaqua l'oreille contre la porte, espérant localiser le lieu où se trouverait le jeune homme : peut être se retranchait il dans le but de leur lancer d'autres objets ? Mieux valait être prudent avec lui, il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il pouvait être imprévisible, même pour lui même.

- Junior ? Lâcha t'il en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dis pas que tu te fais quelques petits plaisir personnels ...

Steve marmonna quelques paroles outrées, mais le manque de réponse inquiéta bien plus le Milliardaire qui ordonna à Jarvis d'ouvrir la porte, ce qui se fit sans même une micro protestation. La chambre était vide de toute présence vivante, même le démon qu'avait adopté Edward n'était pas présent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Barton pour noter la plaque d'aération détachée du mur avec un tournevis.

- Merde ! Gronda Tony. Jarvis, où est parti Edward ?

- Je ne sais pas Monsieur, j'ai perdu sa trace dès qu'il est sorti de la tour. Avoua l'ordinateur avec désolation. J'ai tout fait pour garder un oeil sur lui et j'ai réussi à le suivre près de quatre pattés de maisons, mais il sait de quoi je suis capable. J'ai déjà lancé une recherche par identification, mais vous savez de quoi il est capable ... Il avait son sweat à capuche monsieur.

- D'accord, alors retour aux méthodes à l'ancienne alors !

Tony se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, attrapant une veste au passage, mais Thor s'interposa.

- Non, tu ne peux pas sortir, pas encore : Tony Stark n'est pas encore revenu d'entre les morts. Rappela t'il.

- On ne peux pas le laisser courir les rues quand même ! Faut le retrouver et vite !

- On va tous y aller, mais toi, tu dois rester ici !

- Tu n'as qu'à aider Jarvis dans ses recherches. Lâcha derrière lui Steve en enfilant lui aussi une veste. Tu sais à peu près où chercher, on reste en communication !

Tony soupira en les regardant tous entrer dans l'ascenseur, même Bruce, il comprit alors le sentiment du jeune homme d'être ainsi écarté, mais ils avaient raison, ils le retrouveraient plus rapidement s'il faisait des recherches sur le réseau et cela lui permettrait également d'être seul dans la tour Avengers. Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une manière indéfinissable : l'occasion rêvée de faire des choses qu'il ne pouvait faire devant eux ...

* * *

Thor retrouva le gamin dans un bar, entouré par plusieurs personnes intéressées par ce qu'il disait, de jeunes étudiantes d'une fac pas loin, les garçons lui lançaient des regards sombres pour la plupart, mais une lueur de fascination au fond de leurs prunelles et c'était compréhensible : Edward leurs parlait avec enthousiasme de certaines théories quant à la fusion énergétique d'une quelconque chose que le Dieu avait du mal à comprendre. Le blond l'observait depuis quelques secondes déjà, il était complètement saoul, on lui avait sans doute payé pas mal de verres.

Il semblait en forme pour un fugueur et dénué de toute culpabilité, savourant chacun de ses verres comme il savourait les contours avantageux des jeunes femmes l'entourant, certaines étaient plus âgées que lui, mais buvaient le moindre de ses mots. "Stark" qu'il vienne de leur monde où d'un autre semblait avoir un pouvoir attractif sur les autres, le Dieu en avait la preuve sous les yeux, mais ce petit jeu là devait cesser et dès maintenant !

Thor finit par se décider, s'avançant vers la table et croisant les bras sur son torse en fixant le chenapan qui méritait franchement une belle raclée, ne serait ce que pour la peur qu'il leur avait foutus en s'enfuyant de la sorte. Il fallut cependant plusieurs instants avant que le jeune homme ne s'étouffe à moitié en le reconnaissant.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais là ! Hurla t'il littéralement en se levant.

- Tu ne devines pas ? Répliqua le blond avec un regard empli de reproche.

- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! J'veux pas ! Repars tout de suite !

Thor fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'il avait sans doute bu plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, il tanguait dangereusement et si l'une des filles ne l'avait pas soutenu, il se serait sûrement étalé au sol.

- On va rentrer. Décida le Dieu.

- Non, je rentre pas ! Je vais rester ici et puis je vais ... Boire et puis ...

- Edward, tu as assez bu comme ça !

- Non, même pas vrai ! J'peux encore réciter le tableau périodique des éléments à l'envers et ...

L'Ase comprit que discuter avec lui ne servirait strictement à rien, il commença donc à faire le tour de la table dans le but de l'attraper pour l'emmener dehors, mais le jeune homme prit la fuite, passant sous la table pour lui échapper.

- Edward ! Soupira le blond.

- Non, vous avez pas à me forcer à vous suivre ! T'es pas mon père ! Vous avez pas le droit de me garder avec vous et ...

- On a une responsabilité vis à vis de toi ! Edward, est ce qu'on peut reprendre cette conversation ailleurs ?

Dans le bar, ils étaient l'attention de toute la clientèle et personne ne semblait perdre la moindre miette de ce qu'ils se disaient alors, il avait également vu certaines personnes sortir leurs téléphones pour prendre des photos ou filmer la scène, l'ayant sûrement reconnu ou avide simplement des scènes de ménages du genre. Le jeune homme semblait en tirer profit.

- Pourquoi ? Chantonna t'il victorieusement.

- Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu idéal pour ce genre de conversation ...

- Pourquoi ?

- Edward ...

Le Dieu tenta de nouveau d'approcher, désespéré de le voir reculer jusqu'à être acculé contre le bar, son regard brillait clairement de menace mais le Dieu était si sûr du fait qu'il fut inoffensif qu'il ne prit pas garde à cet avertissement muet.

- Je te suivrai pas ! Gronda le jeune homme.

- Si, tu vas me suivre ...

- Là, ce serait un enlèvement et y aura suffisamment de témoins ici pour t'envoyer en prison alors vas y, essaie, j'suis sûr que certains son prêts à appeler les flics si tu oses seulement poser la main sur moi !

- Mais bordel, Edward, tu peux pas ...

- Si je peux ! J'dormirai sous un pont, ou bien je monterai dans la voiture d'un inconnu, mais j'peux partir ! Alors fous moi la paix !

- Je ne peux pas ! Tu es sous notre responsabilité !

- Ok, j'accepte de te suivre, à une seule condition : que tu restes debout après avoir trinquer avec moi ! Ok ?

Thor haussa un sourcil, suspicieux, observant le jeune homme qui s'était tourné vers une serveuse possédant une longue chevelure de jais. Le blond détourna le regard pour regarder les clients, ils faisaient mine de rien, mais tous avaient les oreilles tendues vers eux, autant ne pas faire trop de vague.

- Tiens, cul sec et si tu tombes pas, je te suivrai sans rien dire ! Assura Edward en lui tendant un verre à liqueur rouge.

Le blond fronça cette fois les sourcil, reniflant l'odeur se dégageant du liquide et constatant que ce n'était sûrement pas un truc alcoolisé. C'était un diabolo à la fraise.

- Tu me déçois presque, Edward. Admis volontiers le blond.

Et sans attendre quoi que ce soit, le Dieu but le verre en entier et le reposa brutalement contre le comptoir, regardant le plus jeune boire le sien avec plus de lenteur.

- C'est fait, on y va ? Lâcha t il victorieusement.

Edward lui fit signe d'attendre, finissant les dernières gorgés de son verre. Vue la manière qu'il avait de chanceler sur ses deux jambes, il n'aurait pas pu prendre un verre de plus sans prendre le risque de tomber à terre, en attendant, il prenait son temps, reposant sur le comptoir la cruche vide et passant sa manche sur sa bouche et le fixant avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- On y va ? Répéta le blond avec agacement cette fois.

- Non, j'ai gagné ! Assura le garçon avec obstination. Attends, tu vas voir, faut juste quelques secondes pour que ça agisse bien !

- Que ça agisse bien ? Attends, qu'est ce que tu as mis dans mon verre ?

Sale gosse, pire que son double ! Le môme lui sourit largement et Thor vit le monde bouger dangereusement autour de lui, ses jambes se montrant particulièrement traîtresses. Il tenta en vain de rester debout, mais ce qu'il lui avait donné était foutrement puissant. Edward ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça ! Voyant qu'il tentait de partir, le Dieu réussit à lui attraper la cheville suite à un énorme effort physique, lui lançant un regard glacial.

- T'as perdu, t'es plus debout ! Gémit le brun en essayant de se dégager.

- D'accord, tu ne me suis pas, mais je ne te laisse pas pour autant partir ! Répliqua le blond. Tu ne quitteras pas ce bar tant que j'y serai.

- Sale type !

Il se baissa pour essayer de se défaire de la prise, mais en vain, le Dieu ne lâcherait pas prise, même si son esprit était de plus en plus embrumé, au point que lorsqu'il fixa la serveuse, il eut presque l'impression de voir Loki, image stupide, son frère était enfermé dans la cellule la plus sécurisée d'Asgard ... Pourtant, ce sourire au coin des lèvres ...

Thor oublia toute ses craintes lorsqu'il nota la présence de Steve derrière Edward, le meneur avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et adoptait le visage qui précédait de longues et sévères réprimandes, alors il daigna lâcher le môme qui tomba derrière lui, percutant le torse de Capitaine et sentant le danger de bête traqué qu'il lui dédia, le blond lui sourit : oui, lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait immédiatement averti les autres Avengers de sa position, il était donc normal que ceux ci se regroupent dans le bar, non ?

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :** Ha ah ... J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne sais pas quoi dire ... Il faut avoué que je n'ai pas beaucoup de réaction de la part des lecteurs/lectrices qui passent par là, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, lorsque je vois que "_Like This Sort Of Thing_" avait au moins 5 rev par chapitre, je me dis que j'ai dus louper un truc dans cette histoire, mais je sais qu'elle es lut, donc je la continue (aussi par ce que j'aime bien l'écrire cette histoire =3).

Moa ha ha ha ! Kikoo 92, j'dois dire que tu me donne envie à chaque fois d'écrire plein de truc, donc continu de me taper dessus avec des bras et tout, je me sens toujours tellement motivée après nos discutions ! X3

Merci de m'avoir lus.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Don't play

**CHAPITRE 9**

_Don't play_

Steve avait rattrapé Edward aux épaules pour l'empêché de tomber par terre, il donnait l'impression de pouvoir s'effondrer à la moindre bousculade donc il allait devoir le ménager, même si de voir Thor à terre avait de quoi le faire revenir sur sa décision.

- Edward, tu m'expliques ? Demanda le Meneur de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

- Je l'ai drogué avec une substance que j'ai synthétisé. Admit le jeune homme, trop dégrisé pour se rendre compte de son erreur.

- Tu as quoi ?

- J'ai vaincu le Dieu de la Foudre Thor ! Lâcha le jeune homme en levant les bras au ciel. Victoire, je suis le plus fort !

- Edward ! Hurla le meneur.

Le faisant sursauter et il fit volte face, se reculant jusqu'au comptoir, le regard brillant étrangement. Clint était déjà arrivé et aidait le Dieu à se remettre sur ses jambes, passant un de ses bras sur son épaule pour l'emporter dehors.

- Bien, alors, jeune homme, soit vous me suivez sans encombre, soit je me verrais dans l'obligation d'user de la force ! Avertit Steve en croissant de nouveau les bras sur son torse. Après tout, vous venez, devant témoin, de vous attaquer à un Avenger et je me dois donc de procéder à votre interpellation pour vous interroger sur vos intentions ... Alors ?

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Répliqua le brun avec un froncement de sourcils. J'ai pas essayé de le tuer alors y a aucune raison qui justifie une interpellation !

- Je réitère mon avertissement, coopérez vous ou bien devrais je user de la force ?

Son regard s'emplit de terreur et il sembla vouloir s'enfuir à toute jambe, mais il restait malgré toutes ses expériences un Stark et ceux ci faisaient face dignement à leurs adversaires, la tête haute. Steve soupira et finit par faire le premier pas, comblant la distance entre eux pour l'attraper à la taille, le soulevant pour le mettre sur son épaule et le transportant dehors.

Il fallut quelques instants au jeune homme pour comprendre qu'il n'utiliserait pas sincèrement la force contre lui, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se rebeller et il s'agita soudainement en frappant autant que possible le dos du meneur.

- Au secours, j'suis entrain de me faire enlever par les Avengers ! Hurlait il de toutes ses forces. Aidez moi ! Appelez la police !

- Personne ne fera rien, Edward.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! Du favoritisme ! C'est injuste ! Les Avengers devraient pas avoir le droit de faire ce genre de truc et ...

Le Soldat l'assit dans la limousine qui attendait devant le bar, conduite par Natasha. Le jeune homme lâcha un grognement en se poussant, laissant la place pour que le Meneur puisse entrer à son tour. Boudeur, le brun s'écrasa dans le siège en regardant Barton aider Thor à s'installer lui aussi, il lançait des regards amusés à Edward.

- Ce n'est pas marrant ! Soupira le Meneur.

- Si, il m'a roulé comme un bleu ! J'étais si sûr de pouvoir dominer la situation et lui s'est servi si facilement de ma faiblesse, mais finalement, il est tombé !

Steve regarda le garçon qui s'était endormi, la tête glissant petit à petit vers lui et il ne le repoussa pas lorsque finalement elle se retrouva contre son épaule. Il ne simulait pas, sa respiration était lente et non pas calculée. De toute façon, il avait sans doute trop bu pour se faire.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à la tour Avengers, la voiture s'engouffrant dans le parking souterrain pour éviter d'être surpris par les paparazis et tous montèrent dans l'ascenseur, sauf Steve qui restait un peu perdu avec le cas de l'alcoolique endormi. Il hésitait entre le réveiller ou bien le porter jusqu'en haut. Cela ne semblait plus être le problème des autres Avengers qui avaient déjà appuyé sur le bouton pour monter. Sales traîtres !

Le Soldat finit par se décider, attrapant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il s'agita, ouvrant les yeux avant de faire rouler sa tête dans les bras de Steve, le faisant soupirer.

- Qu'est c'qui t'as pris d'aller boire ? Tu voulais sombrer dans un coma ou quoi ?

- Non, je ... J'avais besoin de boire alors ...

Il ne semblait même pas tout à fait réveillé, ouvrant ses yeux, mais ne semblant pas voir le monde qui l'entourait. Heureusement qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, Dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si jamais Edward avait continué à vagabonder.

- Tu es trop jeune pour boire !

- Mais non, j'suis majeur maintenant, avant ouais, t'aurais pu le dire, mais là, j'ai le droit ! J'suis majeur !

- Edward, tu es ...

- J'ai commencé à boire quand j'avais quatorze ans ! Lâche moi la grappe avec ça !

- Quoi ? Attends ... Mais ils faisaient quoi ton tuteur ? Il avait pas les yeux en face des orbites où quoi ? En tout cas, je ne tolérerai pas que tu te laisses aller de la sorte dorénavant ...

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Gronda sombrement le jeune homme en s'agitant. Lâche moi tout de suite !

Steve ne se fit pas prier deux fois, relâchant le garçon qui tomba lourdement au sol, lâchant un gémissement tandis que le démon sortait de la capuche, s'agitant autour de son maître comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Alors là, c'était le comble : non seulement il s'enfuyait de la tour en passant par les aérations, les mettant tous en danger, mais en plus il emmenait avec lui cette créature ? Finalement, il était aussi énervant que son double car lorsque lui voulait faire chier, il le faisait vraiment pas à moitié !

- Ecoute moi bien, mon p'tit, à partir de maintenant tu feras tout ce qu'on te dira de faire ! Hurla le blond avec un froncement de sourcils. Je suis ok pour que tu me balances des trucs au visage, mais que tu partes sans prévenir, je ne suis pas d'accord et encore moins sur le fait que tu emmènes cette chose avec toi !

- Cette chose est gentille ! Répliqua Edward.

- Cette chose peut être dangereuse ! Tu ne prends pas le risque assez au sérieux ! On la rend à Magie dès ce soir ! Je n'ai pas envie que cette créature se change soudainement en monstre alors qu'il y a des civils autour ! Ce serait mettre en danger des innocents et ...

- Attends, il est pas du tout dangereux ! Laisse moi le garder, j'promets que je le ferai plus sortir !

- Non, hors de question il repartira dans son monde ! Allez, viens dans le salon, on va avoir une discussion !

Les autres Avengers devaient déjà les attendre, confortablement installés alors que lui devait se coltiner l'alcoolique ! Il aida le jeune homme à se mettre sur ses deux jambes et décida de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, le laissant marcher comme un grand, surveillant cependant son avancé. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir se faire mal non plus, d'autant qu'il ne semblait pas tout à fait concentré sur son avancé.

Tony était assis à côté de Pepper, ses mouvements doux et délicats indiquaient clairement au blond qu'il avait tenté une approche subtile. C'était assez troublant : cet homme lui lançait souvent des remarques salaces et ne se cachait pas de draguer celle qui devrait provisoirement devenir sa fiancée ... Et qui le resterait sans doute. Comment pouvait il jouer sur deux tableaux de la sorte ?

- Quoi, tu le portes même pas dans tes bras ? Lâcha déçu l'homme. T'aurais pu faire un effort !

- C'est parfait que vous soyez là. Grinça Steve. On va pouvoir régler quelques détails, il faudrait faire venir Strange aussi pour renvoyer le démon, je ...

- Non, j'veux pas qu'il parte ! Répliqua le jeune homme.

- Tu as pris de gros risques en l'emmenant dans un lieu avec beaucoup de civils, on ne sait rien de cette créature alors je n'ai plus envie de prendre le moindre risque à ce sujet alors ...

- Mais c'est pas de sa faute à lui si je l'ai emmené ! Tu devrais pas le punir !

- Je ne le punis pas, je le renvoie simplement chez lui où il sera sûrement plus heureux qu'ici alors ...

- Moi, j'étais pas heureux chez moi ! Il l'est peut être pas ! Qu'est c'que t'en sais d'abord ? J'te promets que je l'emmènerai plus avec moi lorsque j'sortirai, laisse le vivre avec nous !

Le ton de la voix du plus jeune était suppliante, c'était si peu normal d'entendre le son de cette voix là, Stark n'était pas le genre d'homme à pouvoir supplier, jamais ... Et pourtant ... Steve fit face au garçon, ne pouvant dissimuler la surprise qu'exprimait sans doute son visage. Le jeune homme s'avançait vers lui, chancelant dangereusement et finissant par trébucher, le blond le rattrapant de justesse pour que la chute soit plus mémorable à deux.

Dire qu'il croyait en avoir fini avec l'alcoolisme "Stark" ! L'adulte n'éprouvait pas les effets secondaires qui les avaient si souvent mis mal à l'aise, et voilà que c'était le jeune qui s'avérait être l'accro aux bouteilles au contenu si néfaste ? Ils allaient devoir trouver un moyen pour régler ça, le souvenir de certaines scènes avec leur Stark ne se rappelant que trop bien dans l'esprit du Meneur comme le Milliardaire se trompant de chambre après une soirée bien arrosée et se réveillant donc en hurlant quand il constatait être dans le lit d'un homme, ou de peur sous la menace d'une lame de Romanoff, ou bien le fait de le trouver dans des tenues insolites en voulant aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Couché sur le dos, il se demandait si ça servirait à quelque chose de se lever, se disant que ce ne serait pas la dernière chute du jeune homme. De toute façon, il avait l'air bien là, s'installant à califourchon au dessus de lui et posant ses mains contre son torse ... Son visage était cependant trop proche du sien.

- S'il te plait, laisse moi le garder, je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Supplia t'il une nouvelle fois sur un ton étrangement chaud. Vraiment tout ...

- Edward, non !

C'était Tony qui avait parlé et il s'était sans doute levé pour venir au vu du mouvement, sauf que Steve ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, toute son attention posée sur le jeune homme qui avait comblé la distance entre leurs deux visages, leurs lèvres se scellant et une main coulant le long de son torse, passant entre leurs deux corps et allant se poser contre son pantalon, juste à l'entre jambe.

Avant que le blond ne puisse réellement réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer, Tony avait attrapé Edward par la taille pour le soulever, l'écartant du meneur qui était encore trop abasourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit pour se relever. Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer là ? Non, c'était vraiment pas normal et le double le plus âgé le savait, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait écarté et qu'il l'avait emporté loin d'eux, non ? Pour éviter les questions embarrassantes ...

- Tony, non, attends ! Hurla Steve de rage.

Sauf que l'homme avait déjà quitté la pièce avec son double et Capitaine n'hésita pas à les pourchasser à travers les couloirs, se heurtant de plein fouet à une porte verrouillée, donnant une forte envie au Meneur de se passer de Jarvis : "Stark" était prioritaire sur l'intelligence artificielle, dans cette situation, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'avoir le dessus et il se trouvait actuellement dans un véritable cul de sac à cause de cela.

- Tony, ouvre la porte ! Ordonna le blond en tambourinant contre la porte.

Il fut écarté par le Dieu de la Foudre qui ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur à négocier avec un homme têtu comme le brun, la drogue semblait encore faire effet sur lui et en même temps, la rage qui marquait son visage lui donnait suffisamment d'énergie pour enfoncer son poing dans la porte, la démolissant sans le moindre effort, il n'eut plus qu'à écarter les cadrans pour créer une ouverture.

Ils les trouvèrent dans un coin de la chambre, Tony serrant Edward dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux et murmurant des mots doux au jeune homme qui pleurait en s'excusant. L'adulte ne leur dédia qu'un seul regard, ils comprirent, ne tentant même pas de cesser ce réconfort, reprenant ses paroles comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, essayant de calmer son double.

* * *

Les Avengers étaient réunis dans la salle commune, ils étaient tous mal à l'aise, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être une espionne expérimentée pour le comprendre. Natasha jetait des regards aux autres qui s'étaient installés sans conviction. Thor et Steve étaient tendus comme jamais auparavant, elle ne trouvait aucun mot pour les détendre et ne semblait pas être la seule, Clint et Bruce gardant le silence. Pepper était devant la baie vitrée, regardant le paysage d'un air distrait.

Tony finit par apparaître au coin de la porte, il avait mis près d'une heure à coucher Edward et était resté au moins une heure de plus avec le jeune homme, voulant s'assurer qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Il les observa d'un air gêné, se frottant la nuque et semblant hésiter à entrer définitivement dans cette pièce, se doutant que cette fois, certains n'accepteraient pas de nouvelle fuite de sa part et déjà des regards inquisiteurs s'étaient posés sur lui.

- Le dois je vraiment ? Finit il par demander.

- Cette fois, je veux des réponses. Répliqua sur un ton polaire Rogers. Je ne te laisserai pas fuir ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez lui et je veux savoir quoi ! Il s'est ...

Il ne semblait pas apte à dire les mots pour décrire ce qu'il avait vu, mais de toute manière Tony le coupa dans son élan, se passant une main sur le visage.

- Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir me noyer dans de l'alcool ! Soupira t'il, entrant dans la pièce.

- Tu es devenu alcoolique à quel age ? Interrogea le blond.

- Au moins, tu me ménages ... J'ai commencé à boire très tôt et je crois que je suis devenu alcoolique après mon dix septième anniversaire ... Je ne suis pas sûr, tu sais comment on est, nous les alcoolos : on ne l'admet pas ...

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté de Natasha qui l'observait avec attention, bien décidée à surveiller la moindre de ses expressions, elle n'hésiterait pas à signaler le moindre mensonge sortant de sa bouche a ses compagnons, consciente que c'était trahir Tony de le faire mais trahir ses amis si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Et "ça", qu'est ce que c'était ? Tony, Edward vient de ...

- Te faire une proposition indécente, une proposition écoeurante ?

- Non, attends, ce n'était pas une proposition ...

- Il t'a proposé quelque chose en échange d'autre chose. Reprit le brun d'un air absent. De la prostitution, c'est le mot ...

- De la quoi ? Interrogea Thor avec un froncement de sourcils.

- De la prostitution : vendre son corps. Résuma Natasha. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne ...Que jusqu'à ta majorité, il n'y a eu ...

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre, se souvenant de ses jeunes riches qui, en attendant d'avoir accès à l'argent de leur héritage, se faisaient entretenir par des personnes plus âgées. C'était donc ce qu'avait été Stark ? Coucher contre quelques petites faveurs ? Sauf que là, c'était quand même allé loin : être prêt à se donner pour garder un animal de compagnie ?

Stark était il le genre d'homme à coucher pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? C'était ça la véritable question. Quand il était devenu millionnaire, il n'en a plus eu besoin, mais il avait tant et tant de conquêtes qu'en dénombrer le chiffre exacte était impossible, peut être une revanche pour avoir dû si longtemps appartenir à une seule personne ? Son appétit sexuel était tel qu'il ne semblait pas être assouvissable, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tombé sur la bonne personne ...

- Tony, tu vendais ton corps pour avoir ce que tu voulais ? Murmura pensivement Pepper.

- Mais je n'avais pas tout. Admit il volontiers. Certaines choses sont inaccessibles ... Ca me rappelle les mots d'un homme ... Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, mais je n'ai pas l'essentiel, n'est ce pas ?

- Qui était cette personne qui t'a entretenu si longtemps ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Répliqua t'il sur un ton sans appel. J'ai répondu à vos questions ou bien ...

- Tony, il était prêt à le faire avec moi et dans mes souvenirs, tu n'es pas très porté sur ces choses là alors ...

La remarque de Steve fit s'esclaffer le Milliardaire qui en tomba au sol, sombrant dans une hilarité totale, au point qu'il lui fallut quelques longues minutes pour se calmer, mais pas encore assez, il essuya une larme au coin de son oeil, toujours assis au sol.

- Et t'oses me dire ça alors qu'à toi, j'ai fait des propositions vraiment mais vraiment chaudes ! Répliqua t'il. Y a eu cette proposition sous la douche, et puis cette autre fois, ma main baladeuse et ...

- Tu ne te moquais pas de moi ? S'écria outré le blond, se levant de rage.

- Tu me mets au défi de te le montrer avec plus de vigueur ? Répliqua Tony en se léchant la lèvre.

Le regard brillant du brun était si intense que même Natasha comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un simple bluff, elle ne savait pas si elle devait être outrée où non par ce comportement. Quelqu'un décida de l'être pour eux tous, Pepper lâchant une exclamation mécontente.

- Quoi ? Soupira le brun en haussant les sourcils.

- Et tu oses faire ce genre de proposition devant moi ? Soupira la blonde.

- Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre là ...

- Ne suis je pas sensée être ta fiancée ? Celle avec qui tu est sensé être ... Enfin, Tony, faire ce genre de proposition devant moi ... As tu pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir ?

- Peux tu comprendre ce que moi même je ressens ? Bon Dieu, Pepper, j'ai soixante dix huit ans ! Des décennies sont passées après ta mort et j'ai devant moi tous ceux qui on réussi à combler un peu ta mort et ...

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et resta immobile devant eux, son visage se fermant brutalement. C'était rude d'apprendre que l'on allait mourir, certes, mais peut être l'était ce plus de constater que cela laissait de marbre le premier concerné ... Tony n'avait pas parlé de leurs morts à eux de cette manière.

- Je vais ... Mourir ?

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça ...

- Comment ?

- Anévrisme du coeur qui provoquera une mort subite.

- Quand ?

Il haussa les épaules, ne répondant que vaguement.

- Tony, s'il te plait, je veux savoir !

- Non, tu ne veux pas savoir ! Tu ne voulais pas le savoir alors ne pose plus de questions à ce sujet ! Je ne répondrai plus à aucune question à ce sujet, ok ? Attends au moins que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ... Bien que je serais tenté de foutre un réacteur Arc à la place de ton coeur pour prévenir mais ...

- Il faudrait que je sois d'accord pour ça et quand je vois ce que ça t'a fait à toi ...

Natasha se sentait mal à l'aise d'assister à cette conversation, elle jeta un regard à ses collègues, les interrogeant rapidement du regard, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, celle de Tony, la caressant délicatement en lui souriant délicatement.

- Alors, tu m'excuseras si après ta mort, j'ai été cherché du réconfort ailleurs. Continua t il en fixant Pepper. Tu devrais même être heureuse qu'après quelques semaines de débauche totale, je sois tombé dans les bras de gens qui m'aimaient sincèrement pour ce que j'étais ... Ce salopard de Tony Stark et non pas le riche génie playboy ...

- Avec qui tu vas finir ? Demanda la blonde avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Non, attendez, peut être que nous, on ne veut pas le savoir. Murmura Natasha.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

- Dans l'ordre ou bien peu importe ? Répliqua amusé Tony avant de se reprendre : Si tu veux, je te donne même les détails les plus croustillants.

- Avec qui as tu trouvé du réconfort dans cette pièce ?

Pepper était clairement entrain de s'énerver, croisant les bras sur son torse. Le brun resta silencieux quelques secondes, jetant des regards aux Avengers présents qui préféraient se taire. Natasha n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant : elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule chez qui Stark était aller trouvé ce "réconfort", mais le savoir ? Et surtout, que Clint apprenne que sa double à elle avait eu des moments d'égarement avec lui ?

- Tous ceux qui sont présents ? Répondit il finalement.

La Russe releva le visage, surprise, regardant le Milliardaire s'écarter d'elle. Là aussi, elle était sûre qu'il ne mentait pas.

- Tous ? S'indigna Pepper. Mais, enfin, Tony !

- J'suis désolé, l'amour, ça prévient pas avant de frapper ! Bon, ok, certains, c'était plus par égarement qu'autre chose, mais ça c'est fait et vu que tu attends de la sincérité de ma part, alors voilà !

- Attends, tu te fous de nous ? Répliqua Barton avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec chacun d'entre nous ? Je ne te crois pas, je ne suis pas du genre à ...

- Joker pour toi ! J'veux dire, toi et moi, c'était ... On avait bu, on était complètement déchirés et on avait une partenaire à ce moment et on a pas remarqué qu'elle était partie et ouais, c'était avant qu'on se marie, mais il se souvenait plus de rien alors j'ai cru que c'était pas grave !

- Tu es entrain de me dire que tu m'as trompée ? S'écria Pepper.

- Non ! On était plus ensemble ! Tu m'avais plaqué et j'ai même jamais compris pourquoi ! Barton a juste essayé de me remonter le moral, on a fini dans une chambre, je rappelle qu'y avait une fille avec nous ...

- T'as pas les yeux en face des orbites où quoi ? Alors toi et moi, c'est parce que tu t'es trompé ?

- Non, en fait, c'est toi qui ...

Tony semblait prier pour fondre sur place, hésitant entre aller chez Pepper qui était rouge de colère et Barton qui était rouge de gêne, l'Archer jetait des regards gênés à celle qu'il aimait, ne semblant pas savoir quoi penser de cet aveux et elle, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, un colère froide avait envahi son esprit.

- Pause, on arrête de parler, on attend deux secondes que mon cerveau cesse de bugger s'il vous plait ! Supplia le brun en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je peux pas gérer cette situation là ! Bordel, voilà pourquoi j'ai pas tout dit ! Ca devient trop compliqué !

Et en effet, tout cela semblait être devenu un peu trop compliqué pour son esprit de génie, la rousse soupira doucement avant de se lever pour le rejoindre, lui caressant le bras dans un mouvement délicat, il avait besoin de se détendre et tout ce qu'il venait de leurs dire ne devait pas l'aider, avouer qu'il s'était vendu, avouer à celle qu'il aimait qu'elle allait mourir et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour la sauver ... Dévoiler qu'il avait eu des rapports avec eux ...

Tony réussit à se reprendre, son regard reprenant cette de lueur de confiance en lui, elle fut très satisfaite et l'entraîna jusqu'à un fauteuil, faisant signe à Pepper de venir s'asseoir elle aussi.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir y passer, Tony. Avoua t'elle. Tu vas devoir nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé dans ton monde ...

- C'était déjà dur d'avouer que vous alliez tous mourir les uns après les autres sans que je puisse rien faire alors ça ... J'ai pas le droit une fois à un foutu "jocker" ?Cela ne vous concerne pas ... Ca ne peut plus arriver ...Parce que c'est plus votre avenir, c'est le passé de mes amis ... De mes amants ...

- Mais ça te ferait tellement de bien de tout dévoiler, admets le, ça doit te travailler de garder ça pour toi ... Dis nous donc tout ce que tu as sur le coeur, dévoile tout, une fois ça passé, ça ira mieux ...

Il se frotta la nuque, très gêné, mais finit par acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

- Promettez moi juste d'oublier après ce que je dirais là, parce que tout ça ... Je ferais tout pour que ce qui est arrivé à vos doubles ne vous arrive pas !

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :** Bon, ok, là, Tony perd ses moyens (première nouvelle, c'est possible ?), mais j'avais envie de faire un p'tit truc pour détendre l'atmosphère ! XD Mais j'suppose que personne pourrais gérer une situation où tout le monde lui parle et qu'en plus, en face de lui, se soit ses amants, j'crois que je le comprend, il se reprend vite aussi donc je m'en veux pas d'avoir fait un OOC l'espace de quelques lignes ... Quoi que s'en ai pas vraiment un, si ? =3

Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui mon laisser un p'tit message (et qui sont très nombreux ! =3), _Kikoo92_, _Poséidon Grec_, _Yaone-kami_ et aussi _Ecnerrolf_ (que j'ai oublié de remercier la semaine précédente alors que tu laisse un mot à chaque fois XD Sorry, j'suis tête en l'aire). Je remercie également _l'anonyme_ à qui je répond que je suis heureuse que l'histoire te surprenne, c'est un peu mon but pour toutes les fics que j'écris, je n'y arrive pas toujours mais je crois pouvoir dire que d'après les messages, c'est le cas de celle ci ! X3

J'vous avoue aussi que c'est super d'avoir des messages de personne qui lisent et donne leurs impression, disons qu'écrire sans savoir ce que l'on pense, c'est comme avancé dans le noir, on ne sais pas où marcher sans se cogner et tant que personne n'éclaire un peu la pièce, bah on peu hésiter à avancer quoi. Ce n'es pas mon cas, je sais exactement où je vais avec cette histoire et, mais je vous encourage fortement à laisser des mots, même petits, aux histoires que vous lisez ! C'est vraiment encourageant !

Merci de m'avoir lus ! Et quand même un p'tit mot ? =3


	10. Chapitre 10 : Futur Past

**Warning :** Contenu osé et sexuel.

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 10_**

_Futur Past_

Il avait dû reprendre du "début", du moins pas tout à fait, il avait dû juste revenir quelques semaines avant que Fury n'appelle Barton, ils vivaient tous dans la tour Avengers et cela avait provoqué quelques désaccords avec Pepper qui avait de plus en plus de mal à voir son fiancé partir pour des missions dangereuses. Elle n'en put plus et finit par lui rendre sa bague et il avait sombré plus profondément encore dans l'alcoolisme.

Clint avait alors décidé de le sortir de là, ne se rendant pas compte qu'en le guidant dans des boites de nuit, il ne faisait que remplacer l'alcool par une débauche sexuelle sans précédent. Rogers n'approuvait pas, mais ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, s'il pouvait jeter des bouteilles alcoolisées à la poubelle, il ne pouvait pas faire de même avec ces femmes prêtes à tout pour s'accaparer le milliardaire.

Finalement, un soir, ce fut l'archer qui eut besoin de se détendre, Natasha lui ayant fait comprendre qu'eux deux ne se ferait pas : le Shield ne l'autoriserait jamais et trouverait un moyen de les séparer. Tony s'était donc fait une joie de l'emmener dans un club de strip tease où ils avaient tant bu que le blond avait fini par parler avec le Milliardaire, avouant tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour la Russe, lui dévoilant la moindre de ses pensées et le brun avait fini dans le même état, tous deux pleurant légèrement sur leur sort tandis qu'une strip teaseuse tentait vainement de leurs faire plaisir par son déhanché.

Les deux amoureux malheureux avaient trouvé une autre jeune femme, très belle, rousse avec des tons blond, ils lui avaient fait des avances vraiment pas très nettes, la faisant rougir de plaisir. Ils avaient trop d'alcool dans le sang pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et ils étaient partis tous les trois à un hôtel discret que connaissait le génie.

Les trois premières heures, ils lui avaient tout donné, elle avait été plus que comblée par les deux hommes. Embrassades, caresses, baisers et corps qui fusionnent ensemble tandis que celui délaissé ne restait pas inactif pour autant, caressant et embrassant un peu à l'aveuglette.

Quand elle les avait quittés et pourquoi, ils ne le surent pas, mais à un moment, elle partit, leurs laissant tout de même son nom et son numéro et les deux hommes s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le lit. Tony continuait de leurs servir des verres, écoutant Clint parler, regretter d'avoir céder alors que son coeur était à une autre.

- Elle ne t'en voudra pas, Clint, tu devrais le savoir. Répliqua le brun en renversant une partie de son verre sur lui. Merde ...

- Moi, je m'en veux ! Répliqua le blond. Je m'étais promis de lui rester fidèle, même si nous ne sommes pas ensemble ...

- Dis toi que je t'ai fait boire, que je t'ai fait céder et que j'aurais parfaitement pu te violer tellement t'étais bourré alors tu n'es coupable que de m'avoir suivi dans ma quête de débauche ! D'ailleurs, jolie coup de rein ! Et vicieux avec ça, t'aurais pas pu attendre qu'elle puisse souffler avant de la prendre, petit cochon !

Le silence qui suivit interpella le Milliardaire qui tentait d'essuyer l'alcool avec des mouchoirs très vite humides, il posa son regard sur l'agent qui l'observait étrangement.

- Toi, abuser de moi alors que tu répugnes à embrasser un homme, je ne crois pas, non. Soupira t'il.

- Tu ne sais pas vraiment de quoi je suis capable !

- Je sais que l'idée même de toucher un homme t'incommode fortement ... J'ai bien vu à quel point tu étais mal à l'aise lorsqu'on t'approche de trop ... Lorsqu'on te tend des choses aussi, tu ne les prends jamais, sauf si c'est une femme ...

Tony avait ri, gêné et Clint lui avait saisi le poignet, écartant le tissu de la tâche en partie disparue, il se pencha pour lécher la flaque, faisant frémir le génie qui tenta d'écarter l'agent, mais n'y parvint pas. L'alcool ne semblait pas diminuer ses capacités physique, juste de dégrader fortement ses capacités de raisonnement car il continua à lécher son torse, malgré les protestations du Milliardaire qui sentait contre sa cuisse le membre de son ami gonfler.

Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter l'archer qui laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de Tony, ne semblant pas se troubler à la rencontre du sexe masculin, sa bouche frôlant son cou et venant jusqu'à ses lèvres, cherchant à l'embrasser, mais le Milliardaire résistant tant bien que mal, essayant encore de raisonner l'Archer. En vain, Clint s'était totalement perdu en chemin et sans explication possible, continuant à le caresser et à l'exciter tant que possible.

- Clint, je suis Tony, je suis un homme. Tenta t'il tout de même.

- Et alors ? Maronna le blond contre sa gorge. Je m'en fiche royalement ... Tu es un ami précieux ... Tu es beau ... Avec toi, je ne trompe pas Natasha ... J'adore tes gémissements ...

Le brun voulut de nouveau protester, mais ses paroles furent englouties par les lèvres de l'Archer qui ne le relâcha pas avant d'avoir eu une totale satisfaction, un véritable baiser où leurs langues dansent ensembles dans leurs bouches. Il lâcha un commentaire étrange sur le fait que la barbe l'ait chatouillé, mais Tony ne se souvint pas des paroles exactes, gémissant de manière éhontée, il le sut en rencontrant le regard empli de désir que posa ensuite Clint sur lui.

- S'il te plait, ne me fais pas de mal. Murmura le brun.

- Jamais ! C'est bien la dernière chose que je ferais ...

- Alors prépare moi bien ...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, par des gestes maladroits et guidé par Tony, le blond n'avait aucune expérience des hommes, mais il savait suivre les instructions et savait s'adapter à la situation, ses doigts glissant délicatement dans le brun, allant et venant pour l'élargir autant que possible et cela jusqu'à ce que le blond n'en puisse plus et ne le retourne, lui saisissant les hanches.

Une seule nuit d'égarement qui avait rappelé au Milliardaire certain plaisir oublié depuis longtemps par simple honte. Combien de fois l'avait il pris ? C'était dur de dire, peut être seulement deux fois, peut être trois. La nuit avait été mouvementée, mais délicate en même temps et pas une fois Clint ne lui infligea la moindre blessure, sauf au réveil vers le milieu de l'après midi ...

Il ne se souvenait pas, ou ne le voulait pas, il avait oublié qu'ils avaient été plus loin que permis et Tony décida de ne rien lui en dire. L'Archer, bien naïf, avait cru avoir fait l'amour avec une femme, encore et encore, le brun connaissait la vérité mais était trop honteux pour l'admettre.

- Dis lui que tu l'aimes. Avait fini par dire le brun au blond. Dis lui que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle ... Insiste ...

- Oui, tu as raison ... Je vais le faire ... Un jour ...

Et Tony se promit qu'un jour, il parlerait de cette nuit au blond, quand la honte l'aurait quitter ...

Clint avait promis d'avouer à Natasha qu'il l'aimait avant de partir de la pièce mais jamais il ne le put car Fury fit rappeler Barton et qu'il fut envoyé pour une mission où il fut tué, une femme l'avait assassiné de sang froid.

Tony avait repris sa relation avec Pepper depuis quelques jours quand l'annonce de la mort était tombée, par souci d'intimité, ils avaient emménagé ensemble dans un appartement de la tour Avengers.

Dès l'annonce de la mort de l'Archer, Tony était parti rejoindre Natasha pour la réconforter, la prenant dans ses bras de force pour la serrer et si les premières dizaines de minutes, elle ne céda pas, par la suite ... Dans ses souvenirs, elle avait hurlé et cela jusqu'à s'en briser la voix, elle avait continué ensuite à pleurer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir verser une goutte. Il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin, bien plus encore, se montrant patient comme jamais auparavant, les autres s'occupant des repas qu'ils déposaient sur la table basse.

Avait suivi le besoin de vengeance de la Russe qui avait tout fait pour trouver la moindre information au sujet de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, en vain. Fury ne lui accorda pas l'accès au dossier et aucun de ses collègues du Shield ne prit la décision de l'aider alors elle sombra un peu plus dans la rage qui menaçait de l'engloutir totalement. Tony se trouvait alors impuissant comme la plupart de ses amis, ils avaient beau chercher une solution, rien n'y fit et un soir, alors qu'il rentrait à son appartement, il eu affaire à une toute autre nouvelle : il eut l'horreur de retrouver Pepper par Terre, morte.

Il n'y avait pas eu le moindre signe précurseur pour annoncer cette brutale disparition, pas une seule manifestation quelconque et c'était cela le plus terrible. A l'hôpital, lorsqu'on lui annonça ne rien pouvoir faire, Pepper était morte et rien ne la ramènerait, pas même l'acharnement des médecins l'entourant. Il avait fallu que Thor intervienne pour maîtriser Tony et même ainsi, ils durent lui administrer une forte quantité de tranquillisants pour le ramener sans encombre à la Tour, refusant qu'un seul médecin ne pose la main sur lui.

Perdre Clint avait déjà été dur pour Tony, mais perdre aussi dans un si court délai Pepper l'avait totalement anéanti. Après deux tentatives de suicide, ils prirent la décision d'attacher ses poignets et ses pieds à des sangles fixées à son lit. Avouer cela ne troubla pas Tony, il avait décidé d'être sincère, il avait envie que ses "nouveaux amis" sachent jusqu'où il avait sombré et cela n'avait rien d'honteux d'admettre qu'il était finalement plus vivant qu'il ne l'imaginait lui même.

Natasha lui avait rendu la pareille, elle s'était occupée de lui avec soin, le nourrissant, le rasant, le coiffant, le nettoyant avec un gant, sauf pour les parties les plus intimes, elle ne le faisait que s'ils sentaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de le détacher. Il était imprévisible, trop pour eux qui avaient failli louper sa seconde tentative, alors ils se montraient prudents.

La Russe osa lui parler une fois, elle lui interdit formellement de partir avant elle, elle le supplia de redevenir cet homme moqueur, elle lui murmura des mots doux et délicats, vite suivis de menaces s'il venait à céder une fois encore à l'appel de la mort. Cela lui avait arraché un micro sourire.

- Dis toi que toi au moins, tu as pu lui dire à quel point tu l'aimais, je n'ai même pas eu cette occasion. Avoua t'elle finalement.

- Il le savait, même si c'était dur de ne pas l'entendre de ta bouche, il savait que tu l'aimais. Tu veux le lui dire maintenant ?

- Il n'est plus là ...

- Il t'entendra, il attend sûrement encore que tu le lui dises... Dis le lui et quand je partirais, je lui passerais le message.

Elle l'avait attrapé à la gorge, lui lançant un regard glacial empli de menace.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, Stark ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous laisser alors que Clint vient juste de ... Je vous l'interdits ...

- Alors vous allez devoir me garder attaché comme ça longtemps ... Quoi que, ça me va aussi, j'ai jamais été contre certains petits jeux pervers, et c'est pas comme si j'attendais autre chose de votre part ...

Elle réalisa qu'il s'était moqué d'elle et eut une véritable envie de meurtre, se mettant à califourchon au dessus de lui, retenant fermement le col de sa chemise et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire malgré le danger qu'il encourait alors.

- Dis le lui, il t'entendra ...

- Je ne crois plus aux contes de fée, Stark.

- Moi, j'y crois assez pour nous deux alors fais le pour ton bien ...

Comment certains pouvaient ils se contenter de dire cette simple phrase "Je t'aime" et d'autres pouvoir en dire autant sur l'amour ? L'amour, c'était pour les enfants ? Alors elle était une grande enfant et elle lui prouva tant l'amour qu'elle portait à son Archer qu'il en fut charmé. Ils s'endormirent, elle sur lui et leurs amis les trouvèrent ainsi.

Tony ne fit plus la moindre tentative et il put rapidement réintégrer le groupe, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Natasha, leur complicité devenant si forte que le monde entier se réjouit pour eux car les rumeurs allèrent de bon train, mais peut être n'était ce que la prophétie de ce qui devait inévitablement arriver ? Car un beau jour, oui, l'Espionne céda au Milliardaire, ou peut être que ce fut le contraire ? Pour Stark, ça n'avait pas d'importance, ils avaient fini ensemble.

C'est peut être aussi pour ça qu'il accepta qu'elle effectue cette dangereuse mission d'infiltration et qu'il l'aida, elle avait toute sa confiance et il était sûr qu'elle y parviendrait et puis les indices découverts par hasard accusaient les hommes d'Hydra d'être la cause de la mort de Clint, comment aurait il pu refuser de l'envoyer elle. Il avait été simple pour La Veuve Noir de se faire passer pour une traîtresse : leurs ennemis ne s'étaient jamais cachés de vouloir s'attacher ses services et elle n'eut qu'à leurs vendre des secrets des Avengers, chacun sachant quel jeu elle menait. Ils savaient qu'elle ne les trahissait pas, mais savaient également jouer la comédie ...

Le Monde avait été berné par la supercherie ...

Le Shield aussi !

Il était hors de question pour l'organisation secrète de laisser trop longtemps l'un de leurs meilleurs agents travailler pour l'ennemi ! Ils engagèrent un tueur à gage particulièrement doué, ce qui était dur car la Veuve Noir était la plus compétente, mais le contrat sur sa tête était trop gros pour que certains ne tentent pas l'exploit de tuer cette femme ...

Lorsque Tony avait appris la nouvelle de la mort de Natasha, il avait vu rouge et était entré dans une rage sans précédent, il était allé voir le directeur du Shield et avait retourné son bureau, certains agents étaient intervenus en renfort, mais personne n'avait osé lever la main sur le Milliardaire et finalement, Thor et Steve l'avaient emporté loin de Fury.

C'était sans doute là qu'il avait le plus déraillé, il devait l'admettre, il buvait énormément et ne pouvait aider pour la direction des Avengers, habituellement, les membres fondateurs se consultaient pour les grandes décisions, sauf que Tony n'était même plus apte à donner un avis raisonné et personne ne semblait lui en vouloir pour ça. Ce fut le retour de la dépravation et il avait eu des besoins différents de temps en temps ...

Sauf qu'il n'aurait su dire comment il en était à finir dans le lit de Thor : il n'avait pas tant bu que ça la première fois où c'était arrivé et il lui avait consciencieusement fait des propositions indécentes, mais pourquoi le Dieu avait il fini par céder ? Le Milliardaire n'aurait pu l'expliquer, et ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre : il avait envie de mains puissantes l'entourant, l'Ase lui avait offert ses étreintes plus viriles avec joie et chaque fois que Tony s'était présenté à sa porte, elle s'était toujours ouverte. Cela se résumait à des coups portés contre le métal les séparant, au blond qui se présentait, à un regard échangé et des lèvres qui se rencontrent, douce et délicate et plus avide que leurs sourires de provocation habituellement échangé.

Plusieurs mois après le début de cette relation libre, Tony voyant toujours des femmes sur le côté ainsi que certains hommes lorsqu'il éprouvait les besoins d'un amant moins dominant et Thor retrouvant régulièrement Jane, Loki s'était rappelé à eux. Il s'était évadé depuis longtemps mais était resté discret, ne lançant que quelques offensives calculées, mais déjouées par les Avengers. C'était toujours sinistre de repenser à cette histoire car Loki avait utilisé Tony pour mener Thor à sa perte, le transperçant de sa lance dans le dos. Loki, lui, avait sombré dans la démence, il était tombé devant le corps de son frère en riant de manière démente et les Avengers l'avaient interpellé comme ça, le Magicien ne cessant de rire et ne se défendant pas. Il s'était évadé deux jours plus tard ...

Le Shield avait crée Ragnarok à partir du "corps" de Thor, cela avait été un échec, le clone ne pouvant même pas porter le marteau de son "original" et finalement, Asgard avait demandé le rapatriement du corps de leur Prince et ils avaient abandonné Midgard à son triste sort, les Avengers devant apprendre à gérer les crises fréquentes de Ragnarok qui considérait l'humanité comme son ennemi le plus grand.

Tony avait sombré de nouveau, mais cette fois, Steve n'avait pas laisser faire. Il avait ordonné aux nouveaux Avengers de prendre toutes les bouteilles d'alcool et de l'en débarrasser, même les panaches furent bannis de la tour et ne parlons même pas de la pharmacie qui fut mise sous verrou. Le Meneur ne s'était pas arrêté là et avait bloqué l'atelier des armures d'Iron Man : il ne la reprendrait qu'à jeun et seulement après avoir abandonné cette dépendance particulière.

Le brun n'avait pas tenu trois jours sans venir supplier Rogers de le laisser boire, juste un peu, il en avait eu trop vite et trop besoin mais le blond n'avait pas céder et l'avait attrapé pour l'enlacer, lui avouant que cette fois, il s'était fait la promesse qu'il le sortirait de là. Il ne l'avait pas lâché les heures suivantes, celles où les tremblements succédaient aux larmes et aux crises de manque, les coups de poing ne lui firent pas plus d'effet et il ne bloqua le Milliardaire que lorsque cela fut nécessaire pour qu'il ne se blesse pas.

- Je ne te laisserai pas sombrer une nouvelle fois. Avait murmuré Steve à son oreille.

Cela avait été dur, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, mais finalement, un matin, il se leva et n'éprouva plus le besoin de boire. Il se doucha plusieurs heures pour retirer l'odeur de sueur qui s'était imprégnée dans sa chair sous le regard de Steve qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, laissant à la nouvelle génération les commandes des Avengers. Le blond était attentif, il ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur et ne savait que trop bien de quoi était capable Tony, ayant failli le perdre une ou deux fois et, depuis longtemps, le brun s'était habitué à ce regard posé sur lui car dès les premiers jours de jeun, Rogers l'avait suivi dans la salle de bain.

Sauf que cette fois, Steve avait compris que Tony avait fini par guérir, il n'était pas bête au point d'imaginer une rechute impossible, mais avait réalisé que l'homme était bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute son existence, par pudeur cependant il n'osa pas parler ... Et par manque de pudeur, le brun lui fit une proposition indécente qui fit rougir le Capitaine America :

- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ?

Au début, Steve avait cru à une bonne blague, mais le Milliardaire savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et il combla la distance qui les séparait pour aller l'embrasser à pleine bouche, dévorant ses lèvres avec envie.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça pour me remercier. Avait marmonné le blond.

- Tu préfères que je te prenne ? Répliqua le brun en se léchant la lèvre. Cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout.

- Mais cela me dérangerait moi alors ...

- Alors si tu veux vraiment dominer, va falloir prendre certaines initiatives, parce que je suis pas sûr de pouvoir jouer le jeu du puceau longtemps : j'ai des besoins ...

- J'avais remarqué, tu n'as pas mis de serviette ...

- Et en es tu outré ?

- Je devrais, non ? Répliqua sur un ton froid le blond en se levant pour lui faire face. Tu peux si facilement passer d'un amant à un autre ...

Dire que cela ne lui avait fait aucun mal était faux, il savait qu'il était un grand salop, mais le lui rappeler dans ce genre de circonstance. Il retourna donc sous sa douche seul et si Steve resta avec lui cette nuit, c'était sans doute pour éviter une rechute et non pas partager son lit.

C'était de l'amour qu'éprouvait Steve à son encontre, il ne s'en cachait plus depuis quelques temps, mais lui ne semblait se faire aucune illusion quant à la possibilité de voir cette idylle se réaliser. Il préférait se contenter de cette proximité simple et sans échange, sauf que Tony n'était pas du genre à se contenter de si peu et le fait de se concentrer sur une personne lui permettait d'oublier tous ses soucis les plus gros, ce que l'alcool ne réussissait plus à diminuer.

Bien sûr, tous les deux étaient très têtus, ils campèrent sur leurs positions plusieurs semaines, Tony cessant là sa débauche que tous lui connaissaient, ne voyant plus personne, même ses amants les plus réguliers. Les polaroïdes s'en était donnés à coeur joie, parlant de Stark qui se faisait vieux ou qu'il avait perdu sa virilité, cela avait fait rire les nouveaux Avengers et le brun ne s'en était même pas offensé, assurant qu'il en avait fini avec cette foutue vie de coureur, les autres avaient pris les paris sur le temps qu'il tiendrait.

Il tint bon et pour la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, ne se concentrant toujours que sur celui qu'il voulait charmer et bien que cela prit quelques temps supplémentaires, il resta aussi "fidèle" que possible alors qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, et pourtant certaines personnes les prenaient déjà pour un couple, les rapprochements entre eux se faisant si naturellement. Souvent, leurs "disputes" se finissait sur le fauteuil, Steve rappelant par la force qu'il dominait la situation. Rien de bien méchant, mais c'était suffisant pour les petits nouveaux qui rappelaient que la réconciliation devait se faire dans une chambre et non dans la salle commune.

Un des petits jeunots se trouva fort mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas s'ils étaient ensemble où pas, d'où sa question :

- Mais bordel, vous êtes en couple ou pas ? Non parce que, pas de sexe avant le mariage, ça commence à nous le foutre en rut notre Stark et c'est pas supportable !

Tony avait dit que ça ne dépendait pas que de lui, qu'il était ok pour être un couple officiel, Steve avait répliqué qu'il n'y croyait pas et Bruce avait tiré profit de la situation :

- Donc, je peux me mêler à l'histoire ?

Ce qui avait surpris tout le monde, lui qui restait si loin des petits tracas de couple que subissaient constamment les Avengers. Il s'était rapproché du Milliardaire, l'observant de manière significative.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si j'essaye ? Demanda t'il.

- Un peu que si : Steve est à moi et je ne le laisserai à personne alors ...

- Je ne parlais pas de Steve, celui qui m'intéresse, c'est toi, Tony.

Le gamin avait soupiré en parlant de triangle amoureux chaotique, un de ses aînés répliquant que ça serait marrant et le génie ayant perdu l'usage de la parole, ne sachant si le scientifique se moquait d'eux ou était sincère.

Les semaines suivantes furent vraiment troublantes et pas seulement pour Tony, elle toucha la tour des Avengers, donnant même envie à certains des nouveaux membres de fuir alors que d'autres trouvaient cela aussi intéressant que les show de télé réalité passant sur des chaines abrutissantes. C'était marrant d'un point de vue extérieur : Steve se faisait coursé par Tony et celui ci se faisait courser par Bruce, sauf que de l'intérieur, c'était tellement plus compliqué.

Les manières entreprenantes du brun déconcertaient le Meneur qui était de plus en plus irrité et colérique, sans doute à cause de la proximité de Bruce et il fallut un long moment pour que Tony comprenne que c'était de la jalousie. Il resta enfermé dans son atelier, ne laissant personne y entrer, pour digérer cette nouvelle, se calmant en fabriquant des choses plus ou moins utile. Steve avait perdu patience et avait démoli l'entrée avec quelques aides, certains n'ayant jamais oublié les tentatives du Milliardaire.

Tony, malgré le vacarme, était resté concentré sur son soudage, un travail minutieux qui demandait toute sa concentration, une de ses merveilles. Il avait soupiré une fois son travail achevé et s'était levé, c'est alors qu'il avait vu la porte démontée et ses amis entrain de le regarder d'un air soulagé, certains s'étaient assis au sol et se remettaient de leurs batailles acharnées contre l'énorme porte "infranchissable" placée là par Stark pour éviter les infiltrations non voulues.

- Mais qu'est c'qui vous a pris ? Hurla le brun. Vous savez combien ça va me coûter de la faire remplacer ? Vous pouviez pas frapper comme tout le monde ? Être un Avengers ne vous donne pas le droit de défoncer toutes les portes comme ça !

- Que quelqu'un le tue ! Avait grogné l'animal de service.

- Tony, ça fait près de cinq heures qu'on tambourine contre la porte ! Avait hurlé Steve de rage. Tu sais combien de temps tu as passé ici ? On ...

Il se tut et au vu de sa colère apparente, personne ne sembla prêt à voir l'instant précis où il exploserait totalement, abandonnant le génie avec la bombe et semblant se contre foutre de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Finalement, Tony apprit par le biais de Jarvis que cela faisait bien cinquante neuf heures qu'il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie à ses amis et que cela faisait deux heures qu'ils tentaient de passer la porte. Steve s'était un peu calmé en le fixant, incrédule.

- Tu n'avais rien remarqué ? Lâcha t'il sur un ton tout de même inquiétant.

- Je travaillais ! Répliqua le brun avec un haussement d'épaule. Ca m'arrive souvent de m'enfermer dans mon atelier pour faire des trucs comme des armures ou bien ...

- Non, d'habitude, j'ai accès à ton atelier ! Ou au moins Bruce ! Là, Jarvis nous a annoncé que tu ne voulais voir personne ! Bon Dieu, j'ai vraiment cru que cette fois, tu ... Tu t'étais tué !

Il avait lu dans son regard une profonde inquiétude et Tony préféra garder le silence en observant le blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais était persuadé que son silence l'aiderait bien plus que n'importe quelle parole. Il attrapa un chiffon pour essuyer ses mains graisseuses, continuant d'observer son interlocuteur.

- Chaque fois que j'approche trop du bonheur, j'en suis arraché brutalement alors ça m'a fait peur. Avoua t'il finalement. J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit et à part une bonne bouteille d'alcool ... Y avait que ça pour m'aider ...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai compris que tu étais jaloux de voir Bruce s'approcher de moi à ce point, alors j'ai compris que je me rapprochais plus encore de toi ... Mais j'ai aussi réalisé qu'à chaque fois que je frôle le bonheur ... C'est comme une malédiction, tu ne crois pas ...

- Tu n'es pas une malédiction !

- Va dire ça à ma famille, à Pepper, à Tasha ... Va dire ça à tous ceux que j'ai aimé et qui sont morts !

Steve l'avait fixé de son regard pénétrant l'espace de quelques instants avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- Tu n'es pas une malédiction, je t'interdits de dire une telle chose.

Et il avait fait une chose que Tony n'aurait jamais cru possible : il l'embrassa, ses lèvres cherchant les siennes et se montrant si douces et délicates qu'il crut être entrain de subir un simple fantasme. Le blond avait fini par le renverser sur un table de travail pour dévorer cette fois son cou, le brun faisant remarquer qu'il avait besoin d'une douche et il avait sentit le souffle chaud contre sa gorge.

- Est ce que je dois considérer que nous sommes ensemble ? Demanda tout de même Tony.

Un grognement lui répondit, le Milliardaire était sûr que tout reprendrait son cour normal, mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il constata que Steve n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Il ne portait alors qu'une serviette autour de la taille et ne savait s'il devait jouer les prudes où jouer les innocents. Il apprécia les rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues.

- Oui, considère qu'on est ensemble mais ...

- Mais ? Je ne dois le dire à personne ? C'est trop tard, je crois que certains t'ont vu entrer ici.

- Non, je ... Tony, je ne l'ai jamais fait ...

- Tu ne l'as jamais fait ? Heu, j'ai un doute quant à ce que tu n'as jamais ... Fait ... Non, attends, tu es puceau ? J'veux dire ... Capitaine America, après tout ce temps passer en liberté dans le vingtième siècle, est toujours puceau ? Les femmes sont plus capable de violer ou quoi ? Toi, puceau ?

Cela avait achever le Meneur qui était rouge de gêne ou de honte ou peut être des deux ? Allez savoir, l'image était vraiment irrésistible et finalement, Tony s'était jeté sur Steve, le plaquant contre le lit.

- T'es trop irrésistible comme ça ! J'crois que je résisterai pas à l'idée de te faire rougir !

- Ce n'est pas marrant ! J'en suis sûr, tu as plus d'expérience que moi à ce niveau alors ...

- Oui, j'ai plus d'expérience, mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'apprendre et de me rendre en retour chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque frôlement ... A moins que tu ais peur ?

- De te faire mal, oui, Tony ...

Il l'avait fait taire, juste d'un baiser, sa langue trouvant facilement sa jumelle, comme si c'était inévitable qu'une telle chose puisse arriver et le brun avait attaqué directement, ne trouvant pas la moindre résistance lorsqu'il commença à dévêtir le Meneur. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer le torse nu de l'homme sur lequel il était à califourchon, celui ci aussi ne se privant pas de le dévorer de son regard et des mains vinrent explorer son torse, frôlant l'Arc lumineux.

Ils entamèrent dès lors un duel physique bien particulier, les deux hommes cherchant à se dominer mutuellement, Steve laissant Tony le guider par ses caresses, les reproduisant en cherchant les parties de son corps les plus sensibles, il apprenait rapidement, c'était un fait. Le blond laissa cependant faire le génie lorsque cela toucha la partie la plus sensible de leurs corps. Le Meneur semblait avoir besoin de plus que quelques indications et bien que cela sembla le terrifier de se faire totalement dominer, il céda après quelques caresses et baisers supplémentaires.

Le Milliardaire s'était montré très délicat, embrassant sa gorge chaque fois qu'il l'avait senti se tendre sous lui et il ne tenta rien tant qu'il n'était pas totalement détendu.

Ce fut merveilleux, mais il se garda bien de le dire, trouvant que le blond était suffisamment gêné comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche, surtout que dehors, certains semblaient attendre en embuscade.

- Y a eu de ses vocalises hier, y en a qui devraient apprendre à se contenir ! Soupira un gamin.

- J'ai bien apprécié moi ! Répliqua son compagnon de route.

- Gardez vos phéromones pour vous ! Avait reniflé l'animal, souriant de manière significative. Ca me met les sens à vif !

- Et une photo pour la page de votre fan club officiel ! Avait souri la gamine, tendant son téléphone vers eux.

- Le prochain qui ouvre sa gueule se verra confier l'autorisation et l'obligation d'aller se frotter à Fatalis. Menaça Steve d'un regard noir. Alors, des volontaires ?

Tout le monde avait déserté la pièce dans la seconde qui suivait, sauf un des petits nouveaux qui entra justement dans la pièce et qui regarda ses amis partir en haussant les sourcils. Son sens si spécial dut lui indiquer clairement qu'il était préférable de ne rien dire car il se mit à petit déjeuner sans rien dire, les observant comme s'ils allaient soudainement s'en prendre à lui, du moins, Steve parce que Tony était plutôt amusé par tout cela.

Ils furent officiellement un couple pour le monde ... Depuis déjà quelques semaines, les rapprochements qu'eux même n'avaient pas vu, dévoilés au monde entier, ce ne fut donc pas si compliqué que cela de se montrer aux paparazis. Le monde n'en fut pas choqué et, finalement, ils ne se soucièrent guère des remous que cela provoqua, ni les mois qui suivirent.

Où oublièrent ils de faire attention ? A quel moment oublièrent ils de ne pas tourner le dos à leurs ennemis ? Non, en réalité, ils n'avaient jamais tourné le dos à leurs ennemis, ils ne s'étaient jamais attendus à ce que des gens derrière eux ne leurs tirent brutalement dessus dans le but de les tuer.

Tony était la cible, il le savait qu'un jour, cela arriverait, s'étant mis à dos le plus dangereux de tous les hommes et derrière lui, d'autre l'avaient vu comme un danger potentiel et on avait décidé qu'il ne valait pas tant la peine que ça ... Et que d'autres pouvaient être sacrifiés du moment que lui mourait.

Tony ne savait plus du tout comment s'était déroulé l'attentat, il avait été l'un des premiers touché par les impacts de balles, son réacteur avait été frôlé et avait émis des étincelles et il était tombé, perdant connaissance pour se réveiller plusieurs semaines plus tard. C'était comme son réveil en Afghanistan, il avait changé, il le savait au plus profond de lui même, son réacteur Arc avait disparu, laissant une cicatrice incertaine.

Bruce lui avait fait l'aveu de la lourde décision qu'il avait pris en s'excusant encore et encore, lui avouant qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de les perdre tous les deux d'un coup, qu'il avait espéré noter des améliorations chez Steve, mais qu'il n'y en avait pas eu malgré le Sérum et Tony dont l'état se dégradait chaque jour un peu plus. Il savait sa décision lourde de conséquence, mais avait fait son choix, appuyé par les autres nouveaux membres ...

Combien d'autres étaient morts dans cet attentat ? Trop en réalité ...

Le gamin un peu fêtard que sa petite amie pleurait à chaude larme et d'autres aussi pleuraient, trop en réalité. Le plus triste fut de les voir se réjouir de son rétablissement alors que lui n'éprouvait plus rien, juste le besoin de se venger ... "Avengers", c'était un mot magnifique qui lui correspondait affreusement bien et en croisant le regard de certains de ses camarades, ils comprit que cela leur allait comme un gant a eux aussi, la gamine, l'animal et d'autres.

- On les trouvera tous et j'peux te garantir que ce sera pas beau ! Assura ce dernier dans un grognement significatif.

Ce fut leur plus grande bataille, une guerre que personne n'aurait voulu voir se déclencher car elle fut meurtrière et se déroula sur tous les fronts : sur le terrain, dans les médias, dans l'ombre et même jusqu'en politique. Tous les coups bas étaient bon pour faire s'embraser totalement cette guerre et leurs ennemis y arrivèrent si bien. Certains appelèrent cette guerre "Quatrième Guerre Mondiale", Tony l'appelait "la plus stupide de toutes les guerres" et à forte raison, la plus inutile de toutes les batailles de tous les temps.

Finalement, que Steve soit mort avant cette bataille là devint une bénédiction ...

Suivit ensuite la paix, mais une paix dérisoire pour Tony qui raccrocha son armure, partant du jour au lendemain sans prévenir qui que ce soit, laissant à Bruce Banner, le dernier fondateur des Avengers, les commandes de la nouvelle troupe. Il n'y eut jamais de période plus calme que celle là, le monde se portait fort bien, aucun ennemi ne méritait qu'on fasse réapparaître Iron Man qui se consacrait à un voyage quelconque et sans doute inutile. Peut être avait il simplement besoin de voir en quoi ce monde méritait d'être sauvé encore et encore ?

Il finit par revenir vers les Avengers, toujours inapte au combat de ses propres dires. Personne ne lui demanda d'enfiler l'armure de toute manière. On le laissa faire ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, créer des objets qui aideraient à la survie de ses "petits".

Dans le même temps, il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Bruce, sans doute ne pouvait il pas se passer de rapports humains. Il n'y avait cependant pas de sentiments de son côté, il avait l'impression de ne rien pouvoir éprouver de plus que de la tristesse, de la pitié pour son ami aussi, il ne pouvait pas lui laisser voir que tous ses amis étaient morts, même lui.

C'est à cette période qu'Amora apparut pour lui proposer de ramener ses amis perdus à la mort, elle prétendait savoir comment faire et il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'un piège supplémentaire concocté par Loki, il s'était fait de nouveaux alliés et semblait toujours bien décidé à conquérir la Terre.

Ce ne fut pas une guerre mondiale, mais une guerre des mondes donc plus meurtrière que la précédente bataille. Dire que l'on croit toujours avoir atteint le pire et que le destin nous démontre le contraire et malgré leurs appels à Asgard, personne ne leur répondit, ils payaient alors ce qui était arrivé au Prince d'Asgard. L'armure de Tony était puissante, mais il ne put rien faire et ils tombèrent un à un. Bruce fut tué par Amora et sa puissante magie alors que le brun était occupé avec Loki et Ragnarok.

Il fut le dernier debout lors de cette bataille ...

* * *

Le dernier survivant des Avengers fondateurs, le seul qui ait pu réchapper à ses ennemis et qui laissait sans doute derrière lui un monde ravagé. La vie semblait avoir laissé un goût amer dans la bouche du double de Tony Stark.

- Je suis désolé. Avait murmuré Pepper.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Répliqua le brun.

- Je t'ai forcé à dire toutes ses choses alors que tu voulais les garder secrètes ... Je n'aurais pas dû ...

- Un jour, j'aurais tout raconté, mais j'aurais préféré attendre ... Attendre que j'ai pu trouver un moyen de tous vous sauver ... J'ai déjà fabriqué quelques trucs qui devraient aider mais ...

Edward vit Pepper frôler le bras de Tony, l'air désolé, tout cela sous le regard d'Edward qui n'avait rien louper, piratant les circuits vidéo de la tour pour savoir ce qui se préparait, son esprit un peu paranoïaque le forçant à agir de la sorte.

- Ces choses là n'arriveront pas. Répliqua Steve. Tony, ce que tu as vécu ... Ne pourra jamais se reproduire dans ce monde, et cela ne se reproduira pas ici !

- Je ne le permettrai pas ...

Edward aurait voulu dire la même chose, mais lui ne se souvenait pas avoir vécu toutes ces choses là, pas plus que ce qu'avait vécu le Tony de ce monde ci, pouvait il prétendre avoir l'étoffe d'un héro ? Il avait le même parcours qu'un Tony banal de n'importe quel monde, pas assez pour enfiler l'armure de ce monde et encore moins celle de l'homme qu'il voyait à l'écran et qui abordait un sourire digne de lui. Il n'aurait pas même survécu dans son monde ...

Reposant l'écran informatique de haute technologie qu'il avait appris à maîtriser tout naturellement, son regard erra devant lui, sur les murs où il avait accroché certaines affiches de ses super héros qu'il avait rêvé d'égaler. Ils avaient tous une histoire, une malédiction. Voulait il vivre ces choses ? Quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de se battre pour le monde ? Il ne s'en sentait définitivement pas la force et ce n'était sûrement pas l'alcool qui lui faisait penser cela ... Est ce qu'un seul Tony dans sa situation demanderait à avoir une vie plus calme ? Sans doute, il en était même persuadé ... S'ils avaient pu entendre cet homme parler ...

Ils allaient tous échouer, immanquablement, ils finiraient toujours au plus bas, tomberaient toujours plus bas ... Son double de ce monde avait eu la chance de mourir avant ses amis.

- Ha, tu es debout ! Nota une voix à l'entrée de sa chambre. Dégrisé ou ...

C'était son double, il se tut tandis que leurs regards se croisaient.

- Tu n'as jamais regretté ? Demanda le plus jeune. Tu n'as vraiment jamais regretté ? Pas une seule fois ?

Derrière lui, il y avait au moins Bruce et Steve, les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de s'éloigner, comprenant le besoin qu'avait les doubles de se retrouvaient seuls pour discutés, et l'adulte se rapprocha jusqu'à venir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Tu as peur ? Demanda t'il en posant une main sur son bras.

- Je ne sais pas, l'alcool fait encore effet alors, j'suis pas vraiment sûr ...

- Qu'aurais je donc regretté ? Le monde vaut la peine d'être sauvé, je le sais et toi aussi, tu le sais au plus profond de ...

- Non, je ne sais pas ce que vaut ce monde ... Je n'ai jamais su ... Tu peux me bercer de belles paroles mais toi comme moi, on a vu le pire et je suis sûr que toi, tu n'as pas encore tout dit, alors est ce que ça vaut la peine ? Je ne crois pas avoir ma place ici de toute manière, toi, t'as une raison d'être ici mais moi ?

Tony se passa une main sur le visage, le fixant avec intérêt, essayant sans doute de voir quels étaient les possibilités qui lui étaient offertes.

- D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire, tu as besoin de voir le monde alors tu le verras. Souffla t'il. J'en parlerai avec les autres demain matin, mais ce soir, dodo !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules tandis que l'adulte se jetait littéralement sur lui, le plaquant au lit et bien que cela fit paniquer Edward, le visage moqueur de Tony le détendit.

- Daddy a pas le droit de dormir avec Junior ? Sourit il, taquin. Hé, Maman, garçon a besoin de câlins tout innocent pour trouver le sommeil.

- Non mais t'es un malade, lâche moi ! J'vais pas dormir avec un vieillard comme toi !

Sa propre phrase interpella Edward qui marqua une légère pause, ne comprenant pas la suite des propos de son double, il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, mais elle lui avait échappé comme capturée par l'alcool et emportée au loin dans son esprit embrumé.

Tony l'enlaça et fit semblant de dormir alors que Pepper secouait la tête, se demandant sans doute si elle pouvait se permettre de s'allonger avec eux.

- Non, j'te conseille pas, oublie pas que dans ce lit, y a deux pervers ! Fit remarquer le jeune homme. C'est aussi lui qui l'a sorti l'idée du triangle amoureux ! Ca doit être un piège mesquin pour te faire entrer dans ce lit et que t'en ressorte pas ! Sauve toi ! Sauve toi !

- Sauf que là, y a de fortes chances qu'il se trompe. Soupira la jeune femme en passant outre. C'est toi qui est au milieu.

- Beurk ! Non, sors pas des trucs comme ça ! Hé ho, super héro à la rescousse, mais laisser pas entre deux amoureux ! C'est pas bon pour moi !

Mais Tony resserra sa prise sur lui et les Avengers semblèrent l'abandonner à son triste sort, il les maudit pour quelques phrases avant de se laisser retomber contre son cousin, acceptant cette étreinte qu'il trouvait plus paternelle et maternelle qu'autre chose.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :** Alors, cette fois, c'est ma correctrice qui m'a fait remarquer qu'un des persos es très Out Of Caractere, je suis sûre que beaucoup de personne doivent le pensée et en effets, ils manquent certaine données à ce sujet, mais Tony à volontairement simplifié l'histoire alors je vais vous expliquez pourquoi Bruce Banner à temps changer.

Bruce Banner es donc un scientifique timide et qu'on aurait énormément de mal à voir s'affirmer, alors qu'il fasse carrément des avances à Tony Stark es un peu "surréaliste", mais ce qui n'es pas dit, c'est que dans un premier temps, la "relation" entre Bruce et Tony n'a pas commencé au moment où il le prétend, dut moins y avait il quelque chose de physique bien avant cela : pendant sa relation avec Thor, je précise : "Tony voyant toujours des femmes sur le côté ainsi que certains hommes lorsqu'il éprouvait les besoins d'un amant moins dominant", Bruce es dans le lot (mais étant un dominant plus doux et délicat que Thor).

Des années sont passé également (des dizaines d'année) et Bruce à fait beaucoup de rencontre (des Super Héro d'autre contré, de nouveaux Avengers, ainsi de suite), certain ont fait évoluer sa personnalité et au fil du temps, pour lui, sa relation avec Tony devait évoluer pour devenir quelque chose d'autre, son caractère à changer et il a décidé de s'affirmer pour pouvoir se battre pour ce qu'il désir (et là, c'est Tony ! XD).

Si je n'en ai pas parler dans l'histoire même mais en message de "fin", c'est par ce qu'en réalité, dure de casser un détail pareil dans une histoire où il aurait fait tâche : nous voyons l'histoire a travers le récit de Tony, raconter des choses pareilles qu'il trouve personnel était déplacé pour lui et son but était de résumer pour éviter d'y passer quinze chapitre (par ce que, oui, je pourrais faire une fic de ce passage (et celle qui se disent : "se serait génial" se retienne, je compte finir cette fic avant de lancer le moindre nouveau projet sur Avengers !)). Ce chapitre es long par ce que je ne voulais pas couper l'histoire et j'ai réellement essayer de le résumer, mais il dépasse largement la taille d'un chapitre normal (il fait presque le double quand même).

Bon, je m'étale sur le sujet, je vais donc m'arrêter là, si vous avez des questions supplémentaires à ce sujet, je suis prête à y répondre par MP, n'hésitez surtout pas.

Excusez moi aussi pour le retard d'une semaine, j'ai été enlevé par mon père pour de courte vacances qui n'étaient pas prévus.


	11. Chapitre 11 : New Life

**Note de l'auteur :** Juste pour signaler que c'est la version non corriger (...), la correctrice étant absente pour le moment, je la passe sous correcteur et je vais essayer de la corriger comme je le peu, le chapitre sera remplacer dès le retour de ma correctrice, mais pour l'instant, n'ayant plus envie de faire patienter les lectrices, je fais avec les moyens du bords ! ^^

Désolé pour le désagrément, mais tout le monde à le droit à des vacances.

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 11_**

_New Life_

- Le faire entré à l'université ? Lâcha Thor avec un haussement de sourcils. Qu'est ce donc que cela ?

- Considère que c'est un lieu où on étudie certaine chose. Soupira Steve en secouant la tête. Tony, tu n'y pense pas ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua le brun en sirotant sa tasse.

Tout en examinant plusieurs brochure que Pepper lui avait ramenée et qui semblait parler de ces fameuses "universités". C'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient trouvée au réveil, entrain de feuilleter les pages à la table basse du salon, la blond assise sur l'accoudoir, lui donnant quelques indication supplémentaire concernant les établissements.

- Mais, enfin, Tony, tu compte l'inscrire comment ? Et puis, on es en milieu d'année là !

- C'est un géni, il n'aura aucun mal à rattraper les cours et ça ne peu être que bon pour lui, quand à l'inscrire, c'est facile : on lui crée une fausse identité, le Shield sera sans doute heureux de nous rendre un petit service à ce niveau ... Bon Dieu, ne me dite pas que vous comptiez le garder définitivement cloitré dans cette tour ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais enfin, vus le comportement qu'il adopte, je ne crois pas que cela soit très judicieux de le faire sortir ! Protesta Steve.

- Je suis du même avis. Ne put s'empêché d'intervenir Thor.

Tony soupira de désespoir, levant les yeux aux ciels avant de poser les brochures sur la table et de se tourner vers les deux blonds.

- Ecouter, je ne pense pas que le garder enfermer l'aidera à gérer ses problèmes. Avoua t il franchement. Je sais que certains seront dure à faire disparaître si on le laisse un peu plus libre de ces mouvements, mais il suffit d'instaurer des règles pour que cela ne soit pas trop embêtant.

- Non, je ne parle pas de ces problèmes personnels, mais de ceux qui pourraient très rapidement intervenir. Avoua le Dieu Nordique. Dans le bar, pendant que j'étais dans mon état second, j'ai eu l'image de Loki à l'esprit en voyant une des serveuses.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent instantanément vers lui, certaine lui reprochant de ne pas avoir dévoiler l'information plus tôt, l'autre plus inquiet quand à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Personne ne devrait lui en vouloir pour ne pas en avoir parler plus tôt : ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'esprit à ça et chaque fois qu'il avait voulut aborder le sujet, il c'était passé un événement le lui faisant oublié telle Edward et son comportement étrange et Tony et son récit vraiment dramatique, enchainé avec ses impressions n'aurait pas aidé.

- J'ai contacté Heimdall à ce sujet dans la nuit et il m'a assuré que Loki était encore dans sa cellule. Les rassura t il. Loki à cependant manipuler plusieurs personne sur Midgard et certaine d'entre elles peuvent encore lui transmettre des informations ...

- Attend, tu es entrain de nous dire que ceux qu'à contrôlé Loki pourraient redevenir ses marionnette ? Paniqua Clint.

- Non, pas du tout : ceux qu'on a pas "re-calibrer" de manière "brutal" pourraient encore être liée à Loki, mais il es trop loin pour les contrôlés totalement ... Je sais que j'aurais dut vous parlez de ça mais ... Je nous voyez mal donner des coups à des civils alors que l'influence de Loki était des moindres.

- Tu aurais quand même dut nous parler de cela plus tôt ! Protesta Steve.

- Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons réellement rien faire contre cela : je l'ai dit, on ne peu pas frapper des êtres humains sous prétexte qu'ils ont encore une petite connections avec Loki, si ?

Steve sembla se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'auraient rien put faire à cette situation, au contraire cela aurait put les rendre paranoïaque de devoir faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient en extérieur.

- Donc, Loki peu obtenir des informations sur nous ? Soupira t il. Et tu crois qu'il es au courant pour Edward ?

- Je pense qu'il à put voir Edward et vus notre comportement comprendre qu'il es "important" pour nous, mais ça, tout le monde le sais plus où moins. Rappela Thor.

L'image de "l'interpellation" du jeune homme étaient passé en boucle dans les émissions de célébrité et bien que son visage était méconnaissable, flouter pour respecter la vie privée du jeune homme, tout le monde savait qu'un "gamin" suscité l'intérêt des Avengers. Il suffisait de regarder sur le net pour obtenir son visage et cela malgré les assauts répéter de Jarvis pour supprimer les vidéo.

- Pour le moment, Loki ne risque pas de sortir de sa prison. Avoua Tony en se tournant vers Thor. C'est toi qui le fera sortir à cause d'une histoire qui ne concerne que ton Royaume. A priori il t'a aidé avant de prendre très subtilement la fuite.

L'aveu fit s'écarquiller les yeux du blond qui fixa son interlocuteur, choquer. Qu'est ce qui lui aurait fait se tourner vers son frère plutôt que vers ses amis Avengers ?

- Malekith, ça te dit quelque chose ? Proposa le brun avec un haussement d'épaule. Je suppose qu'il se manifestera d'ici deux ou trois mois alors ...

- Pourquoi ne pas parler de ce genre de chose ? Soupira le Dieu avec agacement. Si Malekith es de retour, alors le monde cour ...

- Tu réglera l'affaire avec Loki et Jane : dans mon monde, tu es partis une année et tu es revenus victorieux et sans trop de perte alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais quelque chose qui n'a pas besoin de l'être ...

- Et la fuite de Loki ? Protesta Thor, campant sur ses positions.

- Je vais me répété mais c'est toi et toi seul qui à fait le choix de ne pas venir nous demandez notre aide à nous alors libre à toi d'agir comme tu le veux ! Loki provoquera ta mort, mais bien plus tard et tu es prévenus, donc je suppose que tu ne lui tournera plus le dos sans prendre tes précautions, n'est ce pas ?

Il avait dit ça de manière ironique, reprenant une des brochures pour l'examiné, en discutant avec Pepper qui protester en assurant que se serait sous estimé ses capacités que d'envoyer Edward là bas.

- Je te rappelle que tu es entré au MIT à quinze ans et que ...

- Pepper, on veut juste lui faire découvrir le monde, le faire sortir un peu d'ici et ...

- Je continue de dire que c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Soupira Steve qui semblait être sur le point d'abandonner.

- Les règles, Steve, je te laisserais les fixer, mais laisse le donc sortir ! Répliqua Tony avec agacement. Il a besoin de vivre, de découvrir pourquoi il devrait se battre pour la bonne cause et ...

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se batte !

Le Meneur semblait réellement agacée, tout comme le brun qui soupirait.

- Steve, ferme là, t'a pas ton mot à dire dans cette histoire !

Il n'avait pas même relevé le regard pour dire cela, continuant de regarder les brochures, en jetant certaine sur un tas qu'il avait délaissé dès lors. Un malaise s'installa dans la pièce, Capitaine lançant un regard glacial à Tony sans que celui ci ne s'en rend compte, ou bien s'en souciant peu, ne le considérant pas comme une menace direct.

- Tony, vous êtes tout les deux sous notre responsabilité alors ...

- Bientôt, Edward ne sera plus sous la votre : dès que je serais "ramené à la vie", je le prendrais entièrement en charge. Il es sensée être mon fils, non ? Alors sa paraîtrait bizarre qu'il soit dépendant des Avengers et ...

- Tu n'a pas le droit de prendre ce genre de décision sans nous consulté ! Protesta Thor.

Cette fois, il parut surprit, les observant tour à tour comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- Ce n'était pas ce qui était convenus ? Interrogea t il un peu perdus. Il doit être mon fils, non ?

- Oui, mais que tu le prenne entièrement en charge alors que tu semble simplement vouloir étouffés ses problèmes sans les résoudre concrètement, il en es hors de question ! Raga le Dieu.

- Qu'est c'que tu raconte ? Je n'essaye pas d'étouffer ses problèmes, je ...

- Nous somme les amis de Tony Stark, nous somme vos amis même si nous ne vous connaissons pas encore, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui à nos yeux et les amis sont sensés s'entre aider mutuellement alors non, je ne te laisserais pas l'éloigné de nous !

- Non, attend, tu ...

- A ton tour de la fermer Tony ! Tu n'es pas celui qui doit décidé à ce niveau ! Si le môme veut y aller, pas de soucie, mais c'est à nous de fixer les règles et tout le reste, tu es un invité au même titre que lui !

Steve sourit à la triade de l'Ases qui fut fier de lui, même s'il voyait bien que cela mécontenter le Milliardaire toujours assit. Il semblait bouillonner et finit par exploser, se levant pour lui faire face et ils s'affrontèrent du regard, le géni fouillant sans doute dans son esprit pour trouver des arguments, sauf que Thor était suffisamment têtus pour ne pas plier face à cet homme là.

- Alors vous me laisseriez aller a l'université ? Interrogea une voie à l'entrée du salon.

C'était Edward, il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements que la veille et le blond soupira en constatant la négligence apparente du jeune homme qui était loin de l'image du Milliardaire, Tony Stark. Même lors de fête bien arroser, Thor ne l'avait jamais vus dans des tenus négliger et le lendemain toujours impeccable.

- On en discutera lorsque tu sera lavé et bien habiller! Gronda le blond avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Ho, ça va, t'es pas mon père ! Répliqua le jeune homme.

Il retourna cependant vers la chambre en grognant quelques autres mots qu'il ne comprenait pas vus la distance, mais il crut entendre le mot "antiquité".

* * *

- La première règle sera que tu respect minutieusement le couvre feu. Annonça Steve en regardant la feuille où les Avengers avaient noter leurs suggestion. Il sera fixer aux alentours de vingt heure.

- Hé, attend, et si je rencontre quelqu'un ? Protesta Edward avec un froncement de sourcils.

- La seconde règle es que tu portera sur toi un émetteur qui ne te quitter jamais ! Coupa le blond en lui faisant signe de se taire. On ne surveillera tes déplacements que si tu es porté disparus, ce n'es vraiment pas pour t'espionner !

- Mais ouais, j'vais vous croire ! Soupira le jeune homme en levant les yeux aux ciels.

- Troisième règles, tu devra régulièrement nous donner des nouvelles de toi tout au long des journées que tu passe en extérieur.

- Mais, hé, j'suis majeur !

Le meneur posa le calepin sur la table de la salle de réunion où ils se trouvaient tout deux, les Avengers avaient décidés de les laisser régler cette histoire seuls, Rogers étant le chef du groupe de super héro et l'avenir dont ils "parlaient" ne touchant que le jeune homme, pas besoin de lui mettre tout le monde sur le dos pour argumenté et lui mettre la pression.

- J'peu pas appeler toutes les heures pour prévenir c'que j'fais ! Ils vont croire que j'suis un fils à papa et maman et j'sens que ça va être dure de se faire des amis comme ça !

- Tu ne transmettra pas les messages à l'un de nous, mais à Jarvis et je n'attend pas un message toute les heures, mais au moins un en milieu de journée pour être sûr que tout va bien : nous ne vérifierions ta position que dans le cas où nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de toi pendant plusieurs heures d'affilés, d'accord ?

- L'idée que vous me surveillez à ce point ne me plais pas du tout, j'aurais pas l'impression d'être totalement libre et ...

- Edward, il faut que tu comprenne qu'on fait ça également pour toi : si tu fais trop de remous, tu risque d'être repérer très rapidement par d'autre organisation, criminelle ou non, et certaine on des arguments punch pour tenter de recruter ... Cette "surveillance" que l'on t'impose n'es pas vraiment à son coup d'essais, dans le monde, il y à près de soixante autre géni qui sont protégés par le Shield "officiellement" et des centaines de manière plus subtil.

- C'est vrai ? Interrogea le jeune homme, suspicieux.

Natasha avait sentit le coup venir et lui avait déjà préparer un écran avec une liste courte de personne jouissant d'une protection rapproché, il l'attrapa en la fixant.

- Le Docteur Henry Pym et son assistante Janet Van Dyne jouisse à la fois d'une protection rapprocher et de soutient "invisible", ils ont acceptés que le Shield installe des systèmes de sécurité dans leurs laboratoires, et deux de leurs collègues sont des agents infiltrés pour une sécurité renforcer. Il y à aussi l'équipe des Quatre Fantastique, mais eux c'est plus subtile : tu à dut lire leurs comiques, ils sont dotés de capacités hors norme, mais le Shield à décidée de garder un œil sur eux et de veiller a leurs sécurité...

- Se sont pas réellement des arguments valables : je suis qu'un gamin, je n'attirerais sûrement pas ...

- Un jeune homme nommer Peter Parker et qui a ton âge es surveiller dans un établissement scolaire, lui, c'est par ce que c'est parents étaient de brillant scientifique et qu'il semble promis à un grand avenir. Je peu t'en cité d'autre si tu veux ...

- Depuis tout à l'heure, tu me parle de la protection du Shield, mais moi, vous semblez vouloir vous occupez de moi ... Pourquoi aurais je le droit à un traitement de faveur ?

- Par ce que nous somme directement responsable de toi, nous ne cesserons pas de le dire Edward et puis, franchement : tu es Tony Stark, tu es un géni hors norme et il vaudrait mieux évité que tu tombe entre certaine mains.

Il posa son regard sur le sol, semblant peser le pour et le contre, Steve reprit la feuille des règles, se demandant s'il devait être amusé ou non par les suggestions de Clint, il décida d'être agacé lorsqu'il tomba sur la suggestion parlant des préservatifs.

- Règles quatre, tout les jours, tu aura un entrainement d'une heure pour augmenté tes capacités physique et t'apprendre certaine prise pour te défendre. Enchaina t il, soulignant les suggestions qu'il retenait. Tu a besoin de te musclé un peu ...

- Dit tout de suite que je suis un gringalet ! Grogna Edward, vexer.

- Disons que tu en a besoin, surtout si au final tu compte intégrais notre équipe de Vengeurs, pour le moment, c'est hors de question mais avec un peu d'entrainement et de la bonne volonté, on devrait vite régler ce problème.

- Si j'me fais une armure, y aura plus de ...

- Je t'ai dis que jusqu'à tes vingt cinq ans, je ne voulais pas te voir dans une armure ou même sur le terrain ! On poursuit ! J'aimerais que tu limite ta consommation d'alcool.

- C'est une règle ça ?

Le blond reposa son dossier pour fixer le jeune homme, le fixant dans les yeux, jouant la carte de la sincérité.

- J'ai vus ton double sombrer bien bas à cause de ça et j'ai vus mon père en crevé, non, ce n'es pas une règle mais une requête, je n'aimerais pas être obliger d'intervenir dans cette histoire mais si je juge cela indispensable, alors je le ferais ... S'il te plait, Ed, arrête de boire ...

- J'essayerais ! Grogna le jeune homme en détournant le regard, se tassant sur son siège.

- Il y aura sans doute d'autre règles qu'on ajoutera au fur et a mesure, mais je crois que j'ai fais le tour des plus importante ... Le reste, c'est surtout des suggestions ... Tu a quelque chose à ajouté ?

- Comme nom d'emprunt, j'peu prendre "Carter" ? Demanda t il timidement.

Steve ne c'était pas du tout attendus à ce qu'ils viennent aussi rapidement à sa "fausse identité" si rapidement, il savait qu'ils allaient y venir, mais ce n'était sûrement pas la première démarche en vus. Et pourquoi être si gêné par la requête ? "Carter" était un joli nom qui appeler bien des souvenir au Soldat, mais ...

Pour quel raison ce nom là en particulier ? Steve fronça les sourcils quelques instants, se demandant si cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec Peggy et décida d'abandonner cette réflexion, laissant à Edward ce choix et uniquement à lui, il reprendrait rapidement le nom "Stark" lorsque son double reprendrait celui de "Tony Stark".

- D'accord, tu à déjà une idée sur l'établissement dans lequel tu voudrais être ?

- Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas encore d'idée quand à l'orientation que je devrais prendre ... J'ai toujours crus que je travaillerais dans la fabrication de ...

- Tu peu le faire, tu peu suivre la même voie que ton double, tu peu faire ce que tu veux, cela ne dérangera personne ici. On ne s'attend pas à ce que tu devienne comme ton double et au contraire, fait comme il te plaira, d'accord ? On va en discuté ensemble et on verra, après tout, tu peu tout aussi bien entré dans une école sans spécialisation et simple, tu veux explorer le monde alors ne te donnons pas de travail en te faisant intégrait une université qui te pompera tout ton temps libre, d'accord ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et Steve pris en mains les choses, même s'il savait ne pas être l'homme le plus adapter de la situation : lui n'avait pas était à l'université, il était très vite entré dans le monde du travail pour subvenir à ses besoins jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive à intégrait l'armée sous le nom de Capitain America, alors aider ce géni à se trouvée une place quelques parts ? Peut être aurait il dut le rediriger vers son double et en même temps, n'en avait aucune envie ...

Edward devait trouvé sa voie tout seul, autant faire en sorte que son orientation soit suggérer par un homme désintéresser par ce qu'il pouvait donné, il était un géni, mais Rogers voyait surtout le jeune homme qu'il était.

* * *

- Tu crois sérieusement qu'il es en vie ? Interrogea une des filles assise sur l'herbe du campus.

- C'est sûr, attend, Potts arrête pas d'aller dans cet hôpital, y à rien au monde qui pourrait lui faire obliger ses obligations de Présidente de Stark Entreprise ! Soupira la seconde comme si c'était l'évidence même. Elle va aussi super souvent dans la Tour des Avengers, il doit bien y avoir une raison ?

- Peut être un projet d'armement ? Proposa incertaine une troisième fille.

- Ecoutez, si vous voulez me plombé le moral, ok, mais laisser moi rêvé encore un peu ! Répliqua la seconde. J'veux pas que Stark soit mort, il es pas mort, peu importe comment ils l'on maintenus en vie, silence !

- Ok mais alors, remontre les photos de Capitaine ! Roucoula la première en s'agitant nerveusement. Il porte un teeshirt super moulant, on vois tout ! Laisse moi encore voir son torse après son jogging !

La troisième argumenta aussi et Edward ne put s'empêché d'approché distraitement tandis qu'elle ouvrait le magasin people à la bonne page, il regarda par dessus leurs tête et vis que les photo de la veille étaient particulièrement intéressante, les paparazzis avaient vraiment eu raison de le suivre ce jour là. Les trois jeune femme ricanèrent avant de remarquer la présence du jeune homme et elles se tournèrent vers lui, l'aire suspicieux.

- Désolé, j'étais curieux de voir. Avoua t il.

- Carter ! Appela Natasha.

Elle était déjà entrain de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur, son apparence minutieusement modifiée pour que personne ne puisse la reconnaître, devant se faire passer pour sa tutrice légale jusqu'à prendre son rôle d'Edward Stark, fils illégitime du milliardaire ressuscitée.

Edward fit un petit signe au demoiselle avant de rattraper la Russe qui dissimuler sans doute un regard sévère derrière les lunettes noir. Il lui dédia un sourire charmeur avant de fourré ses mains dans ses poches et ils continuèrent jusque dans le bureau du principal qui les reçus rapidement.

L'entretient fut rapide, il avait choisi une université quelconque où il n'aurait pas trop de travail, comme le lui avait conseiller Steve, réussissant à lui arraché la promesse d'avoir droit à des "Stages" dans des centres de recherche varier en attendant qu'il se décide sur son orientation. Banner lui avait d'office proposer de venir travailler avec lui, mais le jeune homme devait encore se pencher sur le sujet avant de considérer avoir le droit d'accéder au lieu de travail du Professeur en génétique, il n'avait pas envie de causer certain désagrément.

Le Directeur vérifia son niveau scolaire en lui posant quelques questions oral auquel il répondit avec facilité, même concernant un calcul mental complexe dans lequel il ne tomba dans le piège et bien qu'au début, il fut septique, il sembla plus ouvert à l'intégration du jeune homme dans son établissement. En sortant du bureau, il eu tout les horaires des divers cours qui avait lieu avec les salles et les informations complémentaire dont il aurait besoin et ils purent prendre le chemin du retour, se dirigeant vers la voiture.

- Y a un cour la génétique de l'évolution. Remarqua t il. J'pourrais y aller ?

Il avait regarder la jeune femme d'un aire suppliant tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en le regardant dans les yeux. Natasha sembla vouloir protester mais il lui montra sa montre, le mouchard qui permettrait aux Avengers de l'avoir à l'œil, il suffisait à Edward d'appuyer sur un bouton dessus pour signaler qu'il était en danger. Elle secoua doucement la tête en regardant sa montre, l'aire embarrasser.

- S'il te plait, le prochain cour es la semaine prochaine d'après le planning et j'ai vraiment envie de voir si le prof pourra capter mon attention !

- Tu compte travailler dans la génétique ?

- Pas spécialement, c'est de la curiosité ...

- D'accord, alors ... J'ai un rapport à faire à Fury, j'irais le lui faire et je viendrais te chercher dans deux heures, ok ? Tu à ton portable ?

Il acquiesça et elle regarda une fois encore sa montre avant d'abandonnée, lui faisant signe d'y aller tandis qu'elle reprenait sa marche. Au moins, elle lui faisait un peu plus confiance que les autres, Banner l'avait regarder inquiet, Thor lui avait demandé de revenir aussi vite que possible, Clint avait grogner quelques recommandations et Tony ... Tient, Tony n'avait pas semblait heureux de le voir devenir si indépendant. Natasha était la seule qui n'avait rien manifester de particulier à ce sujet, se contentant juste de l'épauler.

Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur les interrogation quand a la confiance qu'on lui accorder, le jeune homme vérifia le numéro de la salle avant de se précipitée pour la rejoindre, pressé d'apprendre enfin certaine chose. Il avait soif de connaissance et le savait, c'était tellement excitant de pouvoir découvrir enfin ce monde.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Evolution or Intervention

**_CHAPITRE 12_**

_Evolution or Intervention_

Peter n'assistait aux cours que par curiosité personnelle, se demandant si ce cour lui permettrait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé clairement avec l'araignée, il avait bien sûr compris trop tard que cela ne lui apporterait aucune réponse spécifique vu que le profs qui ne faisaient que lire son livre ne semblaient pas plus motivés que cela par les questions de ses étudiants et qu'ils semblaient ne pas prendre en compte des "erreurs" induites par la classification classique faites sur quelques observations et, finalement, ce n'était pas le bon cour à la base.

On parlait là d'évolution du génome à travers les âges et non pas d'une modification sur le plan structural et ... Et Peter avait donc décroché après quelques minutes, décidant que de toute façon, il ne suivrait plus ce cour et irait plutôt à ceux de ses amis. Il était tenté de dormir pour faire une sieste, mais le professeur avait déjà donné deux avertissements pour comportement non approprié alors autant ne pas se faire remarquer, il attendrait la fin de ce cour et n'y remettrait jamais plus les pieds.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, l'enseignant n'interrompit même pas son cour, se contentant d'envoyer un regard polaire au nouveau venu avant de continuer comme si de rien était. Son visage ne lui disait rien du tout, plutôt fin et jeune. Peter ne fut pas le seul à lui porter de l'attention, mais tout le monde reporta son attention quand il s'installa sur la chaise à côté de l'étudiant qui constata que c'était un vrai petit feignant à côté de lui : pas de matériel, de feuille ou même de stylo.

- Tu veux de quoi prendre des notes ? Demanda poliment Peter.

Il lui tendit une copie blanche, mais l'autre se recula en fixant l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un couteau menaçant. L'homme araignée se demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal mais le sourire désolé du garçon lui indiqua que cela ne venait pas de lui.

- Non, désolé mais merci, j'ai une très bonne mémoire. Assura t'il. Je m'appelle Edward Carter.

- Peter Parker, enchanté aussi, t'es nouveau ?

- Parker ? Souffla surpris le jeune homme. Merde, on va encore dire que j'l'ai fait exprès !

Il jeta un regard autour de lui d'un air suspicieux et finit par hausser les épaules en revenant vers lui, le visage bien plus sympathique qu'avant, son regard brillait de malice et d'avidité, laissant sceptique le jeune homme.

- Oui, j'suis nouveau, ça te dérange de me faire visiter l'établissement ?

Pourquoi son regard brillait il avec tant d'intensité ? Pouvait il lui faire confiance ? Son Spider Sens ne lui indiquait pas de danger immédiat et pourtant, il savait au plus profond de lui même qu'il devait apprendre à se méfier de cette personne, et pourtant ...

- Ouais, pas de soucis ! Répondit il avec un large sourire.

S'il avait peur d'un gars aussi maigre, jamais il n'aurait enfilé la tenue de Spider Man !

* * *

Edward appréciait déjà le jeune homme qui était agréablement gentil et prévenant avec lui, ils s'entendirent rapidement très bien, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait si bien avec une personne de son âge, mais on ne pouvait pas forcément mettre cela sur le compte de sa faute à lui, lui aurait voulu se faire des amis de son âge mais son tuteur avait veillé à ce qu'il n'ait pas à approcher d'êtres aussi peu intéressants que ceux l'entourant actuellement.

Ils parlaient génétique tous les deux, déplorant l'obstination de leur professeur sur des sujets, Peter n'était cependant pas aussi calé que lui à ce niveau, mais cela n'en rendait pas pour autant cette conversation fort intéressante et même si de temps en temps, son interlocuteur lui faisait savoir qu'il avait perdu le bout, cela enchantait Edward de pouvoir expliquer, même s'il se rendait bien compte que leur discussion n'avaient rien de comparable à celle des autres étudiants passant à côté de lui.

- Et une modification génétique, tu t'y connais toi ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

- Bah, que ce que j'ai lu à ce sujet. Avoua Edward avec un haussement d'épaule. Modification de la séquence du génome et compagnie, mais tu parles dans quel sens ? Mutation due à l'évolution d'une espèce où par intervention ?

- Sur les hommes par exemple et ...

- Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question : évolution ou intervention ?

- Les êtres humains ne peuvent plus évoluer, on est arrivé au sommet, non ?

- Bah, si, c'est prouvé : l'être humain évolue clairement par intervention extérieure, l'exemple le plus évident sont les Quatres Fantastiques ou bien les Avengers et certains autres super héros, si les Humains ne pouvaient plus évoluer, ce genre de modification génomique serait mortel dans cent pour cent des cas.

Sa tirade semblait l'intéresser au plus haut point, malheureusement, Edward vit avancer vers lui Natasha qui tenait dans sa main son portable, sans doute pour pouvoir le retrouver plus facilement, elle semblait hésiter à venir jusqu'à lui.

- Excuse moi deux minutes.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à rejoindre l'Espionne qui rangeait son téléphone dans sa poche, retirant ses lunettes pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- Tu veux encore un peu de temps ? Demanda t'elle.

- J'y ai encore droit ? Lâcha t'il plein d'espoir.

- Le "couvre feu" est fixé à vingt heure, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te refuserai ça. Tu t'es fait un ami et c'est bien, mais je dois juste prévenir Steve pour voir ce qu'il en pense, d'accord ?

- Ok, sinon, ça te dérangerait qu'on aille bouffer quelque chose tous les trois ?

- Non, on va se contenter de ça pour le moment.

- Hé, Peter, on va manger un kebab ? Hurla t'il à son ami qui se leva pour s'approcher. J'connais un bon restau dans le coin, allez, fais pas ton timide.

Natasha sourit au jeune homme pour tenter de le détendre, ce qui marcha plus ou moins et il accepta la proposition.

* * *

Tony travaillait depuis la dispute de la veille dans son atelier et Steve avait décidé de descendre pour lui apporter quelque chose à manger, il fut choqué de voir les changements qu'il avait effectué dans le lieu, certains espaces ayant été vidés de tout objet, comme s'il testait à cet endroit ses prototypes, il y avait également plusieurs débuts d'exosquelettes accrochés sur la droite, loin des armures originales de "Tony Stark".

- Tu ne reprends pas les autres Armures ? Demanda Steve en fixant les nouveautés.

Tony stoppa son travail, lui jetant un regard avant de sourire, amusé. Si différent et si semblable en même temps, il portait un jean noir, un débardeur beaucoup trop petit pour lui, des lunettes sur son front et des gants en cuir pour éviter d'abîmer ses doigts. Steve ne put détacher son regard de lui, surpris de voir qu'il avait osé essayer un vêtement aussi petit.

- Ca ne te va pas du tout. Nota t'il inutilement.

- J'avais pas trop le choix, Pepper m'a apporté des trucs mais c'était pas à la bonne taille. Avoua franchement le brun.

Sans doute parce qu'elle avait encore un peu de mal avec la différence entre les deux hommes. Steve aurait eu du mal à ne pas s'en souvenir car cet homme était la preuve même de la disparition du génie de leur monde.

- Je peux t'en prêter. Murmura t'il pensivement. Je veux dire, des vêtements : je crois qu'on est à peu près pareils et tu travaillerais mieux, non ?

- Ils auront ton odeur ...

La remarque frappa de plein fouet le blond qui le prit mal, se sentant insulté jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le visage troublé du ténébreux. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

- Je sens mauvais ? Finit il par demander.

- Non, pas du tout, mais je peux pas ... J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas me jeter sur toi quand tu passes trop près de moi, alors si j'ai constamment ton odeur sur moi, ça n'ira pas.

- Je ne te comprends pas, Tony, sois un peu plus clair s'il te plait.

- C'est de la provocation ?

Encore une fois, Steve fut un peu perdu et regarda l'homme se lever pour s'approcher de lui et le poussa jusqu'à le bloquer contre l'un des plans de travail et en le voyant combler la distance entre leurs visages, le blond ne put s'empêcher de détourner le visage, les lèvres se posèrent sur sa gorge. Le souffle chaud contre sa peau le fit frissonner bien malgré lui, alors il tenta d'écarter le génie de lui, mais leur force était semblable et il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup pour ce saisir de ses mains, enlaçant ses doigts dans les siens.

Ce rapprochement soudain entre eux le troubla fortement, il n'arrivait plus à comprendre cette homme et sentait son esprit s'embrouiller sous des suppositions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Tony était un homme mystérieux et il leur avait dévoilé beaucoup de choses, mais pas celle qui aurait put leur permettre de s'adapter à lui : comment réagir avec un tel homme ? Ces gestes ambiguës prenaient un sens tout autre et ce rapprochement était pour Steve déplacé : le Milliardaire allait reprendre le rôle de Tony Stark, Iron Man, fiancé de Pepper Potts et pourtant ... Il était là, à garder ses mains dans les siennes et sa bouche collée à la chair de sa gorge.

- Tony, s'il te plait, écarte toi. Marmonna Steve, troublé.

- Tu comprends maintenant ce que je voulais dire ? Murmura t'il affectueusement. Ton odeur a toujours été celle qui me faisait le plus réagir ... Je peux passer des nuits à dormir en toute innocence à côté des autres, mais toi ... Cette douce odeur de pureté et cette force brute et dangereuse ...

Ces mots étaient prononcés avec sincérité, sans la moindre moquerie, il ne se moquait pas de lui comme il avait l'habitude de le faire habituellement et c'était d'autant plus gênant : Capitaine America ne savait strictement pas comment réagir.

- Tony, me force pas à me ...

Le ténébreux en profita pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, étouffant complètement les protestations que voulut formuler Steve qui fut transporté par l'échange passionnel que lui imposait son ami. Non, ce n'était pas son ami, c'était juste "Tony", celui de l'autre monde qui avait vécu toutes ses choses et qui oubliait qu'eux n'était qu'au tout début de leurs aventures des "Avengers".

Pourtant, ses lèvres qui s'imposaient à lui étaient savoureuses et semblaient plus sauvage que ce que l'on pourrait attendre du génie Milliardaire, Steve était tenté de se laisser faire, de simplement savourer l'instant présent jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des doigts se glisser dans son dos, trouvant l'ouverture de son tee shirt pour venir caresser sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire "ça", quoi que cela puisse être ! Il l'écarta avec bien plus de volonté cette fois.

- Tu peux pas faire un truc comme ça. Grogna t'il.

- Un truc comment ? Répéta Tony, amusé.

- Te servir de ce que je ressens pour en profiter, en tirer profit ! Tu n'as pas le droit ...

- J'ai du mal à te comprendre là ...

Le pire fut sans doute de constater qu'il était sincère. Steve réalisa qu'il s'était peut être trompé, que l'homme avait simplement cédé à une pulsion, à la "provocation" du blond.

- On aurait vraiment mis longtemps avant de se mettre ensemble, n'est ce pas ? Murmura t'il en se détournant.

- Des dizaines d'années. Rappela toujours amusé le ténébreux.

- Et ... "Steve" ne t'a jamais dit qu'il t'aimait depuis très longtemps ?

- Très longtemps ? Je ... Non, je me souviens pas de ça ...

- Alors excuse moi, Tony, mais je suis amoureux de "Tony" depuis quelques temps déjà.

L'homme parut réjoui, ce n'était pas le but de Steve qui se frotta la nuque, se demandant comment lui expliquer la situation de manière plus claire.

- Pas toi. Avoua t'il finalement. Tu n'es pas "Tony Stark", tu es son remplaçant, tu n'es pas celui qui est mort pour me sauver ... Ce ne serait pas correct que je te laisse "prendre" cette place là parce que tu es différent de lui ...

- Et tu ne veux pas de remplaçant, tu veux "Tony Stark", c'est bien ça ? Réalisa le ténébreux, perdant son sourire.

- Oui, c'est ça, tu n'es pas lui, tu es juste ... Toi alors ...

- Et tu ne voudrais pas essayer ?

- Tu es presque un étranger, de toute façon, tu vas devoir te consacrer à ton rôle de fiancé de Pepper Potts, non ?

- Jaloux ? J'ai droit à un amant et ...

- On ne peut pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, Tony.

- Ha ouais, pourtant je ...

- Vous le dites si j'dérange. Soupira Edward à l'entrée de l'atelier.

Steve cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de remarquer la proximité de leurs deux corps et il poussa si brutalement le brun qu'il tomba à terre, riant malgré tout de la situation.

Edward haussa les sourcils en regardant les deux hommes d'une manière suspicieuse avant de hausser les épaules d'un air désintéressé.

- Ca va, j'sais c'qui peut s'passer entre deux adultes consentants, si vous voulez, je remonte et j'vais voir Clint pour mon premier entrainement. Proposa t'il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Non, Clint peut entrainer des agents qui ont déjà des aptitudes physique développées, je vais venir. Répliqua le blond en tendant tout de même la main vers Tony pour l'aider à se relever.

- Dis tout de suite que j'suis un gringalet ! Soupira Edward en se détournant, rageant tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce.

Son expression avait paru blessée, ce n'était pas le but de Steve qui cherchait seulement à le motiver pour qu'il se donne à fond : son domaine était la science et non pas le combat, mais c'était indispensable de le faire évoluer à ce niveau : physiquement trop faible au goût du blond qui savait que si quelqu'un ne le prenait pas en charge, il n'évoluera pas.

Dès que Tony fut sur ses pieds, Capitaine se dirigea vers la sortie de l'atelier, mais le brun le retint par le bras.

- Tout à l'heure, repasse, faut qu'on parle.

- Je crois que j'ai tout dit à ce sujet : je ne peux pas accepter que tu remplaces Tony et moi même je n'ai pas envie de remplacer ton "Steve", nous ne serions que des objets de substitution.

- D'accord, ok, mais repasse quand même, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Si c'était encore un truc salace, Steve lui foutrait son poing dans la gueule, mais il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre enfin son nouvel élève, grognant des mots incompréhensibles tandis qu'il s'énervait contre un des sac de sable accroché au plafond. Son comportement aurait pu passer pour de l'enthousiasme, ce n'était pas le cas : dès que le blond se rapprocha de lui, il se renfrogna, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- J'suis pas un gringalet. Gronda t'il de nouveau.

- Non, tu n'es pas un gringalet, mais tu manques de tout. Avoua le célèbre Capitaine. Ton endurance est plutôt faible et puis tu n'as pas de base de combat et je parle même pas du manque de muscle, faudrait que je vérifie aussi ta nutrition.

- Hé, ho, attends, j'croyais que tu voulais juste me muscler un peu, genre que j'sois plus canon pour les nanas, pas que tu m'transformes en bodybulder !

- Tu n'aimes pas ce qu'est devenu Tony ? Avec un peu d'effort, c'est ce que tu deviendras et ...

- Mais vous, vous avez triché : vous avez eu droit au sérum ! J'pourrais jamais devenir comme vous !

- Ce n'est pas le but, mon objectif est de te donner les moyens de te défendre toi même, surtout si tu sors de la tour : on ne peut pas te protéger quand tu es loin de nous alors ... Edward, tu vas devenir le fils de Tony Stark, tu as déjà vécu le pire en étant le fils de Howard, être le descendant d'Iron Man ne sera pas de tout repos et tu vas devenir une cible de choix pour eux ...

Le jeune homme releva le visage vers lui, son regard brillant de compréhension et de désolation.

- En fait, j'suis juste un poids ...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Allez, viens, on va faire un peu de jogging.

- Pas une bonne idée : les paparazis nous verrons ensemble et il pleut.

- Tu as peur de la pluie ? Répliqua Steve avec un sourire provocateur.

Le jeune homme se détendit et se rapprocha, vraiment motivé cette fois et le blond lui mit sa casquette sur le crâne.

- Pour les paparazis, ce n'est pas grave, ils n'ont pas l'autorisation de diffuser une image de ton visage, de toute manière pourquoi quelqu'un serait intéressé par une course à pied tout à fait dénuée de sens ?

- Ouais, pourquoi hein ? Sourit étrangement le garçon. J'suppose que la pluie rendra les photo mémorable, surtout que ton tee shirt est blanc, mais bon ...

Steve lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils sceptique et le jeune homme rit en lui tapotant l'épaule, se dirigeant vers les portes de l'ascenseur.

* * *

Edward essayait déjà d'imaginer les gros titres du lendemain, se demandant si quelqu'un aurait l'idée de faire un poster de l'image de Capitaine America trempé par l'eau de pluie. Lorsqu'il se tournait pour encourager le jeune homme, celui ci était troublé par la vision de son tee shirt mouillé dévoilant ses muscles, il avait trébuché plusieurs fois à cause de cela sous les rires du blond inconscient.

Depuis quand fantasmait il sur cet homme ? Depuis déjà longtemps, et puis son double semblait avoir le même genre de goût que lui, mais depuis quand exactement le voyait il comme autre chose qu'un mec qui voulait veiller sur lui ? Ca aussi, depuis longtemps : Capitaine America était son héro d'enfance, d'adolescence et même encore maintenant qu'il avait atteint la majorité ... En fait, c'était peut être plus que de la simple admiration ?

Les yeux du jeune homme se glissèrent vers le bas du dos de l'homme devant lui ... Joli, Tony avait eu raison de dire qu'il était splendide à cet endroit ! Il voulait le voir dans son nouvel uniforme !

Son manque d'attention le fit déraper et il s'étala de manière assez spectaculaire dans la boue qui remplaçait les chemins du parc par temps de pluie traitresse. Il ragea intérieurement de s'être laissé distraire de cette manière et tenta de se remettre sur ses deux pieds, mais lorsque son talon gauche toucha le sol, il gémit de douleur. Génial, se blesser dès le premier entrainement, cela tenait du génie ! Il ne put que se laisser retomber mollement sur les fesses en se tenant la cheville.

Steve était déjà revenu sur ses pas pour se pencher sur lui. Il allait encore se faire engueuler ! Il roula déjà des yeux avant d'écarquiller les yeux en se sentant soulevé du sol. Non, surtout pas aussi près de lui, c'était trop ! En plus, il avait une splendide vue sur ce foutu torse trop bien foutu ! C'était un calvaire absolu là, qu'il le repose vite quelque part !

Ce quelque part fut un banc, trop proche ! Ouais, Edward était très contradictoire, mais il ne savait plus trop où il en était et mis toutes ses émotions chaotique sur le compte de sa chute, il avait dû se cogner la tête à un moment. Pas possible autrement qu'il ait des pensées aussi peu catholique concernant un homme aussi pur que Capitaine America. Attendez une seconde : quelle pensée il avait eu exactement ?

- Je vais t'enlever ta chaussure pour regarder ta blessure. Prévint Steve sur un ton inquiet. C'était peut être un peu trop pour toi.

- C'est la pluie qui est de trop. Avoua franchement Edward, se demandant s'il arrivait à contrôler ses rougeurs. Elle est un peu traîtresse, mais ça ira mieux très vite.

Bien sûr, intérieurement, il félicitait ladite "traîtresse" d'être telle qu'elle est, pouvoir voir cette chevelure collée à la peau de son visage et surtout ce corps dévoilé par dame nature, il se promit de consacrer son existence à la protection de la planète qui était son alliée la plus puissante.

- Je pense que c'est juste un mauvais mouvement, rien de grave. Annonça Steve en se relevant. Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'ils viennent nous chercher.

Et en attendant, ils allaient se les geler grave, quoique le blond ne semblait pas incommodé par le fait qu'il soit trempé, mais depuis qu'il avait cessé de courir, il avait de plus en plus froid.

- J'pourrais quand même aller en cours demains ? Demanda t'il en claquant des dents.

- Si tu n'attrapes pas une crève, oui, bien sûr, je sais que tu irais avec des béquilles si jamais c'est trop grave, mais je pense que ça ira vite mieux, il faut juste un peu de glace et le tour est joué.

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux de manière affectueuse, mais ce geste fit comprendre à Edward que l'homme ne le considérait pas du tout comme un "adulte", ou un "petit ami" potentiel, plutôt comme un petit frère qu'on veut protéger. Evidemment, il n'avait pas d'avantages comparable à ses deux doubles, celui mort était Iron Man, arrogant à souhait mais rapidement irrésistible, même par son comportement exécrable et l'autre ? Putain, s'il se comparait à l'autre, il était mort ! Parfait sous tous les points, il était vraiment un mec incroyable, superbement foutu et un génie venu du futur !

Le jeune homme releva son visage vers Steve qui parlait sans doute avec Natasha ou Clint, lui aussi était trop parfait pour lui, pur et si courageux, sans oublier qu'il possédait des valeurs bien plus héroïques que celles qu'il avait lui même. Trop parfait pour qu'il ne pose son regard sur lui un jour, il se tournerait plutôt vers Tony qui avait déjà marqué quelques points. Il abandonnait, il n'avait pas les armes nécessaires pour se battre sur ce terrain là, autant laisser la place à des hommes plus qualifiés.

Clint ne tarda pas à arriver, leur apportant des vestes pour les poser rapidement sur leurs épaules et Steve attrapa Edward pour le porter jusqu'à la voiture, le jeune homme n'eut même pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, se disant qu'il essayerait au moins de devenir un "petit frère" acceptable.

* * *

Pepper et Rhodey étaient venus le chercher pour l'emmener dans l'hôpital où il devait actuellement se trouver pour son "rétablissement" simulé et bien que cela troublait un peu les plans de Tony, il décida de faire avec, enfilant rapidement une tenue plus appropriée, sachant qu'à l'hôpital il serait forcé de se changer une nouvelle fois. Il attrapa également trois de ses plaquettes pour pouvoir au moins travailler sur des travaux, même des moindres. La blonde ne lui dit rien en le voyant faire, se contentant de discuter avec le reste des Avengers pour préparer leur "fausse visite", il fallait attirer l'attention, susciter l'intérêt général en un temps record et elle s'y prenait parfaitement bien.

Tout le monde ou presque avait les yeux fixés sur l'hôpital, certains papparazis n'hésitaient pas à perdre des heures à attendre un événement qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas assurés d'obtenir, ils devaient se contenter des photos de Peppers et Rhodey allant et venant, ce qui devait être suffisant pour un bon cachet mais rien de comparable avec d'autres exclusivités telles que Capitaine America et son fameux jogging ...

Combien les mec gagneraient ils avec les photos du jour ? Steve Rogers trempé et accompagné du garçon "interpelé" dans le bar ? En tout cas, le monde prendrait rapidement conscience que ce jeune homme n'était pas n'importe qui et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on parle du "fils de Tony Stark", c'était bon, peut être un peu précipité, mais parfait pour introduire tout cela.

- Nous passerons par la porte de devant pour attirer les paparazis pendant que tu entreras par le parking arrière avec Happy. Annonça Pepper en se rapprochant de lui. Les agents du Shield auront nettoyé la place, personne ne te verra arriver à part des agents et tu n'auras plus qu'à les suivre jusqu'à la chambre.

- Qui m'accompagnera ? Demanda t'il en retour.

- Des Agents que tu ne connais pas ... Ca pose un problème ?

- J'aimerais qu'un Avengers vienne avec ...

- Je serais là, on se retrouvera vite dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

Son ton avait été jaloux, elle était entrain de se faire possessive vis à vis de lui, au moins il fut sûr qu'elle le protégerait, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper au bras pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là, si ? Soupira t'il.

- Je serai là autant que mon travail me le permettra et je peux te garantir que j'ai pris mes dispositions : réunion en vidéo conférence et dossiers relégués à des personnes de confiance, l'entreprise survivra à mon égoïsme actuel.

- D'accord, ça me va.

Il repartit à ses dernier préparatifs qui consistaient simplement à récupérer un des objets conçus pour son petit protégé. Il espérait avoir suffisamment trainé pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer encore une fois, ce fut le cas, Capitaine sortit de l'ascenseur avec Edward dans les bras. La vision était assez amusante.

- Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'il faut le traiter ! Annonça t'il victorieusement. Comme une Princesse !

Les deux hommes se figèrent, le plus jeune virant rouge en un temps record, il finit par se débattre et Steve dut le jeter sur le canapé pour éviter les tentatives désespérées du plus jeune, restant tout de même gêné et lançant un regard empli de reproche à Tony qui s'amusa de la situation et passa un doigt sur la joue du blond.

- Tu es craquant avec cet air sévère. Décréta t'il pour l'achever avant de reporter son attention sur son double. Tu t'es blessé ? Il a été trop vigoureux avec toi ?

- Plus qu'avec toi ! Répliqua Edward sur un ton tranchant.

Il l'avait touché de plein fouet, retournant contre lui sa petite moquerie et en rit, trouvant toujours aussi passionnante l'idée de se retrouver face à un double, même d'une autre époque. Il se pencha pour examiner la gonfleur qui était vraiment des moindres. Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'en inquiéter, il se releva donc en glissant l'objet dans sa main.

- Bon, je vais y aller, finalement, faudra que je te montre mon truc plus tard Steve, c'est qu'une question de temps. Sourit il en passant à côté du blond. A la prochaine fois alors, et venez me rendre visite de temps en temps.

Tony jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Edward pour constater qu'il dissimulait l'objet. Il était parfait, comprenant que leur "secret" devait rester comme tel, il ne parlerait de "ça" à personne, prouvant que lui aussi considérait leurs liens comme "fort".

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

Alors, le chapitre précédent n'a pas encore été corriger ... J'ai fais avec les moyens du bord ...

J'ai aussi oublié de remercier celle qui m'avaient laissé une petite rev (j'comptais le faire dans le chapitre corriger, mais j'ai l'occasion de le faire là !) alors, merci a _Ecnerrolf_, _Yunoki_, et une nouvelle, _MangAkane_ ! X3

N'oublier pas que cela encourage de laisser même un petit mot.

Bon, que dire sur ce chapitre ? ... J'ai pas put décrire Peter vus que le chapitre commence sur lui, je le voyais mal se décrire (se serait comme si on se décrit dans nos propre pensées ... C'est bizarre). Il es évident que c'est un jeune homme brun et imaginé le comme vous le désirez pour la coupe, mais surtout pas comme dans la trilogie "Spider Man", j'aime pas l'acteur qui le faisait (en fait, j'aimais aucun acteur de la trilogie ...).

Quand à l'avancement de l'histoire ... Bah ... En fait, j'ai pas mal d'avance sur les chapitres et j'peu vous dire que ... Sa avance mais alors pas du tout ! J'sens que cette fic va être VRAIMENT longue ! Je vais finir l'écriture du chapitre 29 et ... Je n'ai pas encore dépasser le premier point du scénario ... Bon, certain "point" son facile à passer, je sens que les deux premiers se finiront presque en même temps, mais ... Quand même ... J'm'attendais pas à ce que se soit si "long", donc pour celle qui n'aiment pas les longue fic ... Vous devriez arrivé ...

En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lus et à la semaine prochaine ! P'tite rev ? =3


	13. Chapitre 13 : Return of Fatalis

**_CHAPITRE 13_**

_Return of Fatalis_

Cela faisait à peu près deux semaines qu'ils jouaient au jeu du chat et de la souris avec les journalistes du monde entier, Pepper allant passer ses journées avec Tony à l'hôpital, les Avengers y allant eux aussi régulièrement, mais le brun manquait de patience et trouvait déplorable de devoir jouer les "morts" si longtemps, ils s'étaient cependant montrer très patients en attendant d'avoir suffisamment suscité l'intérêt du public à ce sujet, dévoiler trop tôt que Tony Stark était en vie aurait pu être un mauvais coup de poker, on commençait à peine à parler des suspicions de survie.

Dans le même temps, Edward suscitait tout autant d'intérêt que le "malade" que les Avengers visitaient et pour cause, très souvent il était pris en photo en compagnie de Steve Rogers pendant leur jogging et lorsqu'il n'était pas avec le célèbre Capitaine, il était avec Clint ou Natasha, tous deux anciens Agents du Shield. Les journalistes en déduisaient qu'il devait être important pour l'équipe de super héros pour être "protégé" à ce point et bien qu'il apparaissait toujours le visage flouté, les gens ne se lassaient pas de parler de lui, chose à laquelle il n'était pas tant habitué que ça.

Finalement, un des employés de l'hôpital fit ce que les Avengers et le Shield attendait : prendre une photo du patient pour l'envoyer au papparazis, bien sûr celle ci avait été parfaitement orchestré par Pepper, une mise en scène incroyablement réaliste. Tony apparaissait affaibli dans son lit d'hôpital, accroché à une multitude de machine pour "le maintenir en vie" et très vite, les gens y crurent ...

Surtout lorsque l'image de Pepper tenant fermement la main du malade alors qu'elle s'endormait apparu dans tous les journaux. Le doute ne semblait plus permis et ...

Et Edward ne sut comment interpréter les différentes réactions des Avengers face à cette image, Natasha devint très froide pendant quelques heures, Steve semblait également irrité, Banner semblait indifférent et Thor ...

Thor était parti pour régler le problème qu'avait évoqué Tony, le Roi des Elfes ou un truc du genre, il avait assuré à ses amis que s'il avait besoin d'eux, il n'hésiterait pas à les faire venir par Heimdall, de même qu'eux. Sur Terre, il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat, Amora n'était pas réapparue et Fatalis était retourné régner sur son pays en tant que dictateur, les rares choses qui occupaient les héros étaient alors leurs échanges avec le Shield, la rencontre avec d'autres groupes de héros et des galas de charité les week end sans oublier cette mise en scène autour des deux Stark.

Pour Edward, les journées ressemblaient toutes à la même chose : l'université, ses nouveaux amis dont Peter et ses entrainements journaliers qui lui donnaient des crampes régulières, mais dont il aurait tout de même du mal à se passer maintenant, car il comparait cela à un moment privilégié avec Rogers et même si celui ci le considérait sans doute comme un petit frère, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ... Comment dire ?

Il était un jeune homme pouvant enfin découvrir les véritables joies de l'amour quoi, et ses hormones semblaient en constante ébullition ! Et Capitaine était une putain d'icône ! De toute façon, Edward n'était sûrement pas le seul à fantasmer sur ce foutu héro ! Rien que la copine de Peter pouvait s'extasier pendant des heures au grand damne de celui ci et de Harry.

- Vous voulez savoir, je crois que vous êtes jaloux ! Soupira finalement la jeune fille après avoir obtenu un énième soupir des deux jeunes hommes.

- Moi, jaloux de lui ? Répliqua le riche jeune homme. Encore, tu me parlerais de Stark, j'dis pas, mais tu ne parles que du body bulder qui vend son image et fait jouir les filles, mais il n'a rien d'autre ! Franchement, j'préfère Spider-Man !

- Ou Hulk ! Ajouta Peter avec amusement. Lui au moins est vert et son costume n'est pas une tenue de foire comme pour le blond à la bannière étoilée.

C'était moche, le jeune Peter Parker le savait : son costume n'avait rien à envier au célèbre Capitaine America, au contraire : c'était des "grands couturiers" qui avaient conçu la tenue qui devait être parfaite pour les combats du Soldat.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient ensuite tournés vers Edward, attendant sûrement du soutien de sa part et il lui fallut quelques secondes, mâchant son kebab avant d'avaler, de le poser et de dire sur un ton très sérieux :

- Non mais sérieux les gars, vous l'avez vu dans sa tenue de super héro ? Ses fesses ! Ses "fesses" ! J'suis désolé mais moi même j'craque complètement et j'en mouillerais forcément ma culotte si j'étais une fille !

- Je ne mouille pas quand je ...

- Non mais, y a pas de souci, hein, j'm'en fiche ! Juste pour dire que moi aussi, s'il venait pour me dire "couchons ensemble", rien à foutre qu'il soit un gars, j'm'allongerai à poil dans son lit !

Mary ouvrit la bouche et son regard brilla quelques secondes, comme si elle s'était imaginé la scène, la seconde suivante, elle refermait la bouche en rougissant brutalement.

- Edy, faut pas exagérer, t'as quand même un peu de fierté ! Soupira Harry avec un sourire ironique.

- Je suis bi ! Coupa Edward. J'aime les nanas et les mecs, c'est clair, ça me laisse plus de choix de partenaires, alors si, j'pourrais l'faire ! Et puis merde, il est canon ! Hé, ho, on a besoin de votre avis tout l'monde ! Capitaine America, il est pas super dans sa tenue de super héro ?

Il s'était levé de la table, mettant mal à l'aise les trois jeunes gens qui se tassèrent sur leurs sièges tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux et très vite il y eut un débat général sur les "héros". Cela était plutôt amusant de voir les opinions des gens au sujet des Avengers, cela permettait de savoir ce qu'il interprétait en voyant les héros intervenir pendant les attaques.

L'ambiance dégringola brutalement à l'entré d'une personne, tout le monde se fit soudainement plus silencieux et suspicieux. Edward s'était rassis avec ses amis, reprenant une autre conversation, mais le changement d'attitude ne lui échappa pas une seule seconde, il releva la tête pour examiner la scène et fut surpris de voir le propriétaire du restaurant se disputer avec un étrange homme et cela risquait de devenir dangereux, finalement, l'inconnu partit avec des grondements de bêtes sauvages.

- C'est pas un mutant ? Demanda Harry.

- Assurément, vu comment ils l'ont jeté. Répliqua Mary Jane qui ne semblait pas heureuse. Je vais voir pour proposer mon aide, j'crois qu'il voulait juste passer un coup de fil.

- Tu devrais pas te mêler de cette histoire ...

Mais la jeune fille se levait en récupérant son sac et les trois jeunes hommes s'interrogèrent rapidement du regard avant de la suivre, Harry posant quelques billets pour payer leurs consommations, Edward récupérant son kebab non achevé pour le machouiller.

Ils retrouvèrent très facilement le "mutant" près d'une voiture au capot ouvert, un autre homme essayait de régler le problème. Les gens semblaient réellement très mal à l'aise autour d'eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Mary qui s'approcha pour leur proposer son aide, une fille spontanée comme ça, c'était incroyable mine de rien. Edward s'approcha lui même pour regarder les deux hommes, ne pouvant dissimuler l'intérêt qu'il éprouvait à leur égard et tandis que le second, un mec portant des lunettes alors que le temps était couvert, avouait avoir besoin d'une dépanneuse, celui aux allures de bête semblait de plus en plus exaspéré par cet examen.

- Tu vas m'regarder encore longtemps comme ça ? Finit il par s'énerver. T'as un problème ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Assura Edward avec un sourire. Vous êtes un mutant ?

- T'as quelque chose contre les mutants ?

- Ho, ça va, arrête de rugir comme ça, j'risque pas de te faire grand chose, pourquoi t'es sur la défensive comme ça ?

- Logan, s'il te plait ! Soupira le second avec agacement.

- P'tit merdeux, j'en ai ras le cul des mecs comme lui qui nous matent de haut !

- Désolé, j'voulais pas vous manquez de respect "Monsieur" ! Répliqua Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais voir c'que j'peux faire.

Il lui donna sa nourriture avant de relever ses manches sous le regard réprobateur des deux adultes et de Harry, examinant le moteur de ses mains expertes qui en furent très vite salies, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine joie à pouvoir trifouiller dans de l'huile sale, les rouages si compliqués composant cette machine. L'Atelier lui manquait trop en réalité, il comprenait maintenant qu'il avait besoin de fabriquer ou au moins de réparer des choses pour se sentir vraiment bien et lorsqu'il se releva, il fut fier de lui.

* * *

Peter regardait son ami trifouiller quelques instants le moteur, son travail était passionnel, appliqué et minutieux, c'est sans doute pourquoi les deux hommes décidèrent de le laisser faire, même si le plus grand grondait quelques protestations, assurant qu'il la leur foutrait en l'air et qu'ils devraient payer plus cher les réparations. Lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin du capot, les mains enduites d'huile et de saleté, il leur demanda de la démarrer et ils furent surpris en constatant que la voiture marchait bel et bien.

- Un merci était suffisant. Ricana Edward avant de froncer les sourcils. Hé, mon kebab ! T'avais pas le droit de le manger ! Tu vas m'en racheter un tout de suite !

L'homme à qui il avait confier sa précieuse nourriture l'avait engloutie tandis que le garçon avait les mains occupées, Peter soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

- Non mais, Edy, on va finir par croire que t'es devenu accro à ces trucs ! Fit il remarquer.

- Mais j'y peux rien, mon tuteur voulait pas que j'prenne un gramme de graisse et j'avais pas le droit à ces merdes ! J'veux manger des trucs super pas bon pour la santé et prendre cinq à dix kilo de graisse !

- Mais c'est pas croyable ça, tu bouffes comme un porc et tu prends pas un kilo ! Ragea Mary Jane avec un froncement de sourcils. T'as un trou noir à la place de l'estomac, avoue !

- Non, j'brule tout en faisant du sport ! Bon, pour la bagnole, c'est juste provisoire, mais vous pourrez rentrer sans encombre chez vous.

- Merci, sincèrement. Murmura pensivement l'homme à lunettes en donnant un coup de coude au second.

- Ca va, il à l'air d'avoir aimer ça alors c'est super, non ? Tu veux pas que je mette genoux à terre quand même.

Edward aborda une grimace en se reculant.

- Non non, surtout pas, vous êtes pas mon genre ! Ricana t'il en se tournant vers ses amis. On y va, vite, avant qu'il le fasse !

Peter et Mary Jane se passèrent une main sur le visage, l'air las. Ils venaient à peine de découvrir ses penchants légèrement "hors normes" et semblait avoir compris que c'était amusant de jouer sur ça, dire qu'ils venaient à peine de lui faire perdre sa mauvaise habitude de chercher la bagarre avec les Sportifs, aimant les ridiculiser en leurs faisant comprendre à quel point il était plus intelligent qu'eux.

Ils tentèrent de lui faire la morale, lui disant que ce n'était pas le genre de chose à dire ou à faire, mais il s'obstinait sur la lancé et commença même à faire du rentre dedans à Harry que la situation semblait gêner au plus haut point, cette fois, Peter et Mary observèrent la scène très amusés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur propose un truc à trois, il pouvait se retourner contre ses propres alliés si facilement.

- Hé, qu'est c'que c'était que ça ? Lâcha soudainement Edward en levant la tête au ciel.

- Ca quoi ? Râla Harry qui avait les mains dans les poches.

- J'sais pas, j'ai vu un truc brillant et vert dans le ciel ! C'était ... Ca avait la taille d'un homme ...

Spider Man releva le visage, les sens en alerte, des super méchants vert et volant, y en avait tout un flot et le plus connu du moment restait cette femme qui avait "gravement blessé" Tony Stark, une femme potentiellement dangereuse pour tout le monde, mais bon, elle avait effectuée son oeuvre et avait disparu alors peut être n'oserait elle pas réapparaître pour le moment.

Une flamme passa au dessus d'eux, la Torch, assurément, donc il était plus probable qu'il s'agisse de Fatalis, dans ce cas, même cet arrogant scientifique ne dirait pas non à un peu d'aide, n'est ce pas ? Peter cherchait déjà une excuse pour que ses amis restent en sécurité quelque part quand un rayon percuta le dos du Fantastic qui fut précipité jusque dans une voiture.

Edward avait toujours été un inconscient fini, il semblait jouer naturellement avec le feu tout au long de la journée et sa répartie lui avait déjà valu quelques bousculades à l'université sans parler des réprimandes de certains profs qui ne supportaient pas d'être repris par le jeune homme, mais là, il fit preuve d'une inconscience telle que Peter aurait voulu pouvoir l'assommer pour le coup, se précipiter jusqu'au Fantastic alors que Fatalis était non loin de là !

- Ed, non, n'y va pas abruti ! Râla Mary Jane en le suivant.

Peter gronda en les rattrapant tous deux juste à temps pour les entrainer dans une chute, leurs faisant esquiver un rayon qui leur était destiné. Pauvre inconscient débile, même avec un cerveau de génie, il ne serait sûrement pas capable de vivre dans la jungle. Il n'hésita pas à user de sa force pour les relever et les entrainer plus loin, la Torche s'en sortirait bien sans eux ! Il était déjà entrain de s'extraire de la voiture en grognant et intervint dès qu'il vit qu'ils avaient tout l'intérêt de Fatalis, il n'hésita pas, mais fut percuté par un second Fatalis.

- Merde, c'est des Doombots ! Gronda Peter en poussant ses amis.

Combien en avait il lâché dans la ville ? Et pourquoi ? Cette fois, c'était clair, il faudrait qu'il sorte le costume de Spider Man s'il voulait éviter qu'il n'y ait des morts dans le coin ! En commençant par eux !

Le premier Doombots lançait vers eux une voiture qui était garée là et ne demandait rien. Ne pas paniquer, surtout pas ! Il poussa une nouvelle fois ses amis, les jetant à terre pour la seconde fois tandis qu'elle les effleurait d'un peu trop, elle percuta même Peter à la jambe et il ne put que se laisser emporter sur le sol. La seconde suivante, il ressentait une vive douleur à la jambe et constata horrifié qu'il était bloqué sous la saloperie de boite de métal !

Harry s'approcha avec Edward, ils tentèrent de soulever la voiture à eux deux, sauf qu'ils étaient plutôt faiblards et le Doombots approchait de leur position.

- Putain mais cassez vous ! Hurla Peter, horrifié par la situation. Il approche ! Sauvez vous bande d'abrutis !

- J'abandonnerai pas un ami ! Protesta Edward, malgré l'hésitation que montra Harry.

L'héritier sembla ensuite d'accord et ils réussirent à soulever suffisamment la voiture pour qu'il en extrait sa jambe, se relevant aussitôt et faisant presque face aux robots destructeurs, robot ... Qui disparut de son champ de vision, propulsé par ... Par un rayon rouge ? L'Homme Araignée regarda vers la source du "coup" et vit l'homme aux lunettes, le second arrivait sur eux, attrapa Peter pour le fourrer sur son épaule.

- Magnez vous ! Entrez dans la voiture !

Il poussa Mary Jane vers le véhicule et elle n'hésita pas, la seconde suivante, elle et Harry s'engouffraient sur les sièges passagers en se tournant vers eux et les pressant de se dépêcher, Peter aurait juste voulu les laisser entre ces bonnes mains pour aider le Fantastic en grande difficulté. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, juste pour voir ...

Un Doombot était juste derrière Edward et il n'eut qu'à tendre son bras pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise pour le soulever. Non, pas cet enfoiré d'Ed ! Il se détacha de la bête sauvage, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il comptait faire, l'image du robot resserrant sa prise sur le jeune homme semblait destiner à détruire, mais il marqua une pause, alors Peter tenta juste de récupérer son ami en le tirant, quitte à déchirer ses vêtements, la pause de l'engin destructeur s'allongeant jusqu'à lui être fatale : l'homme à l'apparence délabrée apparut et sembla donner un coup dans le vide, les bras du robot restèrent accrochés aux vêtements d'Ed et il fut libre. La seconde suivante, ils se jetaient tous deux sur les jambes de leurs deux amis dans la voiture.

Peter regarda tout de même l'homme qui avait donné un autre coup et put voir alors les trois griffes de métal au bout de ses poings serrés. Hallucinant ! Il aurait jamais cru voir un jour un truc pareil : les Doombots étaient fait d'un métal ultra résistant, ces griffes devaient l'être également pour pouvoir les trancher aussi facilement. Il claqua la porte d'un coup de pied avant de glisser sur le capot du véhicule pour aller s'installer côté passager avant.

- Démarre Cyclope ! Hurla "Logan".

- Et l'autre ?

- J'ai vu Robin des bois sur un des toits, il va le couvrir ! Démarre, faut les mettre à l'abri !

- Robin des bois ? Lâcha très intéresser Ed qui s'agita pour essayer de voir par la fenêtre.

Cela fut dur vus que "Cyclope" appuya sur le champignon et qu'ils finirent écrasés contre la poitrine de la jeune fille qui ne s'en offensa pas, la seconde suivante, ils essayaient tous de se mettre à l'aise, en vain : quatre personnes même de leurs consistances n'avaient aucune chance de trouver une position adéquate et, finalement, Ed resta en partie sur leurs jambes, trouvant sans doute cela très confortable.

- On fait quoi avec ces mômes ? Gronda finalement le conducteur.

- Tu crois qu'on a le choix ? Gronda le mec un peu primitif. Si même les Vengeurs sont de sortie, c'est que c'est grave ! La dernière fois qu'ils étaient de sortie, Fatalis avait ramené une grosse armée et un d'eux s'est fait avoir ! Saloperie !

Il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air inquiet et Peter pria pour qu'ils les abandonnent quelque part dans le coin, lui espérait sincèrement leur venir en aide, la dernière fois, il avait regretté de ne pas être intervenu, se disant qu'il risquait d'être un boulet et ... Voir Amora envoyer le sort et voir ce dernier percuter de plein fouet Iron Man ...

- Faut les aider, vous êtes des mutants, vous pourriez les aider ! Lâcha t'il en s'accrochant au siège de "Scott".

- Hors de question ! On est pas équipé pour ce genre de truc.

- Vous pensez faire de mauvais super héros ? Interrogea Edward avec les yeux brillants.

Le délabré se tourna autant que possible vers le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés, se demandant sans doute s'il se moquait ou s'il était sincère, pour Peter c'était le second choix.

- Pas une bonne idée : les gens aiment pas les mutants. Gronda t'il.

- Moi, j'aime bien les mutants ! Assura Edward. Vous êtes cool en plus ! Dit, tes griffes sont en quoi ? Vibranium ? La coupure est nette !

Il était entrain d'examiner le bras qui était resté accroché à ses vêtements.

- Jette donc ça ! S'écria l'homme.

- Non, hors de question, j'veux le démonter et examiner les programmations de ...

- Putain, Edward, pourriture de Polymathe ! Gronda Harry. T'en as pas marre d'être parfait partout ? S'pèce de sale génie de merde ! T'es fort en biologie, en mécanique, en technologie ! Y a un truc que tu sais pas faire ?

- J'sais pas dessiner ! Sourit le garçon qui aurait dû se sentir insulté. Autrement, les sciences de l'Amour aussi, j'suis qu'à mes débuts, mais là, j'peux te garantir que j'ai hérité de mes ancêtres, j'vais être un coureur !

- Enfoiré ! Peter, t'aurais jamais dû me le présenter, un génie dans le groupe c'était suffisant !

- Logan, bordel ! Hurla Scott à l'avant. On fait quoi des mômes !

- On les emmène en sécurité à l'Institut !

* * *

Certains journalistes n'avaient vraiment pas froid dans le dos : certaines équipes étaient aux premières loges du combat opposant les Avengers et les 4 Fantastiques aux Doomboots, certains avaient été pris dans le feu de l'action, assistant à une inauguration, d'autres étaient intervenus au premier lieu, mais les yeux de beaucoup d'Americains devaient être fixés sur la chaine où l'équipe qui devait faire un reportage en direct dans un super marché pour parler d'un gagnant du loto avait été pris un peu au dépourvu. La journaliste était encore inconnue, après ça sa carrière serait assurée : elle n'avait pas perdu son calme, pas même lorsqu'un des robots avait approché d'eux, et leurs buts étaient pourtant clairs : détruire.

Heureusement pour l'équipe, Capitaine America épaulé de l'Homme Elastic étaient arrivés juste à temps, les escortant jusqu'à une zone moins risquée avant de repartir au front, la journaliste commentant ce qu'elle voyait alors que son caméraman tentait de trouver des angles appropriés.

Les jeunes Mutants présents dans le salon fixaient l'écran plat, tous un peu trop dans le journal télévisé. Malicia eut beaucoup de mal à décrocher les plus jeunes d'entre eux, personne ici ne voulait revoir les larmes glisser sur leurs joues comme la fois précédente. Ils avaient eu tellement de mal à les réconforter. Elle s'assit au bord du canapé aux côtés de Gambit, fixant les images et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être inquiète pour les héros. Certains se fichaient de ce qu'ils pouvaient leur arriver, mais pour d'autres ...

- Où est le Professeur ? Demanda Logan en entrant dans la pièce.

- Il est en bas, il entraine Jane ? Répliqua distraitement Gambit. Pourquoi tu le cherches ?

Ils s'étaient tournés vers l'adulte qui était clairement accompagné, accueillant ainsi des froncement de sourcils.

- Comment ça se passe pour eux ? Interrogea un des jeunes hommes en se précipitant dans la pièce, s'agrippant au dossier du fauteuil comme d'autres s'accrocheraient à une bouée en pleine mer.

- Ca se passe plutôt mal. Admit Malicia. Il y a trop de Doombots, ils sont submergés, mais ça devrait bien se passer. Vous allez bien ?

Sa chemise était en partie déchirée et il ne sembla s'en rendre compte qu'à cet instant, jetant un regard au bras métallique qu'il tenait. Malicia esquissa un mouvement de recul en le voyant, ayant appris à se méfier de ces choses là.

- J't'avais dit de le jeter ! Gronda Logan en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête.

- T'as un problème de mémoire ou quoi ? J'ai dit que je voulais le démonter pour l'étudier ! T'as de la chance que je sois pas du genre trop capricieux, sinon, j'aurais carrément fait une crise pour qu'on emporte le robot en entier !

- De quoi ? Soupira Gambit. Qu'est c'que vous avez encore fait ? Vous deviez juste aller chercher quelques courses ! Enfin, y a de l'amélioration : d'habitude vous rentrez après la bagarre ...

- On est tomber en panne, celui là à régler le problème et les Doombots ont débarqué alors on les a chopés au passage, juste parce qu'ils étaient à porter de griffe.

- En clair, t'as trouvé les chatons tellement attendrissants qu't'as pas pu les laisser sur place ? Pervers !

- Les chatons peuvent partager la couche si le p'tit est jaloux. Sourit malicieusement le jeune homme proche en glissant un doigt sur son épaule.

Malicia ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami se lever brutalement pour s'écarter, fixant choqué l'inconnu tandis que ses amis semblaient eux même outrés ou exaspérés par son comportement.

- Désolé, il découvre à peine les joies de l'amour et de la sexualité ! Souffla la seule jeune fille du groupe. En fait, il aboie plus qu'il ne mord, j'en suis sûre.

- Montrez moi une chambre et je lui prouverai volontiers le contraire !

Personne n'eut le temps de s'offenser que des exclamations attirèrent l'attention sur l'écran où l'on pouvait voir Capitaine America qui s'était empalé sur un tuyau et un des robots atterrissant près de lui, pointant son arme directement vers lui. C'était monstrueux à voir pour Malicia qui retint un cri, priant secrètement pour le héro.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

En un chapitre, le retour de Tony Stark sur la place médiatique, le fait que j'ai bien intégrait Spider Man à l'histoire et en plus les X-Men, les Quatre Fantastique, sans oublié le retour de Fatalis ! (D'ailleurs, dans la version française, comment ils sont appeler les Doombots ? Par ce que, vus que j'ai garder "Fatalis" pour le nom de "Doom" ... Je me souvenais plus du tout ! XD).

Je sais que certaine personne doivent se dirent que la fic devrait se trouver dans les fandom Crosover Avengers/X-Men, mais en réalité, je n'utilise pas les personnages du film, ni même l'histoire, c'est comme pour les 4 Fantastiques, mais pour cette fic, je m'inspire des Comics, de ce que j'ai pus en lire et donc m'en inspirer et il arrivait aux Avengers de faire équipes avec les X-Men et les 4 Fantastiques, certains mutant connus ont même fait partis plus des Avengers que des X-Men.

Un p'tit merci a _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_ pour sa rev et _Rhea_. Au passage, L'Autre comme l'Autre, en effets ! XD


	14. Chapitre 14 : Despair and Manipulation

**_CHAPITRE 14_**

_Despair and Manipulation_

La situation n'était clairement pas critique, elle était carrément désespérée pour les Avengers et cela bien qu'ils aient vu des renforts arriver en la personne des Quatre Fantastiques, ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à accepter les ordres que donnait Steve et même la Torche les acceptait alors que le blond avait eu un doute au début.

Hulk était en solitaire, essayant d'attraper tous les robots qui lui tombaient sous la main pour les écraser contre le sol, Susan faisait équipe avec Natasha et autant dire qu'elles étaient aussi efficaces que le géant vert, voir plus, l'Invisible usant de ses pouvoirs pour rendre la Veuve Noir indétectable et usant de bouclier pour la protéger en cas de besoin. Oeil de Faucon et la Torch allant de leurs coté, l'Archer couvrant le Fantastique du toit et Capitaine America s'alliant avec Monsieur Fantastique.

Thor était encore à Asgard et l'appeler maintenant serait inutile, il arriverait de toute manière trop tard pour les aider et se montrer distrait pouvait entrainer de lourdes conséquences comme à cet instant où il se retrouvait bloqué, empalé sur quelque chose et un Doombots atterrissant juste devant lui sans doute dans le but de l'achever. Mais qu'avait donc Fatalis ? Il dirigeait un pays où il pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait, la population l'aimait car il leur fournissait nourriture et eau en échange d'une loyauté sans égale alors un gouvernement ne pouvait le traiter comme criminel de guerre sans risque de provoquer une guerre ... Lorsqu'il s'attaquait à une ville, l'armée se refusait à répondre, le Shield aussi et c'était dur de dominer une armée de robot qu'avec des effectifs réduits.

Steve attrapa la barre de fer, appuyant dessus en espérant qu'elle cède derrière lui, mais elle restait obstinément fixée au béton et il eut l'impression de voir sa fin arriver alors que le Doombot levait le bras et que des armes diverses en sortaient pour se pointer vers lui.

- Tony Stark est vivant, n'est ce pas ? Demanda la chose.

Il fallut quelques secondes au blond pour se remettre de ses émotions, les robots avaient toujours une voix métallique qui exprimait des ordres fragmentaires tels que "cible repérée" ou "engagement de l'affrontement", hors, là, la chose s'exprimait avec un ton hautain, amusé, intéressé. Ce n'était pas un Doombot mais bien Fatalis en personne !

- Je vous ai posé une question, Capitaine Rogers, les rumeurs sur Stark sont elles fondées ? Répéta le génie devant lui.

- Qu'est c'que vous lui voulez ? Répliqua Steve avec un froncement de sourcils.

Il garda la main sur le tuyau, essayant au moins de trouver une position plus confortable et moins douloureuse pour lui, son souffle s'accélérait, il était cependant sûr qu'il n'avait pas de poumon de touché.

- Je présume donc que c'est vrais, que Stark est toujours vivant ... Et il se trouve à l'hôpital, n'est ce pas ?

- Ne vous approchez pas d'un hôpital ...

- Ou sinon quoi ? Vous et votre petite équipe de bras cassés, vous me ferez la morale ? Je ne suis pas Loki, vous ne me vaincrez pas aussi facilement que lui.

Facilement ? Steve sourit ironiquement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Loki n'avait pas été tendre et il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'ils ne succombent tous, ils avaient presque perdu Iron Man ce jour là et le voir traverser le portail avec cette bombe ... Pas de retour possible, c'est ce qu'ils avaient tous pensés et pourtant ...

- Il n'est pas en état d'être déplacé ! Argumenta Steve, jouant le jeu. Vous voulez le tuer ?

- Non, il aura plus de chance de survie avec moi qu'avec vous et vos méthodes primitives. Sur ce, je vous dis Adieu, Capitaine.

Un missile fut envoyé ... Mais Capitaine était bien loin des soucis de sa mort à venir, toute son attention était fixée sur l'objectif de cet homme qui semblait bien être Tony Stark.

* * *

- Laisse moi passer ! Hurlait Peter à l'encontre de Logan qui le retenait avec obstination.

- T'es complétement malade, tu comptes faire quoi concrètement ? Gronda l'homme avec un froncement de sourcils. T'es qu'un gringalet et tes amis on besoin de toi ici.

Spider Man ne pourrait donc pas venir en aide à celui qui avait bercer son enfance ? Bon, certes, s'imaginer pouvoir intervenir alors qu'il était loin de la position de l'homme était stupide, mais il aurait au moins voulu essayer ! Ses amis étaient en sécurité ici alors il était en droit de faire son maximum pour des héros capables de donner leurs vies pour de parfaits inconnus.

De bruyantes respirations attirèrent son attention et il regarda Edward que Mary Jane avait rejoint, essayant de le rassurer, mais en vain, il se raccrochait étrangement au bras métallique, ses doigts glissant dessus de manière intrigante, suffisamment pour que Peter change d'objectif et ne se rapproche de lui.

- J'ai besoin d'un tournevis. Murmura t'il. Je veux étudier l'exosquelette et ...

- Edward, t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour eux et ...

- Non, tout n'ira pas bien ! Ils sont en sous effectif ! Ils sont entrain de se prendre une magistrale raclée et moi, je peux rien faire pour eux ! Je dois, j'ai besoin de ne pas y penser ! Je ... Il ... Comment il va ?

- Il va bien ! Assura Harry. Y a un mec ... Bizarre ...

Les deux jeunes hommes se relevèrent pour fixer l'écran et constatèrent qu'en effet, il y avait bien un homme de présent, une espèce de sorcier qui aida Steve à se relever. Où était passé le Doombot, impossible à savoir, en tout cas, il n'était plus visible dans l'écran, le caméraman préférant sans doute rassurer le monde sur l'avenir de Capitaine America.

- Au bon Dieu ! Soupira soulagé Edward.

- Ouais, que serait devenu le monde après la perte des fesses de Capitaine America ! Soupira Mary Jane avec un sourire forcé.

Edward se laissa retomber, Peter jeta un regard à Logan qui gardait la porte et se demanda si se jeter par la fenêtre serait une bonne idée, il ne pouvait pas ne pas mettre sa tenue de super héro aujourd'hui, que dirait on de lui s'il n'intervenait pas ? Déjà qu'un certain homme aimait à dire qu'il était une menace, mais il ajouterait sûrement "lâche" dans son long discours le décrivant !

- Cette fois, c'est décidé, ils auront pas le choix, ils devront faire avec moi ! Gronda Edward à côté de lui.

- De quoi ? Lâcha surpris Peter en le fixant.

- J'vais devenir un super héro comme eux et je couvrirai leurs arrières, qu'ils le veuillent ou non !

- Tu sais qu'un super héro est censé avoir une identité secrète ? Râla Logan.

- Ouais ouais, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous, mais au final, la plupart des super héros que j'connais, bah ils ont pas d'identité secrète !

Il marquait un point, mais Peter savait également que beaucoup n'avaient pas besoin de se dissimuler : la plupart des héros dévoilés au monde n'avaient plus rien à protéger, plus de famille, plus de proches pour qui craindre, Spider Man avait encore quelques personnes à protéger et il était décidé à mettre à l'abri sa tante et ses amis.

Quelque chose les interrompit dans leur joute verbale, il fallut quelques secondes à Edward pour se rendre compte que c'était lui qui sonnait et il sortit son téléphone.

- Allo, ici le futur super héro qu'a pas encore de nom mais qui déchirera forcément sa race ! Lâcha t'il très amusé.

Mais ce n'était clairement pas marrant ! Peter grogna en s'asseyant sur le bord du canapé, son pied lui faisait tout de même mal, il supposait s'être blessé, mais pas au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Comment faire pour qu'ils le laissent partir ? Peut être évoquer sa tante pour laquelle il s'inquiétait sincèrement ?

- "J." ? Lâcha très surpris Edward. Heu, salut, j'savais pas que t'avais un portable ... De quoi ? C'est quoi ça, "fête en famille" ? ... Ho ... Bah ouais, vas y, lance ! Attends juste deux minutes ... J'vais juste à côté pour pas vous déranger ...

Il s'exécuta sous le regard intrigué de Peter qui n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un certain "J.", peut être un membre de sa famille ? Il n'aurait pas parié là dessus, Edward était très discret concernant sa famille et esquivait habituellement le sujet, l'homme araignée n'était même pas sûr que celle qui avait partagé avec eux un repas fut sa mère, c'était en réalité certain, elle était trop jeune et pas faite pour être mère en réalité, elle était gentille et attentionnée, mais semblait avoir du mal avec le jeune homme ...

En fait, des fois, elle l'avait regardé d'une manière qui prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas liés par un lien de parenté, de l'amour ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais c'était très fort et en même temps, elle avait semblé si incertaine sur les goûts d'Edward, donc elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Peter soupira en se demandant si un jour il entendrait parler de la famille du jeune homme, il en était sûr.

- Alors, voilà donc nos jeune invités. Lâcha une voix d'homme à l'entrée de la pièce.

C'était un homme chauve en chaise roulante dont le visage était chaleureux, Scott était à côté de lui, il était sûrement allé le chercher pour le leur présenter, ou bien y avait il autre chose derrière tout ça ? En tout cas, sa simple présence sembla rassurer toutes les personnes qui s'étaient fait discrètes jusqu'à maintenant.

- Désolé pour le dérangement. Sourit Peter. On voulait vraiment pas vous causer de soucis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Scott m'a tout expliqué, l'Institut n'accueille pas d'étranger mais nous pouvons bien faire quelques exceptions, surtout quand des vies sont en jeu.

Il était sincère et s'avança dans la pièce pour serrer leurs mains, Mary Jane eut énormément de mal à décrocher son visage pâle de la télévision, inquiète pour les super héros, elle s'en excusa avec sincérité.

- Si vous voulez appeler quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas, des gens peuvent s'inquiéter pour vous. Vous pourrez les rassurer en leur disant que vous êtes en sécurité ici.

- Oui, vous avez raison, je vais appeler tante May ! Harry, tu devrais appeler ton père et ...

- Il doit être trop occupé à se mettre en sécurité ! Gronda le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Arrête de faire le fils mal aimé par son daron ! Protesta Edward qui revenait. Toi, t'as de la chance d'avoir encore un parent en vie !

- Sous entendu que toi, t'en a plus ?

- On peut dire ça, en effet !

Cela jeta un froid et Harry dut revoir ses priorités, chacun décidant de donner des nouvelles à leurs proches tandis que Ed fixait le Directeur de l'Institut, les deux s'observèrent comme surpris de la présence l'un de l'autre.

- Charles Xavier. Se présenta l'adulte.

- Edward Carter, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, j'crois que j'ai déjà entendu parler de vous ... Ho, dans cet article sur les mutations génétiques de l'espèce humaine ! J'ai beaucoup aimé lire cet article et j'ai encore du mal à comprendre pourquoi il a été si mal vu par la communauté scientifique !

L'homme parut agréablement surpris, esquissant un sourire.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit cela avec tant de sincérité. Admit il. Vous n'êtes pas terrifié à l'idée d'apprendre que des gens puissent avoir des capacités hors normes ?

Edward pointa son doigt sur l'écran de la télévision où Capitaine America continuait de se battre contre les Doombots avec l'aide du magicien et de Monsieur Fantastic.

- Ils ont des pouvoirs, la seule différence est qu'ils les ont obtenus par des expériences ayant mal tournées, c'est clair que pour que les Mutants gagnent en popularité, faut qu'ils puissent prouver qu'ils ne sont pas tous mauvais, j'en suis sûr, le monde peu accepter les Mutants, mais les seuls qui se montrent sont des extrémistes radicaux donc ... Enfin, aujourd'hui, j'ai été sauvé par des Mutants, c'est juste dommage qu'y ait pas eu de caméras, non ?

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais bien sûr personne ne parlerait de cette action là, on rappellerait juste que les Avengers s'étaient alliés aux Fantastiques pour combattre les Doombots.

Quoi qu'aujourd'hui, on parlerait peut être aussi d'autre chose : à la télévision, des cris d'excitation s'élevaient parmi les civils qui étaient dissimulés avec l'équipe de journalistes et la caméra bougeait en tout sens, cherchant cette chose qu'ils les enjouait tous. Peter se sentait lui même envahi par un sentiment de pure excitation en entendant le son si reconnaissable de "Shoot To Thrill".

- Qu'est c'qui se passe ? S'impatienta le présentateur sur le plateau.

- Iron Man est là ! Annonça la jeune femme. Non, attendez, ce ... Si, c'est lui ? Il y a plusieurs armures !

L'image se stabilisa pour dévoiler les armures, il y en avait quatre en tout, aucune ne ressemblait vraiment à celle que portait habituellement le Milliardaire, mais c'était bien son oeuvre à lui.

- Attendez, on nous apprend que d'autres Armures sont apparues. Avoua le présentateur, enjoué. Est ce qu'Iron Man serait de retour ? Régis, vous avez des images ? Bon Dieu ! Des Armures aident les équipes ! Cette fois, Fatalis va devoir cesser l'attaque !

- C'est trop cool ! Jubila Mary Jane. Cette fois, c'est clair, Tony Stark est en vie ! Qui d'autre aurait pu envoyer ses Armures ?

- Ouais, qui ? Ironisa Edward en levant les yeux aux ciels.

* * *

L'histoire fut réglée en une heure, tous les Doombots restant furent neutralisés et Steve se laissa aller, s'appuyant contre le capot d'une voiture complètement détruite par les débris qui lui étaient tombée dessus. Encore une fois, les dégâts étaient lourds et l'idée d'une confrontation avec quelques hommes politiques pour régler l'histoire serait difficile. Comment Tony avait il fait la fois précédente pour simplifier tout ça ? D'après ce que le blond savait, le Milliardaire avait invité le maire dans un restaurant couteux et lui avait balancé au milieu du repas "La prochaine fois qu'une armée d'extraterrestre traversera un portail pour venir conquérir le monde, nous n'interviendrons pas, promis" et que l'homme avait dû s'excuser pour tenter d'adoucir le célèbre "Tony Stark", l'homme qui promettait encore tant de chose.

Strange s'approcha et lui tendit un chiffon pour qu'il puisse l'appliquer contre sa blessure, ils avaient retiré la barre métallique et le magicien avait usé d'un peu de magie pour réduire la gravité de celle ci, mais la plaie continuait de saigner, l'hémorragie était loin d'être dangereuse, mais il irait sûrement faire un examen rapide à l'hôpital où Tony se trouvait, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus après tout ...

L'une des Armures atterrit devant lui.

- Tous les Doombots ont été neutralisés. Annonça la voix reconnaissable de Jarvis. Fatalis a disparu, les trois Armures chargées de la protection de l'Hôpital où loge Monsieur ne détecte aucune présence hostile.

- Situation des autres équipes. Demanda le Meneur, le souffle court.

Richard s'approcha, s'inquiétant sans doute pour sa femme et ses amis.

- Monsieur Storm et Monsieur Barton ont besoin de soin, les Doombots se sont acharnés sur eux, deux Armures les transportent déjà à l'hôpital, Madame Richards n'a subi aucun dommage, Madame Romanoff porte quelques coupures après une chute, mais rien d'alarmant quant à Hulk, il continue de s'acharner sur les restes des Doombots. Il devrait se calmer d'ici quelques instants. Si vous permettez, je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital.

Steve secoua la tête, faisant un signe distrait en se tournant vers Strange, le remerciant d'un sourire. S'il n'avait pas été là, il serait sans doute mort ! Juste avant l'explosion du missile, il avait vu une barrière se former autour de lui et avait pu voir les flammes l'entourer, le protégeant comme dans une bulle.

- Jarvis, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu utilises les armures ? Demanda t'il finalement.

- J'ai contacté Junior pour lui demander l'autorisation d'appliquer le Protocole "Fête en famille", ceci est l'activation simultané de toutes les Armures créées par Monsieur Stark afin de venir en aide aux Avengers et à leurs alliés en cas de besoin, c'était le cas, bien évidemment, mais il me fallait l'autorisation de Junior ou de Senior pour l'activer maintenant qu'ils sont là, j'en suis désolé Monsieur.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, tu nous as quand même sauvé la mise. Faites un dernier ratissage des lieux et retournez ensuite à l'atelier.

- Très bien Monsieur, mais j'insiste : vous avez besoin d'une consultation. Prenez soin de vous Monsieur.

Sur ces mots, l'Armure décolla pour obéir aux ordres donnés, Steve examinant rapidement sa blessure. Il avait vu pire pendant la Guerre, mais il se promit d'obéir aux directives de l'Intelligence Artificielle, en attendant, il se voyait dans l'obligation de remercier un Jeune Homme qu'il aurait voulu écarter du champ de bataille et qui, pourtant, les avait sauvés de loin.

Sortant l'écran de son communicateur, il chercha le numéro d'Ed pour l'appeler et fut heureux d'entendre la sonnerie, il avait craint que le jeune homme n'ait cassé son portable : Clint l'avait vu près de Doombots, mais il semblait avoir la fâcheuse manie de se trouver des anges gardiens partout vu que deux hommes les avaient emportés avec eux loin le gamin et ses amis du champ de bataille.

- L'association de défense des super héros, à votre service, auriez vous besoin d'aide pour vaincre les super vilains ? Ronronna la voix d'Ed au bout du téléphone.

- Tu es seul ? Sourit Capitaine.

- Non, mais personne me prend au sérieux quand je dis ce genre de truc ! Soupira le jeune homme. Quand j'leurs ai dit que je voulais devenir un super héro, ils y ont pas cru une seule seconde ! C'est pas juste, pourquoi vous avez tous le même avis à ce sujet ?

- Parce que tu es encore trop jeune mon petit. En tout cas, merci d'avoir activé les Armures. Tu vas bien de ton côté ?

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai regardé les infos ...

Il se tut quand à ce que cela voulait vraiment dire, sans doute pour éviter que des oreilles un peu trop indiscrètes ne comprennent de trop, mais au moins ne mentait il pas : ils avaient été attaqués et les informations avaient retranscrit sûrement en direct le déroulement du combat quant à Steve, il avait conscience qu'une équipe de reporter était présente et avait sa caméra pointée sur lui, mais priait pour que la vision de sa blessure ne lui soit pas offerte.

- Tu es où exactement , je vais envoyer une équipe du Shield pour te récupérer.

- Non, surtout pas, j'reviendrai en taxi avec mes potes ! Tout va bien se passer t'inquiète.

Le communicateur se manifesta à lui et il resta sceptique, fixant l'écran lui indiquant qui était au bout du fil et fut surpris de voir "Nick Fury" s'afficher. Il fut désolé de la décision qu'il prenait alors.

- Fury veut sans doute son rapport, je te mets en attente deux minutes.

- Tu me mets en attente ? Le Gronda Edward avec amusant. Et pour ce mec ? T'as pas honte ! J'suis quand même plus merveilleux et indispensable que lui !

- Oui, tu es nettement plus beau que lui, je l'avoue, mais lui est le Directeur du Shield alors je te mets en veille et je m'occuperai de toi juste après, un peu de patience, ma beauté.

Steve sourit en essayant d'imaginer la tête outrée du jeune homme, sachant qu'il l'avait sans doute pris de court avec sa phrase salace. Il appuya sur le nom de Nick.

- Rogers. Annonça t'il sur un ton plus professionnel.

- Capitaine, je vous attends pour un débrif dès que possible sur les événements. Annonça d'office le Directeur du Shield. Après que vous soyez rétabli, bien évidemment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez mon rapport dès que je pourrais vous l'envoyer.

- Concernant le jeune Stark, nous enverrons une équipe d'intervention d'ici les prochaines minutes pour le récupérer et interpeler les hommes responsables de son enlèvement.

- Pardon ?

Là, Steve venait de louper un battement de coeur : Edward ne lui semblait pas paniqué du tout et n'aurait sans doute pas le droit de téléphoner si jamais il avait été enlevé et pourtant, Fury lui avait dit cela d'une voix nerveuse ...

- Des hommes, peut être des alliés de Fatalis, ont forcé Edward à entrer dans leurs véhicules pour l'emporter, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons la situation en main.

- Attendez Fury, n'intervenez pas ! Je ...

- Le temps presse, Rogers, je ...

- Je vous interdit d'intervenir ! Hurla Steve. Vous allez le mettre en danger, laissez moi au moins ... Fury, si vous faites quoi que ce soit qui le mette en danger, je vous promets qu'il n'y aura aucun lieu ou vous cacher de moi ! Est ce bien clair ?

- Et que comptez vous faire exactement ? Répliqua acide l'homme.

- Laissez moi dix minutes pour venir et parler avec ses ravisseurs ou je vous promets que la première chose qui apparaîtra au journal de ce soir, c'est que vous et vos hommes ayez mis en danger la vie de l'héritier légitime de Stark !

- Vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu prématuré de dévoiler son "identité" ?

- A vous de voir, j'agirai en fonction de vos actes ...

Fury garda le silence, pesant sans doute le pour et le contre, Steve décida d'en profiter.

- Ecoutez moi bien, je vous laisse dix minutes pour réfléchir à une nouvelle approche, si vous acceptez mon aide, alors j'interviendrai aux côtés de vos hommes, mais laissez moi au moins négocier avec les ravisseurs, faites moi part de votre point de vue dans dix minutes.

Il raccrocha pour reprendre Edward.

- Edy ? Lâcha t'il inquiet.

- Ta beauté est là. Assura le jeune homme.

- Répond à mes questions : est ce que tu a été enlevé ?

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Oui ou non ? As tu l'impression d'avoir été enlevé ?

- Bah, non, plutôt sauvé ... Pourquoi ?

- Qui t'a sauvé ?

- Un mutant, pourquoi ? Qu'est c'qui se passe ?

- Où te trouves tu exactement ?

- Dans un Institut, celui du Professeur Charles Xavier ... Tu es entrain de me faire peur là, qu'est c'qui se passe ? S'il te plait, réponds !

Steve ne le put : il se trouvait actuellement dans une école pour mutant, le Shield surveillait continuellement le lieu et Natasha ainsi que Clint lui avait expliqué plus en détails la raison de cette surveillance poussée : certains Mutants se trouvant entre les murs de l'établissement étaient d'un niveau très élevé, tant qu'ils en seraient devenus un atout pour le Shield ... S'ils avaient bien voulu travailler pour l'organisation secrète, mais le Professeur X était un homme prudent et protecteur envers ses jeunes étudiants, il savait également comment les protégés de ces mauvaises influences ...

Fury était entrain d'effectuer un coup de maître : prétendre qu'Edward Stark avait été enlevé par des mutants aurait pu être un bon coup de pub et aurait légitimé l'attaque de l'Institut par le Shield, les Mutants étant encore très mal vus par la population ... D'autant que cela pouvait également donner l'occasion à Fury de mettre la main sur Edward ! D'une pierre deux coups.

- Enfoiré ! Gronda Steve. Le sale fils de pute !

- Des mots aussi vulgaires de ta bouche ? Ca doit être grave !

- Fury se sert de toi pour attaquer l'Institut ! Passe moi tout de suite quelqu'un de responsable Ed, dépèche toi !

- Attends, comment ça ? Qu'est c'que tu veux dire par "ils se servent de moi" ?

- Tu es dans une école spéciale pour Mutant. Admit volontiers Steve. Le Professeur Charles Xavier aide les jeunes mutants à maitriser leurs pouvoirs et Fury veut mettre la main sur ces personnes ! S'il te plait, Ed, trouve moi quelqu'un d'important et passe le moi, ok ?

- Tu veux dire que ... J'ai encore fais une connerie ?

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, je t'assure, c'est juste ... Allez, on va régler ça très rapidement, d'accord ?

- D'accord, désolé de vous causer tant de soucis à toi et tous les autres ...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Alors ... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas les 4 Fantastiques ... Je ne donne que les informations que j'aurais "oublier de donner" ...

_Mr. Fantastique/ L'Homme Elastique :_ Reed Richards, époux de Susan un géni spécialisée dans l'étude des rayons cosmiques. Es un homme Elastique et peu donc allonger à volonté chaque partis de son corps et résister à n'importe quel traitement physique.

_L'invisible :_ Susan Richards, grande sœur de Johnny Storm, épouse de Reed Richards. Possède des pouvoirs télépathique qui lui permettent de crée des champs de force et de se rendre invisible elle, ses collègues et même certaines structures (comme les murs ou même des bâtiments).

_La Chose :_ Ben Grimm, c'est transformer en pierre et possède une puissance énorme, résiste habituellement à toute forme d'attaque autre que physique et encore (dans l'anime, Hulk utilise La Chose pour casser des robots et sa ne lui fait pas grand chose ! XD).

_La Torche :_ Johnny Storm, frère de Susan. Un espéce de playboy connu médiatiquement. Possède la capacité de se changer en flamme et d'user de feu.

Maintenant, c'est leurs des réponses au rev ! **_Saint Angel_**, la suite arrive toute les semaines si je n'ai pas de soucie personnelle et j'apprécie que tu aime ma fic ! J'éspére que la suite te plaira autant que le début ! X3 Merci également à _Yukino_ pour la rev ! N'oublier pas de nous motivé en laissant de petit mot ... *regard du chaton trognon*

Bon, et pour finir cette note, parlons de ce chapitre ... Je sais que je promet de l'action pour la suite, mais en parler serait spoiler ! Donc, je dirais juste que dans cette fic, Fury passe pour un connard ... Et s'en es peut être un, mais c'est également l'un de mes personnages favoris car je peu faire ce que je veut de ce personnage en passant du salop à l'ami fidèle et serviable ! C'est le cas de quasi tout les perso crée par Marvel en réalité, ils sont tous tellement passionnant que c'est un plaisir pour moi de les intégrés ! J'ai hâte de vous montrez ce que j'en ai fait ! X3

En tout cas, merci de me lire et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	15. Chapitre 15 : Crisis Situation

**_CHAPITRE 15_**

_Crisis Situation_

Charles Xavier fixait les jeunes gens, intrigué malgré lui, surtout par le "petit génie" que lui avait rapidement décrit Scott, il ne l'avait pas senti en entrant dans la pièce alors qu'il avait sondé les esprits, il avait vu énormément de choses dans ceux des trois autres jeunes gens, mais quand il l'avait vu entrer et avait tenté de lire dans son esprit, il n'avait strictement rien vu, comme s'il lui était impossible d'y accéder, sauf qu'il ne semblait pas être un danger pour eux.

Quelqu'un l'avait appelé et l'avait mis rapidement en attente, au vu des rougeurs sur ses joues, il aurait dû ressentir sa gêne et aurait sans doute pu entendre la phrase qui l'avait mis dans cet état, au lieu de ça, il ne vit que le vide, son esprit était comme protégé des intrusions extérieures.

- Ta beauté et là. Assura le jeune homme avec un sourire lorsqu'il fut repris par son interlocuteur.

Mais la seconde suivante, il parut plus affolé, répondant de façon incertaine à son interlocuteur, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait et son changement de comportement n'alarma pas que le Professeur X, mais ses amis et très vites les étudiants présents dans la pièce.

- Dans un Institut, celui du Professeur Charles Xavier ... Tu es entrain de me faire peur là, qu'est c'qui se passe ? S'il te plait, réponds !

Il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise et jeta des regards à Scott et Logan.

- Des mots aussi vulgaires de ta bouche ? Continua t'il. Ca doit être grave !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Peter avec un froncement de sourcils.

Mais son ami se détourna, ne lui prêtant pas du tout la moindre attention, cédant un peu plus à sa panique apparente.

- Attends, comment ça ? Qu'est c'que tu veux dire par "ils se servent de moi" ?

Cette fois, tout le monde comprit que cela ne prévoyait rien de bon pour eux.

- Tu veux dire que ... J'ai encore fait une connerie ?

Bien que cela puisse semblait très peu probable au vu du fait qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les deux adultes les ayants juste mis en sécurité.

- D'accord, désolé de vous causez tant de soucie à toi et tous les autres ...

Edward se dirigea ensuite directement vers lui et lui tendit son portable.

- Il voudrait vous parler, j'suis vraiment désolé, hein ... J'ai ...

Charles attrapa l'appareil en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, s'interrogeant vaguement avant de se dire qu'il aurait toutes les réponses en répondant au téléphone.

- Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Charles Xavier, à qui ai je l'honneur ? Demanda t'il poliment.

- Là, il a fait fort. Admis volontiers son interlocuteur qui se présenta à son tour : Steve Rogers, nous allons être un peu pressés par le temps alors excusez moi si je vais vous paraître choquant, mais votre institut pourrait être dans les prochaines minutes attaqué par le Shield.

Xavier resta muet de stupéfaction, la personne au bout du combiné lui donnait plus de nouvelles questions que de réponses et il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le jeune homme d'un air interrogatif, mais il ne semblait pas apte à répondre à une seule interrogation. Son regard se posa sur l'écran de la télévision, il put voir Steve Rogers examiner sa plaie, ses lèvres bougeant de temps en temps comme s'il parlait avec quelqu'un au moment où il recevait des réponses ...

- Pourquoi nous attaqueraient ils ?

- Parce qu'ils ont une raison de le faire et que cette raison est suffisante pour que le monde entier voit cela comme une action nécessaire ... Je n'approuve pas cette manière d'agir, laissez moi quelques instants et je trouverai un moyen pour empêcher cette attaque, mais juste au cas où j'échouerais, tenez vous prêts et mettez en sécurité vos plus jeune élèves, d'accord ?

- Très bien, merci encore de nous avoir prévenus.

- J'aimerais que vous preniez soin du jeune homme à qui appartient ce téléphone et de veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à lui et ses amis si je ne peux empêcher cette action non voulue.

- Nous veillerons sur eux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci, j'interviendrai aussi rapidement que possible, au plaisir de vous rencontrez très rapidement, même si j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement qu'en situation de crise.

Xavier sourit en raccrochant, se disant que l'homme qu'il avait eu au bout du fil était quelqu'un de très charismatique et fort sympathique, lui aussi avait hâte de le rencontrer, il jeta un nouveau regard au jeune homme, se demandant qui il pouvait être pour jouir de la protection de Capitaine America et, surtout, pour expliquer qu'une intervention du Shield sur un établissement scolaire soit "justifiable".

- Si je vous interrogeais sur votre identité, que diriez vous ? Demanda t'il.

- Qu'un super héro ne doit pas révéler son identité secrète ? Tenta le jeune homme avec un haussement d'épaule et un petit sourire gêné. Quoique, là, j'prends plutôt les traits d'un super vilain ... Hein ?

- Le Shield aurait sans doute trouvé une autre raison pour attaquer ces lieux, après tout, il y a trois autres civils dont le fils d'Osborn.

Le nommé se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre en fixant Edward, l'air intrigué.

- Attendez, le Shield ? Qu'est c'que le Shield vient faire dans l'histoire ?

- Professeur ? S'enquit Scott.

- Le Shield compte peut être attaquer l'Institut, quelqu'un essaie d'empêcher cela, mais il a demandé à ce qu'on mette, par prudence, les plus jeunes en sécurité, Malicia, Gambit, je vous laisse vous charger de ça, Scott, Logan, allez vous préparer, je vais prévenir les autres.

Il n'eut pas besoin de bouger de la pièce, envoyant l'avertissement par télépathie, demandant à ceux qui étaient âgés de venir aussi rapidement que possible. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un acte de bonté changerait leur vie de cette manière ?

* * *

Steve avait réquisitionné une moto sur le chemin, les Agents du Shield l'attendant, Fury était tombé dans le piège : il avait dit à ses hommes de l'attendre, croyant sans doute l'avoir berné et le blond était surpris, le Shield surveillait toutes les communications, hors, ils semblaient ne pas être en mesure de suivre les différentes conversations qu'Edward pouvait avoir avec ses interlocuteurs, il était pourtant clairement suivi et ses faits et gestes étaient sans doute examinés avec soin, Natasha avait identifié trois agents sur les talons du jeune homme, mais personne n'avait rien dit : c'était une protection de plus pour Edward.

Les hommes présents étaient équipés pour faire la guerre, c'était tout à fait compréhensible lorsqu'on prenait en compte que certains Mutants de l'Institut contrôlaient parfaitement leurs pouvoirs et qu'ils n'étaient pas des moindres, l'un d'entre eux possédait une capacité de régénération extrême, pouvait avoir des griffes d'Adamantium sortant de ses poings et n'était pas connu pour compter fleurette, mais cet endroit restait constitué au tiers d'enfant inoffensifs qui avaient juste eu la malchance d'être nées mutants.

- Comment nous y prenons nous ? Interrogea un homme.

Steve lui lança un regard avant de reprendre son examen sur l'institut, comme s'il en évaluait la dangerosité, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il cherchait un moyen d'empêcher l'affrontement qui risquait de causer plus de malheur que ce que s'imaginait Fury. Cet abruti considérait ces êtres comme dangereux, mais c'était faux, ils étaient loin du mouvement radical des membres de la Confrérie, Charles Xavier était bien un activiste pour la défense des droits des mutants, mais jamais il n'avait été dangereux pour les humains !

- Je vais tenter une négociation, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de mettre en danger Stark alors restez ici, restez connectés à la fréquence et je vous communiquerai l'ordre d'attaque.

- Nous savons exactement où est notre objectif, nous pourrions faire intervenir des sniper et ...

- Il y a trois autres civils avec lui dont un candidat potentiel pour le projet initiative, je ne veux pas prendre de risque inutile !

L'homme finit par acquiescer et Steve retourna à sa moto pour reprendre le chemin de la route et ainsi rejoindre l'entrée de l'établissement. Pas besoin de se cacher, son but était déjà clair : entrer en contact avec le Professeur X et les sortir de cette situation dangereuse, cela pouvait provoquer une guerre civile, La Confrerie viendrait en aide aux membres de l'Institut et Magneto était connu lui aussi pour être très rancunier si on touchait l'un des siens.

Le portail s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne sonne et il s'engouffra dans la longue et élégante cour, personne ne l'attendit cependant à la porte, normal, l'évocation des Sniper avait été claire à ce sujet et les hommes du Shield étaient fidèles à Fury plus qu'aux Avengers. Il mit la béquille et approcha en retirant son masque, posant distraitement sa main contre le bandage de fortune qui lui avait été fait pour couvrir sa plaie. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment proche de la porte, elle s'ouvrit et il s'engouffra sans hésiter, forçant un peu la fermeture.

La jeune femme paraissait amusée par sa nervosité, elle lui tendit amicalement la main et son manque de stress fit s'interroger Steve sur ce qu'on avait pu leur dire.

- Jean Grey, Co-directrice de l'institut. Annonça t'elle alors qu'il lui serrait la main. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous présenter, tout le monde vous connait ici.

- J'aurais sincèrement préférer entrer en contact avec vous autrement. Assura t'il. J'espère que vous êtes prêts en cas d'attaque ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes toujours prêts. Le Professeur vous attend dans le salon.

Il acquiesça distraitement avant de la suivre jusqu'au lieu, son entrée ne passa pas inaperçue, les regards se posèrent sur eux à leur entrée et vite les yeux s'écarquillèrent en le reconnaissant.

- Hé, j'rêve où y a Capitaine America dans notre salon ? Demanda un jeune homme un peu sceptique.

- Vous ne les avez pas prévenus ? Demanda Steve au Professeur.

- Tous n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce qui se trame, les plus compétents ont été prévenus, je vous rassure. Vous avez besoin de vous assoir, non ? Un verre d'eau ?

Il en aurait eu besoin, mais considérant la menace qui pesait sur eux, il préférait s'en abstenir encore un moment, il accepta cependant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil devant l'homme, jetant un coup d'oeil au groupe d'étudiants qui le regardaient tous avec un air surpris. Ils ne semblaient pas s'attendre à sa visite et la jeune fille osa même sortir un appareil photo pour voler quelques images.

- Ils ne savent rien, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'il au Professeur.

- Vous voulez que je les fasse sortir ?

- Non, c'est bon, je pense qu'ils resteront discrets sur l'affaire. L'équipe est dehors, prête à intervenir à n'importe quel instant, ils ont dit qu'ils attendront mon ordre, mais je n'y crois pas.

- Je dois vous avouer que mes hommes ne se laisseront pas faire et que cela finira mal, mais pas de notre côté, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si nous nous défendions.

Steve sourit, s'imaginant la tête que ferait Fury si son équipe d'élite et superbement armée était mise en déroute par des "amateurs".

- Je n'en attends franchement pas moins. Admit il volontiers. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais faire, je ne suis même pas sûr que cela puisse marcher mais ...

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, il hésita quelques secondes à décrocher, mais finit par regarder qui voulait le contacter : les Avengers et Fury n'étaient pas dans ce cas. Il fut surpris de voir le nom de Pepper affiché là, sans doute qu'elle voulait se rassurer sur leurs états de santé. Il pria pour que le Professeur X ne lisent pas plus que nécessaire dans son esprit, conscient qu'il risquait d'en dévoiler trop s'il se relâchait.

Il décida d'ignorer la Présidente de Stark Industrie, se disant qu'il pourrait s'excuser plus tard et reporta son attention sur l'homme devant lui.

- J'appellerai Fury, je lui dirai qu'il n'y a rien à craindre venant de vous et qu'une intervention est inutile. Reprit il. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira, il semble décidé cette fois à mettre la main sur les habitants de l'Institut et ...

- Hé, s'il vous plait, pause ! Hurla le jeune Parker. On peut expliquer la situation à de pauvres gamins un peu perdus ? Fury, vous parlez du Directeur Nick Fury ? "Le" Directeur du Shield ?

Steve regarda une nouvelle fois les gamins se trouvant dans la pièce, ils étaient tous attentifs à ce qu'ils disaient depuis qu'il était entré, la jeune fille semblait même filmer le tout avec son appareil. Il faudrait peut être le lui confisquer.

- Oui, je parle bien de lui. Avoua Capitaine America, ses yeux se posant sur Edward.

Il était surpris de voir qu'il semblait inquiet, sans doute à cause de la blessure qu'il avait eu.

- Et il compte attaquer cet endroit ? Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Je sais que rien que le fait qu'y ait le fils d'Osborne serait une raison, mais ... C'est une école ici et ... Attends, ça a un rapport avec toi !

Il s'était bien évidemment tourné vers le jeune Stark qui tenta de faire semblant de ne pas remarquer l'attention qu'il suscitait alors, réussissant à merveille l'exploit d'exaspérer ses amis dont l'expression devenait de plus en plus énervée jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin se tourner vers eux en lâchant un bref "hein ?" qui était presque trop sincère pour être vrai en réalité.

- C'est ... Tu ... Il ... Tu ... Mais bon Dieu de bon Dieu ! S'écria la jeune fille. Tu as reçus un appel de quelqu'un, tu parles d'une attaque et là, Capitaine America arrive pour sauver la mise ! Edward ! Qui es tu ?

- Ok, j'avoue, j'suis un extra terrestre venu d'ailleurs ! Soupira le jeune homme.

- Sérieux ? Lâcha Parker, trop naïf.

- Bah non, j'ai pas la peau bleu que j'sache ... Si ?

Il regarda ses bras d'un air emplis d'espoir ce qui fit rire Steve, étrangement, l'humour irritant "made Stark" devenait plus attendrissant quand il venait du jeune homme, c'était sans doute parce qu'il se cherchait encore.

- C'est le fils de Tony Stark. Annonça Steve.

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations de surprise et Edward lui lança un regard affolé tandis qu'une fois encore, la sonnerie retentissait et qu'il continuait de l'ignorer.

- J'croyais que c'était pas encore le moment !

- Fury voulait s'en servir : il voulait prétendre n'intervenir ici que parce que tu avais été enlevé et tout le monde considérera l'action légitime, surtout si c'est pour le fils de Stark, Iron Man, un homme qui était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver le monde, qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver Capitaine America.

- Non seulement, t'es un putain de polymathe, mais en plus t'es l'héritier de Stark ? Soupira le jeune Osborne. Peter, il t'a volé ta place de génie dans le groupe et ma place de gosse de riche ! Il manquerait plus qu'il se transforme en nana pour prendre la place de Mary Jane !

- Ce n'est pas prévu au programme ! Assura Edward en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

- Laisse moi l'exclusivité de faire un interview de toi ! Gémit elle. Ca pourrait me permettre de lancer ma carrière de journaliste ! Allez, réponds à ma question, est ce que ces rumeurs sur ton père sont fondées ? Il est vivant, hein ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où est il ? Tu peux lui demander si j'peux le voir ? Tu ...

Steve s'était levé pour s'interposer entre les deux jeunes gens, attrapant son appareil pour le lui prendre, elle protesta quelques secondes, mais il ne lui prêta pas le moindre intérêt, confiant l'appareil à son protégé tandis qu'il devait une fois encore refuser le contact de Pepper, il hésita cependant car il ne s'agissait que d'un message, il l'ouvrit donc et se figea en lisant les mots si clairs : "Vous êtes surveillés par le Shield".

Il se tendit inconsciemment avant de paraître plus naturel, une maitrise de lui qu'il avait acquise grâce à la personne de Tony Stark, il fallait vraiment s'accrocher pour ne pas tuer l'homme quand il voulait être chiant et laisser transparaître la moindre émotion pouvait être fatale.

Un autre message suivit : "Fury savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un enlèvement, je vais venir avec une équipe télévisée, sujet du soir : des professeurs de l'Institut Charles Xavier protègent courageusement l'héritier Stark". Steve n'était pas d'accord : c'était trop tôt pour parler de l'héritier de Tony, il répondit simplement par "Osborn" avant de reporter son attention sur le Professeur X. Pas besoin de mot avec lui, il était télépathe et devait depuis le début le sonder, son regard examina les alentours.

- Nous réglerons ce problème. Assura Steve sur un ton froid.

* * *

Norman Osborn était un des principaux donateurs de divers groupes de héros, les Quatres Fantastiques voyaient la plupart de leurs recherches financées par cet homme tout comme certaines recherches de Banner l'avait été avant que Stark ne s'occupe de son petit protégé. Il était donc normal qu'on puisse retranscrire ce genre de chose, mais Mademoiselle Potts semblait décidée à vouloir dévoiler l'existence d'Edward, ce que ne semblait pas comprendre Rogers qui s'opposait farouchement à cette idée ...

Peter était cependant bien loin de ces tracas, toute son attention dirigée vers le jeune homme dont il était question, se demandant comment il avait pu dissimuler une telle chose ... Quoi qu'en fait, il n'en avait juste jamais parlé au final et puis, c'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas vu certaines choses : il ressemblait énormément à Tony Stark, Mary Jane l'avait fait remarquer et Edward avait déclaré que c'était cool, qu'il était fan de l'homme ... Sauf qu'en réalité, le riche Milliardaire n'avait pas de fils !

Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait : a priori, il aurait eu une relation dans l'école militaire et la dame ne s'était jamais manifestée auprès de lui, ne lui réclamant jamais de pension ou quoique ce soit d'autre, en réalité, Stark ne savait pas lui même qu'il avait un enfant.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Demanda Harry à côté de lui.

Ils étaient tous assis sur les marches de l'escalier, observant l'échange d'argumentation entre la Présidente de Stark Industrie et le si célèbre Capitaine America, l'équipe de tournage attendait encore dehors. Harry semblait heureux de l'attention qu'on lui portait et en même temps, il ne savait si on pouvait associer son nom, et surtout celui de son père, au membre de l'Institut, son père n'aimait pas réellement les mutants, même s'il ne l'avouait pas officiellement ...

Peter se tourna vers lui, l'examinant avec soin, se demandant comment le conseiller au mieux, mais il ne savait plus où donner de la tête : entre toutes les diverses découvertes qu'il venait de faire, il avait besoin de faire une liste mentale pour essayer de se sortir de ses tourments.

Petit un : l'Institut Charles Xavier était une école de Mutant

Petit deux : le Shield n'était pas une organisation toute blanche.

Petit trois : Edward Carter était le fils de Tony Stark.

Petit quatre : Virginia Potts et Steve Rogers ne semblaient pas s'entendre comme on aurait pu le croire ...

- On ne peut pas dévoiler l'existence d'un héritier "Stark" ! Acheva finalement le blond sur un ton sans appel. Fatalis en aurait après lui, ça te va ça ?

Petit cinq : Fatalis en avait après Stark ?

- Comment ça ? Lâcha Potts en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Fatalis était sur le champ de bataille et m'a interrogé sur les dernières rumeurs qui courent, il semble très intéressé par "Stark" et je préférerais éviter de lui laisser apprendre l'existence d'Edward jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus à ce niveau.

Elle sembla hésiter suite à cette révélation, Steve se tourna vers eux en soupirant de soulagement, sans doute persuadé qu'il avait remporté cette bataille.

- Où est Edward ? Demanda t'il sur un ton froid.

Les jeunes gens présents s'observèrent et Peter ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris : depuis quand quelqu'un pouvait échapper à sa "surveillance" sans qu'il le remarque ? Il était pourtant toujours très attentif à ce qui l'entourait et pourtant, lui semblait avoir réussi.

- Attendez, Rogers, nous n'avons pas terminé ! Soupira finalement Potts en lui attrapant le bras.

Il se détacha de la prise, lui lançant un regard glacial et laissant sceptique les gens les entourant, peu habitués à voir Capitaine America dans cet état d'émotion.

- Edward restera en sécurité à la Tour Avengers, si vous dévoilez son existence, j'avorterai complètement votre idée à ce sujet ! C'est nous qui devons assurer sa sécurité !

- Jusqu'au réveil de Tony. Répliqua t'elle sur un ton tout aussi glacial.

Ces paroles plus que tout autre semèrent le doute dans l'esprit des personnes les entourant, finalement, Peter n'en put plus de l'ambiance générale et décida de se retrancher et aller chercher Edward semblait être une bonne excuse.

* * *

Edward était dans la cuisine qu'il avait trouvé par hasard, il y avait déjà le nommé Logan dans la pièce, mais il ne lui dit rien de particulier, continuant de boire sa bière tandis que le jeune homme posait sur la table le bras métallique du Doombot et prit un couteau pour commencer à le démonter, l'adulte se rapprochant pour examiner son travail, s'installant devant lui.

Ils ne se dirent rien, le génie démontant toutes les pièces de l'appareil, il trouvait l'engin très sophistiqué comparé à ce qu'il connaissait et en même temps, lui venait d'une époque révolue depuis longtemps, il était sûr que ce que pouvait offrir l'atelier de Stark était bien plus élaboré que cet engin, mais depuis que Steve l'empêchait d'entrer dans la cave d'Ali Baba, Edward ne pouvait que se contenter des appareils à porté de main, des objets tels que les téléphones portables ou les mixeurs et même la cafetière y était passée, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ...

- Fils d'un héro, hein ? Lâcha finalement le Mutant. Pas étonnant que tu te sentes pousser des ailes de la sorte, t'as pas peur de décevoir tout le monde ?

- Cette question, je pourrais te la retourner, non ? Tu as des pouvoirs, tu n'aurais aucun mal à devenir un super héro alors pourquoi ne pas en devenir un ?

- Les costumes, c'est pas mon truc et en plus, j'ai pas les qualifications pour en être un. Je ne suis pas tout blanc et ...

- Un héro n'est jamais tout blanc, prend par exemple Magneto, il est loin d'être blanc, certains le considèrent comme noir, moi, je le vois juste comme un héro qu'on méprise sans raison.

L'homme parut surpris par ses paroles, Edward posa le couteau, tirant délicatement sur la plaque pour la retirer et dévoiler les câbles et l'exosquelette de l'appareil.

- Magneto est un peu radical dans sa manière de procéder, mais ... Il est dévoué corps et âme à son "espèce", il se sacrifiera sans doute pour sa cause ... Il détruit ceux qui sont une menace pour les siens et c'est normal ... Il faut bien que quelqu'un endosse le rôle de bourreau et de terroriste pour empêcher que le monde ne se tourne dans cette direction de persécution totale des Mutants ... Si les gens n'avaient pas peur d'hommes comme Magneto, qu'est ce qui les empêcherait alors de jeter des pierres dès qu'ils verraient un mutant ?

- Tu ne jettes pas de pierres aux mutant ...

- J'ai accepté les mutants comme l'évolution de l'espèce humaine, la nouvelle face de notre monde, je ne suis pas comme tous les autres ... Qui voient les mutants comme des monstres, peut être parce que moi même, j'ai été considéré comme un monstre finalement ...

- Toi, un monstre ? Ricana Logan avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres. T'es intelligent, ça fout les chocottes, mais t'es pas bien méchant au final alors ...

- Il s'en faudrait de peu pour que je devienne moi même comme mon père, que je devienne un Marchand de Mort, je possède des capacités telles que je pourrais fabriquer des armes redoutables ...

- J'en doute pas, mais t'es pas comme ça, tu marcheras sur les pas des super héros, ça se voit dans tes yeux.

- Toi aussi, il ne tient qu'à toi de suivre cette voie, non ?

Logan ricana une nouvelle fois, vidant sa bière avant de jeter la bouteille vide dans la poubelle, revenant ensuite s'installer devant lui. Edward continuait de décortiquer la carcasse du bras, jouant avec les fils en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien alimenter.

- Je ne suis pas un bon mec, j'suis un tueur né, sais tu combien de vie j'ai pris jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Combien de vie a pu prendre Tony Stark avant de devenir Iron Man ?

- C'est pas la même chose, les gens peuvent pardonner à un être humain, pas à un mutant et ...

- Il faut que le choses changent et nous, on peut rien faire pour ça, il faut que certains d'entre vous comprennent que si vous ne venez pas vers nous, les gens n'y croiront pas et ne pourront pas vous faire confiance ! Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir changer les choses ...

- Donc, je devrais m'engager chez les Avengers alors que j'suis quelqu'un de pas net ?

- Excuse à la con ! Tony Stark n'était pas une personne fréquentable et je parle même pas de la Veuve Noire ! Alors ouais, envoie ta candidature à Cap'tain, j't'enterais d'user de mon influence pour qu'ils t'acceptent !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rogers qui lança un regard mécontent au jeune homme qui recommença à trifouiller les câbles jusqu'à ce qu'il capte le regard du héro qui désapprouvait ce qu'il faisait, il réalisa que les Doombots devaient faire partie des choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher, sauf qu'il avait besoin de démonter quelque chose, là, tout de suite, c'était indispensable pour évacuer tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, alors quand il comprit que le blond voulait lui retirer cette chose, il l'attrapa entre ses bras et prit tout simplement la fuite tandis que Rogers l'appelait.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur :**

... J'ai faillis oublié de publier ! Ma journée avait pourtant bien commencé, je me disais même que j'avais pas grand chose à faire et je me suis souvenus que demains, on était lundi et que donc on était dimanche ... Bref, le chapitre es super en retard, je m'en excuse !

Merci à _Yukino_ et _Jes Cullen-Malfoy _pour les rev ! Ca fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir ! X3

_SAINT ANGEL_, alors, merci pour la rev et, oui, Loki es prévus dans la fic et cela même si son manque de mention es flagrante, c'est juste qu'il n'apparaîtra pas pour le moment. Son intégration à l'histoire es longue mais bien décidé quand à sa situation dans l'histoire, méchant ou gentil ? Si je le disais, se ne serait pas marrant ... Mais Loki restera Loki ! MOA HA HA HA ! Quand aux chapitres, j'essaye de les publier les dimanches.

Voilà, donc à la semaine prochaine.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Don't Die For It

**_CHAPITRE 16_**

_Don't Die For It_

L'interview d'Osborne venait juste de se finir, l'équipe de tournage semblait satisfaite, surtout la demoiselle qui avait interrogé Scott et qui l'avait sûrement trouvé très beau, elle roucoulait déjà devant lui, lui posant des questions plus personnelles et Gambit ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Jane, se demandant si elle examinait les esprits des deux jeunes gens ... Au vu de son visage, elle était sur le point de leurs balancer quelques objets en pleine poire.

La situation se désamorça considérablement lorsque la porte fut claquée et que le jeune Carter n'apparaisse, courant avec le bras de robot au bout d'une main. Il bloqua la porte avec une chaise sous le regard des personnes présentes avant de se tourner vers eux.

- Ho, salut, ça va ? Sourit il.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Potts avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Rien du tout, pourquoi, m'accuserais tu d'un crime quelconque ? Je suis sage comme une image moi, je n'essaye absolument pas de fuir Capitaine America parce que celui ci voudrait me confisquer mon jouet qui est un bras de Fatalis Bots, non, pas du tout !

La porte se mit à vibrer bruyamment.

- Ed ! Ouvre moi tout de suite ! Je te préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à défoncer la porte !

- Quoi ? Soupira le jeune homme en faisant volte face. Tu oserais détruire les biens d'autrui ? Ha mais les Avengers se croient tout permis ma parole ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

Il avait commencé à s'écarter de la porte en disant cela, passant à côté de Gambit.

- Dis, mec, ils sont où les vestiaires pour fille ?

- De quoi ?

- C'est le seul endroit où il osera jamais me suivre, c'est un puceau alors une salle où y a peut être des filles à poil ... Il me suivra jamais de la vie !

- Que quelqu'un m'ouvre cette foutue porte !

L'héritier Stark secoua la tête avant de passer une des portes du manoir, personne ne sachant quel comportement adopter et, finalement, Scott alla dégager la porte. Rogers apparut en demandant par où il était passé et tous les doigts se tournèrent vers la porte empruntée, personne ne voulant affronter le si célèbre Capitaine America qui s'élança.

- Tu as tout filmé ? Demanda la journaliste au cameraman.

- Tu crois quoi ? Une scène comme ça, je la louperai jamais de ma vie ! Putain, mais c'est qui ce gosse ?

Il s'était tourné vers Potts qui soupirait, posant ses mains sur ses hanches avant de se tourner vers l'équipe, leur souriant largement.

- Je crois que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, nous organiserons notre interview personnelle demain comme convenu, n'oubliez pas de prévenir avant votre arrivée ou on ne vous laissera pas entrer. Merci pour votre aide et j'espère voir très rapidement votre reportage.

La seconde suivante, elle mettait l'équipe dehors, sans doute pour éviter qu'ils ne captent d'autres scènes du même genre.

- Jane, à quoi il joue l'autre môme ? Demanda Gambit. J'veux dire, il cherche quoi en jouant à la course poursuite avec Capitaine America ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout. Soupira la co-Directrice.

- T'as pas fouillé un peu dans son esprit, juste par curiosité ?

- J'ai essayé, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée du tout.

- Pardon ? Lâcha Potts en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Les deux mutants se tendirent légèrement, comprenant qu'ils avaient peut être fait une gaffe.

- Nous craignons les menaces extérieures. Admit le Professeur X, prenant le relai. Nos ennemis sont nombreux et encore ce soir, ils ont tenté de nous attaquer, vous avez été là pour empêcher ça, mais ils sont là, ils attendent des erreurs aussi vicieuses que le fait qu'on ait sauvé une personne ... Alors nous avons toujours appris à nous méfier des autres ...

- Alors, vous regardez dans l'esprit des gens pour violer leur intimité et leurs soutirer des informations ? Répliqua amère la femme d'affaire.

- Juste le temps de savoir si nous pouvons ou non faire confiance, quant à Jane, elle est jeune, elle peut céder à la curiosité et à la facilité en cherchant rapidement des réponses.

- Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit fouille dans mon esprit ou celui de ...

- Edward Stark possède une protection contre les potentielles attaques mentales. Admit l'homme avec un sourire. Moi même je n'ai pas pu intégrer son esprit, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il ne risque rien.

- Comment ça, même vous ? Demanda Gambit, intrigué.

- C'est mieux ainsi, j'ai une fois rencontré son père et il m'a autorisé à regarder comme je le voulais dans son esprit, mais m'a avertie que ce ne serait pas la joie ... Je dois avouer avoir été troublé, Stark était un homme ... Incroyable, ses pensées étaient si nombreuses que j'ai cru m'y perdre et si son fils a hérité de son intelligence, cette "protection" était nécessaire ...

- Qu'est ce que c'était comme "protection" ? J'veux dire, qu'est ce qui empêcherais un télépathe aussi doué que vous de ... Lire dans son esprit ...

- Un dispositif qu'il avait fabriqué et dissimulé dans un objet bien particulier, il le lui aurait "donné" sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Elle resta pensive quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête.

- Si vous permettez, je dois y aller, vous direz à Rogers que je suis à l'hôpital, il comprendra.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, elle passa la porte, laissant sceptique les hommes présents. Gambit fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers Jane.

- Elle a pensé à quelque chose, quelqu'un donnant quelque chose à Edward, mais elle était sur la défensive, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie.

- Elle a des secrets à dissimuler, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Jane, ce n'était pas quelque chose de dangereux pour nous. Assura le Professeur. Quelqu'un sait où sont passés Rogers et le jeune Stark ?

C'est à cet instant que Gambit réalisa que les deux étranges personnages se baladaient impunément dans l'Institut ... Bon, Capitaine America, il passerait comme une lettre à la poste, mais tout de même ...

* * *

Steve commençait à en avoir assez du jeu du chat et de la souris et se promis de faire regretter à cet arrogant son comportement immature et inqualifiable ! Il le cherchait donc avec acharnement, frappant aux portes et les testant quand il en avait besoin, s'excusait s'il tombait sur des personnes plutôt terrifiées. Il était entré dans ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque où un groupe d'enfants étudiait avec une jeune femme brune, les petits l'observèrent d'un regard écarquillé et fasciné tandis qu'il murmurait quelques mots incertains.

- Il est parti par là ! Annonça la jeune fille en pointant une des rangés de livres.

- Traîtresse ! Ragea Edward.

- Hé, c'est Capitaine America ! Se défendit elle.

Steve avait rejoint le lieu où le jeune homme s'était lui même bloqué, il était coincé entre deux rangés de livres et un mur où il y avait une fenêtre, Edward commit la folie de tenter la fuite par l'encadrure et le blond du l'attraper à la taille pour l'empêcher de sauter par la fenêtre.

- T'es complètement malade ? Ragea le Capitaine en le soulevant pour le ramener loin de la sortie improbable.

- Arrête, j'ai besoin de bosser sur quelque chose ! Protestait le jeune homme en resserrant sa prise sur le bras métallique. Faut que je me concentre sur autre chose ! J'en ai besoin ! Lâche moi !

- Ecoute, Edward, lâche tout de suite ce morceau de robot !

- J'ai besoin de bricoler ! Lâche moi, je ...

- Ok, mais on va te trouver autre chose ! Lâche cet appareil tout de suite, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, s'il y a des dispositifs de surveillances ... Je ne veux pas que Fatalis puisse mettre la main sur toi à cause de ça !

Il reposa Edward sur la terre ferme, mais trébucha et l'entraina dans sa chute dont il amortit la chute, à ses dépends, le coude du brun frappant brutalement sa plaie, le faisant hurler de douleur. Il vit des flash traverser sa vision quelques secondes, relâchant complètement sa prise sur son protégé et respirant bruyamment, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur la douleur, cela lui prit plus longtemps qu'il le crut.

Après un moment, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait sur un lit et dans une infirmerie, se demandant quand il avait pu perdre connaissance. Steve resta quelques secondes immobiles, regardant le plafond immaculé avant d'oser tourner le regard sur sa droite. Edward était installé sur une chaise, la tête posé sur une table où il y avait un appareil électronique que le jeune homme avait complètement désossé.

- Excusez mon intrusion dans votre esprit. Déclara le Professeur Xavier de l'autre côté. Votre douleur était si forte que je me suis permis de forcer votre évanouissement. Jane vous a soigné, le sérum aidera vos tissus à se régénérer.

Steve jeta un regard à l'homme, trouvant son pouvoir terrifiant. Dire qu'il aurait pu contrôler les esprits de n'importe quel être humain, qu'il aurait pu influencer les sénateurs pour élaborer des lois de protections et évincer celles moins favorables aux mutants, et pourtant, il se battait loyalement.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Professeur. Admit le blond en se relevant.

- Non, restez encore allongé, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Vous pourrez rester ici ce soir, avec ce jeune homme.

- Ses amis ?

- Nous avons fait appeler un taxi pour les ramener chez eux, bien que je soupçonne le jeune Parker de revenir dans la soirée. Vous savez qui il est, non ?

Oui, Steve savait que le jeune Parker était le héro Spider Man, c'était une des autres raisons qui faisait que le Shield le surveillait, parce qu'il était une des personnes pouvant être intégrée au programme "Avengers", mais Capitaine America avait protesté, déclarant qu'il était encore trop jeune pour risquer sa vie avec eux ... Cependant ...

Cependant, cette journée fit réaliser qu'ils devaient penser à revoir leurs priorités : ils seraient morts si Edward n'avait pas activé le protocole "fête en famille". Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux ... Il fallait absolument qu'ils trouvent de nouveaux membres ... Mais s'il intégraient Parker, alors il n'aurait aucune raison de refuser la candidature du jeune Stark et ça ...

- Vous semblez tant décidé à le protéger. Nota Charles.

- Vous pensez que j'ai tort d'agir comme ça ?

- Ce que je pense n'a pas la moindre importance, vous devez agir comme bon vous semble. Nous vous avons préparé une chambre si vous préférez ...

Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux ou tout ce qui y ressemblait, même l'infirmerie où Banner les soignait rapidement, il la fuyait dès que possible et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il se releva doucement, constatant qu'on lui avait enfilé un tee shirt propre et déposé des vêtements sur le bout du lit.

Il décida de prendre des nouvelles de ses alliés, récupérant son portable, il put voir que Natasha lui avait envoyé "Le Shield est mécontent" et même Clint lui avait envoyé "T'aurais dû voir la tête de Fury". Il fut surpris d'avoir eu des félicitations de "Senior" qui avait ajouté que Fury aurait sûrement un infarctus avec un peu d'efforts supplémentaires. Steve décida de leurs répondre rapidement, posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon pour le réveiller délicatement. Il se souvint également de ce que lui avait indiqué plus tôt le malade imaginaire.

- Capitaine ? Marmonna Edward en se levant.

- Dis moi, Edward, est ce que tu serais capable de craquer le système d'espionnage du Shield pour trouver l'emplacement des caméras installées ici ?

- Déjà fait. Avoua le môme. J'ai eu le temps, t'as dormi longtemps et ... J'ai fait pas mal de truc ... Y a une nana fascinante ici, elle traverse les murs et provoque des court circuits sur les appareils électroniques en phasant la matière de son propre corps et ...

Steve posa sa main sur sa bouche, comprenant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas si jamais il le laissait faire.

- Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? Demanda le blond à Charles.

- Un hackage de système de surveillance, un mixeur, un téléphone ancien modèle, deux voitures et une moto. Annonça amusé Logan. C'est cool pour la moto, j'avais pas le moyen de me déplacer.

- Tu en as fait des choses.

- J'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit, vous avez été blessé, vous ... Tu as failli mourir !

- Oui, j'en ai pris conscience, mais on est sauf et ...

- Tu n'auras pas toujours la chance de ton côté ! Et si je venais à te perdre, qu'est ce qui m'arriverait ? Qu'est c'que j'deviendrais ?

- Les autres prendront soin de toi et ...

- Ne parle pas comme si ta mort était envisageable ! Je supporterai pas ça ...

Se moquait il de lui ? Steve n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, alors voir son visage si sérieux le déstabilisa.

- Le monde ne survivra pas à la perte de tes fesses ! Acheva Edward.

Capitaine resta immobile quelques secondes avant de lui frotter la tête amicalement, ne croyant pas au fait qu'il ait pu le berner de la sorte ! Ce sale môme quand même.

Steve ne vit pas que le sourire qu'abordait le jeune homme était un sourire forcé, trop occupé à se tourner vers leurs hôtes pour s'approcher, leur serrant la main. Le jeune homme lui s'écarta pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre pour regarder dehors d'un air pensif. Le blond fixa quelques secondes supplémentaires Logan.

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà rencontré. Finit il par dire.

- C'est pas impossible. Admit volontiers l'homme. Logan, on m'appelle aussi ...

- James ? Lâcha à tout hasard Steve.

L'homme resta figé devant lui, gardant sa main dans la sienne. Il semblait sincèrement surpris et à plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la bouche, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire ou plutôt comment et cet air là lui rappelait vraiment son camarade d'une autre époque.

- Madripoor, l'été 41, ça ne te dit vraiment rien ? Nous avons aidé un agent à échapper a ... Ca ne te rappelle rien ? Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il s'agit de toi ...

- Logan a perdu la mémoire. Avoua le Professeur X. Il ne se souvient que des dernières quarante années ...

- T'as combattu à côté de Capitaine America ! Lâcha plein d'espoir Edward.

L'homme parut un peu plus sceptique et fronça les sourcils.

- Que pourriez vous dire de moi ?

- Pas grand chose, je l'admets, tu n'étais pas du genre bavard, mais ... Je me souviens de cette femme qui t'accompagnait : Seraph, mais je ne sais plus si elle est encore en vie, elle, elle pourrait t'en dire plus sur toi ...

Il était désolé de ne pas pouvoir l'aider plus que ça. Peut être en proposant au Professeur de le laisser voir les souvenirs qu'il avait de cet instant ? Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on lui fouille l'esprit, mais "Logan", celui qu'il avait connu sous le nom de James Howlett, avait été un allié loyal.

- Ho putain ! Lâcha Edward à la fenêtre. Hé, Cap'tain, il est suicidaire Fury ?

- Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

- Par c'qu'il va frapper à la porte là ... Et que, perso, moi j'crois qu'il faut être suicidaire pour venir se présenter chez des gens qu'il a voulu ... Transformer en cobayes ?

Steve douta quelques secondes des propos du jeune homme et se précipita vers la fenêtre. En effet, Fury devait aimer le danger parce qu'il était bien là accompagné en plus de l'agent Hills. Foutu directeur du Shield ! Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire là cette fois !

* * *

Bien évidemment, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que pas mal de monde se trouve dans le hall, les mutants connaissant les manoeuvres qui avait eu lieu dans l'ombre lançant des regards froid à l'homme qui se trouvait là et semblant prêts à bondir à la moindre occasion. Bien sûr, ce fut le Professeur X qui alla l'accueillir, Steve se trouvait juste derrière le génie.

Il était quand même incroyable ce mec, Edward était sûr qu'à sa place, il aurait chié dans son froc : juste derrière le Professeur X, il y avait tous les enseignants de l'établissement dont Logan, Scott, une femme avec des cheveux blancs, Jane, un mec gigantesque et un homme qui ressemblait plutôt à une bête bleue toute poilue.

- En réalité, je ne suis pas venu vous rendre visite, j'aurais voulu avoir quelques mots avec le jeune Edward Stark.

Tous les regards s'étaient plus ou moins posés sur le jeune homme qui sentit une sueur froide glisser le long de son dos. Il fut un peu plus terrifié lorsqu'il rencontra l'oeil unique de l'homme et chercha un peu de soutien en se tournant vers Steve.

- Ne te force pas. Murmura le blond.

- J'ai pas envie de vous voir moi. Avoua t'il donc en se levant. Vous me voulez quoi exactement ?

- Vous ne le regretterez pas, jeune homme. Ne soyez pas suspicieux, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Pour le moment ! Répliqua Edward avec un froncement de sourcils.

Lui n'avait jamais oublié les paroles qu'avait eu Tony à l'encontre du Shield, cette hostilité apparente qu'il lui dédiait continuellement ... Nick Fury allait tenter d'assassiner Tony Stark dans le futur, il avait déjà eu l'ordre d'effectuer cette suppression par son conseil, rien ne prouvait qu'il n'était pas lui même une potentielle victime.

Ils restèrent à s'observer en chiens de faïence l'espace de quelques secondes, Logan avouant qu'il suffisait d'un mot pour qu'il le foute dehors à coup de pied bien placé. Edward réfléchissait frénétiquement à tout ce que cela risquait d'engendrer et finit par céder : l'hostilité des mutants à l'encontre du Shield était déjà trop forte, idem pour les Avengers. S'ils continuaient sur cette voie, ils risquaient de provoquer une guerre assez sinistre car les supers pouvoirs ne protégeaient pas d'un équipement high tech !

Le jeune homme finit par descendre les marches de l'escalier pour rejoindre le directeur, lui faisant signe de le suivre à l'extérieur. S'il voulait parler, ils le feraient, mais pas dans cette maison où lui était très mal venu, et puis, dehors, il faisait beau !

- Alors, qu'est c'que vous voulez ? Soupira t'il en se tournant vers le Directeur, marchant à reculons.

- Que vous travailliez pour nous. Avoua l'homme, allant droit au but.

- Que j'travaille pour vous ? J'suis pas un peu jeune et inexpérimenté pour être un agent ?

- Vous êtes intelligent et ...

- C'est pour ça que vous avez essayé de m'enlever ?

Fury s'était stoppé pour fixer le jeune homme de manière très intéressée, Edward décida de continuer sur sa lancée :

- Lequel m'aurait "tué" selon vous ? Parce que c'est ce que vous comptiez faire, n'est ce pas ? Dire que j'étais mort pendant l'intervention, où que j'ai été tué avant, n'est ce pas ? Vous vouliez provoquer une guerre froide à l'encontre des mutants ...

- Ce n'était pas dans ...

- Si, vous auriez dit au monde que j'étais le fils de Stark et auriez dit que c'était des mutants qui m'ont tué ... J'suis sûr que ça vous arrangerait aussi que Tony disparaisse au passage, non ?

L'homme le fixa toujours aussi durement, Edward restant sur ses gardes, n'oubliant pas une seule seconde qu'il était un agent du Shield et qu'il pouvait donc être aussi dangereux que les hommes qu'il commandait. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait lui briser la nuque en un seul mouvement et c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement vers lui, le jeune homme recula d'un pas, secouant la tête.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous faire du mal à vous ou votre ...

- Je ne vous crois pas ! Tony n'en a pas parlé clairement et personne ne l'a peut être compris, mais "Stark" est déjà considéré comme dangereux par ceux qui dirigent le Shield ... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne décidiez que c'est le cas, que nous sommes dangereux ...

- Vous vous faites des idées ...

- Alors demandons au Professeur X de voir ce que contient votre esprit à ce sujet, vous êtes d'accord ?

Il le tenait, le génie le comprit en regardant son expression partagée entre la colère et la stupeur. Il s'était sans doute imaginé qu'il n'était qu'un avorton de plus dans l'équation, mais Edward était sorti diplômé du MIT une année auparavant ... Enfin, dans son monde ... Alors les petites tentatives de manipulation de cet homme sur sa personne étaient vouées à l'échec !

- Je ne suis plus un môme, ne vous imaginez pas être capable de me duper ! Je ne travaillerai jamais pour un homme qui finira par vouloir ma peau !

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire la peau si vous êtes des nôtres ...

Remarque pertinente à laquelle Edward ne réfléchit que quelques secondes.

- Je suis un futur Avengers, pas un Agent du Shield ! Je ne travaillerai que pour les Avengers où un groupe de héro indépendant de tout gouvernement ! Si vous n'avez rien d'autre a ajouter, vous pouvez partir !

Il croisa les bras sur son torse, essayant de paraître sûr de lui, mais face à un homme qui aurait pu le briser en mille, il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas courir pour sauver sa peau, surtout que Fury semblait vouloir lui tordre son cou ! Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il ne fit pas un seul mouvement pour s'éloigner. Cette fois, il ne devait montrer aucune peur et ne devait surtout pas fléchir, qu'il fasse honneur au nom qu'il portait ...

Lui aussi, il s'appelait Anthony Edward Stark ! Lui aussi, il pouvait devenir quelqu'un de génial !

- Vous devriez revoir votre situation, vous êtes encore jeune et vous ne savez pas ce qu'une telle décision peut engendrer ...

- Vous allez essayer de me faire tuer ?

- Non, je suppose que je peux encore trouver des arguments pour vous convaincre qu'une collaboration est une bonne idée.

Il semblait si sûr de lui à cet instant que cela troubla légèrement le génie. Il le regarda passer à côté de lui pour partir, fixant encore quelques instants son dos. C'était tout de même chaud ! Ce mec était impressionnant et savait user de la terreur qu'il inspirait tout naturellement, mais il avait tenu bon, il savait qu'il pouvait être fier de lui !

Soupirant, il finit par retourner au manoir où Steve l'attendait juste derrière la porte, sans doute au cas où l'autre lui avait fait le moindre mal.

- Il voulait me recruter. Admit il volontiers.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire le contenu de votre conversation. Soupira le blond. Du moment que tout va bien pour toi, je me fiche de ce qu'il a pu te dire.

Edward préférait de toute manière garder le silence, il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour débuter une bataille contre le Shield, la population ne semblait pas encline à ce genre d'histoire ... Mais Tony pouvait être informé de cet échange, cela l'intéresserait sûrement. Dès qu'il pourrait le voir, il lui raconterait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme toujours, merci à _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_ pour la rev. Pour _Saint Angel_, faudrait t'inscrire sur le site ne serait ce que pour être avertis des sortis des chapitres des fics que tu lis et avoir les réponses des auteurs, j'aime bien avoir les avis et pouvoir répondre directement avec ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des petits mots (sa me fait faire de belle rencontre aussi ! *_*). En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Bon, alors, que dire sur ce chapitre ? Fury à quand même des couilles ... Se pointé comme ça ... Bon, aller, question du jour : vous êtes un mutant, choisissez votre pouvoir et votre réaction face à cet homme qui à tenter de vous transformez en cobaye (comme le dit si bien Edward).

Après les 4 Fantastiques, voila les X-Men qui se pointent ! Bon, là, pas de présentation car il n'y à qu'une petite partie d'entre eux qui nous intéressera. Je n'en dis pas plus pour évité les spoils, mais vous, qui aimeriez vous voir plus souvent dans l'histoire ? =3 (en sachant que cela ne risque pas d'affecter l'histoire, j'écris plus vite que je ne les postes ... Mais qui sait, ma bêta à déjà sut me convaincre de mettre un perso un peu plus en avant).


	17. Chapitre 17 : Compromising Situation

Réponse au Rev :

Ouais, autant le faire au début du chapitre ... Non ? ... XD

Merci à _Jes Cullen-Malfoy_ pour la rev ! X3

Quand à _Saint Angel_, Heu ... Je crois pouvoir dire qu'Ed va continuer ... Mais pour l'immunité, c'est un peu compliquer, en réalité, sa na rien à voir avec son pouvoir, c'est juste qu'il porte quelque chose qui le protège plus où moins des télépathes. Je le dis là car je ne reborde pas le sujet avant un long, très long moment. C'est une façon à la fois de protéger les pensées d'Ed mais les télépathes eux mêmes. J'ai toujours considérer que Tony Stark devait être un géni hors paire, comme le personnage dans Prison Break qui vois un objet et ne peu s'empêché de le voir "entièrement" avec chaque vise et câble et puce, bref, la total. Sa doit pas être sympa de se balader dans sa mémoire et même un télépathe pourrait s'y perdre.

Voila, je crois que j'ai tout dis ... Merci pour le message ! X3

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 17_**

_Compromising Situation_

Tony avait toujours su qu'ils arriveraient à cet instant précis où Pepper s'abandonnerait à lui, que cela se fasse à l'hôpital était juste un bonus pour lui et s'il jugeait la situation plutôt critique, c'était excitant de savoir qu'ils pouvaient être surpris à tout instant, même si "officiellement" il n'était pas du tout rétabli ... Pas même réveillé ... Mais le Milliardaire était sûr que personne ne tenterait de passer le barrage formé par Happy mis au courant pour "lui", bien que personne ne lui ait dit qu'il était un "faux".

Pepper était délicieuse, plus que jamais, elle prenait des initiatives inattendues et le brun se demanda si l'idée de l'avoir perdu pour mieux le retrouver n'était pas un facteur de ce comportement étrange qu'elle abordait. Pouvoir lui faire ses choses que même dans son autre vie elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire, être aussi ouverte à ses propositions, acceptant encore ses caresses malgré son épuisement apparent ...

Tony était inassouvissable, c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'ils le faisaient depuis le matin et il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à abandonner cette luxure qu'ils se permettaient et il l'encourageait par de nouveaux attouchements, ses doigts glissant sur les bas de cette femme, frôlant l'intérieur de sa cuisse sans la moindre pudeur et ses lèvres embrassant les siennes au point que rien ne pourrait dissimuler le moment intense que cette femme était entrain de vivre, sa bouche rougie par les dents du Milliardaire.

- Tu tiens le rythme ? Rigola Tony.

Elle eut un soupir à demi outré avant d'inverser leurs positions, ce qui fut assez dur au vu de l'étroitesse offerte par le lit d'hôpital. La jupe qu'elle portait les gêna, mais elle la garda quand même, son chemisier lui était tombé et offrait une vue intéressante et il laissa ses mains trouver les deux bouts de chair ...

- Daddy, j'suis là ! Lâcha avec enthousiasme Edward.

Qui claqua la porte contre le mur, sur son visage était clairement inscrit "j'suis prêt à t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs", mais son expression disparut rapidement alors que les deux adultes qui venaient juste de fusionner se tournaient vers lui ...

Edward resta immobile, clignant des yeux toujours avec ce sourire de conspiration qui se transformait. Il était ... Mignon avec cet air là, surtout lorsqu'il commença à devenir rouge de honte.

- Edward, tu ...

Cette fois, c'était Capitaine qui apparut derrière le jeune homme, observant la scène quelques secondes avant de rougir légèrement. Il attrapa Edward, lui posant sa main sur ses yeux pour le tirer en arrière, refermant la porte. Là aussi, c'était une réaction assez marrante, au point que Tony explosa d'un rire amusé tandis que Pepper se retirait, très gênée. Il ne regrettait qu'une chose à cet instant précis, c'était de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil pour filmer la scène.

- Ce n'est pas marrant ! S'énerva Rogers derrière la porte.

La blonde récupéra hâtivement son chemisier tandis que le brun remettait la couverture sur lui.

- Si, ça l'était ! Continua de rire Tony en se tournant vers son amante. Passe moi le plateau ...

Elle s'exécuta et il le mit de telle façon à ce qu'on ne voit pas à quel point il était encore dans le feu de l'action, il attendit que Pepper ait fini de remettre en état sa tenue, défroissant sa jupe et reboutonnant à la hâte son chemisier avant de les inviter à entrer. Il était heureux de voir leurs visages toujours aussi rouge.

- Vous êtes magnifiques comme ça. Se moqua le brun. Sérieusement, vous êtes vraiment irrésistibles, je vais finir par vous proposer un plan tous les trois si ça continue !

- Sûrement pas ! Répliqua immédiatement Edward avec un froncement de sourcils. J'sais comment ça se passe quand on est à trois et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver au centre ! Surtout que vous avez été dopés par le Sérum vous !

C'est qu'il se défendait le petit, amusant comme situation et Tony lui attrapa le menton, prenant son air de charmeur.

- Si c'est ça qui te fait peur, alors sache que je serai plutôt pour que Capitaine soit au centre, mais bien sur toi ...

Jamais de toute sa vie, l'adulte n'avait vu cette expression là sur ces visages, cette rougeur qui s'intensifiait chez les deux pauvres torturés, il ne pourrait que s'en délecter et essayerait sûrement de reproduire ces expressions, ils étaient vraiment irrésistibles ainsi. Pepper lui donna une petite tape contre l'épaule, remettant ses cheveux en état.

- Comment vont les autres ? Demanda finalement Tony.

- Des blessures quelconque pour la plupart, Clint et Storm doivent partager une chambre un peu plus loin et ont déjà commencé à se disputer ... Mais Grimm veille à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de remue ménage ...

- Vous les avez mis à cet étage ?

- Oui, les paparazis vont tenter de plus en plus de venir dans les lieux et il suffira de laisser les stores ouverts ici pour qu'on te découvre ... Si tu n'as pas autre chose à faire.

Du reproche, cela fit sourire davantage le brun qui s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit. Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Jalousie ? Il l'espérait, ça pourrait pimenter leur relation et il ne demandait que ça. Son regard finit par se poser sur le plus jeune qui était hypnotisé par Pepper ...

Elle était belle, les joues colorées, le regard encore embrumé par le plaisir, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers et ses seins subtilement dévoilés par un chemisier traitre et l'absence de soutien gorge. Tony sourit en attrapant un magasine sur son plateau, le roulant pour l'utiliser, frappant délicatement le jeune homme sur le crane.

- Propriété privée ! Sourit il.

Pepper lui redonna un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de décider de les laisser seuls, leur assurant qu'elle resterait simplement dehors de la chambre.

- Pepper, vous oubliez ça. Lâcha Edward en lui tendant un tissu.

C'était son soutien gorge et le jeune homme avait une couleur vraiment très intéressante. Il était totalement impressionné par la femme qui attrapa le tissu, jetant un petit coup d'oeil au Capitaine qui tentait de rester stoïque, en vain, et elle quitta précipitamment la pièce, dissimulant la chose dans sa poche. S'ils agissaient ainsi avec ce morceau de tissu, alors comment auraient ils réagis avec la culotte ... Tiens, d'ailleurs, il savait où elle était ... Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu veux lui rendre ça aussi ? Demanda t'il en osant la lui tendre.

Au vue de leurs expressions, il ne put qu'en rire et il fut heureux de déjà être allongé, il en serait tombé par terre.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Vous êtes magnifiques avec ces rougeurs ! Je me souvenais plus pouvoir rougir à ce point, t'es craquant !

Tony avait pincé la joue de son double qui en fut offusqué.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment là pour que tu te moques de nous. Admit volontiers Steve.

- Ouais, Fury a essayé de me faire enlever ! Grogna Edward qui tenta de mordre ses doigts.

Il s'écarta juste à temps pour s'éviter une morsure douloureuse, devenant plus sérieux en fixant le jeune homme, Steve semblait aussi surpris que lui.

- "Enlever" ? Répéta t'il.

- Les Doombots ont attaqué et j'ai été pris dans le feu de l'action, deux mecs nous ont embarqués pour nous protéger et nous ont emmenés à un Institut ...

- Ho, celui des mutants, non ?

- Oui, et Fury a voulu en profiter pour mettre cet enlèvement sur le compte des mutants. Continua Steve en croisant les bras sur son torse. Ils auraient joué sur le fait que c'était ton fils ...

- Ce n'est pas bon ça, Fury voudrait embrasser la haine contre les mutants ? Avec la Confrérie, c'est une guerre qu'il veut déclencher là et autant dire que si Magneto devient notre ennemi, on est vraiment mal barrés ...

- Magneto n'est pas un ennemi ! Protesta farouchement Edward avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Il est dangereux. Répliqua Tony. Il manipule les champs électromagnétique, il contrôle même tous les aspects du magnétisme et pourrait réduire a néant toute structure comportant du métal. Autant te dire que c'est un gros morceau, un énorme morceau même et ...

- Me fais pas croire que t'as pas trouvé de moyen de neutraliser une partie de ses pouvoirs ! J'suis sûr que tu peux créer des champs magnétiques artificiels qui l'empêcheraient d'avoir la moindre prise sur toi !

Tony en resta sur le cul, surpris de le voir répliquer de la sorte.

- Edward, tu as conscience que Magneto est un terroriste, n'est ce pas ? Répliqua t'il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est mais je suis sûr d'un truc, il a la capacité de réduire les êtres humains à néant avec ses pouvoirs ! Il est capable de vaincre n'importe quelle armée et réduirait en charpie des milliers de personnes s'il le voulait clairement, mais que jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'attaque qu'à des entreprises, à des gouvernements, qui ont des comportements méprisables vis à vis des mutants ! Pour moi, Magneto fait ce qu'il peut pour protéger les siens, ce n'est pas un ennemi ! Si tu le considères comme tel, alors il le deviendra !

- D'accord, j'admets que sa puissance est énorme, mais ...

- Pour le moment, j'considère que nos plus grands ennemis sont Fatalis et le Shield ! Coupa le jeune homme en posant sa main contre sa poitrine. Là, le Shield a essayé de lancer les hostilités, c'est eux le problème ! On devrait plutôt essayer d'entrer en contact avec la Confrérie pour qu'ils évitent de répondre aux provocations de ses connards !

Un regard vers Steve lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas totalement contre cette idée là, mais cela serait compliqué : la Confrérie était une organisation très secrète et malgré tout ce qu'il savait par rapport à l'avancement technologique, cette organisme pouvait rester hors de sa portée : Magneto pouvait à lui seul alimenter une zone donnée sans que cela ne soit détectable, son réseau était très grand, la seule chance de pouvoir parler directement avec lui était de le faire savoir clairement et quel meilleur moyen que de ...

- Steve, si tu veux réellement entrer en contact avec Magneto, tu ne peux pas y aller par quatre chemins : soit tu les provoques en t'en prenant à une de leurs cellules inactives, soit tu fais passer le message en libérant un de ses alliés ...

- La première option est inenvisageable : nous risquerions de mettre des vies en danger en les provoquant et c'est la dernière chose que je veux faire, mais la seconde, comment trouver un de ses alliés emprisonné et comment le faire libérer ?

Le brun soupira en attrapant la tablette que lui avait apporté Pepper pour "travailler", il la manipula quelques instants sous le regard intrigué d'Edward avant de la tendre au blond.

- Le Shield détient certaines de ses personnes, je suppose qu'après le coup qu'ils viennent de tenter de faire, tu peux te le permettre en insistant sur le fait qu'ils ne devraient pas jouer avec le feu et tu peux toujours prétendre que c'est pour recruter : Fatalis a envoyé énormément de monde et même le Shield ne peu nier le fait que c'était chaud pour vous ... Vous auriez pu être tués ...

- A ton avis, lequel devrions nous cibler ? Demanda t'il, faisant défiler les dossiers.

- Havok, Alexander Summers ... Personne ne sait qu'il fait partie de la Confrérie, donc le Shield se verrait mal refuser de vous le confier.

- Mais alors, pourquoi est il en cellule ? Lâcha surpris le Meneur.

- Il est un catalyseur : il absorbe toute sorte d'énergie et même les plus néfastes aux êtres humains normaux Rayon X ou Rayon Gamma ...

Il laissa le temps à Steve de comprendre l'information en observant attentivement Edward, sachant qu'on ne lui avait pas encore confié les dossiers concernant les membres des Avengers. Il ne devait pas encore savoir comment Bruce se changeait en Hulk, même s'il devait savoir que cela avait un rapport direct avec une expérimentation ayant mal tournée.

- Edward, tu peux sortir quelques instants ? Demanda Steve en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'obtempérer, sa main glissant déjà sur son téléphone portable et Tony sachant qu'il essayerait sans doute de les espionner, en vain : l'adulte s'était déjà chargé de désactiver tous les appareils chargés de le surveiller, il ne voulait pas que ses ennemis en sachent trop sur ce qu'il pouvait faire ici.

Steve trouva le dossier d'Havok, il l'examina avec soin, voulant sans doute s'assurer par lui même de ce qu'avait sous entendu Tony.

- Le Shield aurait tenté d'attraper Bruce à un moment où à un autre. Souffla t'il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Ils ont identifié les pouvoirs d'Havok et ont tenté de le recruter dans le but initial de capturer Banner, en effet. Admit Tony. Le Shield a toujours considéré que Banner était un danger, ils ont cherché des moyens de le capturer mais l'arrivée de Loki a précipité la mise en place du projet "Avengers" ... Et Banner en a fait partie d'office.

- Le Shield est bien un ennemi, c'est ça ?

- Oui, pour le moment, ce sont des alliés, mais les choses changeront trop rapidement.

- Ils ont essayé de te tuer combien de fois ... Je veux dire : là, actuellement, combien de fois Tony a t il risqué sa vie ... Dans notre monde ...

- Il n'était pas encore considéré comme un ennemi, mais le Conseil n'approuvait pas le pouvoir qu'il avait, sur vous et sur le reste du monde. Admis volontiers Tony. La première tentative d'assassinat orchestrée par le Shield aurait dû se passer vers l'année suivante ...

En voyant l'expression inquiète qu'il posait sur lui, il comprit ce qui risquait de se tramer peu à peu dans leurs ombres et les menaces que cela entrainerait vis à vis d'eux.

- C'est une guerre silencieuse. Marmonna Steve qui se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui. Est ce qu'on peut réellement se battre sur ce genre de terrain dangereux ? Ils ont essayé de déclencher une guerre et ont tenté de mettre la main sur Edward ... Comment suis je censé l'aider dans ces conditions ?

- Les Mutants n'auraient pas laissé faire ça : ils l'auraient protégé et je peux te garantir que certains sont terrifiants ... En fait, si Charles Xavier voulait imposer sa volonté à l'homme, il le pourrait et si un groupe gouvernemental pense pouvoir s'attaquer à lui, alors je peux te garantir qu'ils se seraient heurté à un échec cuisant. Tu lui as proposé une alliance ?

Au vu de son visage, il semblait y avoir pensé, mais n'avait pas fait le premier pas. Ca s'était également passé de la même manière dans leur monde, il avait fallu longtemps avant que les X-Men et les Avengers ne travaillent ensemble et pourtant, ils avaient fait une équipe du tonnerre à cette époque là.

- Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce que je devrais faire pour améliorer tout ça ? Soupira t'il. Tu pourrais rendre le futur meilleur en dévoilant ce qui va arriver, mais plus clairement ... Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas ?

- Steve, je suis dans un monde alternatif, cela ne veut pas dire que je viens du futur mais d'un monde totalement différent de celui ci et si cela se trouve, des actions que je pourrais avoir pourraient être plus néfastes que bonnes ... D'autant que ... Je vous l'ai dit : dans mon monde, il ne s'est pas passé la même chose : Amora n'était pas apparu lors du combat contre Fatalis, nous l'avons mis hors d'état de nuire et rien de plus.

- Que voulait Fatalis ?

- Pardon ?

Steve semblait réfléchir frénétiquement au but de cette bataille en particulier, mais pour Tony, cela était quelconque : ça s'était passé il y avait si longtemps, il se fichait pas mal de tout ça maintenant ... Sauf qu'en y repensant, vu qu'il allait devoir tout "revivre", il fallait peut être se préparer ? Fatalis était en liberté, il avait une nouvelle fois attaqué avec plus de Doombots, il voulait quelque chose de particulier.

- Désolé, Fatalis n'a rien voulu nous dire, se contentant de subir son procès pour crime de guerre et diverses autres choses. Il fut libéré quelques années plus tard, rapatrié en Latvérie où il aurait dû purger la fin de sa peine, mais étant l'héritier du trône ... Il en est sorti, c'était pour éviter une guerre bien sûr ...

- Il voulait te voir. Avoua Steve, l'air pensif. En fait, il était même sur le point de venir te chercher : il m'a assuré que tu t'en sortirais sans doute mieux avec lui qu'avec nous.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Tony ne put cacher sa surprise, ne s'y étant pas attendu du tout. Il avait une désagréable impression face à cette nouvelle et se demanda comment l'interpréter exactement. Fatalis serait donc intéressé par lui ? Sur quel point ? Dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait rien qui laissait présager qu'une telle chose puisse être envisageable, certains avaient pris cette attaque comme un test d'évaluation.

- Penses tu que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller le lui demander ? Sourit Tony.

- Tu es fou ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup !

- Aller le voir à son ambassade pour voir ce qu'il veut et éviter ainsi une guerre inutile, non ?

- Non, c'est une mauvaise idée ! Je ne veux pas prendre de risque inutile !

Et en effet, il semblait très inquiet concernant ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Tony pouvait le comprendre, mais la situation avec cet homme était à clarifier : ils l'avaient échappé belle cette fois et sans les Quatres Fantastiques et le Protocole "Fête en famille", ils seraient morts ...

* * *

Steve finit par revenir chercher Edward qui s'était assis à côté de la porte, jouant avec le clavier de son appareil portable, il semblait en contact avec quelqu'un vu que son téléphone se mit à vibrer dès qu'il entra dans la chambre du faux malade.

- Alors, comme ça, tu as essuyé un enlèvement, hein ? Sourit l'adulte.

- Le pire, c'est qu'après, Fury a eu l'audace de venir me proposer du travail ! Avoua franchement le jeune homme, achevant son message pour revenir se placer à côté du lit. Tu crois que je devrais ... Rester à la Tour Avengers ?

- Non, j'ai mis sur ton dos une armure furtive, elle a tous ses capteurs fixés sur ta seule personne et est prête à t'attraper et à te mettre en sécurité si c'est nécessaire.

- Comment ça ? Lâcha Steve surpris. Tony, tu aurais pu nous prévenir !

- J'ai activé cette fonction dans l'armure après l'attaque de Fatalis et on ne s'est pas rencontré entre temps ... Comment voulais tu que je te prévienne ? En plus, ce sera utile : j'présume que tu l'as envoyé balader ?

- Grave ! Sourit Edward, fier de lui. Ca lui a pas plu du tout ... Mais je crois pas qu'il tentera une nouvelle fois de remettre la main sur moi ... Pas pour l'instant, tout du moins : si je me fais enlevé, vous soupçonnerez tout de suite le Shield et il le sait ...

- Méfie toi quand même d'eux, ils peuvent se montrer fourbes ...

Tony eut alors un étrange mouvement, ses doigts fôlant sa cicatrice et son visage se détournant vers la fenêtre. Il s'emplit si soudainement de nostalgie que Steve se trouva totalement désarmé, ne sachant pas comment le ramener à eux. Il resta donc silencieux, restant assis dans la chaise, se laissant lui aussi distraire, mais posant ses yeux sur Edward et il fut surpris de voir cette expression d'analyse sur son visage : lorsque Anthony Edward Stark avait un visage bien particulier lorsqu'il travaillait sur un projet qui nécessitait toute son attention et actuellement, c'était cette expression qu'abordait alors le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés et le regard brillant ...

* * *

Fury était debout devant les écrans allumés, mais les personnes qui se dissimulaient dans l'ombre semblaient toujours décidées à rester dans l'anonymat.

- Nous étions proches de réussir à faire fermer cet établissement de Mutants ! Lâcha rageur un des hommes. Comment la situation a t elle pu vous échapper ? Lorsque vous avez appris que le jeune Stark se trouvait entre les mains des Mutants, vous auriez dû intervenir tout de suite !

- Une intervention sans prévenir Capitaine America ? Répliqua le borgne sur un ton glacial. Vous n'y pensez pas ! Nous l'aurions eu sur notre dos dès lors ! Il nous fallait son autorisation pour intervenir et ...

- Vous êtes le Directeur du Shield, vous pouvez vous passer de son autorisation ! Les Avengers n'ont pas le moindre pouvoir !

- Ils ont le monde derrière eux ! Chacun de leurs actes est approuvé par toutes les communautés et se mettre les populations à dos est stupide !

Quelqu'un fit claquer sa langue dans son palais d'agacement.

- Fury, vous savez que Stark peut être quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux. Assena une des deux seules femmes du conseil. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser cet être hors de contrôle !

- Nous parlons d'un être humain ! Protesta un homme.

- Les Mutants aussi sont des humains ! Répliqua un autre, irrité. Cela ne nous empêche pas de les enfermer comme des bêtes ! Fury, vous n'auriez jamais dû laisser tant de liberté à ces deux Stark !

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Admit le borgne. Rogers avait déjà emmené les deux Stark lorsque j'ai pu réussir à tous vous réunir et les Avengers ne sont pas sous contrôle : ils ont décidé qu'ils auraient une place dans notre monde ...

- Vous auriez dû protester !

Un sourire apparut sur le coin des lèvres du tanné qui secoua doucement la tête. Ses protestations auraient été inutiles, il l'avait dit : les Avengers n'étaient pas sous contrôle, quoi qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire, jamais il n'aurait réussi à convaincre ses êtres d'abandonner cette folle idée.

- J'ai les même craintes que vous. Assura t'il. Je n'avais simplement pas de raison de m'opposer à cette idée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous trouverons un moyen de régler ce petit "problème" quant au jeune Stark, je trouverai bien un moyen de le convaincre que ses intérêts se trouvent avec nous ...

- Croyez vous réellement pouvoir le "convaincre" de vous suivre ?

L'Homme qui venait de s'adresser à eux était une des personnes les plus calmes qu'il y avait actuellement, alors que les autres membres du conseil s'étaient énervés devant leur échec, lui semblait la savourer et Fury pouvait même voir le sourire satisfait au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je vais tout faire pour que ce soit le cas, Monsieur !

- Alors, vous allez tenter de l'enlever encore une fois ? Et après ? Vous allez le torturer pour qu'il travaille avec vous ? Ou bien le menacer ? Croyez vous réellement pouvoir avoir une quelconque dominance sur ce jeune homme ?

Bien sûr que non ! Fury avait rencontré son regard déterminé et avait compris que ce garçon avait beau être un môme, un sale petit morveux, il était déjà un être plein de caractère, décidé à lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs. Il était déjà impossible de le manipuler, mais sans doute trouveraient ils une torture pour lui ?

- C'est un être humain, alors je trouverai le moyen de le soumettre ... Mais je devrais sans doute utiliser certaines manières peu recommandées ...

Il était jeune, il suffisait de trouver son point faible et d'appuyer fort dessus, suffisamment pour le détruire et ce ne serait pas bien dur : il semblait déjà très affaibli et même si les Avengers semblaient soigner ses blessures passés, ils ne pourraient jamais tout guérir et Fury n'hésiterait pas.

- Je briserai le jeune Stark, quant à l'autre ...

- L'autre n'est pas encore un poblème ? Demanda quelqu'un.

Fury aurait voulu dire ce qu'il pensait : cet homme était dangereux et devait être éliminé, mais il s'en abstint, conscient que les membres du conseil s'interrogeaient entre eux. Ils ne voyaient que les choses que pouvaient leurs apporter cet homme et non pas ce qu'il risquait de faire.

- Laissons lui une chance. Décida finalement celui qui menait les autres. Peut être s'avérera t'il utile à notre cause ...

L'imbécile, il ne savait pas à quel point ils se mettaient eux même en danger, mais cela n'empêcherait pas le Directeur du Shield de prendre ses directives vis à vis du "Milliardaire" !

* * *

**Note d'Axel :**

La Confrérie des Mutants sont donc les Mutants mené par Magneto, parmi ses membres récurant, il y à Mystique et Dents de Sabre. Bien sûr, il y en a d'autre comme le Crapaud, Pyro et le Fléau, mais il y en a qu'on connait un peu moins (Havok) ou qui ne font qu'un court passage dans le groupe (Scott en a fait partis dans le comic tout comme Malicia), pour moi, ils ne sont pas concrètement dangereux à l'espèce humaine "normal", Magneto es d'une puissance phénoménale et autre. C'est mon point de vus ... En tout les cas, j'espère que les "retrouver" dans cette fic ne dérangera personne.

J'ai oublié d'ajouter que pour les Mutants, je ne prend pas en compte les films (qui sont à demi rater de mon point de vus, voir carrément pour le "X-Men Wolwerin Origine" (vrais merde qui démolis totalement la chronologie des autres films ! Comme si le scénariste avait pas vus les autres films !)). J'ai des souvenirs des animées qui passé quand j'étais gamine (quand les perso porter des uniforme bleu et jaune fluo ... =X) et d'autre plus ou moins récent, j'ai aussi des souvenirs des comics de mon frère que je lisais, j'ai juste décidée de garder une chose du film et je vais vous le dévoilée là :

Dans le comic comme dans la plupart des premiers anime, le pouvoir de Malicia était incroyablement plus "fort" que dans les nouvelles version : lorsqu'elle absorber une compétence, elle la garder définitivement ! En claire, a un moment, elle pouvait être considérer comme la plus dangereuse de tout les mutants ! Elle se régénérer, voler, manipuler les éléments, se métamorphoser, était télépathe et ... Woua quoi, c'était terrifiant ... Elle était Malicia l'Invincible ! Dans mon histoire, elle reprend sa vulnérabilité, elle n'absorbe les compétences que pour un temps donner. Un perso invincible, c'est loin de ce que fait Marvel et cela même si elle avait une incroyable malédiction qui était de ne pouvoir toucher personne ...

Bon, je crois que j'ai tous dis ... Ha ! Peut être que la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de publication, je m'en excuse d'avance mais ma correctrice ne peu me fournir le chapitre publier et je n'aime vraiment pas publier des chapitres non corriger ... Désolé pour le désagrément.


End file.
